Matrimonio De Conveniencia (Old Version)
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura luego de terminar el instituto lo único que deseaba era libertad pero todo se vio trastornado cuando su padre decidió que ella tenía que casarse con un hombre a quien no conocía de nada o perdería todo. Sasuke Uchiha era un millonario y su padre pensaba que casarla con él lo llevaría a la gloria sin saber que este hombre tenía algo entre sus manos. Un pacto y un Misterio…
1. La Llegada

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen (Completo): **Sakura Haruno era una chica que estaba en la flor de su juventud, esperando su tiempo para entrar a la universidad y hacerse de una carrera… Su padre era un hombre despiadado y para su desgracia, un magnate de los negocios, que haría cualquier cosa para ganarse unos miles más... incluso… ¿Casar a su hija? Para él, casarla con Sasuke Uchiha, un millonario despiadado, era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria y se lo estaba proponiendo a dicho hombre, pero sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos y nadie sabía lo que era…

Un pacto y un misterio…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía.

**Rating:** M (No se porque... ¬¬)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno (un poco), Lemmon. Ooc (Un poco)

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Notas:** Este Fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Llegada**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Se encontraba con los audífonos de su reproductor de música puestos mientras cantaba a puro pulmón la canción que sonaba en el aparato. Bailaba sin ritmo alguno encima de su cama y que si sus padres la vieran la matarían por hacerlo, había roto su antigua cama hace un mes cuando se puso a saltar en ella. La canción se acabó y al mismo tiempo, escucho como tocaban su puerta.

—Sakura…—llamaron su nombre mientras seguían tocando la puerta—Sakura.

Sakura Haruno bajo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con el ama de llaves de su familia. La mujer la miro con las cejas arqueadas y la chica le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa, Abby?—pregunto Sakura a la ama de llaves mientras se quitaba los cascos de los audífonos y detenía el reproductor.

—¿No vas a bajar a cenar?—le pregunto dulcemente la mujer, con una agraciada sonrisa—tu padre mando a llamarte…

¿Su padre la mando a llamar? Que extraño, su padre no era muy dado a ponerle atención a su hija menor, que era ella, decía que era una chica rebelde, y Sakura no lo negaba porque esa era la verdad, así que pasaban el tiempo ignorándose mutuamente.

—No voy a bajar—le dijo al ama de llaves. Abby puso una cara triste y Sakura le sonrió—Tu sabes cómo están las cosas y ahora que termine el instituto pasare el tiempo de vacaciones que tengo aquí, junto a ese despreciable hombre que tengo como padre. Extraño estar en el instituto, al menos cuando estaba allá no tenía que ver la cara de mi padre—dijo Sakura recordando su vida antes de salir de instituto.

Abby le palmeo el hombro.

—Sé que es así, pero es tu padre. Si el no hace el esfuerzo para que se lleven bien, hazlo tú. Enséñale a tratarte bien…

Sakura intento reírse pero Abby la miro seriamente.

—No voy a bajar. Así que dile a mi padre que no lo hare—dijo esto dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cama, se colocó los audífonos al tiempo que veía como Abby salía de la habitación, sin decir nada por su decisión. Sakura sabía que no iba a decir nada y que la próxima persona que estaría en su cuarto en menos de cinco minutos seria su padre y acertó, porque su padre apareció por su puerta. Todo alto e impotente, Tezuka Haruno la miro con una mirada tan fría que podía congelar toda la habitación.

—He mandado a llamarte…

—¿Que deseas, padre?—le pregunto Sakura comportándose por primera vez y siguiendo un poco el consejo de Abby.

—Como dije, he mandado a llamarte, pero Abby me dijo que no ibas a bajar.

—Si estabas ahí mismo porque no viniste a decírmelo tú, pero no tuviste que mandar a la pobre Abby que de seguro está muy cansada…

—Eres algo irrespetuosa…

—Tengo algo de tu sangre…—contrarrestó la chica.

Su padre sonrió gélidamente y se dio la vuelta.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero que veas, así que es mejor que bajes antes de que te arrepientas…

—¿Qué pasara si no bajo?

Su padre se volvió.

—¿Disculpa?

—No voy a bajar. ¿Acaso es otro de tus verdes vejetes amigos, que no pierden la oportunidad de acosar a cualquier chica menor de 20?

Su padre entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura se echó hacia atrás, se estaba propasando, y si su padre la golpeaba se lo tenía merecido. Ella odiaba a su padre y hacia las cosas para hacerlo sentir mal. Su padre trataba a todo el mundo con amor, menos a ella. Siempre se había preguntado si era su hija de verdad, ya que era muy diferente a sus hermanas que eran vivos retratos de Tezuka Haruno. Estaba harta de sus riñas, estaba harta de todo, si no fuera por su madre, que se sentiría muy mal si ella se fuera, se hubiese largado de ahí hace años, pero no quería causarle sufrimiento, la quería demasiado, era su madre después de todo o eso creía…

—Tezuka—dijo una voz femenina.

Su padre y ella miraron hacia donde había sonado la voz, su madre, Hikari Haruno. Entro por completo en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa…?—pregunto su madre.

—Papa no entiende que no quiero bajar a conocer a su vejestorio…—le dijo Sakura a su madre.

La mujer ahogó una risa y miró a su esposo.

—¿Vejestorio?

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, porque no bajas…

—Pero…—quiso objetar Sakura.

Su madre le imploro con la mirada que no objetase nada, o al menos así lo vio Sakura, que asintió y se quedó callada. Su progenitora sonrió y agarró a su esposo de la mano, conduciéndolo hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y empujo a su padre afuera, antes de irse, se giró hacia ella.

—Ponte algo presentable…—dijo su madre mirando sus pequeños shorts y su holgada blusa, que más bien era un pedazo de tela.

Sus padres se fueron y Sakura se acercó a su armario haciéndole caso a su madre y busco en su repertorio de ropas con poca tela, algo presentable. No tenía nada, ya que la ropa que usaba solo era para estar en casa y salir con sus amigas por ahí. Se alejó del guardarropa, quizás podía pedirle prestado algo a alguna de sus hermanas mayores… quizás…

Se volvió otra vez al guardarropa y diviso algo blanco largo en él. Se acercó, ¿había estado eso ahí…? Saco la prenda y la analizo. Era un vestido, recordó que su mejor amigo se lo había regalado hace unos meses, era un regalo y nunca lo había usado, quizás esta era la oportunidad. Se despojó de su ropa y se puso el vestido, volviéndose hacia el espejo observo su reflejo, no era muy corto pero tampoco muy largo, le llegaba a medio muslo. Se encogió de hombros, era lo único respetable que tenía además de su viejo uniforme del instituto.

Busco unos zapatos que le combinasen y encontró en su zapatera unas sandalias del color del vestido, se las puso. Se acercó a la cómoda, quitándose la cinta que sujetaba su rosado cabello, se pasó un cepillo y lo dejo suelto. Miro sus ojos de color verdoso, se veían opacos y tenían bolsas negras debajo de ellos. Se colocó una breve capa de maquillaje, tapándose las ojeras y solo para que pareciera natural y su cara no se viera muy opaca. Comprobó su estado otra vez en el espejo, se veía bien, decente, pero sabía que a su padre le molestaría de todas formas, sonrió para sí, aún mejor.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaban sus padres con el vejestorio, cuando entro en el salón, la conversación cesó y los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, Sakura se fijó rápidamente en el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, que no era para nada un vejestorio, era un hombre joven, lo que más llamaba la atención era su pelo, que era negro y largo, atado en una coleta, no combinaba para nada con el traje que llevaba.

_«Es muy guapo…»_, pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se sentó al lado de su madre y fijo la mirada otra vez en el hombre que la miraba por igual.

_«Que ojos tiene…»,_ pensó viendo sus profundos ojos oscuros, así como el azabache.

—Ella es mi hija menor, Sakura…—dijo su padre.

—Un placer, Sakura—dijo el hombre guapo con una sonrisa demasiado derrite mujeres—Soy Itachi Uchiha…

—¿Uchiha?—pregunto Sakura. Le resultaba conocido el apellido.

Itachi asintió.

—Soy hermano de Sai—dijo Itachi refiriéndose al esposo de su hermana mayor. Con razón el apellido le parecía conocido, además de que el hombre en si se parecía al esposo de su hermana.

_«Con razón se parece mucho a Sai…», _pensó Sakura mirando al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, aunque tenían varias similitudes, era obvio que Itachi se veía mil veces mejor que su cuñado, además de que era mucho más amable.

—Un placer…—dijo Sakura mostrándole su buena educación, eso y para que su padre vea que ella era una chica educada cuando se lo proponía.

Él levantó la barbilla en forma de saludo y Sakura vio que además de tener el pelo en una coleta, llevaba un piercing en la oreja derecha. No pudo evitar sonreír, se veía rebelde y aquello era algo muy sexy… Lo que le gustaba.

—Pensé que ibas a venir con Sasuke…—dijo su padre volviendo a la conversación de antes.

—Mi hermano no está en la ciudad en estos momentos, así que por eso vine solo…

—Ya veo. ¿Cuándo vuelve a la ciudad? Cuando lo llame ayer no dijo nada de estar fuera de la ciudad…

—Quizás se lo olvido.

—Algo muy raro, ¿no?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

Sakura se estaba aburriendo. ¿Quién era el hombre de quien hablaban su padre e Itachi? Bueno, era obvio que era hermano de Itachi y Sai… ¿pero por qué hablaban de él…?

—Ya lo llamare y hablare con él.

—Si es lo mejor…—dijo Itachi y miro a Sakura con expresión seria, Sakura se preguntó porque la miraba de esa manera—Ya tengo que irme…

—¿Pensé que te quedarías a cenar?—cuestionó su padre.

—Sí, pero recordé que tengo cosas que hacer…—dijo Itachi.

Si no fuera por su expresión nerviosa, Sakura se lo hubiese creído, pero era obvio que el hombre quería irse de allí rápido. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Su padre y el hombre se levantaron, Itachi se despidió de Sakura y se marchó del salón junto a su padre. Sakura miro a su madre que se levantó y se alejó de ella, aquello era muy extraño. ¿Por qué aquel hombre estaba ahí? ¿Por qué su madre se sentaba en otro lugar y tenía esa expresión de tristeza en la cara? Algo estaba pasando… Se siguió preguntando sobre Itachi… Ella nunca lo había visto en su vida, ni siquiera en la boda de su hermana con Sai.

Sus hermanas mayores hicieron aparición en el salón. Shizune y Tenten se acercaron a ella mientras que Tayuya, la mayor de todas las hermanas iba con su madre. Shizune tomó a Sakura del brazo.

—Viste que guapo era, Sakura…—dijo Shizune con ojos brillosos.

Sakura se rio, al parecer a su hermana le había gustado Itachi, bueno a cualquiera le gustaría, incluso a ella le había gustado y ella que había pensado que era un vejestorio o peor aún un hombre igual que su padre, pero se llevó todo lo contrario, con las pocas palabras que intercambiaron le pareció un hombre muy simpático, aunque uno no podía juzgar un libro por su portada…

—Sí, se ve muy bien…—admitió Sakura.

—¿Bien? ¡Es guapísimo!—exclamó Tenten emocionada.

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a hablar sobre Itachi y Sakura las ignoró para observar a su madre y a Tayuya. Ellas dos se mantenían hablando en voz baja. Se levantó, era mejor irse de allí, ya que se estaba imaginando cosas, como si algo le pasara a su familia…

—Te quedas ahí—dijo su padre apareciendo en el salón, deteniendo a Sakura que volvió a tomar asiento con sus hermanas. Su padre se detuvo frente a ella y la señalo con el dedo—No entiendo porque estas tan rebelde, muchachita, ese hombre que estaba aquí es uno de mis más grandes asesores y te comportas de esa manera, va a creer que no te damos educación y tú sabes muy bien que es bastante la que te damos.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Por qué mierda su padre le saltaba con aquello? Había sido educada con Itachi, se había mantenido al margen, guardando a la chica rebelde que era dentro de su interior.

—No he hecho nada…—le dijo Sakura levantando el mentón hacia su padre.

—Tú nunca haces nada. Te quiero el lunes en mi despacho temprano—dijo Tezuka.

—¿Es una orden?—preguntó Sakura siguiendo desafiando a su padre.

Este se rio y la miro con una mirada gélida.

—¡Sí!—le dijo su padre antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y después miro hacia otro lado. Era injusto, ella no había hecho nada delante del hombre, entonces porque su padre la trataba así. Su padre no dijo más nada, se fue del salón y cuando escuchó como la puerta del estudio de su padre se cerró con fuerza, su madre se acercó a ella y dijo:

—No le hagas caso…

—Yo no he hecho nada—dijo Sakura a su madre.

Esta le sonrió.

—Lo sé, es solo que tu padre está muy…—comenzó a decir su madre pero se calló abruptamente y se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándosela como si le doliera.

Tayuya se acercó a su madre.

—Mama es mejor que vayas a descansar…

—Si—acepto su madre, pero no se fue a descansar, se quedó ahí frente a Sakura mirándola con la misma expresión de antes, de tristeza—Sé que tu padre te ha tratado muy mal últimamente, lo siento, es solo que tu padre, no, nosotros estamos pasando por una situación muy… no muy buena.

—¿Qué está pasando, madre?—pregunto Sakura, se estaba preocupando. Sus padres tenían dinero y vivían bien, nunca vio en su vida un indicio de lo contrario.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada… Solo quiero que me escuches, por primera vez has caso a lo que tu padre dice…

—¿Por qué debo hacerlo?—cuestionó Sakura, aquello no era algo muy bonito que digamos, acaso su madre no sabía que odiaba a su padre.

Su madre volvió a frotarse la frente.

—Por favor… Solo hazlo…

—Ay mama, mira que lo que le dices a Sakura, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro—dijo su hermana Tayuya.

—No sé de qué hablan. Hablan como si yo me hubiese comportado de mala manera delante del visitante, pero me comporte como una señorita, como la señorita educada que soy cuando no me molestan. Baje solo para ver a un hombre atractivo… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué más querías?

—Claro que no fue para eso, solo queríamos que lo conocieras—murmuró su madre—Emm, es mejor que lo olvides por el momento—dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

—¿El qué? ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Sakura, su madre estaba diciendo cosas raras. ¿Por qué tenía que conocer a ese hombre?

—Mama, no te guardes la lengua y suéltaselo…—dijo Tayuya como con burla.

Sakura miro de mala manera a su hermana mayor, que era una cretina, no la soportaba ni un ápice por creída.

—¡Tayuya!—la regaño su madre.

Su hermana se rio cínicamente y Sakura hizo puños sus manos, estaba a punto de volarle encima. Se merecía una cachetada, estaba harta de su hermana mayor.

—Tayuya, me estas cabreando…—le dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, solo esperaba que su hermana siguiera con sus burlas para poder entrar en acción.

—¡Sakura! ¡Tayuya! ¡Ya basta!—se metió su madre.

—De acuerdo mama, pero dile a esta que no se meta en mi vida…

—¿Meterme en tu vida? Ni que fuese tan interesante…

—Claro que lo es. Vivo la vida libre y no tengo un marido a quien rendirle cuentas. Soy libre, tu no…

Tayuya soltó una carcajada y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada. ¿De qué se reía esta vez?

—Veremos qué tan liberal eres, hermanita…—dijo Tayuya y con una risa burlona se fue del salón.

—No le hagas caso…—dijo su madre para seguir los pasos de Tayuya.

Sakura se quedó en el salón preguntándose qué estaba pasando con su familia. Shizune y Tenten se acercaron a ella y le palmearon la espalda, para luego marcharse del salón, eso sí, después de que Shizune murmuraba algo que casi no entendió bien, la única palabra que pudo entender fue matrimonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacia varios minutos que se había bajado de su avión privado. Caminaba junto a su asistente hacia su vehículo con chofer que lo esperaba en la terminal. Le dolía la espalda y estaba hecho polvo, había pasado aquel fin de semana revisando informes y proyectos cuando debió de haber estado ó un suspiro. Quería irse directamente a su piso a hacerle el amor a su cama, pero no, tenía que ir a una estúpida reunión con un imbécil que no podía esperar otro día.

Su chofer abrió la puerta trasera y Sasuke Uchiha entro junto con su asistente. Una vez que se acomodó en el asiento, recostó la cabeza contra en respaldo del asiento al tiempo que el chofer se subía al auto y arrancaba. Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiese dicho a su chofer que pusiera rumbo a su piso y no a la empresa del socio de su padre, Tezuka Haruno, pero como él era un hombre muy competente y no le gustaba dejar las cosas para después, no dijo nada.

—Señor…—dijo su asistente a su lado, llamando su atención.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Puedo llamar al señor Haruno y cancelar la reunión…

—No importa, mientras más temprano salga de esto mejor…

—¿Esta conforme…?

¿Conforme? No lo estaba pero que mierda importaba, el solo quería llegar a sus metas y para hacerlo tenía que ver a Tezuka Haruno.

—No importa…

—¿Esta bien? No parecer estarlo…—dijo ella tan cerca de él.

Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia los pechos de la mujer que se asomaban por la blusa entreabierta de su asistente, si no hubiese estado cansado quizás estuviese haciendo otra cosa, como tener relaciones en el auto con su asistente, sin importarle que el chofer los viera. Sonrió.

—Solo tengo sueño…—le dijo conteniendo un bostezo. Tenía par de días sin dormir bien. Aquella semana que había estado en Washington se la había pasado de reunión en reunión, resolviendo algunas cosas. Casi no había tenido tiempo de dormir, solo cortas siestas.

—¿Por qué no duerme señor?—pregunto ella.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas y luego sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba su asistente.

—¿Dónde?—dijo Sasuke con inocencia, cosa que no tenía.

—Aquí…—dijo ella señalándose las piernas, él sonrió de nuevo y se recostó en ella, echaría un sueñito en esas suaves piernas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Maldición…—maldijo Sakura mientras entraba en el edificio donde estaba la empresa de su familia.

Miro su reloj, había llegado a la hora acordada, no iba atrasada, lo único que le molestaba era como estaba vestida. Su madre había insistido en que se vistiera como una maldita vejeta. Miro la falda negra por debajo de las rodillas que llevaba y la blusa de manga larga de color blanca, no le gustaba esa ropa, pero su madre la había obligado a que se vistiera así y que también se pusiera tacones de aguja.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y lo llamó. En el reflejo de la puerta se vio, el moño bien recogido que tenía en la cabeza, que por cierto ya no estaba tan recogido porque un mechón había escapado del recogido. Se llevó una mano al moño, intentando arreglárselo, pero lo que hizo fue desarreglarlo más y lo dejo. Ya más tarde lo arreglaría, eso sí, si es que tenía tiempo.

—¿Dios, por que tarda tanto esta cosa…?—murmuro Sakura refiriéndose al ascensor.

Volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro al escuchar unos pasos que resonaban en el piso de cerámica, una mujer y un hombre se acercaban hacia el ascensor. Sakura sin discreción alguna observo a la mujer, que era rara y tenía la cara media escondida gracias a que su pelo, que parecía una peluca, la tapaba. Sakura pensó que seguramente que quizás tenia vergüenza o algo por el estilo. No le dio importancia y se fijó en el hombre, se parecía a alguien que había visto pero no supo a quién, aun así era muy guapo, alto, de tez como la porcelana, moreno y tenía el cabello desarreglado, cosa que le daba un toque muy sexy, siguió bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, por los pantalones que se le ceñían un poco, cuando iba a mirar hacia allí, se dio la vuelta de pronto, porque ya estaban frente a ella, probablemente pensaban que era un pervertida.

En ese mismo momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entró junto a la pareja que acababa de llegar, Sakura pulso el botón del quinto piso que era el piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre, con el rabillo del ojo observo a la pareja, que ni se inmutaron en presionar algún botón, tal vez iban al mismo piso que ella.

—Me duele el cuello…—dijo el hombre sobándose el área adolorida.

—Cuando salgamos le daré un masaje, mi señor…—dijo la mujer coquetamente.

Sakura silbo, no era metiche, pero era obvio que la mujer se sentía atraída y que era alguna empleada del hombre.

—No importa—la interrumpió el hombre—Cuando termine de hablar con Tezuka, me iré y tú me acompañaras…

La mujer se sonrojo y después asintió. Sakura observo la escena con una mueca, al parecer a la mujer le gustaba el hombre o quizás tenían una relación, pero a ella que mierda le importaba.

—Le dije que podíamos haber llamado al señor Tezuka y…

—Shh…—la mando a callar el hombre—Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Tezuka me está esperando…

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el hombre había mencionado el nombre de su padre y ella sabía que su padre el único que tenía ese nombre en su edificio, pero antes de replicar algo, su bolso comenzó a emitir una canción muy popular y supo que era su celular, lo sacó del bolso, hablando del diablo, contesto.

—Dígame…—su voz sonó un poco fría pero eso era lo que había aprendido de su padre.

—Aun no te veo aquí…—escuchó que decía su progenitor.

Sakura se tragó un improperio y sonrió.

—Estoy en el ascensor, padre…—murmuró rodando los ojos. El hombre era un maldito.

—Más te vale…—dijo Tezuka y colgó.

Sakura gruño saliéndosele un improperio y luego se tapó la boca, miro al hombre, el hombre la miro con una ceja levantada, se fijó que sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y llamaban mucho la atención, y obvio que él también llamaba la atención, tenía una cara muy hermosa, como si hubiese sido tallada por los dioses. Dejó de comérselo con la mirada y agachó la cabeza un poco ruborizada, para murmurar una disculpa.

—Perdón…

El hombre la ignoro y se volvió hacia la mujer. Sakura se maldijo, muy pocas veces se disculpaba y lo había hecho hoy porque quería aparentar ser educada, pero ni porque le rueguen lo volverá a hacer. Metió el móvil en el bolso de nuevo. Lo que su madre le hacía hacer, o mejor dicho su padre.

_«Maldito viejo»,_ murmuro en su mente, deseando decírselo a la cara a su padre.

El elevador se detuvo y cuando las puertas abrieron, salió rápidamente de él como alma que lleva al diablo, yendo hacia la secretaria de su padre.

—Te espera adentro…—le dijo la secretaria al verla.

Sakura entró en la oficina de su padre que estaba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio, con su aire de dictador. Ella le sonrió y su padre siguió con la mirada dura sobre ella. Sakura suspiro, se sentó en unos de los muebles delante del escritorio y después lo miro fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué quisiste que yo viniese aquí…?—pregunto Sakura confundida, no entendía porque estaba allí.

—Espera a que llegue…

¿Esperar a que llegue? ¿Quién? En ese instante se abrió la puerta, Sakura volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió bastante. La persona que estaba entrando en ese momento, era el hombre del ascensor e iba solo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Espero que le den una oportunidad al fic. He estado editandolo, agregandole mas cosas para que asi se vea mejor.<p>

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui.

**Denise**


	2. La Proposicion

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen (Completo): **Sakura Haruno era una chica que estaba en la flor de su juventud, esperando su tiempo para entrar a la universidad y hacerse de una carrera… Su padre era un hombre despiadado y para su desgracia, un magnate de los negocios, que haría cualquier cosa para ganarse unos miles más... incluso… ¿Casar a su hija?

Para él, casarla con Sasuke Uchiha, un millonario despiadado, era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria y se lo estaba proponiendo a dicho hombre, pero sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos y nadie sabía lo que era…

Un pacto y un misterio…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía… Eso claro con ayuda de mis ciberamigos…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno (un poco), Lemmon. Ooc (Un poco)

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Notas:** Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, sin más aquí está un Nuevo capítulo.

Este Fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2:**

**La ****Proposición**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la chica grosera que había estado a su lado, salió del aparato como alma que lleva al diablo y se detuvo frente a la que sabía que era la secretaria de Tezuka Haruno. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro a la chica, que no era fea, con interés mientras se acercaba hacia ella, la chica fue hacia las puertas dobles de madera y desapareció por ellas.

_«Así que esta es la chica suertuda…»,_ pensó Sasuke con arrogancia.

Su asistente se quedó sentada en un sofá a esperar mientras él seguía a la chica de cabello rosa dentro de la oficina de Tezuka. Cuando cerró la puerta, la chica se giró hacia él, se veía mejor de cerca. Le sonrió al tiempo que Sasuke tomaba asiento a su lado, dándole otra mirada a la muchacha, que estaba vestida formalmente, pero aun así la ropa formal que llevaba no escondía las pequeñas curvas que tenía, además de esas torneadas piernas. Arqueo las cejas mientras se pregunta cómo era que una chica como ella que aún no llegaba a los veinte tenía el cuerpo tan desarrollado.

Miro su rostro tenía los ojos verdes como el jade, su cabello lo llevaba sujetado en un recogido a lo alto de la cabeza. Era más o menos su tipo en lo que se refiere al físico, pero era prácticamente una niña, una niña muy mal hablada. Qué educación tan mediocre le había dado su familia.

—Buen día—murmuro Sasuke a la chica que le sonrió tímidamente y aparto la mirada. Sasuke volvió la vista hacia Tezuka—¿Cómo estas Tezuka?

El hombre de mediana edad hizo una mueca y con la cabeza señalo a su hija.

—Ummm…

—Sakura—llamo Tezuka a la chica de pelo rosa, quien volvió la cabeza hacia su padre—Él es Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de Uchiha Corporation…—murmuró Tezuka presentando a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a la chica que le ofrecía su mano derecha, una mano muy cuidada y delicada, con las uñas largas pintadas de rosa y negro, la acepto, estrechándosela.

—Mucho gusto…—dijo ella sonriéndole.

—El placer es mío…—murmuro Sasuke soltando su mano.

—Ella es mi hija Sakura, como ya sabes la menor de todas…—continuo Tezuka presentándolos, como si Sasuke no supiera ya quien era la chica—Sé que estás cansado por el viaje de este fin de semana y quizás no debí llamarte anoche para decirte que vinieses, quizás podíamos esperar…

—¿Esperar? Mientras más temprano nos conozcamos mejor—murmuró él mirando otra vez a Sakura que se ruborizo al instante, Sasuke supuso que era porque no era un hombre feo y como Sakura era un adolescente todavía. El causaba ese efecto en las mujeres—Te ves un poco nerviosa…—dijo molestándola un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es que te pareces a alguien que he visto…—dijo Sakura.

—Él es el hermano menor de Sai e Itachi, el hombre que viste el viernes en casa…—dijo Tezuka explicando el parecido entre ellos—Sasuke, te dejo a solas para que hables con ella…

Tezuka se levantó y salió del despacho. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Sasuke supuso lo que venía ahora, de seguro su padre no le había dicho lo que tenía entre manos con ella y para lo que ella sería buena.

—¿Hablar? Hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, señor Uchiha…—dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

—Sasuke, llámame Sasuke, señor me hace sentir viejo…

—¿Por qué diablos tu y yo tenemos que hablar?—preguntó ella sin hacer caso a su comentario—Es la primera vez que te veo y créeme no quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero irme a casa, quitarme estas horquillas del pelo y este estúpido traje. ¡Así que habla!—exigió esto último.

Sasuke levanto las cejas. Así que ella quería que le dijera lo que iba a pasar en adelante sin ni siquiera endulzárselo un poco, bueno, si eso era lo que ella quería.

—No me gusta hablar con rodeos—fijo su mirada en ella—Vas a casarte conmigo, quieras o no quieras. No acepto un no por respuesta.

La chica se quedó con los ojos muy abierto, perpleja y Sasuke sonrió, de seguro estaba pensando que como una chica tan joven como ella iba a casarse tan temprano, con una deliciosa vida de juventud por delante. El tampoco deseaba casarse, pero todo por sus planes…

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres para ordenarme una cosa así? Y perdona mi vocabulario, pero como puedes ver yo todavía soy muy joven, hace meses que salí del instituto y no perdería mi tiempo casándome con un viejo marrano, asqueroso y seguramente pervertido como tú, no me gustan los que los tienen caídos…Ja… Ni siquiera sé quién eres y porque seas el hermano de Sai crees que te conozco, te equivocas, no interactuó con nadie de mi familia…y menos con mi hermana Tayuya.

Sasuke la observo con el ceño fruncido, que chica tan cínica, además de que lo había insultado. ¿Viejo? ¿Marrano? ¿Asqueroso? No era nada de eso. ¿Pervertido? Sonrió, aquello no lo negaría porque era verdad, pero ¿que lo tenía caído? ¿Acaso quería que le enseñara su orgullo ahí mismo?

«_Esta chica me dará problemas…_», se dijo a sí mismo. Al parecer la chica tenía carácter, pero él era un domador de leonas, muy pronto la convertiría en una gatita dócil, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Decidió molestarla un poco.

—Si crees que lo tengo caído porque no lo ves por ti misma—dijo mientras se levantada y se paraba frente a ella, se llevó las manos a las caderas, viendo como ella mantenía la mirada en su pelvis—Además, las señoritas educadas como usted, no dicen esas cosas.

—¡Pues ve sabiendo que no lo soy!—dijo ella dejando de mirar el lugar de descanso de su orgullo y lo miraba a la cara.

—¿Qué no eres? ¿Señorita?—preguntó con burla y al ver que su cara se sonrojaba de nuevo dijo—Nunca me lo imagine de esa forma pero ya que lo dices…—siguió molestándola—Harás las cosas más fáciles, cuando nos casemos. Imagínate.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Si soy señorita, me refiero a que no soy educada…

—Ah, ya veo. Debiste decirlo antes…

—Eres un imbécil. No me agradas

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y Sakura lo miro con enfado reflejado en sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para tontear con niñitas engreídas como ella. Tenía que conseguir que aceptase o era eso o sus planes iban a parar al fondo del retrete.

—Ya acepta de una maldita vez. Yo no me ando con rodeos y tú estás haciendo que lo haga. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa pronto al igual que tú. Así que es mejor que aceptes, ya que tarde o temprano sucederá.

—No me voy a casar contigo.

Sasuke volvió a soltar una carcajada al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella, posando las manos en los brazos de la butaca donde estaba sentada. Sintió el miedo de Sakura porque esta se echó hacia atrás, como si pudiera escapar de él.

—Te has ruborizado…

Ella desvió la mirada de él.

—Imbécil. Cabrón de sangre fría…

—Claro, por ahora soy de sangre fría pero cuando estemos en el dormitorio te enseñare lo que es un hombre de sangre caliente. Ah, también te enseñare modales porque te faltan muchos.

—Pervertido.

Él acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, sus labios eran rosados y se veían apetitosos. No iba a besarla, no podía hacer eso todavía, pero si la haría desear sus labios. Cortó un poco más la distancia, hasta que sentía la respiración de Sakura en la piel. La puerta se abrió en ese instante haciendo que se separaran, era el padre de Sakura que volvía con una bandeja en las manos. Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento.

—He traído un poco de café, no está muy bueno—dijo Tezuka y le pasó una taza llena de café—Sabes cómo están las cosas…

—¿Las cosas?—cuestiono Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó la taza a los labios, el café sabia a tierra, pero supuso que era café del barato, ya como estaban las cosas. Miro a Sakura, al parecer no sabía nada de la situación por la que pasaba su familia.

—No importa y gracias de todos modos—contesto Sasuke tomando otro trago de café, no iba a ser descortés con Tezuka, así que se tomaría el café con sabor a tierra.

Sakura lo imito burlándose de él. Sasuke la miro y ella volvió la cabeza para no mirarlo.

—¿Qué han decidido?—pregunto Tezuka a su hija, pero ella no respondió así que decidió preguntarle a Sasuke—¿Qué ha dicho mi hija?

Sasuke miro a Sakura y dejo la taza sobre la bandeja.

—Ha dicho que si…—dijo y al ver la cara que ponía Sakura, agregó—Es una chica muy simpática, señor Haruno, debe de sentirse orgulloso.

Sakura lo miro como diciendo, ¿que estaba hablando este idiota?

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Papa no me puedes obligar a casarme con este tipo! ¡Es un pervertido! ¡Además como puedes pensar casarme tan joven!

Tezuka miro a su hija fijamente. Sasuke silbo, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Se cruzó de piernas a disfrutar el espectáculo.

—Sakura…

—¡No puedes pretender casarme con él! Sé que no he sido muy buena contigo y he sido un poco mal hija, pero no es una razón para que tengas que castigarme así.

—Sakura, es una orden.

—¿Me estas ordenando casarme con él? ¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¿Cómo puedes ordenarme a que me case con este pervertido?

—Estoy harto de que me estés llevando la contraria, además es por tu bien—murmuro Tezuka que luego soltó un carcajada—Míralo de esta forma Sakura, si no te casas con Sasuke ya puedes irte despidiendo de todas tus cosas, te vas a ir de casa, a vivir bajo el puente y seguramente trabajar como prostituta.

—¿Me estas amenazando…?—pregunto ella mirado duramente a su progenitor.

—Tómalo como quieras—dijo el hombre.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hija? ¿Es que acaso no te importo?

Tezuka volvió a mirar a su hija, con una mirada sin expresión, la respuesta estaba reflejada en su cara. Vio como Sakura abría la boca perpleja, estaba dolida y Sasuke sintió por un momento las ganas de ir a abrazarla y consolarla, pero se contuvo. Esto ella tenía que pasarlo sola, además él no tenía por qué meterse en cosas sin importancia.

Sakura fijo su mirada en él, tenía los ojos aguados. Se levantó de la butaca y camino hacia la puerta, la puerta se cerró con un golpe fuerte que pensó que quizás se había salido de las bizarras. Sasuke sonrió y miro a Tezuka que se masajeaba la frente.

—Tu hija tiene carácter.

—Ya verás que la convenceré…

—Déjame eso a mí—le dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba. Era tiempo de irse de allí ya. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella aceptara lo que el destino le tenía guardado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos días después, Sakura estaba en el centro comercial con sus mejores amigas, eran las únicas que la comprendían de verdad, su familia era muy injusta con ella. Recordó lo que paso cuando fue a ver a su padre a su oficina, su padre había sido muy injusto con ella, sabía que había sido mal hija, pero aquello no era una razón para que el hiciera esas cosas, proponerla al matrimonio con una persona totalmente desconocida, además de que el tipo en si no le agradaba, demasiado arrogante.

Se sentía triste, se había acostumbrado a las riñas de su padre, a su mal humor y a su odio, pero nunca pensó que el llegaría a esos extremos con tal de castigarla. Se preguntó porque no escogía a Shizune o a Tenten para que se casara con ese engreído, ellas estarían gustosas de casarse con aquel imbécil.

_«Vamos Sakura, tienes que admitir que aunque sea un imbécil se ve demasiado bien»,_ dijo una vocecita en lo fondo de su cabeza. Lo admitía, pero que importaba. Ella no iba a casarse con él y punto. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para escaparse de aquel compromiso.

Aunque… Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, comenzando a acariciársela, si llegaba a casarse con Sasuke y le hacia la vida imposible, tanto así que empezara a odiarla, se cansaría de ella y le pediría el divorcio. Era una buena idea si se sonrió con malicia, pero la negatividad volvió a su cabeza de nuevo. Él no se cansaría de ella ya que él había sido quien se lo había propuesto a su padre, ¿no? Ahora la pregunta del mes era ¿por qué quería él casarse con ella?

—Sakura está haciendo miradas raras otra vez, Hinata—murmuro una de sus amigas, Ino.

—Odio mi vida…—dijo Sakura apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

—Vamos Sakura—dijo su amiga Ino, una rubia de cabello largo y ojos turquesas—Vele el lado positivo, no tendrás que salir con chicos para encontrar a tu hombre ideal, ya tienes uno. Además es muy guapo.

—Oh… Ino, mírale tú también el lado positivo, si sigues fastidiándome y animándome a que me case con ese cretino, te golpeare y tendrás que buscar un cirujano para que te arregle la cara y así dejaras de verte tan fea.

—¡Oye!—dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros.

—¡Fea!

—¡Tonta!

—Ya no empiecen…—dijo Hinata en voz baja pasándose una mano por el largo negro cabello—Sakura, perdona que me entrometa, pero no puedes huir de tu destino, si tu destino es casarte con él, no puedes cambiarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Prefería a Hinata cuando estaba tranquila y cuando comenzaba a hablar con vacilaciones, sin comentar nada, ahora no estaba feliz y su consejo le había enfadado.

—Sabes que no me importa, ¿verdad? Tu consejo ha ido al retrete de mi cerebro. Yo sí puedo cambiar mi destino y sé que casarme con Sasuke no lo es.

—Pero si con Gaara ¿no?—contrarrestó Ino con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se ruborizo. Gaara era otro de sus mejores amigos, además de que era el chico del que llevaba enamorada por mucho tiempo. No se imaginaba su vida si se llegaba a casar con Sasuke, estaría lejos de Gaara y su amor, porque el siempre soñaba ser correspondido, se iría a boulevard de los sueños rotos.

—Gracias, Ino, eres de muy buena ayuda.

—No huyas de él—dijo Hinata volviendo a hablar.

—Eres tan tímida y seca a veces, te da miedo muchas cosas. Dices eso porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad—le dijo a Hinata que puso una mirada triste y miro hacia otro lado. Sabía que la había herido, pero ahora mismo no tenía pensamientos coherentes en su mente. Soltó un suspiro—Pensé que me iban a apoyar a huir de "Mi destino" pero solo hacen que me aliente a casarme con él, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes?

—Es que es guapo—murmuro Ino con los ojos brillosos.

—Solo te fijas en el físico, Ino, ni siquiera lo conoces en persona, es malo y pervertido, un maldito cretino, grosero, arrogante. Si sigo no terminare nunca…—dijo Sakura.

—¿Tan mal te cayo?—pregunto Hinata volviendo a mirarla otra vez, la expresión de antes se había ido.

—Sí, es un pesado—le contesto Sakura a Hinata—Me pregunto para que quiere casarse conmigo, no es que no sea fea, pero no soy tan bonita tampoco. Soy una chica simplona, además de que él es un hombre que puede tener a cualquier mujer, incluidas supermodelos. Esto es muy raro…

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez quería casarse y no encontró una chica adecuada y de buena familia. Sabes cómo son los hombres ricos, las apariencias es de lo que más se preocupan después del dinero. Imagínate que se case con una stripper, no me lo imaginaria lo que harían los medios, son crueles a veces.

—Eso no me importa. Una stripper puede ser útil para él, se ve que solo quiere tener relaciones con las mujeres que le pasen por delante. Conocí a su secretaria o lo que sea que sea, pero me pareció que tenían una relación, no relación, si no como si estuviese acostándose con ella y la muchacha siente algo por él, pero como Sasuke es hombre ya saben lo que pasa…—les dijo a sus amigas.

—¿Acaso estas celosa?—pregunto Ino con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura fulmino a su amiga con la mirada.

—No tengo porque, él no me interesa—dijo y se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus bolsas apiladas sobre el suelo.

—¿Ya te vas?—pregunto la rubia.

—Sí, tengo que llegar temprano a casa para alistarme. Mi padre está planificando una cena, para que el cretino ese y yo nos "conozcamos mejor" como si no tuviese bastante de él ya.

—Suerte con la cena—dijo Hinata despidiéndose de ella.

—Buena suerte y llévate de lo que te dijimos—le grito Ino mientras Sakura se alejaba de ellas.

No se iba a llevar de nada. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para no tener que casarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba con una pelirroja de buenas proporciones medio encima de él, estaba hecho polvo, Karin a veces se excedía cuando tenía el control, la tumbo a su lado, los dos estaban empapados de sudor y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada de Karin.

—Ya no podemos hacer esto…—dijo Sasuke mirándola, la chica arqueo sus finas cejas ante lo que dijo—Al menos no como antes…

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Karin.

—Tu sabes muy porque ya no podemos—le dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa. Tenía que irse a su piso ya, hoy tenía que asistir a un sitio.

—Lo sé, Sasuke, pero es necesario casarte con esa mocosa. ¡Es solo una niñita!

—Eso me dije yo mismo cuando la vi pero tengo que hacerlo y que no se hable más…—le dijo cuando vio que ella iba a replicar otra vez.

Karin guardo silencio y lo observó atentamente. Cuando terminó de vestirse se giró hacia ella mientras observaba su reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero tenía que ducharse en su piso y quitarse aquella ropa.

—Ya nos veremos después—dijo acercándose a la puerta, habían estado en una habitación de un hotel parte de la tarde y de la noche.

—De acuerdo, llámame—dijo Karin bajando de la cama y caminando hacia él. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios—¿Ok?

—Si es que me acuerdo…—dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta. Escucho un gruñido de la mujer y sonrió.

Salió de la habitación y bajo en el ascensor hacia el aparcamiento, se montó en su coche. Puso marcha hasta su piso, tenía que cambiarse, esa tarde Tezuka lo había llamado para informarle que tenía que ir a su casa a cenar, algo que le pareció a Sasuke muy estúpido. Su móvil empezó a sonar, era su amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Contesto cuando un semáforo se puso en luz roja.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó a su amigo.

—Hola Sasuke…—escuchó la voz de su amigo del otro lado de la línea—¡Me dijeron que ya llegaste! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Vas a venir a verme?

¿Ir a verlo? Ni que Naruto fuese su amante. Ahogo una maldición, había estado aquellos días feliz de la vida, su amigo, que era un demasiado molestoso, se había ido de viaje y al parecer había regresado. ¿Por qué tuvo que contestar? Naruto fastidiaba tanto. Debió primero pensarlo antes de contestar, cuando hablaba con Naruto duraba horas porque su amigo no se callaba.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!—lo llamo Naruto como un niño pidiendo dulces, cosa que no era.

—Naruto, estoy cansado ahora mismo, llama otro día.

—Claro como no lo vas a estar. ¿Estas con Karin, verdad?—pregunto Naruto.

—No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, tengo un asunto pendiente.

—Sasuke como amigo que soy, creo que deberías dejar de andar con Karin, es una chica muy… promiscua, y que además ella puede arruinar tu imagen.

—A ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella…—le espetó a Naruto.

—Estas en tus días, ¿verdad?

Sasuke deseo tele transportarse para ir a donde estaba su amigo y empotrarle el puño que apretaba con enojo, Naruto decía cosas tan estúpidas, no parecía ser un hombre de 25 años.

—Tengo que colgar, tengo un asunto ahora, como te dije—le volvió a decir.

—De acuerdo, voy a dejarte, pero llámame para que quedemos.

—Yo trabajo, no soy un vago como tú.

—Eres tu propio jefe, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Sasuke murmuró un improperio y le colgó. Su amigo era como una urraca, un chicle en un zapato. Molestoso, pegajoso, fastidioso. Llego a su piso y entro a su cuarto, tenía que arreglarse para la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer este capítulo y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco. =D<strong>


	3. La Cena

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen (Completo): **Sakura Haruno era una chica que estaba en la flor de su juventud, esperando su tiempo para entrar a la universidad y hacerse de una carrera… Su padre era un hombre despiadado y para su desgracia, un magnate de los negocios, que haría cualquier cosa para ganarse unos miles más... incluso… ¿Casar a su hija? Para él, casarla con Sasuke Uchiha, un millonario despiadado, era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria y se lo estaba proponiendo a dicho hombre, pero sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos y nadie sabía lo que era…

Un pacto y un misterio…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía.

**Rating:** M (No se porque... ¬¬)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno (un poco), Lemmon. Ooc (Un poco)

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Notas:** Este Fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3:**

**La Cena**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Se vistió con un vestido que había comprado en una tienda aquella tarde. Le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y llevaba la espalda al aire, cuando su padre lo viera le iba a dar un infarto, pero a ella no le importaba. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, era un fastidio tener que cenar con su familia y más estando el pervertido ese. Una vez estando en la sala, vio que Sasuke ya había llegado y estaba hablando con su padre que tenía un vaso en la mano, supuso que sería brandi, su padre no bebía otra cosa que esa asquerosidad.

Sus otras hermanas, Shizune y Tenten, además de su madre aparecieron en la sala, sentándose en los sofás, pero dejando libre el espacio al lado de Sasuke. Sakura murmuró un improperio, no iba a sentarse a su lado.

—Buenas noches…—dijo Sakura haciéndose notar.

Su padre y Sasuke se volvieron hacia ella. Notó como el primero levantaba una ceja y ponía cara de desaprobación y el segundo solo sonrió con perversión y la miraba como si fuese a desvestirla. Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke podía pensar en cosas sanas.

—Buenas noches, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella. Inclino la cabeza como si fuese a besarla, pero Sakura pudo alejarse a tiempo antes de que lo hiciera. Sabía que Sasuke solo estaba jugando, si hubiese querido besarla de verdad ya lo había hecho cuando estuvieron solos en la oficina de su padre, aunque ella nunca se dejaría besar por él.

—Ni un besito ni nada…—dijo Shizune bromeando a lo que Sakura le dirigió una mirada de furia.

—No seas torpe, aun no me he casado…—le dijo Sakura a su hermana.

Esta le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y qué importa? No hay que casarse para dar un beso o me vas a decir que nunca has dado uno… ¿Ni siquiera a Gaara?—siguió la chica mortificando a Sakura.

—¿Gaara?—preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura intentó matar a su hermana con la mirada, pero para su desgracia aquello no funciono. Se cruzó de brazos y huyo a su mirada acusadora.

—Ya cállate, me fastidias…

—Ustedes, ya basta, tenemos visitas—les dijo su padre a ellas dos. Se volvió hacia Sasuke—Discúlpala con el tiempo mejorara…

—Eso espero…—dijo este.

Sakura rodó los ojos, no iba a cambiar por nadie y menos por él. Así era mejor que se fuese acostumbrando. Oh, espera, no iba a casarse con él, así que de nada servía. Solo estaba allí para aparentar y así no tener que escuchar la boca de su padre.

—Ya está la cena—dijo el ama de llaves de la casa.

Se fueron al comedor a tomar la cena preparada. Sakura lo único que deseaba era irse de allí rápido, que Sasuke se diese cuenta que casarse con ella era un error y que su padre dejase de fastidiarla. Soñar no cuesta nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la cena. Se encontraban en la terraza de la casa de los Haruno. Sasuke tenía una copa de vino en las manos, apoyado sobre la barandilla mientras que Sakura estaba sentada en un banco frente a él mirando el suelo. Se preguntó si tendría que convencerla de que se casara con él, pero de seguro su padre le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella no se negaría a casarse con él, ya que era una chica caprichosa y no aguantaría vivir la vida a la que su padre la pondría a vivir si no aceptaba a casarse con él.

—Deja de mirarme—dijo ella.

Sasuke sonrió. Antes no estaba mirándola como ella pensaba pero ahora… Paseo la mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura embutido en un vestido colorido de rayas. Tenía que admitir que el vestido le quedaba bien, la condenada tenía en donde agarrar. El vestido eratan corto que Sasuke creyó verle las bragas y era tan ajustado en la parte de los senos que dejaba ver porción de ellos.

—Eres un pervertido…—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Si te cruzas de brazos, salen más…—le dijo Sasuke comenzando a burlarse de ella. Sakura abrió la boca perpleja pero la cerró, bajo los brazos y los dejó a los lados de su cuerpo. Aquellos pechos de seguro cabían en sus manos, se veían perfectos de donde estaba, se preguntó si serian suaves—Tienes los pechos un poco grandes para tu edad, ¿Qué copa eres?

—A ti que mierda tiene que importarme.

—Son grandes para tus hombros…—le dijo sin dejar de mirárselos. Mierda, se había convertido en un pervertido.

—Me das asco. Esas clases de cumplidos no les gustan a las chicas y menos a mí, no me agradan, son sucios y pervertidos. Y por si no lo sabes, odio mis pechos.

¿Qué los odiaba? Bueno, a él le gustaban, así que cuando se casaran, cuando él empezara a jugar con ellos Sakura empezaría a amarlos.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué los odias.

Ella se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Soy copa B. Los chicos en el instituto se quedaban viendo mis pechos como pervertidos que son, me daban miedo, diciendo que no tenía nada. Siempre he odiado mis pechos por ser de ese tamaño—explico ella encorvando su espalda.

_«Así que es por eso que no le gustan sus pechos…»,_ pensó Sasuke tomando el último trago de la copa de vino.

—Yo no los veo de esa forma, los veo normales…

—No puedes negar que eres un hombre.

—Eso es lo que soy, pero créeme que normalmente no soy así. Creo que eres tu quien me vuelve un pervertido. Es normal que me gusten los pechos, al igual que a las mujeres le encantan los zapatos, las joyas y las ropas. A nosotros los hombres nos gustan los traseros, los senos, el sexo, los deportes… al menos eso es lo que a mí me gusta.

—Te olvidaste del dinero…

—Eso es un bien esencial en esta vida. No haces nada si no tienes dinero, así que si, si me gusta. Y tus pechos entran en la lista por igual—dijo esto último volviendo a mirarla allí.

—Ya deja mis pechos tranquilos…

—Cuando nos casemos no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos. Yo me ocupare de ellos, acariciándolos cada día, dándole un tratamiento único para que se sientan a apreciados—dijo Sasuke comenzando a imaginarse una buena escena en su cabeza, tanto así que empezó a calentarlo de sobremanera.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te dijo que me iba a casar contigo? Porque estemos cenando juntos o porque estas en mi casa no significa que he aceptado casarme contigo, sigue siendo injusto obligar a una persona a casarse sin una razón—dijo Sakura.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—Me pregunto si tengo cara de payasa…—dijo ella que estaba hastiada de que él se estuviese burlando de ella.

—No, me pareces divertida…

—Claro…

Sasuke se colocó frente a Sakura, inclinándose hacia ella. La chica se sobresaltó y arqueo las cejas mientras se preguntaba ¿qué iba a hacer Sasuke? Sintió una de sus manos en la mejilla y ella lo miró a los ojos, viendo como él acercaba sus labios a los de ella, no supo porque o como sucedió, pero estaba siendo besada por él, aunque solo había sido un pequeño rose.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?—le grito y lo empujó un poco y se alejó de él. Estaba ruborizada, no tenía que verse en un espejo para saberlo, sentía las mejillas ardiéndole, todo por el cretino que ahora estaba a su lado de nuevo. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Sakura volvió a alejarse de Sasuke y él como si fuera un infante la siguió—¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer, pedazo de animal? ¡Me estas molestando!—le gruño.

—Tienes una boca incorregible…

—Gracias, eso sí es un cumplido para mi…

—Te daré un consejo. Aprovéchame ahora que estoy pasable, porque después te vas a arrepentir, no soy un hombre muy amigable que digamos, yo mismo se cómo soy, soy frio, grosero, arrogante, así que si quieres besarme o subirte encima de mí, es mejor que lo hagas ahora porque después no te dejare…

¿Besarlo? ¿Subirse encima de él? Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—No, gracias…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse al banco donde ella había estado sentada.

—Tú te lo pierdes—le dijo desviando el rostro y luego de unos segundos, la volvió a mirar—Quiero saber a qué saben tus labios. No me importa si no quieres, pero quiero hacerlo ahora mismo—dijo mirándola seductoramente.

Sakura se asustó, Sasuke parecía de esos tipos que obligaban a las mujeres a hacer cosas descabelladas. Y no dudo de que fuera uno de esos, porque con solo pestañar, Sasuke la agarró rápidamente de una mano y la halo hacia él, haciendo que se tumbara sobre sus piernas. Sakura respiraba agitadamente. ¿Y si el intentaba tomarla a la fuerza? No quería ser violada… ¿Y sí la lastimaba? Esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, hasta que Sasuke la movió lo suficiente para que quedara sentada encima de él. Sakura se sintió como una muñeca de trapo.

Sasuke le paso los brazos por la cintura y la pego más a él. Ella al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada encima de él, intento por todos sus medios zafarse, se le estaba siendo incomodo tener a ese imbécil pervertido detrás de ella y más cuando sentía algo clavársele en el trasero que sabía que no era su móvil.

—Déjame ir.

Él respondió mordiéndole la oreja.

—Por favor…

—¿Acaso no te gusta?

Bueno, se estaba sintiendo rara, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, sentía caliente la parte entre sus se había sentido así. El seguía mordiéndole la oreja y lamiéndola para después deslizar su boca por su cuello dándole el mismo tratamiento. No pudo evitar que un quejido que parecía más un gemido que otra cosa se le escapara de la boca.

Una de las manos de Sasuke, que estaban en su cintura, se movió hasta uno de sus pechos, tomándolo por completo por encima de la tela del vestido, masajeándolo. Sakura se sobresaltó, empezaba a gustarle lo que Sasuke estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo.

—Sasuke…

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó él dejando su cuello y volviendo otra vez a atacar su oreja derecha.

Sakura reprimió un gemido. Estaba bien que le estuviese gustando, pero no quería que el escuchase lo mucho que le gustaba.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón. Sasuke dejo de tocarla mientras que Sakura se quedaba fría. ¿Y si era su madre o una de sus hermanas? Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Oh… ¡Oops! Perdón, Sasuke por interrumpir—la que decía esto era Shizune—Vengo a decirle a Sakura que Gaara está afuera o mejor dicho en la sala…—dijo Shizune soltando una risita. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada en ese momento.

—Ya puedes respirar, sabes.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de que estuvo reteniendo el aliento hasta que Sasuke se lo dijo. Había estado nerviosa. Aquello era raro. Maldito Sasuke, había estado jugando con ella. Se levantó y se arregló el vestido.

—Eres un imbécil…

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

—Maldito Sasuke…—le dijo Sakura al hombre y este solo se rio para después desaparecer del balcón.

Sakura tomó un poco de aire fresco. Aun se sentía excitada y ahora estaba enfadada. Se había dejado tocar de él. ¿Por qué mierda no se volvió y lo golpeo como se merecía? No, tuvo que hacerle caso a su cuerpo que era un maldito traidor. Luego de unos segundos bajo hasta la sala, donde estaba su mejor amigo. Gaara le sonrió cuando la vio y siguió hablando con su padre. Él era su amigo de la infancia, él era un hermano para ella, aunque también lo veía como el amor de su vida, pero Gaara no la veía de esa forma.

Se acercó hasta él y lo saludo. Había tenido días sin verlo, porque este se había ido de viaje. Se alegraba de verlo.

—Gaara, ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura.

—Vine a visitarte, ya que no has contestado mis llamadas. Pensé que quizás te pasaba algo. Le pregunto a Ino y me dijo que era mejor que hablase contigo.

—Ah…

—Gaara, yo tengo que hablar contigo…—dijo el padre de Sakura.

—¿Si, dígame?—dijo educadamente Gaara.

—Veras, mi hija se casara muy pronto…—dijo su padre y señalo con la cabeza a Sasuke que estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Shizune.

Gaara no pudo evitar su sorpresa, ya que la miro muy sorprendido y luego volvió la vista hacia Sasuke. Sakura supuso que ya estaba atando cabos.

—Ya entiendo.

—Sí. Espero que me disculpes.

—No hay problema—murmuró Gaara mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a ella, despidiéndose con cariño y luego después de los presentes en la sala.

Cuando Gaara desapareció de su vista, Sakura se volvió hacia su progenitor y lo miro de mala manera. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué se fuese a casar no quería decir que no podía tener amigos? Además, Gaara era el único que la entendía.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su padre no contesto.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a Gaara. Shizune que estaba a su lado se volvió hacia él y le contesto.

—Es un amigo de Sakura. Siempre le he dicho a Gaara que es guapo…—dijo Shizune mirando a Sakura—¿Qué edad tiene, Sakura?

—Ni lo pienses, es menor que tú—le dijo, algo que era verdad, no le gustaría ver a su hermana con su amigo, solo ella podía estar con él y al parecer aquello no se iba a dar gracias a su padre.

—Ay, Sakura, él tiene el camino libre ahora que te vas a casar con Sasuke, le voy a pedir su número de teléfono—siguió hablando Shizune.

Sakura bufo molesta. Quería irse a su habitación, su padre le hacia la vida imposible. Llamaría a Gaara cuando estuviese lejos de allí y le explicaría la situación. Quizás él podía darle un consejo.

—¿Me puedo retirar a mi cuarto…?—preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

Este la miró con las cejas arqueadas para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, puedes, despídete de Sasuke…—dijo su padre como si hubiese sido a él a quien le había preguntado.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le hizo caso a su padre, así que se acercó a Sasuke. Se inclinó hacia él, para que nadie escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

—Nos veremos luego. Que duermas bien y que cuando estés en tu mejor sueño ojala te salga el demonio y te lleve al infierno—le susurró en el oído.

—Ja, buena esa Sakura, pero yo soy el demonio—le respondió el señalándose a sí mismo.

—Eso ya quisieras.

—Créeme, ya muy pronto lo veras.

Sakura se despidió de todos y subió hacia su cuarto. Cerrándolo con cerrojo busco su móvil en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Marcó el número de Gaara de memoria y al tercer timbrazo su amigo contesto.

—Esperaba tu llamada—le dijo el cuándo contesto.

—Bueno, siento lo de mi padre. Está muy molestoso últimamente.

—¿Entonces te vas a casar?

—Sí. Lo siento.

Su amigo se rio.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Eso mismo se preguntó ella. Movió la cabeza.

—No importa. La cosa es que no quiero casarme con Sasuke.

—¿Ese es el tipo?

—Sí, el que viste.

—Ya lo había visto en otro sitio.

—Bueno…

—Mira, sé que no debería estar diciéndote esto, ya que soy tu amigo y debería apoyarte, pero quizás esto sea por una buena razón. Así que lo mejor será hacerle caso a tu familia. Casarte con el tipo. Tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti.

Sakura comenzó a reírse. ¿Lo mejor para ella? Su padre lo único que quería dinero, tenía que ser eso, él amaba más el dinero que otra cosa, incluso más que a su familia. Se preguntó cuál era la razón por la que su padre quería que se casase con Sasuke. Debía de averiguarla. Se despidió de Gaara, diciéndole que iba a hacerle caso, algo que no era verdad.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. He estado editandolo, agregandole mas cosas para que asi se vea mejor.<p>

Lo iba a poner más sucio, pero después me dije: "No, lo dejare así, después intento usar mis nuevas y pervertidas ideas para otra cosa… º¬º"

Gracias por leer este capítulo y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco. =D

**Denise**


	4. Encuentro

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen (Completo): **Sakura Haruno era una chica que estaba en la flor de su juventud, esperando su tiempo para entrar a la universidad y hacerse de una carrera… Su padre era un hombre despiadado y para su desgracia, un magnate de los negocios, que haría cualquier cosa para ganarse unos miles más... incluso… ¿Casar a su hija? Para él, casarla con Sasuke Uchiha, un millonario despiadado, era lo que lo llevaría a la gloria y se lo estaba proponiendo a dicho hombre, pero sin saber que Sasuke tenía algo entre manos y nadie sabía lo que era…

Un pacto y un misterio…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es completamente mía.

**Rating:** M (No se porque... ¬¬)

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno (un poco), Lemmon. Ooc (Un poco)

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Notas:** Este Fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic . es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4:**

**Encuentro**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

El día después. Sakura estaba tirada encima de la cama, era un día de esos en los que uno estaba aburrido y no encontraba nada que hacer, ya había husmeado en las redes sociales y se había aburrido al instante, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque… quizás podía irse de compras. Necesitaba ropa nueva.

Se cambió de ropa, vistiéndose con unos shorts y una blusa, salió de la casa con el chofer de su padre. El hombre la dejó en el centro comercial y Sakura se dio la vida comprando cosas nuevas. Ya cuando llevaba como cinco bolsas llenas de ropa en los brazos, decidió pararse a comer algo.

Entró en un café y se acercó a una mesa. Tomó asiento y dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Una camarera se acercó a ella y luego de que pidió un pedazo de la torta del día y un poco de café. Se acomodó tranquilamente a esperar el pedido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a unas chicas que se parecían mucho a sus amigas, bueno más bien eran ellas que se acercaban con bolsas en las manos. Las dos chicas tomaron asiento frente a ella.

—¡Hey!—les dijo a sus amigas.

—¿Pensé que no te volvería a ver?—dijo Ino mirándola—Pensé que quizás estabas castigada…

—¿Eh? No estaba castigada.

—Ah, yo pensé que sí. Es que llame a tu móvil y no contestabas. Me dije, de seguro fue el ogro del padre de Sakura que le quito su móvil.

Sakura se rio. Ino y Hinata, aunque respetaban a su padre, compartían su odio por su progenitor.

—No vi ninguna llamada—le dijo—¿Estas segura de que me llamaste?

—Sakura-san—le llamó Hinata a la pelirosa que giro el rostro hacia ella—Ino no te llamo…—dijo Hinata.

Ino le dio un pequeño golpecito en brazo a Hinata y Sakura se carcajeo. Sus amigas eran únicas.

—¿Y tu esposo?—pregunto Ino.

—Aun no me he casado—le dijo a la chica—Él tiene que estar por ahí, jodiendo a otra persona. Créeme que aún no estamos casados y ya estoy harta de él.

—Así empieza el amor—dijo Ino haciendo un corazón con sus dedos en el aire.

Sakura miro a su amiga con las cejas arqueadas. Su amiga ahora que estaba bajo las flechas de cupido creía que todo el mundo tenía que estar así. Ino y su novio, Shikamaru, habían estado odiándose por un tiempo y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían hecho amigos, luego novios y ahora eran inseparables. Se preguntó dónde estaba él, ya que además de su novio, parecía ser la mula de carga de Ino.

—Estás loca.

La camarera llego con su pedido y Sakura comenzó a comer lo que le trajeron, ignorando a Ino que empezó a hablar sobre su gran amor.

—¡Oye déjame comer!—le dijo a Ino para que dejase de balbucear.

La chica guardo silencio, pero luego de unos segundos siguió hablando con Hinata. Sakura no le prestó atención y cuando el pedazo de torta que había pedido estaba junto al café en su estómago, fue que volvió a la conversación. Sus amigas, bueno, más bien Ino seguía hablando sobre Sasuke. Sakura se apostaba todo lo que tenía a que su amiga lo había buscado por internet, era por eso que jodía tanto.

—No sabía que lo conocías, Ino—dijo Hinata.

—No lo conozco, lo busque. Ya sabes, internet.

Sakura se rio. Lo sabía, Ino era una acosadora cuando quería algo.

—Pareces una acosadora.

Ino se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo solo quería saber cómo era. Solo he visto fotos…—expresó ella—Y si Sakura se va a casar lo voy a ver más, se ve que es muy guapo, Sakura es una maldita suertuda…

—Créeme no creo que sea suerte lo que tengo…—dijo Sakura—Es mala suerte.

Ino se rio.

—Bueno, yo no creo que sea mala suerte, es buena suerte—dijo ella y señalo detrás de Sakura.

Sakura se volvió, no podía ser. Era el objeto de su mala suerte, que estaba sentando de espaldas a ella, pero en ese momento estaba mirándola a ella. En serio que tenía mala suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había salido de su trabajo y decidió entrar al mall a comprar algo, encontrándose, para su desgracia con su "mejor amigo" en la tienda donde había estado comprando. Tuvo que acompañarlo a comer algo, ya que su amigo, que parecía ser un maldito adolescente, haría un maldito escándalo por nada, algo que Sasuke no quería.

Así que ahora mismo estaban en un café de la plaza. Él solo estaba tomando un poco de café, mientras que Naruto, su amigo estaba desgastando una tonta entera que al parecer era el especial de hoy.

—¿Por qué no comes como una persona normal?—le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto que estaba comiendo lo que pidió como si no hubiese comido en días.

El tipo se encogió de hombros y Sasuke bufo molesto. Lo que tenía que hacer. Naruto termino de comer y como si tuviese modales, algo que no había enseñado en toda la comida, cogió una servilleta y se limpió la boca elegantemente.

—Eres increíble.

Su amigo se rio.

—Escuche por ahí…—comenzó a decir este pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué escuchaste?—pregunto Sasuke, aunque supuso que era sobre su matrimonio.

—Me dijo un pajarito…—comenzó a decir Naruto a lo que Sasuke entorno los ojos—…Que estas por casarte.

—Sí, lo estoy. En unas semanas más o menos.

—Vaya… No me habías dicho nada. ¿Quién es la desgraciada?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Aunque si, era una desgraciada, seguramente ella creería que le iba a salir fácil con él, pero estaba muy equivocada, él era el mismísimo demonio.

—Lo siento, solo preguntaba—dijo Naruto.

—Es una chica.

—Lo sé—murmuro Naruto y soltó una risotada—Al menos que fueras a casarte con un hombre.

Sasuke se rio sin ganas.

—Yo quiero casarme también, pero primero tengo que buscar una chica que me llame la atención…—dijo Naruto mirando por el local, desde el ángulo que estaba podía ver todos los que estaban en el café.

—Ninguna mujer te hará caso si sigues actuando tan infantil. Tienes veinticinco, madura.

—Me gusta esa…—dijo Naruto señalando detrás de él.

Sasuke por curiosidad volvió el rostro hacia atrás, había muchas chicas allí, no sabía cuál era a la que Naruto se refería. Algo llamo su atención, más bienuna chica con el pelo rosa, que se parecía a la que iba a ser su esposa y que en ese momento, la chica que estaba de espaldas, giro el rostro hacia él, confirmándole que si era Sakura la que estaba allí.

—Mira que bien…

—¿Te gusto alguna?—preguntó Naruto—Pero si te vas a casar…

—La chica que está sentada junto a la rubia y la morena…—le dijo Sasuke a Naruto sin mirarlo, ya que aún seguía viendo a Sakura que lo miraba con sorpresa.

—¿La conoces?—le pregunto Naruto.

—Si…

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién es, bastardo? ¡Dime, Dime…!

—Es la que va a ser mi esposa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dios quería joderle la vida. Sakura dejo de mirar a Sasuke. Él maldito se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y ella le había aguantado la mirada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que él se acercara a ella.

—Maldición.

—Sabía que era él… ¿Quién será ere hombre rubio a su lado? Se ve guapo.

—No lo sé. Además tienes novio—le dijo Sakura a Ino.

—Y-yo no tengo—titubeo Hinata dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas—¿Y-yo puedo mirarlo**?**—preguntó quedadamente Hinata haciendo que Sakura e Ino se sorprendiesen más. ¿Esa era Hinata? Su amiga no hablaba mucho, era difícil verla decir más de 20 oraciones o llevar una conversación sin ponerse nerviosa**.**

—Vaya… Hinata.

—Déjala, Ino, no empieces—le advirtió Sakura a Ino, que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para molestar a la pobre de Hinata.

—Pues con gusto te lo dejó, Hina-chan, si es que lo quieres…

Sakura se rio y asintió. No sabía quién era el hombre que estaba con Sasuke pero debía de ser un amigo.

—Se ha levantado junto a su amigo. Vienen hacia acá…—grito Ino con felicidad.

Sakura escondió el rostro en sus manos. La última persona que había querido ver hoy era él, tenía que darse un respiro. Aunque… Quizás podía aprovechar para hablar con él.

—Es más guapo en persona…—susurró Ino de seguro comiéndose con los ojos a Sasuke.

Sakura ignoró.

—Veo que andas divirtiéndote—murmuró Sasuke una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Sakura dejó de esconder su rostro y lo encaró. Sasuke estaba vestido con un traje que le quedaba demasiado bien, observó. Este sonrió con malicia, de seguro pensando que ella quería un pedazo de él, cosa que no era verdad, ella solo lo estaba observando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Disfrutando de la tarde.

Sakura suspiro y fijo la mirada en el hombre rubio que estaba al lado de Sasuke, este no dejaba de mirar a Hinata que igual lo miraba. El hombre rubio se veía emocionado, demasiado.

_«Que chico tan extraño, demasiado feliz, como puede ser tan feliz al lado de la gran escoria esa que tiene por amigo»_, pensó Sakura escaneando al rubio de pies a cabeza, era guapo, pero no era su tipo. Demasiado colorido y se veía infantil.

—Hola, Soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de este bastardo…—dijo el hombre rubio presentándose.

—Soy Sakura Haruno—se presentó Sakura al tipo rubio.

—¿Haruno? ¡Oh, eres la hija de Tezuka!—exclamó Naruto para luego volverse hacia Sasuke—No me habías dicho que te ibas a casar con la hija de Tezuka. Así que estas empezando a…—empezó a decir el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por Sasuke.

—¡Guarda silencio!

Naruto se calló.´

Ino que se había mantenido comiéndose a Sasuke todo el rato, tomo a Sasuke de la mano, haciendo que el la mirase.

—Siéntense—les dijo Ino, animándolos—No sean tímidos.

Sakura miró a su amiga. ¿Qué creía esta que estaba haciendo? Le estaba arruinando el día. Los dos hombres tomaron asiento en las dos sillas vacías que había en la mesa.

—Yo soy Ino—se presentó la rubia y señalo a Hinata—Esta es Hinata. Somos las amigas de Sakura.

—Soy Sasuke.

—Lo sabemos, eres el prometido de Sakura. Eres muy guapo…—dijo Ino sin pelos en la lengua.

Por la cara de Sasuke paso un breve sonrojo que disimulo mientras tosía levemente. Sakura se rio.

—Gracias.

—Es muy bueno que Sakura se vaya a casar con un hombre como tú—siguió ella hablando con Sasuke.

Sasuke y su amigo se miraron, para luego el fijar la mirada en Sakura.

—Supongo que si…

¿Bueno? Dios, Ino solo estaba hablando tonterías. Ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba. Viviría un infierno si se llegaba a casar con este tipo.

—¿Podemos hablar, Sakura?—pregunto Sasuke desviando su atención hacia ella.

¿Hablar? Ah, sí, así podía preguntarle lo que había estado pensando últimamente. Él porqué de su casamiento.

—¿De qué?—dijo Sakura solo por las apariencias.

—Solo hablemos…

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se fue con Sakura dejando a los otros confusos, preguntándose que iban a hacer estos. Él la llevó lejos donde nadie los escucharía o mejor dicho verían. Entraron a una tienda y él tomó una pieza de un tendedero para luego, tomarla del brazo y entrar en un vestidor. Se encerró con ella. Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos?—dijo dándose cuenta de donde la había llevado.

Sasuke dejo la prenda en un gancho y se volvió hacia ella. Se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar a Sakura inmovilizada.

—Shh… —murmuro Sasuke callando su boca con un beso.

Sakura se aferró a su hombros, el pelinegro deslizo su curiosa lengua a través de sus entreabiertos labios, encontrándose con la de Sakura, Sakura se aferró más a él, el moreno dijo algo entre el beso y luego se separó.

—No hables…—dijo Sasuke tomando el control pero Sakura alejó su boca.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?—preguntó agitada. El beso había sido demasiado explosivo al menos para ella.

—Si supieras lo que quiero…—susurró Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No quería decirte esto delante de Naruto, es muy metiche. Mi madre quiere que vayas a su casa mañana a cenar.

—¿Y no podías decírmelo en la mesa, teníamos que escondernos en un vestidor…? Ah, pero ya veo para que fue, querías besarme y si me hubiese dejado más me hubieses violado aquí…

—Míralo de esta manera, Te bese, te gusto el beso y yo sé que quieres que lo vuelva a hacer…—dijo acercándose otra vez a ella. Sakura lo apartó poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—Imbécil.

Sasuke tomó la prenda del gancho y la acercó al cuerpo de Sakura, era un vestido, que se veía de su talla. Había sido suerte. Sakura lo tomó y se volvió hacia el espejo, se le veía bien, quizás podía comprarlo. Por el espejo vio como Sasuke bajaba su mirada por su cuerpo.

—Pervertido.

—Estoy mirando lo que está a la vista—murmuro Sasuke.

Sakura sintió las manos del hombre sobre su trasero y dio un respingo. Miro a Sasuke por el espejo.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

—Veo lo que está a la vista.

—Estas tocando que es diferente.

—Mis manos tienen vida propia…—dijo para después darle otro apretón a su trasero.

—¡Oye!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y salió del vestidor. Sakura tomó esa ventaja para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta y medirse el vestido que le quedaba muy bien. Se puso su ropa y fue a la caja a pagar, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se ofreció a pagarlo, bueno al menos era un caballero. Tenía otro vestido más y gratis. Volvieron a la mesa luego. Observados por las miradas curiosas de los chicos. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso a estas miradas e hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sakura escabulló el vestido en sus múltiples bolsas de compras, no quería que Ino comenzara a joderla.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Sakura sintiendo la mirada de su amiga, que era muy molestosa.

—No, nada…—dijo Ino sonriendo.

—Naruto ya nos vamos—dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj—Debo volver al trabajo.

—¡Ay Sasuke!—se quejó Naruto como si fuese un niño—Arruinas mi diversión.

—He dicho, nos vamos.

Naruto soltó un quejido y se levantó de mala gana.

—Fue un gusto conocerlas…—dijo Sasuke a las amigas de Sakura.

—Fue todo un placer, aunque no compartimos mucho.

—Ya más tarde será…—dijo Sasuke y se fue con su amigo.

Una vez que se fueron, Ino se volvió hacia su amiga. Sakura la fulmino con la mirada. Sabía que era lo que venía después, su amiga era una cotilla.

—¿Qué paso?

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Sakura desviando la pregunta.

—¡Sakura no me contestes con otra pregunta y dime!

—Solo me invito a la casa de su madre…—le respondió a Ino.

—¿Y no podía decírtelo frente a nosotros…?—siguió preguntado Ino.

Eso se había preguntado ella, pero el solo había querido estar a solas con ella para besarla y tocarla de nuevo, y ella de tonta se había dejado. Otra vez.

—Ese cretino quería besarme…—dijo ella enfadada.

Los ojos de Ino se pusieron brillosos de la emoción, ¿de qué se emocionaba?

—Oh. ¡Eso está bien!

—Estás loca.

—De todos modos, tendrás que ir a su casa. Conocer a su madre. Espero que no sea una de esas suegras malas que presentan en la tele. Mi suegra es todo un amor…—murmuro Ino sin dejar de parlotear.

Se preguntó si su madre seria así. Por la actitud del hijo debía de ser toda una _Cruella de Vil_, deseaba que fuese así, así tendría una excusa de la que agarrarse para no casarse. Sakura no había aprovechado el tiempo para preguntar, quizás mañana podía preguntarle. Ya le preguntaría, tenía que saber porque su padre estaba tan obstinado en que se casara con Sasuke. Debía de haber una buena razón.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. He estado editandolo, agregandole mas cosas para que asi se vea mejor.<p>

Gracias por leer este capítulo y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco. =D

**Denise**


	5. Visitando a mis Suegros

**Notas del capitulo:**

Perra Karin! I hate you Karin!

Umm…

Im SAD

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

**Visitando A Mis Suegros.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Sakura se arreglo bien para conocer a sus suegros, tenia que dar una buena opinión, aunque no se quisiese casar, tenia que por lo menos ser cortés, nada de faldas y blusas enseñando demasiado, se había puesto unos pantalones jeans un poco ceñido no demasiado, pero ajustado, una blusa blanca con unos zapatitos negros, se sujeto el pelo rosa en lo alto de la cabeza con una cinta para el cabello. Observo su estado en el espejo.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que dejara de verse en el espejo.

—Sakura, Sasuke ya esta aquí…

—Ay…que joder…—murmuro.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, Sasuke la miro y levanto una ceja, dando a entender que era raro verla vestida de ese modo.

—¿Qué ves?

—Sakura deja de ser tan grosera…—dijo su madre.

—Lo siento…

—Vamos…

En el trayecto a casa de los padre de Sasuke, Sakura se mantenía viendo el "paisaje", pero en realidad se estaba preguntando como serian los padres de Sasuke, amables o detestables como el, esperaba que fuera lo primero, bastante tenia con el pelinegro aborrecible que estaba sentado a su lado.

Lo miro de reojo, vio que estaba demasiado concentrado en la carretera.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se sobresalto en el asiento, ¿acaso tenia ojos en las mejillas y no se había dado cuenta?

—No te estaba viendo…

—Si, como digas…

—Es enserio…

—Como digas…

—Estúpido…

—Hmp, molesta…

Llegaron a la casa y una mujer de cabello negro largo y facciones parecidas a las de Sasuke salió a recibirlos, Sakura supo que era su madre por el parecido que había entre los dos.

—Sasuke…—dijo la mujer abrazando al pelinegro cuando este salió del automóvil—Tenia tres días que no te veía, ¿donde estabas?

—En mi piso…Madre…—respondió este.

Así que ella es la madre de Sasuke, muy bonita, diferente a su hijo, pensó Sakura.

La mujer sonrió a su hijo.

—Sakura… Mírate estás muy crecida…

—Usted me conoce…—susurro entre dientes.

—Claro—dijo la mujer agarrándola del brazo y llevándola hacia adentro de la casa de los Uchiha. La mujer se volvió hacia ella—Soy Mikoto Uchiha, al parecer no te acuerdas de mi, tal vez eras muy pequeña cuando me conociste, eras así…—dijo esto ultimo haciendo con sus manos el tamaño que tenia Sakura cuando según ella la había conocido. ¿Como un guisante?

Sakura enarco una ceja. No era por nada, pero la tal Mikoto estaba algo media tutu…

Ya veo a quien Sasuke salió tan estúpido, a su madre, que mal educada soy, bueno siempre he sido así, tal vez con mi mala educación ahuyente a Sasuke, ay eso seria satisfactorio. Pensó la pelirosa sonriendo como tonta.

—¿Te pasa algo Sakura?—pregunto Mikoto.

—Ahh no nada… Jeje, estaba pensando…—dijo.

La madre de Sasuke sonrió.

—Pues vamos… La cena esta casi servida, podemos esperar un poco y hablar, para conocerte más a fondo…

—Ehh… si…—Sakura miro a Sasuke.

Este solo se encogió de hombros y se marcho dejando a las mujeres solas.

—Te caería bien una taza de te antes de la cena, ven por aquí…

La mujer empezó a caminar, hacia una pequeña terraza, con muchas flores y plantas, era una especia de invernadero. Sakura se sentó en la mesita de hierro forjado, frente a la madre de Sasuke, Sakura miro la mesa, al parecer estaba esperando que llegara porque encima de la mesilla había una tetera y tazas.

—Si, te estaba esperando…—dijo Mikoto dándose cuenta.

—Oh…No...Quise…

—No te preocupes… Le había pedido antes a Sasuke que te trajera, pero me dijo que tenías días castigada…

—Solo fue un día…

Mikoto sonrió.

—Háblame de ti…

—¿Qué…Que quiere que le diga?—pregunto nerviosa.

—Umm… ¿Qué te gusta?

—Ah…Pues…Ehh…La música…La ropa…Lo que a cualquier chica adolescente le gustaría…

—Bueno, no tengo niñas a si que no se lo que a cualquier chica adolescente del siglo XXI le gustaría, en mis tiempos, había música y ropa, pero en aquel entonces estaba muy concentrada en caerle bien a Fugaku…

—¿El padre de Sasuke?

—Si, mi esposo… Espero que te lleves bien con Sasuke, es muy testarudo y terco, salió a su padre, el único que salió a mi fue Itachi, mi hijo mayor…

—Oh…

Un hombre mayor de cabello negro entro en la terraza seguido de Sasuke. Sakura supuso que ese era el tal Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, tenía una mirada aterradora, pero no más que la de su padre. La pelirosa se levanto para recibir al señor, no lo habría hecho con los amigos de su padre, porque eran unos viejos verdes pervertidos, pero no quería que los Uchiha pensaran que era una mal educada.

—Buenas tardes…—dijo la pelirosa.

El hombre inclino la cabeza.

—Fugaku no seas mal educado…—le regaño su esposa.

—Hmmm…

Una menuda mujer apareció en la terraza.

—La cena esta servida, mi señora…—dijo la mujer.

—Bien…

Las dos mujeres se levantaron, Sakura siguió a Mikoto al comedor, la cena paso tranquila en los momento libres que tenían los señores Uchiha, estos le preguntaban sobre sus estudios y otras cosas, ya era de que Sasuke la regresara a su casa, pero no antes de otra taza de te. Al parecer la señora Uchiha era una amante del te. (Ohh ^^ Iroh, el tío de Zuko). Esta vez se sentaron en el salón y los dos hombres las acompañan. Sakura escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los padres del pelinegro con el.

Una sirvienta apareció en el salón y se acerco a Sasuke, le susurro algo en el oído y este se levanto airado y ceñudo.

—¿Hijo sucede algo?

—Karin…

¿Karin? ¿Por qué ese nombre se le hacia conocido?

Un minuto luego y apareció la tal Karin, pelirroja con lentes que ocultaban sus ojos y vestida con una falda muy corta y una blusita sin tirantes, claro Sakura la había visto en la tele, una modelo de candelarios y ropa interior, con razón era modelo de ropa interior, parecía una prostituta.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?—pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

La pelirroja se rio cínicamente.

—Así que esta es la tal Sakura… —dijo Karin.

Karin recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura con una mirada de asco, cosa que enfado a la pelirosa, nadie tenia derecho de escanearla de esa manera, todo el mundo que lo hacia sufría las consecuencias, y la tal Karin prostituta no era la excepción.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Vine a verte, me tenias botada, fui a tu piso y llame a Naruto, el me dijo que tal vez estaba aquí, amor…—dijo acercándose a el y posando una de sus manos con la perfecta manicura en su mejilla—Sasukito…Amor…

Sasuke se separo de ella.

—Sasuke que es esto…—dijo Mikoto viendo a Karin— ¿Quién es esta…cosa…mujer?

—Cosa…Mujer, no, Karin…Más respeto, vieja cretina…

La pelirosa se rio, la tal Karin estaba loca, si no era eso entonces estaba drogada. Como se atrevía a faltarle respeto a la madre de su "amado".

_Que estúpida._

—¿Y tu de que ríes? ¿Tengo cara de payasa?

—De payasa no, de tonta…—le dijo a la pelirroja— Y déjame decirte que tu eras la cretina, como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a una persona mayor y más aun siendo la madre de tu Sasukito…

—Yo no soy su Sasukito…—dijo el aludido.

—No conozco otra persona en esta sala que tenga ese nombre…

—Karin vete antes de que lo lamentes…

—Como puedes estar con esta mujerzuela…—dijo la pelirroja.

—Espera un momento, yo no soy la que anda con poca ropa y la que va insultando a cualquiera, además quien te crees que eres…

—Yo Karin!

—Gran nombre ese, el de una prostituta…

Karin se enfado más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo la pelirosa sin gusto esa?

Sakura sonrió. Hacia días que no tenía una discusión, estaba extrañándolas, tal vez no había sido mala idea ir a la casa de los padres de Sasuke. Se iba a divertir un poco al menos…

La pelirroja levanto la mano dispuesta a darle su merecido a la pelo de chicle, pero antes de estamparla en la cara de esta, Sakura le agarro la mano y se la devolvió hacia la "linda" cara de la otra chica. Karin se tapo la cara, esa estúpida le había pegado y con su propia mano.

—Eres una zorra…—chilló.

—Al menos no más de lo que eres…

La pelirroja gruño y se abalanzo sobre Sakura, esta esquivándola y dándose la vuelta luego, le agarro del largo cabello rojo y la mantuvo alejada de ella. La mama de Sasuke chillo al ver la casi pelea que se estaba produciendo en su salón. En su precioso salón.

—Sasuke haz algo…—grito Karin—dile a esa loca que me suelte…

—Loca tu abuela…

Sakura le dio una bofetada y luego la soltó empujándola cayendo la pelirroja al suelo.

—Largo de mi casa muchacha imprudente…

—No me iré a ningún sitio vieja ramera!

Al oír esto Sakura solo volvió la cara hacia Sasuke que miraba a Karin con odio y algo más que no supo descifrar, pero aun así su mirada era terrorífica, gracias a dios que no era a ella a quien se la estaba dirigiendo. Miro a la madre de Sasuke que ya hacia boquiabierta por el insulto de la pelirroja.

—Karin vete ahora mismo…—dijo Sasuke enfadado—Si no quieres que lo haga yo…

Karin refunfuño y se dio la vuelta intentando caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de que intentara seguir más, Sakura la agarró otra vez por el cabello haciendo que se cayera.

—Estúpida…

—Sakura suéltala ¡ya!—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura miro ceñuda al pelinegro aun manteniendo el agarre.

—Dije que la sueltes…—expuso Sasuke enfundándose más de lo que ya estaba, pero esta vez con Sakura.

Sakura la soltó de mala gana.

—Zorra!

—Soy un espejo…

—Karin vete…

—Ya me iba…pero déjame decirte Sasuke que esta me la pagas…

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Al tiempo que se marchó, la madre de Sasuke se volvió hacia este.

—Tú andas con esa muchacha tan vulgar…

—Hmp…

—Y así le respondes a tu madre…Por lo menos yo no le hago ese tipo de escenitas a mi madre…solo a mi padre…

—Es mejor que te calles…Tu vienes conmigo…—dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura.

La agarro del brazo y la sacó del salón a rastras hasta el coche de Sasuke parqueado frente a la casa. Le abrió la portezuela y la entro en el auto. Luego dio la vuelta y se monto en el coche a lado de ella, arranco el auto, saliendo de la casa de sus padres. Sakura lo miraba ceñuda, ni siquiera la dejo despedirse.

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke… Después del espectáculo de tu noviecita ahora piensas pagarlo conmigo, pero déjame decir una cosa, no conmigo…

—Mejor cállate, Sakura…Bastante tengo con que Karin haya aparecido en mi casa, para tener que soportar a otra loca sicópata…

—Es mejor que quites eso…

—Mis padres pensaran que eres una loca desquiciada…

—Solo defendí a tu madre…

—Lo que hiciste fue defenderte a tu misma, Sakura, no a mi madre.

—Eres un cretino…No deberías casarte con alguien tan desquiciada como yo…Umm…Tal vez declinas por el otro lado…

Sasuke no le hizo caso y eso enfureció a Sakura.

—¿Te gustan los hombres?—cuestiono.

—Si me gustan… ¿Qué? ¿Celosa?

—Si…Del chico…No de ti…Pobre del chico…

Sasuke se rio cínicamente. La pelirosa actuaba de manera estúpida, que no sabia que esas cosas a el no le molestaban.

—Cretino…

—Es mejor que te controles Sakura, mira que todavía deseo cogerte, así que si eres inteligente no me lo pongas fácil…

—Pensé que querías que te lo pusiera fácil…

—Wow, eres totalmente rara y estúpida…Si tanto lo deseas…—Sasuke se movió hacia el carril peatonal de la carretera y detuvo el coche, se volvió hacia ella, Sakura lo miro atónita. ¿Qué intentaba hacer el pedazo de animal de Sasuke? Vio como este le desbrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qu-que…Estas haciendo?

—Lo que tú querías que hiciera…—dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le desabotono la blusa enseñando el sujetador de encaje blanco que llevaba. Sakura se quedo perpleja, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué deseaba que Sasuke la tocara de nuevo?, ¿Por qué diablos deseaba que el la tocara? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente?

Cuando Sasuke acuno uno de sus pechos en la mano, la pelirosa se mordió el labio, el pelinegro sonrió al ver el cierre delantero del sujetador.

_Así que Sakura venia preparada para esto…_pensó Sasuke.

Desabrocho el cierre liberando sus pechos, ahora si que estaba mejor, eran pequeños, no tanto, eran como había supuesto que serian, blancos y con las aureolas rosadas, fijo la vista en los pezones, que estaban erectos, se inclino sobre uno de ellos, pero antes de poder tocarlo con la boca, la pelirosa le agarro la cabeza, manteniéndola lejos de sus pezones.

—No…

—Tú quieres… Y yo también… quiero cogerte y tú quieres también…

—No, yo no…Déjame…

Sasuke se alejo refunfuñando, volvió a poner en marcha el auto, en lo que quedaba de trayecto hacia la casa de Sakura, esta se mantenía callada, nerviosa y agitada, agarrándose los pechos, no quería que el pelinegro la volviera a tocar, se sintió repugnante y más sabiendo que el deseaba follarla. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a su casa, Sakura se desmonto, sin volver la cabeza hacia Sasuke, entro a su casa, escucho como el sonido del motor del auto se alejaba y respiro tranquilamente, Sasuke era un pervertido…

—Sakura ya llegaste…—dijo su madre apareciendo en la sala— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Mal… ¿Dónde esta papa?

—En el estudio… ¿Por?

—¿Esta solo…?

Hikari asintió.

—Bien…

Sakura empezó a poner marcha hacia el estudio de su padre, eso antes de que su madre la detuviera.

—¿Para que quieres saber si esta solo?

—Por que el me va explicar porque tengo que casarme con Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Mi Fic no gusta…

I'm Crying… :'(

Dején Reviews!

Umm…

Here We Go!


	6. ¿La Verdad?

**Capitulo 6: **

**¿La Verdad…?**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro en el despacho de Sasuke sin pedir permiso y sin tocar la puerta. Sasuke frunció el ceño, es que acaso no tenia modales…

—Quiero que ahora mismo me digas porque tengo que casarme contigo!—dijo la pelirosa.

—Disculpa… Creo que ya quedo claro…

—Claro de nada… Cual es el maldito misterio… Ya que mi padre no me dijo nada concreto te lo sacare a ti…

Sasuke sonrió.

Sakura recordó lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior, una estupidez, Sasuke no podía estar enamorado de ella, ni siquiera la conocía, tenia que ser algo más, y tenia que averiguarlo.

—Dímelo Sasuke…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

—¿Por qué diablos tu y yo tenemos que casarnos?

—Porque si… ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Ya te dije…

—Siempre hay un porque… Y me lo vas a decir… Ahora…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, la pelirosa se veía hermosa enfadada, no entendía porque insidia tanto, que no podía conformarse con un simple si, Tezuka le había dicho que su hija era algo desagradable y molesta, ahora veía porque lo decía tanto.

_Veamos que tiene mi mente para hoy…_

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué solo te mantienes mirándome como una estúpida? No lo soy, que te quede claro y si crees que me voy a tragar el cuentecito ese de que te quieres casar conmigo por que soy hermosa o porque te gusto, no me lo creo, así que es mejor que hables…

—Por que no te callas… Mira que además de mi, hay otras personas trabajando y necesitan tranquilidad… Así que es mejor que te sientes y guardes silencio…

—No voy a guardar silencio hasta que me digas la razón…

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—Siéntate…

Sakura se sentó a mala gana, Sasuke se levanto del sillón y camino por el despacho ordenando sus ideas en la cabeza hasta que se puso frente a Sakura apoyándose contra el escritorio.

—¿Quieres saber porque necesito casarme?

—Ay que novedad… Como si no lo quisiese saber…

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el comentario sarcástico de la pelirosa.

Sakura suspiro y con la mano hizo un zipper sobre su boca. Sasuke sonrió.

_Vamos piensa… Que le diré a la pelo de chicle… Genial…No se que decir por primera vez… Piensa… Te estas volviendo tonto como el dobe de Naruto… Sasuke tu puedes…_

—Pensé que no andabas con rodeos…—dijo la pelirosa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Solo me quiero casar…

—Al grano…

—De acuerdo…Emm… Pues yo me tengo que casar porque…

—Aja… Te espero…

—Por que fastidias tanto…

—Vamos Sasuke al grano…

—Mi padre me dio un ultimátum…—soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto confusa la chica.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada. Bromeaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Bromeas?

Sakura entorno los ojos.

—Ya sigue…

—Emm… El ultimátum se trataba de que ya que yo soy el presidente de Uchiha Corp., tenia que casarme para cederme todos los derechos de la empresa…

—Pero tú eres el menor… y tus hermanos están casados…

—Si, lo soy…—Esta quedando perfecto— Pero soy el único de los 3 que trabaja en la empresa familiar…y que no esta casado… Itachi es veterinario… Y Sai… pues ya sabes lo que es… Yo soy el único que esta en el negocio de las finanzas…

— ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Sasuke resoplo.

—Tengo que casarme para tomar el control total de la empresa… Y… También… Si no me caso y tengo un hijo antes de que cumpla los 25, mi padre nos despojara de todo, nos va a dejar sin nada… No quiero que mis hermanos se queden sin fidecomiso por mi culpa, por no querer casarme…

— ¡Qué estúpido! Entonces yo una niña que no le ha hecho nada al mundo tengo que pagar por lo de otra gente… Estás equivocado búscate otra para tener lo que tu quieres, Sasuke…

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, apoyando las manos en los brazos del mueble en donde la pelirosa estaba sentada. Sakura se sonrojo al instante.

—No te me acerques…

—Le dije a tu padre mi problema… —dijo acercando su boca a la oreja de la pelirosa— El me ayudo… Y ahora tú y yo en unos días nos iremos a casar y créeme… Vas a disfrutar mucho…

—Yo no puedo hacerlo… Tú no me gustas…

—Claro que si te gusto… Si no te hubiera gustado, no te hubieras dejado hacer todo lo que hemos hecho…

— ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Solo fueron unos besos!

Sasuke se rio.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¡Si, eso creo!

—Yo no lo creo… Si no nos hubieran interrumpido en el balcón estaríamos todavía allí, haciendo lo que nos viniera en gana… Te hubiera desnudado allí y te hubiera hecho mujer… Todo lo que tú quieras…

—Olvídalo…

Sasuke se puso recto. Encarándola con la mirada. No iba a dejar que por la caprichoseria de Sakura, su plan no funcionara.

—No voy a dejar que por ti mis hermanos pierdan el dinero para su futuro, así que vas a ayudarme, necesito ese hijo…

— ¿Y que pasara con nosotros? ¡No tendré un hijo y después lo abandonare! ¡No señor!

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—Pero estaremos amarrados por un hijo…

—Solo es por un tiempo… Hasta que consiga mi objetivo…

—No quiero que el bebe sufra…

—Veo que no eres tan insensible después de todo…

Sakura lo miro ceñuda. La estaba insultando de nuevo.

—Veo que tu tampoco lo eres…—dijo imitando el tono de voz del chico.

— ¿Me ayudaras?

—Si solo es por el bienestar de tus hermanos y su familia… Entonces no importa que me sacrifique… Solo será por un tiempo… ¿Verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

—Bien… Ahora ya que sabes cual es la verdadera razón de porque quiero que te cases conmigo… Puedes irte… Tengo cosas que hacer…

La pelirosa asintió tontamente. Se levanto del sillón y se fue hacia la puerta, antes de salir se volvió hacia Sasuke, que permanecía en el mismo lugar, le sonrió y luego salió. Cuando Sasuke vio que la puerta se cerró tras la chica, suspiro tranquilo, estaba tenso, todo por la pelirosa, no había esperado esa inesperada visita por parte de ella, creyó que ni siquiera sabia donde quedaba la empresa, pero al parecer si lo sabia… que bueno que sabia pensar antes de decir las cosas, el asunto del ultimátum le quedo muy bien… ahora solo había que esperar que la cosas siguieran su curso sin ningún problema, tenia que mantener alejada a Sakura de la empresa, porque sino esto se iba a tomar tormentoso.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde. Sasuke estaba en la sala de juntas, con Neji Hyuuga, el idiota de Naruto, su tesorero, Suigetsu Hozuki y la zorra de Karin, que no sabia porque aun no la había despedido.

—Tengo ya que irme…—dijo Neji, un chico pelinegro con los ojos perlas. ¿Dónde había visto a alguien así? Umm…

—Hmp… Averigua lo que te dije… Y Suigetsu…—el chico peliblanco al otro lado de la mesa lo miro— Investiga el estado de cuentas de Tezuka…

—¿Y yo que?—pregunto la pelo de zanahoria de Karin.

—Hmp…

—Tú no harás nada… No te quiero ya metida en esto…

—Pero no fue mi culpa… Fue tu estúpida prometida… Ella empezó…

Suigetsu se rio y Karin lo fulmino con la mirada. Era un idiota.

—¿De que te ríes?

—De tu fea cara…

—Estúpido…

—Cállense ustedes dos…—dijo Neji. El chico se volvió hacia Naruto—Vámonos…

El rubio bufo aburrido. Se levanto con pesadez y siguió al ojiperla hacia la puerta, se despidió de Sasuke con la mano y salió.

El pelinegro miro a los otros dos que quedaban aun en su sala de juntas.

—Váyanse ya…

Suigetsu se levanto y le palmeo un hombro a Sasuke antes de irse. Cuando Suigetsu se fue Karin se acerco provocativamente hacia el pelinegro. Le agarro un brazo, pegándose junto a el.

—Sasukito… Tengo preservativos en el bolso… ¿Qué tal si los usamos?

El pelinegro la alejo de un empujón, alejándose de ella. Era un fastidio, que no entendía que todo había cambiado entre ellos, desde que había insultado a su madre delante de el.

—Tu también…

—Vamos Sasuke… No me puede seguir culpando por lo que provoco tu torpe noviecita… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

Sasuke entornó los ojos, enfadado.

—No tengo tiempos para juegos, Karin… ¡Largo!

La chica refunfuño y se fue a mala gana. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Sasuke se volvió a sentar, entrelazando las manos en la barbilla y apoyando la cabeza entre ellos. Estaba cansado, necesitaba diversión… Necesitaba salir de ajetreo de las oficinas, olvidarse de que se iba a casar solo por un momento.

Necesitaba tocar a Sakura… Eso era… Sakura era como una adicción, era como una chocolatina de chocolate blanco con el centro relleno de fresa, a quien no quería acercarse mucho, porque estaba seguro de que le iba a caer mal. Muy mal… Sasuke sonrió… Tal vez era tiempo de hacerle una visita a la pelirosa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura que acababa de salir del baño, con una toalla rosada enrollada a su cuerpo, tapando su desnudez, casi le daba un infarto de la impresión. Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, muy tranquilo, como si fuera su propia casa o mejor aun su cuarto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto acomodándose mejor la toalla para que no se le cayese.

Sasuke en respuesta se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella. Sakura por instinto dio un paso atrás topándose con la cerrada puerta del baño.

—Me pregunto que esconderá esa toalla rosada…

Sakura se aferro más a la toalla. Sasuke estaba loco… la iba a desnudar ahí mismo en su cuarto, donde su madre o cualquiera podría entrar.

—Sasuke que haces…

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

La acorralo en la puerta. La besó con una pasión brava y Sakura gimió, entrelazando las piernas en sus caderas. La toalla se corrió un poco más arriba. La pelirosa entonces empezó a forcejear para zafarse de Sasuke, pero le era imposible Sasuke la tenia aplastada contra la puerta y contra su masculino cuerpo. Sasuke le devoro la boca, sin importarle cuanto la pelirosa forcejeara. Era deliciosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta, lo interrumpió. Sasuke miro la puerta con odio. ¿Quién diablos era?

Dejo la pelirosa en el suelo y la miro, a Sakura se le veía un pezón o la toalla estaba confundiendo el color de su fresa… No, era definitivamente un pezón.

Sakura se miro a si misma. Sorprendiéndose. Sasuke le estaba mirando los pechos y ya sabia porque. Se acomodo la toalla correctamente y miro al chico furiosa.

—Sakura…—era su madre— Hay alguien buscándote… Abre la puerta…

—Y-ya… Ya voy mama…

—De acuerdo…

Cuando se alejaron los pasos de la puerta de Sakura. La pelirosa respiro tranquila y miro con odio a Sasuke.

—Quítate!—dijo y lo empujo.

Sasuke se tambaleo pero recupero el control al instante.

—Vamos a poner unas reglitas aquí… Primero: No entres a mi habitación… Queda claro! Esta prohibido… Y segundo la próxima vez que vuelvas a besarme, me voy a desayunar tus bolas con salsa… Te las arrancare… Eso ten lo por seguro… ¿Entendido?

Sasuke se rio y la pelirosa lo miro hecha furia.

—¡Que estupidez! Como si pudieras arrancármelas… Antes de cojo.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke movió la cabeza. Y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

—Nos veremos después…

Y se fue. Sakura suspiro calmada. Sasuke era un idiota, otra vez había caído… se toco los labios… aun calientes por el beso, era el 3er beso que le daba… Estaba loca, como podía llevar la cuenta como una loca trastornada faltosa de besos.

—Maldito Sasuke… Ya me las pagara…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Ay...

Mi fic no agrada... :'(

¿Unos Reviews?


	7. La Fiesta ¿Acaso estas Celoso?

**Capitulo 7: **

**La Fiesta**

**¿Acaso estas Celoso?**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba en casa de Ino, como todos los días, se sentía claustrofóbica en su casa, su madre hablándole de la boda por aquí, su padre fastidiándola por allá y sus hermanas hablando de los guapo que era Sasuke, cosa que le fastidiaba, no era que estuviese celosa, pero no quería escuchar nada de Sasuke… Aun no podía olvidar el beso en su habitación. Cada vez que intentaba entrar a su baño, lo recordaba y eso le estaba molestando.

—Maldita seas…—murmuro.

Ino que estaba hablando con Hinata de ropas, miro a Sakura.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada…

Suspiro. Estaba tan aburrida… Gaara, todavía no se comunicaba con ella y le estaba fastidiando. ¿Será que su padre le dijo al pelirrojo que se alejara de ella?

_Ojala que no sea eso…_

Tal vez debería intentar llamarlo de nuevo. Saco su BB del bolsillo de la falda y llamo a Gaara, espero que contestara, pero no respondió. El timbre de la casa de Ino sonó.

—¿Umm… quien será?

—Ve a abrir la puerta…—le dijo a Ino.

La rubia se levanto y se fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿T-te pasa algo, Sakura…?—pregunto la pelinegra cuando Sakura y ella se quedaron solas.

—Estoy confundida…

—¿P-por tu matrimonio?

—Si… Es que… No se los había dicho, pero ya se porque Sasuke se quiere casar conmigo…

—¿En serio?—pregunto Ino.

Sakura la miro y se sorprendió quien estaba con ella era Gaara. Sonrió y se levanto, se arrojo a sus brazos, duraron un largo rato abrazados, hasta que Ino como mala amiga que es carraspeo.

—Lo siento…—se disculpo.

Gaara sonrió.

—Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

—Mal… Voy a casarme…

—Lo se…

—Si… Verdad… ¿Por qué no cogías mis llamadas…? ¡Te he estado llamando desde aquel día!

—Lo lamento…

—Mi padre te amenazo…

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—Mi móvil se me cayó en el retrete… Se ahogo… Tuve que cambiar el número y todo…

—Entonces porque no me llamaste…

—Lo siento…

—Esta bien… Te perdono…

Se volvieron a abrazar y la malvada de Ino volvió a carraspear. Sakura se volvió hacia ella enfadada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no dejaba de carraspear?

—Oye… ¿Qué diablos?

—Perdón… pero tienes prometido, no puedes estar acaramelada así con Gaara… no es que te odie Gaara… pero recuerda que Sakura esta comprometida…

—Lo se…

—A mi no me importa…—dijo Sakura— ¡Que se joda Sasuke!

Todos se rieron divertidos. Gaara se separo de la pelirosa y la miro a la cara.

—Iré esta noche al Rebuleo… Pensaba que tal vez querías ir conmigo…

—claro que si…

—Shikamaru me invito también… puede que nos veamos allá…—dijo Ino. La rubia miro a Hinata—Vendrás con nosotras entendido…

—Pero…—dijo la pelinegra.

—Pero nada… Tiene que salir de tu cueva chica… Así nunca encontraras un chico…—dijo sonriendo.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Entonces nos veremos allí… ¿A las 8?—le pregunto la pelirosa al chico.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien…

Gaara se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sakura por primera vez quería que fuese en la boca, así que volvió la cara, en vez de recibir el beso en la mejilla lo recibió en la boca. El pelirrojo se alejo de ella, perplejo. Sakura le sonrió.

—Los amigos no se besan…

—No pasa nada Gaara… Solo fue un beso…

—Bien… Nos veremos allá…

El pelirrojo se fue y cuando desapareció del salón. Ino se volvió a ella, atónita.

—¡Sakura! ¡Acabas de besar a Gaara! ¿Estás loca?

—No… Solo fue un beso… Además deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo…

Ino movió la cabeza.

—Si, definitivamente has perdido la cabeza, espero que esta noche no hagas nada extraño.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. Esperando con entusiasmo la noche.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

La noche llego y Sakura estaba lista. Se había cambiado bien sexy para la ocasión. Una minifalda bien corta y un top sin mangas, con unos High heels negros, bien monos. Ino la miraba con desaprobación.

—¿Qué?

—N-nada…

—Lo digo porque me estas mirando…

—Sakura… Le pediste permiso a Sasuke…

—Ino… Te estas oyendo… No tengo porque pedirle permiso a el… Yo vivo mi vida y hago lo que quiera…

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo… Y ya vámonos…

Ino asintió y juntas con Hinata se fueron hacia el Rebuleo, Gaara y Shikamaru estaban esperándolas ya adentro en una mesa.

—Hola chicos!

Shikamaru, el novio de Ino, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso. Sakura se acerco a Gaara y lo abrazo.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien…

—Quería pedirte perdón por lo del beso…

—No importa… Como dijiste… Solo fue un beso…

Sakura sonrió y luego le beso la mejilla al chico.

—Shikamaru vamos a bailar…

El chico se encogió de hombros y se fue con su novia a la pista de baile, quedándose Hinata con Sakura y el pelirrojo.

—Hinata…

Sakura se volvió. Aunque no había sido a ella a quien la habían llamado, como curiosa que era, se volvió, sorprendiéndose. Era el amigo de Sasuke, el chico del cabello de pincho, Naruto.

—Ho-hola…—dijo Hinata.

—Hey Gaara… No sabias que ibas a venir…—dijo sonriendo.

—Si…

Naruto se rio a carcajadas. Y Sakura se pregunto porque ese chico era tan alegre… y tonto… Naruto la miro y poso la mirada en ella, escaneándola, como si la conociera. Sakura rezaba para que no la conociera, pero era como si el universo estuviera en contra de ella, el rubio se dio cuenta de quien era.

—Oh… Eres Sakura… la prometida del teme…

—¿De quien?

—Sasuke…

—Ah… Si…—acepto.

Naruto volvió a sonreír.

—No sabía que conocieses a Gaara…

—Estudiamos juntos… Y de donde tú lo conoces…

—Soy amigo de sus hermanos, somos compadres… ¿Verdad Gaara?

—Supongo que si…

El rubio miro a la pelinegra.

—Hinata vamos a bailar… ¿Vienen ustedes?

Sakura miro a Gaara. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos…

Sakura halo a Gaara llevándoselo hacia la pista de baile. Algo rápido y divertido era lo que se estaba oyendo, The time una canción de Black Eyed Peas (Discúlpenme pero en este capi estoy corta de imaginación). La pelirosa se movía al ritmo de la música, bailando como una loca sin importarle que los otros la miraran pensando: ¿Y esta tipa que se trae? No le importaba los que los otros pensaran, estaba harta, tenía mucho que no hacia locuras, así que se jodan!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke entro en la discoteca con su hermano Itachi. El tonto de Naruto lo había llamado para que fuera hace media hora. No tenia ganas de ir, pero no quería soportar al rubio hablando estupideces toda la semana, de porque no había ido, así que era mejor que entrara y se viera con Naruto, a veces el rubio se volvía muy molestoso.

—No se porque me invitaste… Créeme que me sorprendes Sasuke…—dijo su hermano.

—No quería venir solo…—acepto.

—Naruto te llamo para que lo acompañaras…

—Ya cállate…

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Dentro del antro vieron a Neji sentado en una mesa con Suigetsu, los dos se acercaron a la mesa.

—Oh… Sasuke…

—Hmp… Suigetsu… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos todos los viernes…—respondió Neji tomando un sorbo de algo dorado que Sasuke supuso que seria whisky o algo por el estilo.

—Ah…—murmuro Sasuke—Como digas… ¿Están aquí con Naruto también?—pregunto luego.

—Esta por ahí…—dijo Suigetsu—Vi que invito a bailar a una chica pelinegra muy bonita y parecida a Neji.

Neji miro a Suigetsu y Sasuke supo que se iba a armar la grande.

—¿Alguien parecido a mi?

—Si… Una cabellera bien larga y negra, buen cuerpo y una sonrisa cálida…

_Suigetsu cállate…_pensó Sasuke.

—Tal vez es una chica que se parece a Neji…—dijo Itachi—Estoy seguro de que no es Hinata… ¿Cuándo has visto a Hinata en una discoteca, Neji? ¿Eh? ¿Alguna vez?

—Humm… Nunca…

—Ves… Tu prima no es de esas chicas que andan discoteca en discoteca… ¿Es que acaso no confías en ella?

—Si… Confió en ella, pero no en esas amigas que tiene… Esa Ino es demasiado liberal…

—Créeme que lo es…

—¿La conoces?—le pregunto Neji a Sasuke.

—Si… Es amiga de mi prometida…

—¡No bromees!

—No lo hago…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura se movía al ritmo de la música, contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo, eran como si fuera movimientos sexuales, pensaba el chico, nervioso, su amiga estaba actuando demasiado extraña, no estaba borracha porque esta no había bebido nada, aun así Gaara se sentía acosado sexualmente por Sakura.

—Sakura…—murmuro al sentir que la pelirosa rosaba con su trasero la entrepierna del chico.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas eso…

Ino se acerco a ella y la separo de Gaara.

—¿Sakura que estas haciendo?

—Nada…

—Estas provocando a Gaara…—dijo la rubia enfadada.

Sakura no entendí porque se enfadaba. Debería ser Gaara no ella. Miro al chico estaba ruborizado y nervioso.

—Lo siento…

—No importa…

Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada…—respondió la pelirosa.

—Entonces porque estamos en medio de la pista hablando…

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros. Volvieron todos a la mesa, incluso Naruto se sentó junto a ellos, dejando a sus amigos solos en otra mesa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke estaba tranquilo en su mesa, junto a sus amigos, hasta que vio un destello rosa, era extraño ver a una chica con ese color de cabello, no sabia de donde lo había sacado la mama de Sakura, solo la chica lo tenia.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?—pregunto Neji.

—He visto algo…

—¿El que?

—No… Nada…

—Ya lo estamos perdiendo…

—Cállate Suigetsu…—dijo Sasuke—Solo vives fastidiando, ni siquiera se porque te acepte en mi empresa, eres una deshonra…

Iba a seguir insultándolo más pero algo lo hizo volver la cabeza, no era su cabeza, en serio era Sakura, Naruto… y el idiota del chico amigo de Sakura, hasta la prima de Neji. Se levanto de la mesa tan rápido que casi la tumba.

—¿En serio Sasuke que es lo que pasa?—pregunto esta vez su hermano Itachi.

—Sakura…

—¿Quién?—pregunto Suigetsu.

—Mí prometida…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura estaba ruborizada y avergonzada. ¿Como era posible que se hubiera exhibido así delante de Gaara? No sabía porque lo había hecho. Se paso la mano por la cara, no volvería hacerlo, eso era seguro, pero no sabia si Gaara la iba a mirar como antes, esperaba que si porque si no se sentiría fatal arruinaría una amistad solo por pasarse un poco.

—¿Sakura que tienes?—pregunto el rubio.

—No nada… No tengo nada, Naruto…—respondió.

—Ah…

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Naruto?—pregunto alguien detrás de ellos.

Naruto y Sakura se volvieron rápidamente hacia la voz que tanto conocían. Sakura ahogo una maldición.

_Genial, lo que me faltaba…_

—Sasuke…—murmuro la chica.

—Hmp… El mismo…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

—Pues divirtiéndome lo que tu no haces…

—No tienes permiso para salir…

—Aja… ¿Y según tu porque?

—Te lo estoy prohibiendo… ahora…

—Ay teme… no te enfades con Sakura mira que solo quería…—empezó a decir el rubio ojiazul antes de ser interrumpido por Sasuke que se encontraba enfadado y rojo de la rabia.

—Tú cállate… No puedo creer que sabiendo que Sakura es mi prometida dejas que andes con este marrano pelirrojo del demonio…

El insultado se levanto de la mesa y encaro a Sasuke.

—¿A quien le dices marrano?

—No veo otro pelirrojo en esta mesa…—respondió sonriendo cretinamente.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa y se interpuso entre el medio de los dos chicos.

—Basta Sasuke… No armes un escándalo…

—Ves que no es bueno…

—Esa vez fue accidentalmente y lo hice porque quería defender a tu madre…

—No me interesa un pimiento…

La agarro del brazo y se la llevo detrás de si, sin importarle si esta era lastimada en el proceso, sin importarle los llamados de la chica, en el camino, su hermano Itachi se interpuso en su camino.

—Sasuke que estas haciendo…—dijo mirando a la chica que Sasuke maltrataba.

—Fuera de mi camino…

Neji se acercó a el al igual que los amigos de la chica que lo perseguían.

—¿Hinata?—pregunto Neji viendo a su prima.

Hinata se escondió detrás de Naruto. (Como si eso fuera un gran escudo… ¬_¬ Rubio tonto…)

Sakura en el momento que se detuvieron se zafo de Sasuke.

—Eres un estúpido… Te voy a demandar…

—Hazlo…

—Sasuke… Es mejor irnos de aquí… Si sigues con este escándalo, van a llamar a la policía y créeme que no quiero que me detengan por tu error—apuntó Itachi.

—Si vete…

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Me voy pero contigo…

Itachi suspiro. No había nada que hacer con su testarudo y obstinado hermano.

—Vamos…

Sasuke le hecho una última mirada a su gran pero no muy amigo Naruto antes de irse con Sakura. La entro en el coche y le dijo a su hermano que manejara. En el camino la pelirosa se mantenía callada, Sasuke era un injusto y mucho más lo era con ella, es que acaso no podía salir con sus amigos. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

—Maldito…—murmuro entre dientes.

—Hmp…

—Hmp…—lo imito Sakura criticándolo.

—Eres muy cómica…

—Y tú eres un idiota…

—No sabia que Hinata iba a esos sitios…—dijo Neji que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Creo que debes dejarle un poco de espacio a tu prima, eres un idiota también tu, creen que porque son hombres deben controlarlo todo… pues déjenme decirle que somos mayores y nosotras haremos los que nos de la gana…

—No cuando ella depende de mí…

—Exactamente Neji…—dijo Sasuke.

—Estúpidos…

—No vas a volver a salir nunca más… No después de esto… Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verte con ese tipo, Sakura, hablo en serio…

—Como si fueras hacer algo…

—Se nota que no me conoces Sakura…

—Solo estas celoso… porque yo lo quiero a el y no a ti… Es solo eso… ¿A que si?

Sasuke se quedo callado. No estaba celoso, de esa ave de mala güero, fea y de cabello rojo, por favor, ni siquiera tenia cejas (^^) era todo lo contrario a el que era hermoso, sexy y si tenia cejas.

—¿Bromeas, Verdad?

—Cualquier tipo que contesta la pregunta con otra es porque esta celoso… créeme lo esta…—dijo Itachi riéndose.

—Itachi… Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro…—dijo Sasuke molesto.

Itachi era un metiche y más le vale que no se meta en su pelea.

—Ya veo… ¡Estas celoso de Gaara!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—No lo niegues…

—No tengo porque estar celoso, no eres un modelito que digamos Sakura, si no fuera por el trato que tu y yo hemos hecho, créeme que no me casaría contigo…

La pelirosa cerró la boca.

—Sasuke a veces me pregunto como es que la gente te soporta, si fuera Sakura créeme que hace rato ya me hubiera apeado del auto…

—¿Vas a seguir o que?

Itachi sonrió y con la mano se cerró la boca.

—Llévanos a la casa de Tezuka…

—Como digas jefe…

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor. Itachi los llevo a la casa de Sakura, una vez que estaciono el coche, la pelirosa bajo como alma que lleva el diablo y entro a su casa.

Itachi se rio y se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—Esa chica tiene carácter…—sonrió— Te va a salir dura hermanito… La vez que estuve aquí, créeme que si sus padres no la hubieran controlado, hubiera aprendido malas palabras que nunca en mi vida hubiera oído… Ya me imagino como será la cosa… Y más cuando sientes celos por el hermano de Temari…

—No estoy celoso…

—Oh… Si, claro… No lo estas… ¬¬

—¡!QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!

—Hermanito pero si yo no he dicho lo contrario…

—Mejor arranca antes de que me enfade…

Itachi volvió a sonreír por última vez y arranco, burlándose de su hermano y Sasuke enfadado con el mundo.

_Maldita Sakura, como cree que estoy celoso, pero ya me las va a pagar… De esta no se me escapara, eso tenlo por seguro Sakurita…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Contare las veces que dije Itachi dijo créeme…

4 y Sasuke lo dijo una vez… Creo…

Lol

¿Un Review?


	8. Las Preparaciones De La Boda

**Notas:**

Este es el vestido de la boda, quiten los espacios... ^^

h t t p : / / m e d i a . o n s u g a r . c o m / f i l e s / o n s 3 / 6 2 8 / 6 2 8 6 6 4 3 / 4 7 _ 2 0 0 9 / 1 6 a a 5 c 6 2 0 4 0 6 b b a b _ 2 0 1 0 _ n e w _ c h i f f o n _ w e d d i n g _ d r e s s . j p g

**Ya bye bye...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

**Las Preparaciones De La Boda**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado 2 días… 2 días de tormento para la peli rosa, el día de la boda se acercaba… Y su madre junto a la señora Uchiha hacían los preparativos de la boda. La mandaban a llamar a cada rato y no la dejaban hacer nada, ni ir al centro comercial, ni ir al cine, ni nada…

Ese mismo día llamo su madre para que asistiera a la casa de la señora Uchiha. Había llegado a la media hora y se encontró a Mikoto y a su madre afuera.

—¿Por qué me mandaron a llamar?—pregunto la peli rosa cansada.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa Sakura…

—¿Ah si?

La agarraron de las muñecas y la guiaron a dentro de la casa, hasta un cuarto que según supuso la peli rosa era en dormitorio principal y el cuarto de la señora Uchiha. Entraron y Sakura se quedo asombrada, algo hermoso y precioso yacía sobre la cama, se acerco y lo toco… su tela era suave…era de encaje… muy suave como seda…

—¿Te gusto…?—le pregunto la madre de Sasuke.

—Es lindo…

—Es mi regalo de bodas, Sakura…—dijo Mikoto.

—Enserio…—Mikoto asintió—Gracias—dijo la pelirosa para luego lanzarse a ella y abrazarla.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso… A ella no le llamaban los vestidos de novia, para ella eso era pura tonterías, pero luego de verlo se quedo embobada, era tan lindo… tan mono…

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas Sakura?—le dijo su madre.

—Puedo…

—Es tuyo…Claro que puedes…—dijo Mikoto.

Sakura sonrió, cogió el vestido de la cama, con delicadeza y se fue al baño de la habitación. Se despojo de su ropa y se coloco el vestido con cuidado, el cierre estaba a su costado por eso le resulto mas fácil ponérselo.

Salió del baño sin ni siquiera mirarse en el espejo. Cuando su madre junto a la señora Uchiha la vieron se quedaron boquiabiertas. A Sakura le quedaba muy bien el vestido.

—Te ves muy linda, Mi Sakura—dijo Hikari sonriéndole muy cálidamente.

Aun no podía creer que su hija más pequeña se casaba, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que su hija nunca seria feliz, si supiera la verdad de que porque se iba a casar con Sasuke, si la supiera no estuviera al paso de casarse con el, conocía a Sakura y cuando sabia que algo le molestaba o le ocultaba se ponía de mal humor y todo lo demás. No quería que su hija sufriera, pero era la única manera de salvar lo que ellos tenían.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba en su piso junto con el baboso traidor de Naruto. Este lo había llamado para acordar una salida juntos, como buenos amigos que eran, pero Sasuke sabia que era para hacer las pases. Naruto y el no se habían visto en 2 días y eso que el rubio lo molestaba cada hora que pasaba.

—Hey teme… Tenemos que salir a divertirnos, mira que ya se esta acercando tu boda y cuando estés casado ya no podrás divertirte como antes…—dijo el rubio.

Sasuke lo miro. Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, faltaban días para la boda, pero no le importaba que estuviera casado, saldría de todos modos, no le permitiría a la molestia esa que le regañara por salir estando casado… no cumpliría ningún voto, esas cosas eran puras estupideces, no cumpliría en ningún sentido su matrimonio con la pelirosa, pero pensándolo bien, le gustaría acostarse con ella, se veía que era pura candela, aunque nunca estuviese con nadie, pensar que seria el primer hombre de ella, lo ponía de maravilla, tenia días sin tener relaciones, con la única que siempre tenia era con la zorra de Karin, pero después del incidente con su madre, preferiría mantener las distancias con la pelirroja. Como se atrevía a llamarle resbalosa a su madre, que poca moral y educación tenia.

—Teme…

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y le puso atención al bobo.

—No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad…?—dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros.

—Hmp…No molestes… ¿Qué decías?

—Que si ya te probaste tu traje…

—Si… Solo querías preguntarme esa estupidez… Nunca vas a cambiar dobe, sigues siendo el mismo niñato de antes… Ya tienes 24, Naruto, madura… Tsk… Como vas a conseguir novia…

—Eh?...Estas conversador Sasuke…Hum…Presiento que algo te pasa, Teme…

—A mi no me pasa nada…

—Si como digas… —dijo entornando los ojos— Además… que estas diciendo, Sasuke, yo ya tengo novia, se llama Hinata-chan… Es tan linda…

—¿Hinata?

—La amiga de Sakura, tu prometida…—Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto agrego—…También es la prima del sangrón de Neji Hyuuga…

—Hmp… Y la que tenías antes…

—Por favor Teme… Esa era mi diversión, pero la despedí cuando vi a Hinata-chan… Como que una persona tan hermosa y tan tierna, puede ser hija del grosero de Hiashi…

—Hmp… Aun no te llevas bien con Neji y Hiashi… ¿Verdad?

—¿Quien no se llevaría mal con esos dos?… Son muy contradictorios y les molesta lo que hago… Se supone que mi padre me dejo al mando de su empresa, pero no Hiashi Y Neji tienen que meterse en todo lo que haga en la compañía… Fastidiosos…

—Aun no lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—El que Teme…

—Hanabi le conto a su padre lo que paso entre ustedes, no es que Hiashi se quiera meter en tus planes Naruto, es que pervertiste a su hija…Y ya vas con la otra…

—Teme… Hanabi no es una monjita que digamos, ella sabe lo que quiere… Además yo con Hinata me controlo, ella es muy delicada… Es una monada… Y también es muy inocente… No me gustaría pervertirla, A ella no…

—¿Vas en serio?

—Creo que si… Depende… Hinata no muestra mucha… Como te digo…

—Creo que le gustas Naruto…

—Como sabes eso…

Sasuke lo miro con la ceja levantada… Cualquiera se daría cuenta… Aunque no conocía mucho a esa chica, el día en que la vieron en el centro comercial, se ruborizo con tan solo ver al rubio tonto…

—Solo lo se…

—Tu y tus cosas…—miro su reloj—Ya me voy… Invite a salir a Hinata-chan… Nos vamos a ver una película… ¿Quieres ir? Así puedes ir con Sakura…

—Hmp… No…

—Tú te lo pierdes…

El rubio se levanto y se fue, dejando a Sasuke solo en su piso. El pelinegro se paro del sofá y camino hacia su habitación…Tal vez si tendría que llamar a Karin, para calmar sus apetitos sexuales… Se sentía algo extraño, tal vez excitado… No quería calmarse con su propia mano, eso le resultaba asqueroso… Para eso tenia a las mujeres a sus pies, para que se lo hicieran ellas mismas…

Llamaría a Karin…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura volvió a su casa esa tarde, estaba cansada, necesitaba tomar una siesta y un baño caliente. Hoy nadie se encontraba en la casa, solo la servidumbre y le agradaba aquello, sola… sin que ningún tonto la molestase… pero al parecer sus planes no llegarían a tomarse… por que tan solo con pensarlo se arruinaron… Cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró con la peor persona en el mundo que pudiese existir… Sasuke…

—¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?—pregunto, ya había pasado una vez… y al parecer no aprendía…

—Hmp…Vas a ser mi esposa y eso no me interesa en lo absoluto que te quejes por entrar a un simple cuarto rosa… ¿Qué no estas grandes para estas cosas?—dijo el pelinegro cogiendo el osito Teddy de arriba de la cama.

Sakura lo miro ceñuda, nadie tocaba a su osito. Ese oso se lo había regalado Gaara por su decimo quinto cumpleaños y nadie absolutamente nadie lo tocaba, era como si fuese una reliquia de gran valor.

—No toques a mi oso… Y a ti no te importa si estoy grande… Si no te gusto, déjame…

—Quisiera… pero yo no soy de esos que se echan para atrás… sigo con mis cosas sin importarme…

—¿Con tus cosas?—pregunto la peli rosa con la ceja levantada. Ella no era una cosa, era una persona… Era un buen momento para preguntarle… ya que aquel día había evadido sus preguntas, inventándose que tenia que ir a una "reunión"—Creo… que ya es tiempo de que me digas la razón Sasuke…

—¿Qué razón?

—Deja de andar con rodeos… quiero que te expliques… porque necesitas a un hijo… que no pueden tus hermanos mayores tenerlos…

—Hum… si… pero ese no es el caso… Y te dije el porque Sakura…

—¿Y cual es?—siguió insistiendo ella.

_«Hmp, es fastidiosa, porque pregunta tanto...que no puede esperar…Hmp, por primera vez no se que decir… Si le digo la verdad arruinara mis planes…»_

—Recuerda que yo soy el que controla a empresa de mi padre…—dijo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto la peli rosada.

Sakura vio vacilar a Sasuke y se pregunto que era lo que estaba ocultando.

—Que tengo que… que tengo que tener herederos para la empresa…

—¿Eh? Eso ya lo se…

—Hmp… Sakura ya te dije que necesitaba ese hijo… Lo necesito… Necesito a ese hijo…

—¿Para que lo quieres?

—¿No te puedes conformar con tan solo oír que lo necesito?

—Hum… ¡No!

Sasuke bufo. Era una molestosa. Una fastidiosa con una F bien grande.

—De acuerdo… Lo necesito para que herede la fortuna de los Uchiha…

—Eso es tonto…

—No me vas a ayudar…

—Que no puedes alquilar un vientre… Y que se haga la inseminación in vitro… o algo así…

—Tus genes son muy buenos…

_«Que estúpido… Como que buenos… Ese pelo rosado en absoluto no me llama la atención, no me imagino una hijo mío con ese pelo tan raro y esa frente… Como puede decir Naruto que es bonita, si tiene una frente que abarca todos lo aviones del aeropuerto… aunque debo admitir que tiene bonito cuerpo… Piernas largas y blancas… Pechos pequeños, pero no tan pequeños…»_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza que diablos estaba pensando…

—¿Mis genes?

—Si…Eso creo…

—¿Y por que no Shizune? ¿O Ten-Ten?

—Eres la que mas me llamo la atención…

_«Voy a vomitar. El tonto de mi padre escogió la más "hermosa", pero al parecer no llevo sus lentes, porque no vio lo que en realidad veía… Shizune es más hermosa que Sakura y Ten-Ten también, será que tiene el gusto en el culo…»_

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Le llamaba la atención?... ¿A Sasuke? ¿Al soltero y promiscuo chico? ¿A ese engendro de pacotilla? Por favor… Sasuke por ella, eso no se lo creía ni a una hormiga… Sabia que era hermosa pero no para ser un modelito escultural…

—¿Qué dices?… Tendrás ese hijo…

—Yo no tendré sexo contigo Sasuke…

Sasuke suspiro.

—Mi padre sabe esto… —pregunto Sakura.

—Si…

—¿Y el acepto?

El pelinegro asintió… Sakura preguntaba mucho y ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Se acerco a ella, Sasuke odiaba eso pero tendría que hacerlo, si podía hacer que la pelirosa aceptara lo haría…

—Por favor…—le suplico agarrándole las manos y entrelazándolas con la suyas. Sasuke no le suplicaba a nadie, era todo al revés…

—Humm… Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo… Además que pasara con mi hijo…

—Viviremos juntos con el… Tu y yo… —«_Wuacala. Que cursi me oigo. ¿Que no puedo inventar otra cosa? Voy a matar a Fugaku, por su culpa estoy metido en esto.»_

—No lo se… No estoy muy convencida…

_«Y seguía dándole vueltas. ¿Por que no aceptas de una vez estúpida pelirosa, sin cerebro…? ¿Como puede ser una mujer tan fastidiosa y preguntona…?»_

Sasuke decidió actuar por si mismo… Inclino la cabeza y le rozo los labios con los suyos. Sakura se quedo luego mirándolo, el pelinegro volvió a acercar su boca a la de la pelirosa, besándola luego, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Sasuke movía la boca sobre la de ella, esperando el momento en que ella abriese la boca par adentrar su lengua a su cavidad. Y como si fuese que dios le concibiera un deseo, la peli rosa abrió la boca.

Sakura iba a gruñir, pero el pelinegro se le adelanto y adentro su juguetona lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal. Luego de esto, Sasuke dejo de agarrarle las manos a la pelirosa, para luego pasarlas a su cintura para apretarla más contra su cuerpo.

La pelirosa sintió su virilidad en su vientre, dando luego un respingo… No sabia que los hombres se excitaban con tan solo besar a una mujer, pero ahora lo sabia, al menos que Sasuke la deseara, que eso seria imposible… O tal vez no…

En eso se abre la puerta…

—Sakura, Cariño…

Sakura se aparto de Sasuke, bajando luego la cabeza. Esta ruborizada al tope, otra vez la habían sorprendido.

—Señora Haruno…—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sasuke miro a la peli rosa que se encontraba cabizbaja. Si que lo había excitado… No sentía deseos por ella, o tal vez si lo sentía… como no sentirlos…

—Oh Sasuke… Lo siento, No Debí…

—No se preocupe… Ya me iba…

Para fingir que eran felices…Sasuke le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho de la habitación. Sakura se quedo parada, esperando a que su madre dijera algo…Pero esta solo se rio y luego se marcho. Dejando a Sakura en su habitación.

—Estúpido Sasuke… Como se atreve a besarme…—dijo en voz alta.

Se quito la ropa y entro al baño, se daría una ducha fría, para poder por lo menos quitarse su olor y su sabor de su boca, para tal ves calmarse un poco…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Tengo un novio… metrosexual…

Gracias por los reviews

Besos y cuídense

Denisetkm


	9. La Boda

**Capitulo 9:**

**La Boda**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no estaba nerviosa como debería estar una novia en el día más feliz de su vida…claro que no estaba feliz, estaba furiosa con todo el mundo, con su familia y sus amigas principalmente, por no detener nada, por obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, odiaba sentirse usada.

Se miro en el espejo, se veía bonita, parecía una mujer vieja, seguramente esa era la vista que su madre y la señora Mikoto querían que aparentara. Se siguió mirando en el espejo, hasta que tocaron la puerta de la habitación que debía de ser la de los señores Uchiha (Estaban en la casa de Sasuke)

—Adelante…—dijo con un hilo de voz.

No podía llorar, ya que si lloraba el maquillaje se le iba a correr y no quería que su madre volviera a molestarla.

Su madre abrió la puerta y entro.

—¡Que linda te ves! Incluso mas hermosa de lo que se veía Tayuya el día de su boda… Te pareces a mi cuando me case, pero el vestido no era tan hermoso como el tuyo.

Sakura se encontraba cabizbaja no quería casarse, porque nadie la entendía, no quería hacerlo y menos sabiendo que pasaría toda la vida amarrada al idiota de Sasuke.

_«Por favor, estoy segura que hay algo más… Sasuke solo se quiere casar conmigo para tener un hijo. Ni el mismo se cree eso…»_

—No crees que ya es hora de bajar y hacer tu entrada…

¿Qué entrada? Lo único que deseaba en este momento era escaparse, largarse de allí, porque nadie veía su dolor. Suspiro.

—Está bien…—dijo resignada.

Su madre sonrió y le dio el ramo de rosas rojas. Sakura suspiro de nuevo. Tal vez era hora de aceptar su destino. Siguió a su madre, hacia abajo, en el pie de las escaleras estaban Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten y Shizune, vestidas con los vestidos de damas de honor.

—Estas muy bonita hermanita…—dijo Shizune.

—Te ves diferente…

—Gracias Shizune… Gracias Ten-Ten

Ino se acerco a ella.

—No te ves feliz…

—Intento… Intento…

—Sonríe…—dijo su madre que saco una cámara de no se donde.

Sakura hizo el intento y su madre le tiro la foto.

—Preciosa…

La madre de Sasuke apareció.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Sakura… —dijo la señora Uchiha…

—Es cierto…—dijo alguien.

Sakura se volvió era su padre.

—Gra-gracias…

—De nada… Ya vamos… que llevas 5 minutos de atraso…

La pelirosa asintió. Salieron al jardín y todo el mundo se colocó en su puesto. Sakura le paso el brazo a su padre mientras que con el otro agarraba el ramo de rosas. La marcha nupcial comenzó y empezaron a caminar. Como Ino era la última de las damas de honor volvió la cabeza hacia ella mientras caminaban.

—¿Estas nerviosa?—le pregunto.

—No…

Casi llegando al altar, a Sakura le dio pánico escénico, estaba al desmayarse, tal ves si estaba nerviosa y también enfadada…

—Sakura… Sonríe… las personas nos ven…—dijo Tezuka.

Sakura fingió una sonrisa, mientras avanzaba hacia el altar, una vez ahí, Sasuke estaba serio pero aun así le sonrió y Sakura se ruborizo como buena tonta y marioneta que era.

Se puso en su puesto y le agarro la mano a Sasuke. El pastor empezó la charla y Sakura se encontraba contando ovejitas para matar el tiempo, quería que todo se terminara rápido, incluso pensó en no aceptar, no le importaría ensuciar el apellido de su padre y si quería desheredarla que hiciera la gana. Ya se estaba imaginando como seria, se iría de su casa y tal vez llegaría a parar a casa de Ino, buscaría un trabajo, y cuando consiguiera lo suficiente para irse de la casa, compraría una… estudiaría de noche y trabajaría de día… todo una vida para ella.

Un carraspeo la devolvió a la realidad.

—Señorita Haruno…—dijo el pastor.

—Si…—dijo ella pero después reacciono. Era el momento de aceptar su destino o no.

—¿Acepta si o no?

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia Ino y Hinata, la primera asintió y la segunda solo volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado.

_«Estúpidas…»_

Miro a Sasuke y este la miraba como si le dijera, estas pensando mucho.

—Yo… Yo…—empezó a decir ella mirando al pastor—Yo…

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Este frunció el ceño y le dedico su más cruel mirada.

—A-A-Acepto…

Sasuke le sonrió.

—Uchiha Sasuke acepta como esposa a Sakura Haruno… para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe…

—Acepto…—dijo sin rodeos.

Vaya si que va al grano…

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Observo a Sasuke de nuevo, el la miraba también. Se sentía más nerviosa que nunca todo por tener la mirada grosera y altanera del pelinegro.

—Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta boda…—se volvió hacia Sasuke—Puede besar a la novia…

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. Los suaves labios del pelinegro se posaron en los sonrosados de la chica. Un simple beso suave y gentil, se separo de ella y alargo la mano hacia la suya. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo agarrados de la mano y recibiendo las felicitaciones de los presentes.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Después de recibir lar felicitaciones y la enhorabuena de todos los invitados, comer brindar, bailar, cortar el pastel… Sakura estaba hecha polvo por así decirlo, le dolían los pies por llevar tacones de 10 centímetros, aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a los tacones… además de que le dolían los pies, la espalda y tenia un sueño trasnochado porque no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

En el transcurso de la noche, su padre se le había acercado y le había dado un abrazo, lo encontró tan extraño, su padre no la abrazaba muy a menudo.

Por primera vez se sintió feliz pero su estado emocional cambio al instante al darse cuenta de que solo lo había hecho porque estaba muy agradecido con ella.

Una lagrima se le escapo resbalando por sus mejillas al pensar otra vez que era una maldita muñeca, aunque todo lo hacia por los hermanos de Sasuke, por Itachi más, porque a ella no le importaba lo que le pasara a Sai, el esposo de Tayuya, si el caía ella lo hacia también.

Sasuke la miro dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar… —dijo a Naruto y a su hermano que estaban con ellos además de Ino y Hinata—Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, además Sakura ya esta cansada—la mencionada lo miro.

—¿De que hablas?—le susurro al oído.

—Estas cansada y yo también…

—Ho… Ho… Ya entonces…—empezó a decir Naruto— Se lo que tienes en mente, Teme… Y también se lo que vas a hacer… HoHo…

Sasuke lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero no importa, Teme, ya estas casado con Sakura… No tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie… Hazla gemir…

Sakura se ruborizo hasta la raíz. En realidad estarían pensando en esa unión.

—Voy a disfrutar con mi flamante esposa…

La agarro de la mano y la llevo hacia la casa despidiéndose de algunos en el camino. La guio por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Entro con ella cerrando la puerta luego detrás de el.

—Por fin… Estoy tan cansado que me pesan los parpados…—miro a su magnífica esposa que se encontraba de espaldas— ¿Y tu que tienes?

—Te odio… Odio a todo el mundo…

—Eso no se duda…

Esta se dio la vuelta dejando ver un rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Eres un tonto… Todo es tu culpa…

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si… Por tu culpa estoy casada… ¡Maldición! ¡No podre hacer nada! ¡Maldito Destino! Solo me quiero ir a mi casa… No voy a compartir cama contigo… No quiero dejar de ser virgen…

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la agarró por los hombros la sacudió levemente.

—Deja la histeria… Deja de actuar como loca… No lo hare contigo… No me gustan las chicas sin experiencia sexual…

Sakura se zafo de las garras malvadas de Sasuke y se sentó en la cama de Sasuke "lejos" de el. Se sintió un poco feliz cuando Sasuke dijo que no iban a tener relaciones, aunque como esperaba Sasuke dejarla embarazada, si actuaba mal y como una loca desquiciada Sasuke se hartaría de ella y la dejaría… Oh… así no tendría que hacerlo con el de todas formas pero recordó aquella vez en el balcón de la casa de sus padres, podría obligarla estando ebrio… Sasuke se había propasado mucho aquella noche con ella.

—Puede que sea un adicto al sexo… Pero yo no obligo a nadie a hacerlo conmigo si no quiere… Así que deja de preocuparte de esa tontería…

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando en eso?

—Tu cara… y además recuerdo aquel día en el balcón de tus padres, te toque pero fue porque estaba un poco pasado de tragos, tu padre me dio algo raro que creo que fue jerez aguardiente o jerez no se exactamente, para quitarme el sabor de esa asquerosidad bebí vino como algunos 3 vasos, creo que eso empeoro mi estado…

—Eres un alcohólico…

—Aun así no te obligare, además para eso tengo a mi asistente…

—Oh… Cochino…

Sasuke sonrió levantando una de las comisuras de la boca. La chica entorno los ojos y se levanto.

—Ahora largo me quitare el vestido…

Empezó a forcejear con el cierre, no le llegaban los brazos. Sasuke suspiro y se acerco a ella, le bajo el cierre en un instante. El vestido se deslizo por la curvitas de la pelirosa y quedo en el suelo, Sasuke enarco una ceja, solo tengo unas bragas, unas bragas rosadas.

—Hmp…

—Estúpido…

Este se dio la vuelta y entro al baño. Sakura termino de quitarse todo, las prendas, las sandalias. Después se deshizo del estúpido peinado que su madre la obligó a que se hiciera y busco un albornoz. Reburujo en el closet de Sasuke, hasta que vio uno que estaba en la puerta del armario, era rosa, Sakura se pregunto de quien seria, esperaba que no fuera de alguna amante de Sasuke, aun así se lo puso. Se sentó en la cama a esperar a que el pedazo de animal de Sasuke saliera del baño.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Había pasado media hora desde que se había metido en el baño. El chorro de agua fría calmaba su dolor de cabeza, le dolía tanto que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cerró el grifo y salió cogiendo una toalla de la agarradera, se la colocó alrededor de la cintura, tapando su legado y salió del baño.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Sakura acostada en su cama hecha un ovillo. Se acerco a ella y la toco levemente para despertarla, pero esta ni se movía.

—Oye Despierta…—la volvió a tocar esta vez con un poco de fuerza.

Sakura refunfuño.

La levanto en brazos, pero cuando lo hizo el nudo del albornoz se deshizo y este se hizo a un lado. Sasuke la soltó de inmediato, Sakura cayó en la cama despertándose. Lo miro con rabia.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, pedazo de animal?

—Perdón…

Sakura sintió una brisa fría que la abrazaba, se miro, el albornoz estaba hecho a un lado y dejaba ver sus pechos.

Sasuke se quedo viendo sus pechos como embobado, se excito de tan solo pensar como seria si los chupara, todo un manjar, su miembro empezó a cobrar fuerza por si mismo, la toalla empezó a resbalársele, pero el rápidamente la agarro, antes de que ella viera como era su genital.

La pelirosa parpadeo confusa y se volvió a colocar el albornoz, se quedo sentada en la cama.

—Pervertido…—dijo.

—No me disculpare…

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al baño, tonta mujer, se dijo en su mente. Como pudo excitarse por un tontería, había visto muchos pechos, más grandes y bonitos que esos, pero entonces porque su pene cobraba vida con los de Sakura. Ahora si que había comprobado su curiosidad, eran grandes como había pensado o al menos eran grandes para ella, también eres naturales. Curvo los labios en una sonrisa lujuriosa. Algún día los aprobaría…

Salió del baño, Sakura todavía estaba sentada, esta vez de espaldas a la puerta del baño o sea a el.

—Por que no te acuestas… Mañana tenemos que salir…

—Estaba esperando a que salieras, necesito bañarme…

—Ya salí…

—Se nota…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miro, se ruborizo. No lo había visto aun, tenia el cuerpo musculoso, siguió la mirada hasta abajo…

—Y hablas de perversión…

—No estaba mirando… eso…

—Bueno, aun no me acostumbro a ti, eres demasiada peleona y todo lo extraño para ti es pervertido…

—Eso no es cierto…

Sasuke sonrió y se llevo las manos a la toalla, en un intento de quitarse y bajársela, Sakura se acerco a él y lo detuvo. La pelirosa lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron embobados los dos, Sakura se mordió los labios seductoramente.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—No…

—Estoy seguro de que si quieres, Sakura…

Cogió una de sus manos y la apoyó en su miembro. Sakura se ruborizo hasta la raíz. No quería presionar allí, retiro la mano velozmente.

—Estas loco…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y le agarro las dos manos, le llevo a la cama, Sakura cayó de espaldas en esta.

—Basta Sasuke…

El pelinegro movió la cabeza negando. Bajo la cabeza y le beso el cuello, la mordió.

—No…

Sasuke la soltó y ella quedo tendida en la cama sonrojada y respirando agitadamente.

—Vete a bañar…

Sakura movió la cabeza y se levanto, se fue al baño y se encerró en este. Sasuke suspiro, por poco pasa algo que si hubiera pasado no hubiera podido controlar, estaba tan excitado que ya le estaba doliendo. Bajo la vista hacia su miembro.

—Algún día, amigo… Algún día…

Se dispuso a cambiarse, busco algo de ropa de dormir en la cómoda, saco de un cajón el pantalón de pijama y se lo puso. Casi siempre dormía con ropa interior, pero hoy como iba a dormir con Sakura, prefirió no usarla. Retiro la colcha de la cama y entro en ella, a esperar a la pelirosa.

—Debo admitir que la deseo mucho…

Cuando vio sus pechos, grandes, bonitos y con las aureolas rosaditas, le dieron ganas de agarrárselos y masajearlos, pero sabía que de ahí, pasaría a otra cosa, a querer más de ella, y no quería obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiese hacer.

—Ya me lo estoy imaginando…

—¿El que?

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente. Sakura estaba entre la puerta del baño, con un camisón que dejaba mucho a su maldita y pervertida imaginación. Se le puso duro como una roca. Separo las piernas.

—Nada…

—Te he oído, Sasuke…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Acuéstate… Mañana tenemos que salir temprano de aquí…

—Ah…

Fue hacia la cama y entro en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que miras?—pregunto ante la mirada lasciva de Sasuke que se posaba en sus pechos.

—En serio si que ese camisón deja mucho a la imaginación…

—Te dije que no tuvieras pensamientos mojados conmigo…

—Hmp, no puedo evitarlo, soy un hombre con ganas de cogerme a mi despampanante nueva esposa…

—Ya cállate… Y mírame…

Sasuke se rio y la miro.

—Si siento una mano mientras estoy durmiendo, créeme, Sasuke… Que te hare estilo Lorena Bobbit, Te lo cortare con un cuchillo… y hablo enserio…

Sakura se arropo con la colcha y Sasuke solo la observo, estaba loca, si se atrevía a hacerle eso, no le importaría que lo metieran tras las rejas, la golpearía, eso era seguro, tenia que defender el honor de su miembro y su legacía.

La pelirosa se acostó de espaldas a el.

—Al parecer no te has dado cuenta…

—Si me di cuenta, estamos durmiendo en la misma cama—Sasuke sonrió—No objetare nada, porque estoy cansada y quiero dormir… Así que buenas noches…

Apago la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a dormir, Sasuke hizo lo mismo mañana los esperaría un largo y divertido viaje hacia Miami.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Notas finales:**

**.**

No se si vieron eso… Yo lo vi en Vh1, Lorena Bobbit, le mocho el pito a su esposo, porque este la estaba obligando a tener relaciones con el cuando esta no quería. Dicen que fue así… Yo le creo… Pero pienso que esa no es una razón para mochárselo, lo raro es que después de que se lo cortaran y se lo pegaran de nuevo, el tipejo se hizo actor porno…

Que estúpido!

**[La boda]**

Queridos hermanos continuamos con esta boda, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Yo me opongo…

Y to' el mundo se voltea pare ver a Romeo…

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda…

Si hicieran eso por mi, me voy con el chico que interrumpió en mi Wedding… solo si ta' bueno, si no lo mando al diablo… Ta' loco eh!

Besos y cuídense!

Denise


	10. Luna de Miel Parte 1

**Capitulo 10:**

**Luna de Miel**

**(Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente. Sakura y Sasuke estaban levantados, bajaron a desayunar a eso de las 6 y 15, ya que su vuelo salía a las 7 en punto, no podían coger el avión privado porque este tenía reparaciones, así que sus boletos eran para la primera clase. La madre de Sasuke apareció en el comedor.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días señora Mikoto…—dijo Sakura alegremente.

—Hmp…

—¡Que grosero!

—Estoy ya acostumbrada, Sakura…

El padre de Sasuke también apareció luego seguido de Itachi. Sakura le sonrió al chico, al menos ayer habían empezado a hablar y a conocerse mejor, le caía mejor que Sasuke, era más entretenido y juguetón, todo lo contrario a su esposo.

_«Que extraño se oye esa palabra en mi boca… Es una desgracia que tenga que usarla más seguido… Umm… Esposo…¬¬»_

—Ni un besito ni nada…—dijo Itachi sentándose frente a ellos en el comedor de 8 piezas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura se rio. Que divertido.

—Oh si… Me gustaría ver eso… —dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke refunfuño y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Sakura.

—Así no…

—Madre…

La madre de Sasuke lo miro gélidamente. El chico se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Sakura, la beso en la boca, Sakura saboreo el sabor a chocolate en la boca del pelinegro. Estaba tan caliente y deliciosa… Sasuke se separo de ella y siguió desayunando. Ella también volvió a lo suyo.

Mikoto se sentó en el comedor.

—¿Dormiste bien, Sakura?

—Si, señora…

—Ay no, no me digas señora… Dime mama…

—¿Qué?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Shh…—lo mando a callar su madre—Llámame así… Si… Ahora también soy tu madre, va a ser muy divertido…

—Etto… si… Jaja…—miro a Sasuke—Oye…—dijo intentando llamar la atención del chico, este la miro— Estas pasable últimamente…

—Eso es porque estas a su lado…—dijo Itachi—Porque si no, créeme que no lo soportáramos… Es la primera vez que tenemos un desayuno tranquilo…

—No digas eso… Lo dices como si fuéramos una horrible familia que vive matándose cada vez que se ven…—dijo Mikoto—Es mentira, Sakura…

—Lo se…—sonrió—Pero lo digo en serio… Esta más pasable… ¿Quería preguntarte… si… Etto…?

—Si soy virgen…

Sakura se sonrojo. En realidad estaba pensando que iba a preguntarle es tontería, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso… Iba a preguntarte… que edad tienes… Nunca te he preguntado mi edad…

—Te lo había dicho ya…

—No recuerdo que me lo dijeras…

—¿Para que quieres saberla?

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo 24… ¿por?

—Otra vez… Solo sentía curiosidad…

—Ya veo… Niñas tontas haciendo preguntas tontas, Hmp, típico…

Sakura enarco una ceja y se levanto, ya había terminado de desayunar. Tonto, era un grandísimo tonto… era en serio que se mostraba más pasable, incluso hablaba con ella temas que no tenia que ver nada con el sexo. El era como bipolar, en ocasiones grosero, a veces gracioso, tal vez mostraba su fachada de grosero para ocultar su verdadero yo, podría ser…

—Señor el coche ya esta listo… —dijo el chofer, un hombre de mediana edad.

—Hmp…

Los dos salieron hacia la salida de la casa. La madre de Sasuke le dio un apretón que casi la deja sin oxigeno y su esposo solo se despidió desde lejos. Entraron los dos al vehículo, el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue tranquilo, no hablaron ni se dirigieron la mirada.

**.**

**.**

Ya en el avión, en primera clase, Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, leyendo el libro de él poder del jefe y Sakura, como una niña que era, jugaba en un PSP. Aburrida y cansada, porque le dolían los ojos de tanto jugar, apago el aparato y lo metió en su bolsa. Bostezo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy cansada…

—¿Como que cansada? ¡No hace ni una hora que te levantaste!

—No dormí bien…

—No me moví mucho, mocosa…

—Pendejo…

—¿Qué?

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros y empezó a mirarse las uñas. Sasuke resoplo y volvió a su libro de nuevo. Sakura sonrió y se recostó en su hombro, Sasuke se sobresalto pero luego por alguna simple razón se quedo quieto. Dejo el libro sobre sus piernas, se sentía extraño… quería acariciarla pero no en el modo en que siempre lo hacia… cogió una de las manos de Sakura, que reposaban en su minifalda y la empezó a mimar, tenia los dedos finos y bonitos, y las uñas estaban pintadas de rosas y un poco largas.

Sakura miraba la acción que hacia Sasuke sobre su mano, la acariciaba pasando los dedos lentamente, era tan raro pero le gustaba lo que hacia… cerro los ojos disfrutando.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Ella abrió los ojos y la miro.

—No…

Cerro los ojos y se acomodo bien en su hombro, Sasuke sonrió luego y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras seguía todavía acariciando su mano, así se quedaron todo el camino hacia Miami

**.**

**.**

**En otro lugar…**

Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en su estudio con un gran amigo y socio, bebiendo whisky.

—Buena unión la de nuestros hijos…—dijo Fugaku a Tezuka Haruno.

—Es como si vendiera a mi hija…

—No te preocupes, Sasuke se acostumbrara con el tiempo…

—Lo que no entiendo porque Sasuke quiso casarse con Sakura, solo es para…

—Shh…—lo mando a callar Fugaku—Las paredes escuchan, no quiero que Mikoto se entere de esto, ¿Entendido? Si se sabe algo, es por tu culpa, porque Sasuke no se lo va a decir a nadie entendido…

—Si…—dijo resignado Tezuka—Me tratas como si fuera un esclavo o uno de tus empleados…

—Básicamente, eres uno de ellos, estas bajo mi mando…

—Solo por un tiempo hasta que salga de esto, cuando salga de esto quiero que lo haga mi hija primero…

—Si Sasuke no la deja embarazada antes…

Tezuka fulmino a Fugaku con la mirada.

—¿Por qué a Sakura? ¿Por qué escogiste a Sakura y no a Shizune o a Ten-Ten?

Fugaku dejo su copa vacía sobre el escritorio y miro a Tezuka.

—Sinceramente… Tu hija Shizune es muy ambiciosa, tu hija Ten-Ten demasiada promiscua, Sakura es algo así como una buena chica…

—En serio que no la conoces…

—Créeme… Defendió a Mikoto de una de las novias de Sasuke… Creo que la conozco un poco… Es sencilla idéntica a Hikari, pero tus otras hijas salieron a ti, ambiciosas, promiscuas y malas…

Tezuka se rio.

—Ya te lo dije… a Sasuke le gustan las caras bonitas y los cuerpos despampanantes, cuando toque a tu hija, no le quitara las manos de encima…

—Lo se, a Sasuke le gusta demasiado el sexo, no se como que es aguanta tanto…

—Ya te dije, salió a mí…

**.**

**.**

Sakura sonrió feliz y respiro aire al bajarse del vehículo frente a la casa, que no era una casa, si no una mansión de campo… era muy bonita de dos pisos y espaciosa. Entro al cuarto y ni siquiera espero a que el ama de llaves le diera un tour, la reviso de arriba abajo, cada habitación, cada tramo, luego después de un tiempo husmeando, entro a el cuarto que por desgracia ella iba a compartir con su marido, Sasuke ya estaba en el cuarto, tumbado en la cama a boca bajo en bóxers.

Sakura carraspeo. Era un pervertido, como podía acostarse en esas fachas sabiendo que había mujeres, esperaba que no se le saliera la culebra de los bóxers.

Sasuke ni se movió cuando ella carraspeo. Se acerco a él, estaba profundamente dormido con una carita tan hermosa y dulce…

_«Umm… Una buena oportunidad para vengarme de todo lo que me ha hecho…»_

Fue al baño y reviso detrás del espejo del frente al lavabo, lo abrió, había espuma de afeitar, crema para después del baño y un montón de cosas que se podían untar. Salió del baño con espuma de afeitar a mano y pasta y crema en la otra, se vengaría de el a su manera, sucia y pegajosamente.

Se aproximo a el, este se había dado la vuelta haciéndole el trabajo más fácil, estaba a boca arriba. Le unto la espuma en la cara con cuidado, para que no se despertara, en el cabello, en el pecho, en las piernas, al igual que la pasta dental y la crema, regreso todo al baño y comprobó en estado de Sasuke. Sonriendo, saco su BB de su falda y le tiro una foto.

Esto será un recuerdo de mi luna de miel, Ja, se los enseñare a las chicas y al idiota de Naruto… Solo yo puedo hacerlo…

Salió de la casa y se fue hacia la playa que quedaba detrás de la casa, como el bikini debajo de la ropa. Se quito las prendas y las dejo sobre la arena junto a las sandalias.

Entro en la playa y comenzó a divertirse como nunca lo había hecho en su vida…

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Me perdi en el camino de la vida... :|

¿Review?


	11. Luna de Miel Parte 2

**Capitulo 11:**

**Luna de Miel **

**(Parte 2)**

**"Se esta acercando el momento de la verdad…"**

**.**

**.**

**En la Habitación…**

Sasuke se estaba despertando, sentía la cara fría y el cuerpo pegajoso, no hacia calor, había dejado el ventilador prendido para que se refrescara la habitación, entonces porque se sentía el cuerpo como un chicle. Se levanto de la cama y ahora lo veía con claridad, estaba cubierto de una sustancia blanca pegajosa. Sus manos y su pecho estaban cubiertos de eso también. Camino hacia el tocador y se miro en el espejo, su despeinado cabello también estaba en la misma condición. Eso solo tenía un nombre…

—Sakura…—gruño el pelinegro.

**.**

**.**

Luego de durar casi más de una hora metida en la playa, ya hora de salir, si no se iba a dar una insolación por durar tanto bajo el sol, salió del agua y recogió su ropa que estaba en el suelo. Camino hacia los escalones que separaban la casa con la playa. Dejo la ropa y sus cosas en una tumbona, luego se dirigió hacia las duchas que estaban cerca de la piscina y se metió para quitarse el agua salada del cuerpo que con el sol hacia que se le quemara la piel.

Sasuke la observaba desde la puerta corrediza de cristal de la terraza. El bikini blanco se le marcaba como una segunda piel, por el agua se le transparentaba y se le veía sus oscurecidos pezones.

—Linda bromita la tuya Sakura…—dijo Sasuke en voz alta para que la pelirosa lo oyera.

La pelirosa se giro como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, era Sasuke y ya se había despertado. Sakura se apoyo en la pared de azulejos.

—Sasuke…

—Si, Soy Yo…

Sasuke camino hacia ella con pasos lentos pero para la pelirosa estos eran rápidos, se pego más a la pared para protegerse, pero Sasuke se seguía acercando hasta quedar pegado de ella, bajo el chorro de agua fría.

—¿Te gusta bromear? ¿Eh?

—Yo…Yo…—empezó a balbucear la pelirosa un poco asustada por la mirada maliciosa de Sasuke.

—Hmp… Pues déjame decirte que a mi también me gusta bromear…

—Te estas mojando…

—Lo se…

El bajo la vista hacia los pechos de la pelirosa, sonrió de medio lado y agarro uno de ellos con sus manos. Sakura se sacudió al sentir la mano del pelinegro acariciar su seno por encima de la tela del bikini. Sasuke lo apretó suavemente y la pelirosa ahogo un gemido, se quedo estática pegada de la pared.

—No sabes lo mucho que te deseo…—dijo con la voz ronca.

Saco el pecho del bikini y se inclino sobre el, poso sus labios en él y empezó a succionarlo mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro. Sakura levanto las caderas al sentir que Sasuke mordía con los dientes el pezón que tenia en la boca.

—Ah… Sasuke…

Sasuke se separo de ella y le quito el sostén del bikini dejando sus pechos al descubierto, se inclino de nuevo tomando el otro pecho con la boca. Sakura cerro los ojos y entrelazo las manos en el cabello de Sasuke haciendo que el prosiguiera con lo que hacia.

—Quiero tomarte aquí mismo, Sakura…

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. No podía entregarse a él tan fácil, no le daría su virginidad a alguien que no sentía nada por ella.

—No…

Sasuke no le presto atención a la pelirosa que se quejaba por lo que hacia, el deslizo las manos hacia la parte de abajo del bikini y adentro las manos dentro de la braga. Sakura se sobresalto al sentir su mano en su intimidad y luego lo empujo. Sasuke resbalo y cayó de espaldas a la piscina.

La peli rosada recogió la parte de arriba del bikini que estaba tirado en el piso de la ducha y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación, dejando a Sasuke enfurecido por el acto de la misma.

Sakura subió las escaleras rápido y se tranco en la habitación. Se pego en la puerta respirando agitadamente. ¿Que había pasado allí? ¿Qué le había pasado a Sasuke? El no era así… Y entonces porque actuó de esa manera con ella… Estaba tan confundida.

—Mi teoría tiene que ser verdad… Sasuke debe de ser bipolar… Aunque… Se supone que tengo que tener sexo con el para poder quedarme embarazada…—Sakura suspiro—Eso es demasiado… Duele… Y a pesar de que soy fuerte… Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que me duela… y que me lastime… No quiero tener sexo con el… Con nadie…

Tocaron la puerta. Sakura sabia que era Sasuke y se hizo rogar.

—Abre la puerta Sakura…—le ordeno.

—No, pervertido…

—¡Ábrela!—siguió insistiendo el pelinegro.

—No quiero…

—Señor…—oyó Sakura en el otro lado—Tiene una llamada…—Sakura reconoció la voz como el ama de llaves de la casa.

Solo escucho un "Hmp" y no hubo más ruido.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura bajo fue a comer. Sasuke ya estaba sentado en el comedor con la laptop encendida en la mesa.

_«Ni siquiera respeta que sea nuestra luna de miel…», _pensó Sakura.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa del comedor, el ama de llaves llevo la comida. La peli rosa no le puso atención, no tenía ganas de comer, después de lo que paso en el área de la piscina su hambre se había disipado. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y lo sorprendió mirándola, la laptop ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué?—le dijo ella.

—Hmp…

—No sabes otra cosa que decir… Estoy hastiada de tu "Hmp"…

—Hmp… Acostúmbrate… Si te casaste conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis monosílabos… Sakura… —Sakura desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos— Ahh… Otra cosa… Respétame delante de las personas… Al parecer no tienes modales…

—Ohh…Ya lo sabes… ¡Que Novedad!

—Te lo advierto… No juegues conmigo…

—No estoy jugando, Sasuke…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Dos de las cosas que le molestaban, era que las mujeres fueran tan fastidiosas y que no le mostraran respeto. Ya le enseñaría a esa peli rosa sin educación, rebelde y molestosa, quien era el…Nadie jugaba con el.

—¿Quién era Sasuke?—pregunto la peli rosa comiendo luego de decidir que tenia que comer si no pasaría hambre.

—Eso no te interesa…

—Soy tu esposa… Y eso quiere decir que tus asuntos son los míos…

—Como si importara… Tus asuntos no son los míos… O me vas a decir que hacia el estúpido pelirrojo del demonio en nuestra boda…

—Es mi amigo, así que lo invite…

—Si, claro… Un amigo que quiere ser más que tu amigo… Típico.

—Deja de decir estupideces… Gaara me ve como su amiga, así que no le busques la 5ta pata al gato, pervertido.

—Hmp…

—Estás celoso…—declaro la peli rosa.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

_«¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Por favor…De esa comadreja sin cejas, rarito y homosexual…Sin ningún atributo hermoso, por favor…Sakura debe de estar soñando demasiado. Soy demasiado sexy como para estar celoso de una lacra como el tal Gaara ese…» _

—De esa cosa estoy celoso…¬¬

—Si… Estás Celoso Sasuke… Se te ve en la cara…

—Yo no siento nada por ti, nunc voy a sentir nada por ti, no me gustas ni siquiera me llamas la atención… Así que porque crees que estoy "celoso"… No hay porque estar celoso, solo que a lo mío se le respeta… Por favor… Celoso… que estupidez…

Sakura abrió la boca para objetar algo pero luego la cerró. Por que se sentía rara, sabia que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella, ni que le gustaba… pero porque oírlo salir de su boca le dolía. ¿Por qué le dolía? No entendía…

—Veo que te quedaste sin palabras… ¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que te amo? ¿Qué me gustas? ¿Y que me llamas la atención?… Lo siento pero yo no siento nada de eso… Y discúlpame tengo que hacer una llamada.

Sasuke se levanto dejando a la peli rosa sentada sola en el comedor. Se fue por el pasillo.

Sakura bufo molesta. Lo más que le molestaba es que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Se levanto de la mesa, lo menos que quería hacer era verle la cara a ese estúpido pervertido Uchiha. Salió por la puerta corrediza de la terraza hacia afuera, se iría hacia la playa, lejos de el. Aunque quisiera escapar de el sabia que era imposible, pero por lo menos se mantendría alejada de el por lo menos una horas.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba en el cuarto mirando hacia el techo, no tenia muchas ganas de nada, solo de volver a lamerle los pechos a la peli rosa. Sonrió de lado al recordar el tacto de sus pechos contra su boca, era algo que quería volver a hacer, algo que todavía deseaba hacer.

Y como si fuera de la nada, la puerta se abrió. Sasuke levanto la cabeza, era Sakura.

—Hmp… Sabía que ibas a volver…

—¿Quién te dijo que Salí?

—Que no es obvio…

—Tienes un ama de llaves muy lengüetera…

—Es mejor que te calles Sakura, si no quieres que lo haga yo…

—Oblígame…

Sasuke se levanto y camino hacia la pelirosa.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

¿ Un Review?


	12. Luna de Miel Parte 3 x La Cita Parte 1

**Capitulo 12: **

**Luna de Miel (Parte 3) — La Cita (Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella y la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—¿Qué, Que Crees?… ¿Que Crees que estas haciendo pedazo de animal?—le pregunto Sakura balbuceando las palabras. No sabía porque estaba nerviosa y por que respiraba agitadamente.

Sasuke empezó a besarle el cuello, ya no aguantaba los deseos de tirarse a la peli rosa. Poso sus manos en su cintura y bajaba lentamente, agarrándole las nalgas, apretándolas. Sakura gimió contra su boca. El pelinegro la guio hasta la cama para luego cuando la peli rosa estuvo tendida en esta colocarse encima de ella, siguió besando su nacarado cuello.

Sakura no quería gemir pero era imposible, nunca había sentido esas sensaciones que le transmitía el pelinegro, se aferro de su cabello mientras empezaba a gemir. El ojinegro al escucharla sonrió de medio lado, ya era su tiempo de vengarse. La beso apasionadamente. Le quito la pollera de tirantes que tenia y la lanzo hacia al suelo. Sakura intento taparse los pechos con las manos, se maldecía por no llevar otra vez sujetador, era como si fuese una manía y eso le molestaba.

Sasuke se separo de su boca y le susurro al oído:

—Te gusta no llevar sujetador, eh?

—Cierra la boca…

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a besarla. Sakura no entendía porque no lo separaba de ella. No entendía porque se dejaba tocar por el, pensó que tal ves era porque deseaba que la tocara.

El pelinegro dejo su ya hinchada boca por lo fogosos besos de el mismo, para bajar a sus pechos y lamerlos. Se entretuvo besando, pellizcando, mordiendo y succionando uno de ellos, mientras deslizabas las manos por sus curvas.

—Sasuke…—gimió la peli rosa apretando su cuerpo contra el de el.

Sasuke siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a las cinturillas de los pantalones. Los desabrocho y se lo bajo quedando la pelirosa con tan solo unas braguitas rosas que cubría su intimidad.

El intento bajárselas pero la mano de la pelirosa lo detuvo. Sasuke la miro airado. Cuando estaba en su mejor apogeo viene ella y lo detiene. Eso le molestaba mucho, aunque nunca en su vida alguna mujer lo había detenido cuando iba a hacer sus cochinadas, se enfado.

—No, Sasuke…No quiero…Ya te lo dije…

—¿Por qué diablos no quieres? ¿Cómo crees que me vas a dar ese hijo si no quieres tener sexo conmigo, Sakura?—pregunto enfadado separándose de ella.

Sakura se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, se tapo los pechos con los brazos. Miro luego al pelinegro que permanecía parado frente a ella.

—No quiero porque quiero que mi primera vez sea con amor no por simple deseo…

—Eso es estúpido…

—Al menos para ti, pero para mi no…—bajo la cabeza—Yo siempre desee casarme con el hombre al que amara para entregarle lo más preciado que tenia… pero veo que mis sueños no se cumplieron como quería…

—Sigue siendo una estupidez… Las mujeres del siglo XXI no se casan por amor, solo se casan para poder buscar una buena posición económica y un buen marido que les compren todo los que ellas deseen…Y eso te incluye…

—Yo no quise casarme contigo y lo sabes, lo hice por tus hermanos… Además no digas que me case contigo por dinero…Yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras económicamente…

—Hmp… Si supieras…—murmuro el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Qué es lo que no se?

—Solo decía…

—No voy a tener sexo contigo Sasuke…

—Como quieras… No soy de los que ruegan por algo…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se volvió hacia ella.

—Vuelve a hacer tu equipaje, nos vamos… Se acabo la luna de miel…

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste… Has tu equipaje… Vamos a volver…

—¿Por qué?

—Solo haz tu equipaje y punto—dijo saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo.

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Será porque ella no quiso tener sexo con el… Que impertinente…Aunque no se sentía complacida en aquel lugar, sin sus amigas ni nada que la entretuviera no quería estar ahí pero tampoco quería volver, vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre era un infierno. Aunque…

—Aun me sigo preguntando si viviré con Sasuke… —suspiro—No me apetece mucho… No…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Cita (Parte 1)**

**.**

Como la boda se había celebrado el viernes y habían ido a Miami el sábado por la mañana, habían regresado aquel mismo día en la tarde. El fin de semana había pasado rápido. Después de llegar, Sasuke se había desaparecido luego de dejarla frente a la puerta de su casa. Había pasado los días posteriores de su llegada encerrada en su cuarto.

Ya era jueves, Ino y Hinata la habían invitado al cine a ver una película que ellas aun no habían visto.

—¿Yogi Bear? ¿Bromeas verdad, Hinata? ¡Esto es de niños!—le dijo Sakura a la pelinegra cuando iban de camino hacia la sala.

—Aun no le he visto, Sakura—dijo Ino respondiendo por Hinata—Y Ya deja tu malhumor…Parece como si estuviese embarazada…

—¿Qué?—pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Si… Son las embarazadas las que cambian de humor constantemente… Tu cuando te invitamos te pusiste feliz y ahora andas echando fuego… —Ino sonrió— ¿No estarás embarazada o Si?

Sakura la miro perpleja. A su amiga ya le estaba faltando el cerebro.

—Eso quiere decir que si lo estas… Aun no me has contado como fue tu luna de miel… Sasuke es tan bueno en la cama como dicen… Es cierto que su…

—Ino-chan…—grito Hinata ruborizada.

—Ay Hinata… Acostúmbrate…

—Pervertida…—le dijo Sakura.

El celular de la pelinegra empezó a sonar. Hinata lo saco de su pantalón y comprobó la pantalla, se ruborizo al ver el número de quien la llamaba.

—Ay y a esta que le dio…No vas a contestar Hina…

—S-Si—abrió el teléfono—Si…

—_Hinata-chan…_

Hinata se ruborizo hasta no más poder. Era el pelirrubio, este siempre la ponía nerviosa.

—Na…Naruto-kun—murmuro la pelinegra.

—IAHH!—grito Ino y luego abrazo a Hinata.

—Ino por dios…Suelta a Hinata que no ves que la asfixias…—dijo Sakura al ver el comportamiento de la rubia.

Esta se rio y soltó a Hinata, le indico que siguiera su conversación, no antes de poner el teléfono de la pelinegra en altavoz.

—¿Hinata?—pregunto el rubio.

—Ho...Hola…

—Jeje… ¿Como estas Hinata?—le pregunto.

—Dile que estas bien y que estas aburrida…—le susurro Ino al oído.

—Pero vamos a ver una película…

—Eso no importa Hinata… Díselo!—la mando la rubia.

Hinata suspiro.

—Estoy… B-Bien… Solo un poco… Aburrida…

—Ah… Hinata ¿Quieres salir conmigo?—pregunto Naruto. Hinata se ruborizo.

—Kyah!—grito Ino.

—Alguien esta contigo…—pregunto el rubio.

Hinata miro a Ino buscando una salida. Ino negó con la cabeza emocionada.

—Dile que fue la tele…—dijo entonces Sakura.

—F-fue la televisión…

—Ah…—dijo el— Entonces… ¿Saldrás conmigo?

Ino asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

—S-Si…

—Genial… Pasare por ti a las 7:00—Y colgó.

Hinata se quedo viendo su móvil un tanto ruborizada. Iba a salir con Naruto…

—¡Hinata! ¡Vas a tener una cita!—grito Ino.

—N-No…Es cierto…

—Si lo es…

Sakura suspiro. Hinata iba a tener una cita con el rubio escandaloso ese… Sabia que desde el día en que se conocieron, el rubio le había gustado Hinata, esas llamadas todos los días no significaba que quería ser su amigo… «_Hablando de amigos…»_

Saco su celular de la falda que tenía y marco el número de Gaara. Desde el día de boda no lo había vuelto a ver y ni siquiera la llamaba. Sonó 3 veces y luego contesto.

—Si…

—Soy yo, Sakura…

—Ah… Sakura…

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿Por qué solo Ah… Sakura? Tú sabes muy bien que me molesta que no me pongan atención…

—Te puse atención al contestarte…

—Gaara…

—De acuerdo…—carraspeo—Hola Sakura…Como estas… Mi flor de cerezo…

—Más te vale—le dijo.

Gaara se rio al otro lado de la línea. Sakura sonrió.

—¿Y…?¿Sucede algo?

—Que no te puedo llamar…—le dijo la peli rosa.

—Pensé que tu esposo se oponía a que nos siguiéramos viendo…

—¿Mi esposo?... Sasuke no me puede obligar a hacer algo, Gaara… Y si quiero seguir viéndote, es mi problema y no de el… No entiendo que le pasa… Es tan…

—Creo que no debes hablar así de tu esposo, Sakura…

—¡Puaj!—Gaara se rio—Oye…

—Si…

—Que tal si… Vamos al cine esta noche… No tengo nada que hacer…

—Y que me dices de tu esposo…

—Sabes… Tengo días que no lo veo… No creo que le mortifique… Además soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con o sin esposo.

—Tu siempre tan independiente, Sakura…

—Aceptas…

—Si te veo en la noche…

Sakura colgó y se volvió a sus amigas, Ino la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué?—pregunto la peli rosa.

—Sakura no puedes salir sin pedir permiso o es que quieres que Sasuke se enoje…

—No me interesa y ya vámonos a ver esa estúpida película…—dijo ella adelantándose.

Ino suspiro y miro a Hinata, esta solo se encogió de hombros. Su amiga era una chica que hacia lo que quisiera y nadie le decía que hacer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de ver la película, Ino y Sakura fueron junto a Hinata a su casa. Ino insistió en arreglar a la pelinegra para su cita. La obligo a ponerse un vestido corto rojo y unos tacones del mismo color.

—Hn… Parece una prostituta… —murmuro la peli rosa observándola.

—¿Disculpa?—pregunto Ino con la ceja arqueada.

Sakura sabia que a Ino le molestaba que criticaran sus "obras de artes" y ella para fastidiarla le encantaba criticarlas. Aunque hablaba enserio cuando decía que Hinata parecía una prostituta.

—He dicho que parece una prostituta…—volvió a repetir sonriendo.

—E-Es… Cie- Cierto Ino…—dijo la pelinegra mirándose en el espejo.

—Por favor, Hinata te ves bien, Te ves hermosa, No sabia que el rojo te quedara tan bien…

—Ino puerca…—le dijo la peli rosa—Hinata…Haz lo que creas conveniente…—le dijo Sakura a la pelinegra.

Se dirigió a su armario y saco un pantalón y 2 blusas de diferentes colores.

—Escoge…La morada o la azul…

—Sakura…—dijo Ino—Hinata se ve muy bien con esa ropa, no puedes pretender que parezca una marimacha como tu…

—Disculpa… pero al menos yo no ando exhibiéndome…

—Chicas ya basta…—dijo Hinata.

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Hinata dio un respingo.

—Voy a abrir… No te lo quites—dijo Ino marchándose del cuarto.

Hinata se cambio de ropa, ahora se veía mas cómoda, cuando tenia el vestido se veía un poco incomoda. Sakura se acerco con una servilleta y le quito el labial rojo.

—Te ves mejor con esa ropa… Aunque… Que tal si te pones una falda…

—Sakura-San…

—Vamos…

Sakura empujo a Hinata hacia afuera de la habitación. Abajo se oían los murmullos de Naruto y su chillona voz hablando con Ino. Esta pues claro le estaba hablando de lo hermosa que estaba Hinata. Cuando Hinata bajo Ino la miro con el ceño fruncido y le dio una mirada asesina a Sakura.

—Es cierto… Estas preciosa Hinata…—dijo el rubio halagándola—Nos vamos…

La pelinegra asintió.

—Hinata va a tener su primera cita…—dijo Ino sollozando un poco.

—No es su primera cita—dijo la pelirosa observando a Hinata marcharse con Naruto por la puerta delantera—Tengo que arreglarme…Le dije a Gaara que viniera a buscarme aquí. 3.

Ino solo suspiro su amiga le gustaba encontrarse problemas, era como si no le importase que estuviese casada… Debería buscarle un diccionario para que viera la correcta definición de casada, así sentaría, por lo menos, un poco la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba con Gaara en un puesto de hamburguesas, luego de ir al cine y ver una película. Gaara había insistido que ya era tiempo de llevar a Sakura a la casa, pero esta había dicho que no, que apenas eran las 10.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que te lleve Sakura…—dijo mirando su reloj que marcaba las 11: 15—Tu esposo se enfadara…

—Gaara porque no velas por mi… No creas que estar casada es muy emocionante que digamos… No puedo hacer nada…—dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros y frunciendo el labio.

Como vio que Gaara no la miraba y que estaba con la boca como una O, miraba como si estuviese alguien detrás de ella que no quisiese que estuviese.

—Mira que bonito…—murmuro una voz muy conocida para Sakura.

Esta se volvió y dio un respingo al ver al pelinegro detrás de ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sasuke…

—Que no te dije que no te vieras con el estúpido este—dijo señalándolo.

El pelirrojo se levanto y lo encaro.

—¿A quien llamas estúpido?—le pregunto Gaara encarándolo.

—No veo otra persona en esta mesa… Así… que creo que es obvio…—dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se levanto y se piso enfrente de Sasuke. El pelinegro al miro y luego la agarro del brazo, llevándosela a rastras por el local, sin importarle los llamados de la chica y las miradas de los presentes. Gaara salió detrás de el, ya en el aparcamiento… Cuando Sasuke escucho su nombre se volvió, era el idiota del pelirrojo a quien no pasaba, quien lo estaba llamando.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se acerco al pelirrojo dispuesto a armar pelea.

—¡Basta!—grito la peli rosa antes de que Sasuke le pegara a Gaara—¡Que no puedo salir con mis amigos!

—No, sin mi permiso…—dijo el pelinegro volviéndose hacia ella.

—De acuerdo… La próxima…

—Si es que habrá próxima…—dijo interrumpiéndola y mirando por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo, que se mantenía quieto detrás de el.

_«Al parecer Sakura provoca un gran efecto en este degenerado_…», pensó Sasuke.

—Ok… No habrá próxima pero deja a Gaara en paz…

—De acuerdo…Pero… ¡Nos vamos!

Volvió a acerarse a la peli rosa y la agarró de la mano. Sakura se despidió de Gaara con la mano, ya tendría un tiempo para hablar, pero ahora tenia que hablar con el pelinegro destroza planes.

**.**

**.**

**Con Naruto y Hinata…**

Naruto había llevado a Hinata al parque de diversiones, habían entrado a las mayoría, pero el quería entrar a una en especial…Se dirigieron a la casa de los espejos…Hinata no sabia porque… ¿Por qué quería verse el pelirrubio en un espejo? Y para el colmo era de noche… ¿No habría poco luz ahí adentro…?

Hinata caminaba por el lugar agarrada de manos con el pelirrubio que la llevaba a millón, no sabia porque Naruto caminaba rápido. Se acercaron a unos espejos que estaban en un rincón en donde no había mucha luz

Ella se miro en unos de los espejos, este hacia que se viera gorda…Naruto se acerco por detrás a ella y la abrazo, la pelinegra dio un respingo, ruborizándose hasta no más poder. Naruto la miro por el espejo con esos ojos azul electrizante cautivándola con la mirada…

—Hinata…

Hinata trago nerviosa.

—S…si…

—¿Me dejas besarte?

Ahora si estaba Híper, Mega, Súper nerviosa… Nunca había besado a nadie…Había salido con chicos, pero solo por salir y agradarles a ellos, y nunca habían intentado besarla. Era la primera vez que un chico se lo pedía. Por instinto se volvió a Naruto y acerco su labios a los de el…

Naruto sonrió complacido…

**.**

**.**


	13. La Cita Parte 2

**Capitulo 13: **

**La Cita (Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

Naruto besaba en un rincón a la pelinegra. Hinata no sabía como moverse nunca había dejado que la besaran y se sentía muy nerviosa. ¿Y si a Naruto no le gustaba como besaba?

El pelirrubio iba subiendo sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus pechos. Los rodeo con las manos. Hinata dio un respingo e intento alejarse del pelirrubio.

El al ver que la pelinegra intentaba alejarse de el, se detuvo y se separo un poco, para poder mirar a Hinata. Esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Hinata…—la llamo con voz ronca.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y lo observo.

—No te gusto…

Hinata se abrazo a el.

—S-si…

—Entonces…Porque me alejas…

—E-es que… Naruto… E-es nuestra…primera cita…

Naruto entorno los ojos. Hinata agacho la cabeza. Al parecer a Naruto no le gusto que no se hubiera dejado besar, pero ella tenía razón, sabia que en las primeras citas no ocurría nada de lo que el rubio pensaba hacer.

—No te estoy obligando…Hinata…—le sonrió—Pensé que querías… Estabas tan ruborizada…—se sobo la cabeza con una mano—Nee… No soy como el teme…

—¿Teme?

—Sasuke…

—Ahh…

Naruto sonrió y alargo la mano hacia la de Hinata. Esta se sobresalto y se ruborizo hasta no mas poder. El pelirrubio la miraba con una mirada intensa.

—Vamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el trayecto a "casa" de Sakura…**

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla enfadada, el pelinegro siempre arruinaba todos sus planes, claro el si podía salir y hacer lo que quisiera pero ella, no. Ella, según Sasuke, tenia que quedarse trancada en la casa 24/7… a eso se le llamaba machismo…

—Machista de pacotilla…

—¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Sasuke.

—¡Que eres un machista! ¡Eso!—exclamo la peli rosa.

—No me importa lo que digas…

—Por eso lo digo…—miro de nuevo por la ventanilla y vio que no se parecía en nada a su vecindario—A donde diablos me llevas…—pregunto.

—A mi piso…—dijo como si nada.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿A su piso? Seguramente debe de estar loco…

—Disculpa, pero quiero irme a casa… Y me vas a llevar…

—Hmp…

—¡Ya no empieces!

—Eres fastidiosa…

—¡Y tu eres un idiota!

—Hmp, como digas…—dijo Sasuke sin ponerle atención.

Sasuke aparco en el aparcamiento del apartamento. Apago el motor de BMW negro y se volvió en el asiento hacia ella. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, si se acercaba a ella, lo iba a golpear, eso era seguro.

Vio que Sasuke sonreía de medio lado.

—¿De que te ríes?—le pregunto.

—Te doy miedo…

—No me digas… —Sakura entrecerró los ojos—Ahora dime tu… Que hacemos en tu apartamento…

—Mañana hay un baile de beneficencia… Mi madre te ha regalado algo, pase por tu casa, pero me dijeron que te habías ido a la casa de la rubia esa escandalosa y fui allá.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

_«¿Fue allá? ¿Que fue lo que le dijo Ino? … Esa Estúpida… Si la agarro la mato…»_

—Ah si…

—Mira que bien…Te dije que no te quería ver con ese estúpido… Pero al parecer te gusta fastidiarme…

—Es un placer Sasuke…—dijo sonriendo.

—Hmp…Sal de auto…

Sakura abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y caminaron hacia las puertas en silencio. En el ascensor Sakura miro a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, ahora que lo veía el pelinegro era un tanto guapo…

_«No debo mirarlo así… Se supone que no me agrada… Aunque no puedo evitarlo… Es guapo… Pero no más que Gaara… El es más guapo que Sasuke…»_

—¿Por que me miras tanto molestia?

—Disculpa pero yo miro lo que a mi me de la gana mirar… Y si te molesta… ¡Aguántate!

—Hmp…

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigían por el pasillo hacia el piso de Sasuke. Sakura iba tarareando una canción para distraerse. Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo que la pelirosa pasara.

—Vamos…

Sakura suspiro y siguió al pelinegro hacia lo que pensó que seria su cuarto. Cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta dejo ver a un cuarto blanco con muebles y cortinas negras, al parecer Sasuke tenia gustos extraños. ¿Todo de negro?...Humm Raro…

—¿Qué buscas Sakura?

—¡Nada! —dijo—Busca el estúpido vestido…

Sasuke sonrió. Se dirigió hacia el armario y saco un vestido corto azul. Lo tiro encima de la cama. La pelirosa se lo quedo viendo, era muy bonito.

—Póntelo…—ordeno el pelinegro.

—Frente a ti… Ni hablar… ¡Estas loco!—exclamo ella.

—Creo que ya te he visto desnuda.

La pelirosa se ruborizo.

—¡No del todo!

Sasuke bufo y se acerco a ella, hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocaron. La abrazo y coloco sus manos en la espalda de la peli rosa. Comenzó a subir la blusa de tirantes, como siempre Sakura no llevaba sujetador, haciendo la tarea más fácil, le saco la blusa por la cabeza.

—¿Qué…Que estas haciendo pervertido?—pregunto ella pegada a el, intentando tapar su desnudez—No… No…—empezó a decir Sakura cuando sintió la boca del pelinegro en su cuello.

Sasuke se separo de ella y con su cuerpo la llevo hacia la cama. Las piernas de Sakura se impactaron en la cama haciendo que cayera de espaldas en ella. Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura, comenzando de nuevo con su labor de besarle el cuello, siguió lamiendo para bajar luego por el valle de sus pechos. Se estaciono en ellos y empezó a lamerlos.

Sakura daba pequeños gemidos. Sasuke se alejo de ella y se quito la camisa, quedándose en la misma situación de Sakura. Siguió lamiendo sus pechos mientras los masajeaba.

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió Sakura agarrándose al cabello del mencionado. El bajo por su estomago hasta su vientre.

—Quítate la falda…

—Sasuke…

El se levanto de nuevo y se desabotono los pantalones quitándoselos junto con los zapatos quedándose en bóxers. Sakura se sonrojo al divisar con la mirada el gran bulto que se asomaba por debajo de los bóxers de Sasuke. Se acerco a ella de nuevo y le quito la falda. Sasuke se quedo parado viendo a Sakura desde arriba, las deliciosas curvitas de su esposa mientras ella se ruborizaba ante la mirada lujuriosa de Sasuke.

—Puede que seas una mocosa… Pero te ves deliciosa…

Bajo la cabeza hacia su vientre, poso sus labios en esa área mientras que sus manos se posaban en sus muslos cerca de su entrepierna. Comenzó a bajar son sus besos hasta llegar a esa parte que reclamaba su atención.

—Sakura… Quiero probarte…—dijo roncamente.

Ella se levanto de golpe. Probarla, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Era asqueroso…

—No…

Sasuke la miro un poco enfadado. No le gustaba que se le negasen a algo, cuando quería algo lo obtendría a todo costa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso es asqueroso…—dijo ruborizada.

—Hmp…Vamos…Te va a gustar… Además soy yo quien lo hará no tú…

Había visto en novelas y en películas de alto contenido sexual, a la mujer dejarse hacer esa cosa que Sasuke intentaba hacer en ella, nunca pensó que lo intentaría… Ahora… -.-

Sakura asintió lentamente y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Temblaba levemente, no sabía que sensación iba a sentir en estos momentos. Sasuke se acerco otra vez y la agarró de los muslos. Empezó a acariciar cerca de su intimidad. La pelirosa fue abriendo las piernas poco a poco.

Sasuke comenzó a quitarles las braguitas hasta sacárselas y dejarlas tiradas en el suelo. Se arrodillo ante ella y empezó a acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos de la peli rosa. Las piernas de Sakura se tensaron y poco a poco empezó a estremecerse.

—Sasuke…No…—dijo Sakura cerrando las piernas.

Sasuke retiro la mano y se levanto, recogió su pantalón del suelo dándose la vuelta poniéndoselo, se dio la vuelta y la miro.

—Báñate…y cámbiate…Vendré en 15 minutos—Y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se quedo pasmada, recostada en la cama. Era una tonta… porque había cerrado las piernas si empezaba a gustarle, era una estúpida. Se levanto de la cama y recogió su ropa esparcida por el suelo, las coloco encima de la cama. Miro el vestido que estaba en la cabecera de la cama, no había llegado a probárselo.

Se dirigió al baño, no tenia que quitarse a ropa ya estaba desnuda. Entro en la ducha, tenia que quitarse del cuerpo el sabor de Sasuke, el chorro de agua caliente le recordaba a los besos de Sasuke, se sentía un poco excitada… Se sentía rara…

Luego de media hora ya, Sakura salía del baño y se encontró a Sasuke sentado en la cama, cambiado y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estas… Cambiado…

—Te estoy esperando…Tardaste mucho…

—Emm…Si…—dijo sonriendo.

—Tengo que llevarte tu casa…—Sakura cambio la expresión de su cara— O… Es que quieres dormir aquí conmigo—dijo entonces Sasuke sonriendo.

—¡Que! ¡No!—dijo ella ruborizada.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. La pelirosa se sonrojaba por nada.

Sakura empezó a cambiarse, pero se detuvo y miro a Sasuke que permanecía en el mismo sitio de hace 5 segundos.

—No vas a salir…

—Hmp…

Sasuke se levanto y salió del su cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**15 minutos después…**

Sakura se había puesto el vestido nuevo. No se lo había probado cuando Sasuke la llevo a su habitación a ponérselo. Le quedaba bien, aunque era un poco corto. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Encontró a Sasuke en la sala, sentado en el sofá de cuero negro bebiendo, supuso un brandi, se acerco hasta ahí.

—¿Y bien…?—dijo dando una vuelta para modelar el vestido.

_«Si que es corto_…», pensó cuando vio el vestido que llevaba su esposa, era un poco mas encima de las rodillas, dejando la mayor parte de sus piernas fuera.

_«Hmp, además de corto es demasiado provocativo»_**,** se dijo para si mirando que este era sin tirantes y que solo llevaba un lazo plateado debajo de los pechos "disque" para levantarlos, pero para Sasuke solo era para que se le vieran más los pechos.

—Al parecer te gusto…

—Hmp…

—Tu madre hizo una buena elección…

Sasuke desvió la mirada mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida. Sakura sonrió. Ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la frialdad del pelinegro. Se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas. El observo el movimiento al instante. El vestido se le había subido un poco al sentarse dejando más de su piel al descubierto. Ya se la estaba imaginando en su cama con el, el agarrándola de los muslo mientras la penetraba…

_«Si… lo admito… te deseo, siempre te he deseado desde que te vi por primera vez, cada vez que volteo a verte, mi sangre empieza a correr por todo mi cuerpo adjuntándose en un punto específico de mi anatomía… A veces me excito tanto que me dan ganas de cogerte donde quiera, en cualquier lugar… Para ser una mocosa… Eres muy deseable…»_

—¡Sasuke!—grito la peli rosa.

Sasuke salió del trance y observo a la escandalosa.

—¿Qué?

—Te estaba hablando…

—Ah… ¿De que?

—¡De Nada!

—Hmp…Que quieres que haga… Estaba pensando—se defendió el.

—¡Si…Mirando mis muslos!

—Hmp… Soy un hombre…—concreto el.

Sakura se levanto para irse a cambiarse de nuevo a la recamara pero antes de irse giro sobre sus pies y piso a Sasuke de maldad, se alejo corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Sasuke con su dolor.

—¡Loca!

Sasuke se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su estudio, a trabajar un poco mientras esperaba a la peli rosa para llevarla a su casa.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

And I'm Crazy But You Like, Loca…Loca…Loca!

Reviews?


	14. Mi Nueva Asistenta

**Capitulo 14: **

**Mi Nueva Asistenta…**

**.**

**.**

Sakura había ido al día siguiente por la mañana a la casa de Hinata. Ino la había llamado a las 9 para decirle que fuera a la casa de la pelinegra y que se verían allá. No sabia que era lo que pasaba y por eso se ducho y se cambio rápido, había escogido una falda corta y una blusa, luego le pidió a el chofer de la casa que la llevara a donde Hinata.

Cuando llego Ino estaba esperándola en el porche. Muy impacienta.

—¡Hola Cerda!

—Sakura Frente De Marquesina…—la saludo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado tan temprano? ¿Qué no sabes que a la hora que me llamaste la gente duerme?—le pregunto entrando a la casa con Ino.

Se quedo parada en la sala al ver a Hinata sentada en el mueble.

—¡Buenos Días Hinata-chan!—saludo alegremente la peli rosa a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Buenos días Sakura-san—le respondió.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Hinata. Ino había ido a la cocina a buscar algo que brindarles a sus visitantes. Volvió al rato con una bandeja con galletas, una jarra de limonada y 3 vasos. La dejo en la mesilla y se sentó al otro lado de donde estaban las chicas.

—Ahora se puede saber para que me llaman…—empezó a decir la peli rosa.

—¡Reunión de chicas!—dijo Ino.

—¡Pero hoy no es miércoles!—repuso Sakura.

—Lo sabemos… Además tu vienes a veces para que nosotras escuchemos tus problemas…Ahora le toca a Hinata…

—¿Que le pasa a Hinata?—pregunto y luego miro a la pelinegra que estaba ruborizada hasta el tope—¿Hinata que tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?—siguió preguntando mientras llenaba un vaso de zumo.

—S-Si… No te… Preocupes… Sakura-san…

—De acuerdo… —tomo un sorbo de la limonada— Pero porque tan temprano… Que no podía esperar… Sin ofender Hinata… —dijo esto ultimo observando a la pelinegra.

—¡Hinata tuvo su primer beso!—grito Ino emocionada.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. Después se sorprendió y miro a Hinata, esta estaba más ruborizada que antes, parecía como si fuese a explotar. Sakura se rio. A Hinata le habían dado su primer beso y no cualquier persona, sino el rubio escandaloso. Sabía que al idiota ese le gustaba su amiga, desde que lo vio coqueteando con la pelinegra.

—Felicidades Hinata-chan… —le dijo sonriendo.

—Gra-Gracias… —respondió esta.

—¿Y a que no sabes Sakura?—volvió a hablar Ino.

—No soy adivina…

—Naruto casi se la…

—¿Naniii?—grito la peli rosa.

En realidad no sabia lo que le había hecho el pelirrubio a Hinata, pero ya se lo estaba imaginando, si el era tan amigo de Sasuke, entonces le haría lo mismo que le hizo Sasuke a ella. Naruto se lo haría a Hinata. ¿Seria verdad?

—¿Qué te hizo Hinata?—pregunto entonces.

—La besó…y…—empezó a decir Ino antes de ser interrumpida por Sakura.

—Tú no te llamas Hinata… Dime tu Hinata…

—Por dios Sakura a Hinata le cuesta hablar…—repuso Ino llevándose una galleta a la boca. Esta tenía sabor a jengibre.

Hinata se ruborizo.

—…

—Soy más rápida…

—Ay de acuerdo Ino… Dime… ¬¬

—Naruto toco a Hinata…

—Eso es todo… —dijo Sakura un poco aburrida. Pensó que el le había quitado la virginidad a Hinata. Eso si seria otra cosa.

—No me digas que para ti eso no es nada… Es que acaso ya Sasuke te ha tocado…y te ha…

Sakura se ruborizo al igual que Hinata. No les había contado a sus amigas lo que Sasuke y ella habían hecho en los últimos días… ni lo de ayer… En realidad nunca les había contado nada…

—N-No ha pasado nada…—dijo de pronto.

—Aun no nos has contado que paso en tu luna de miel… Has estado muy callada…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡Yo no he hecho nada!—repuso muy sonrojada.

—Si… Claro… Por algo lo dices… No me vas a contar verdad.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es que acaso fue tan mal?—inquirió la pelirrubia.

—Ino las cosas que hago no te interesan, además tu nunca me has contado nada de lo que has hecho con Shikamaru, así que no tengo ninguna obligación de contarte… —le dijo Sakura empezando a enfadarse.

Ino siempre quería que le contaran todo. Era una cotilla.

—De acuerdo…

El celular de Sakura que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a sonar. Sakura lo saco y comprobó la pantalla, un número desconocido.

—¿Si?—dijo ella.

—Sakura…—se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura dio un respingo. Era Sasuke. ¿Qué quería Sasuke y tan temprano?

—Si… Soy yo… —dijo ella— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hmp… Te necesito… ¡Ahora!—dijo Sasuke con tono sensual.

—Wtf?—grito ella.

—No lo malinterpretes Sakura… Estoy diciendo que necesito que vengas a la empresa… Tu padre esta aquí…

—Ah… Y… Según tu… ¿Quién me va a llevar? ¡Yo no tengo coche!—dijo la pelirosa haciendo caso omiso a Ino que le decía por señas que la iba a llevar.

Sakura no quería ir… Presentía que algo quería su padre y no quería pensar que seria. Tal vez Sasuke le había dicho a su padre que ella no quería acostarse con el, pero si el mismo había dado la retirada, Sasuke era un espécimen de hombre raro y ella no lo entendía.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—pregunto Sasuke sonriendo aunque Sakura no lo veía, sabia que el estaba sonriendo.

Sakura suspiro y acepto. Cerro el móvil y se limito a mirar por la ventana, sin responder las preguntas que Ino le hacia, que se trataba de que era lo que Sasuke le había dicho, si la invitaba a dormir a su casa hoy o si la estaba invitando a cenar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unos minutos antes…**

Sasuke había entrado aquella mañana a eso de las 10, luego de una reunión, al despacho de su suegro. Le daba las gracias por haber interrumpido su aburrida reunión.

—Buenos Días…

—Hola…—dijo Sasuke sentándose en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Tezuka.

—¿Te llame en mal momento?—pregunto el.

—No… En realidad te agradezco que me hayas llamado. Tenia una reunión con Neji Hyuuga… ¿Te acuerdas de el?—Tezuka asintió—Ahora… Para que me necesitas…

—Bueno…Emm… ¿Has visto a tu asistente hoy?

—No…Ni siquiera he bebido café hoy, porque la mujer no se ha indignado en aparecer, a puesto a que esta enfadada…

_«Estará enfadada por lo que le dije, pero si le dije la verdad, quien entiende a las mujeres…»_

—Tu padre la despidió—soltó de golpe Tezuka.

Sasuke se quedo asombrado. Despedida. Su padre se tomo la frescura de despedir a su asistente.

—Ese puto….pendejo…

—En eso se parecen mi hija y tu Sasuke…

—No frecuento decir malas palabras como tu hija, Tezuka… Además no puedo evitarlo…Ese viejo tramposo… ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Tener una asistente me hacia la vida mas fácil…

—Y más placentera ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?—dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Una de las cosas que mas le enfadaba era que inventaran cosas, aunque Tezuka decía la verdad, pero eso le molestaba, a nadie le importaba que el se acostara con su asistente y con cualquier mujer en especial, eso era asunto suyo, solo suyo.

—Si…—prosiguió Tezuka—Tu padre me comento que frecuentabas a tener relaciones con tu asistente… ¿Por qué crees que la despidió, Sasuke?...No fue por otra cosa…

—Capullo…

—Pero Sasuke no te preocupes…Ya tendrás tiempo de gozar con mi hija…

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero…Como voy a conseguir una asistente en un día…No puedo con todo…Tengo un viaje de negocios y una reunión…

—¿Tiene que ser una?—inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—No me llevo muy bien con un… Son demasiados serios…

—Claro, Claro… Quieres conseguir una asistente para poder mirar debajo de su falda y divertirte cuando estés "trabajando"…

Sasuke lo miro con una mueca de fastidio. Que viejo tan molestoso. Si fuera por el hace tiempo que hubiera retirado la ayuda para la empresa de Tezuka, pero si lo hacia, su plan se vería en la cuerda floja, tenia que seguir adelante y si para eso tenia que soportar al viejo, tenia que aguantarse.

—Ves… Además tu padre y yo tenemos una en mente…Y no voy a ser ignorante con ella, hace muy bien su trabajo…

—¿Quien es esa?—pregunto fastidiado.

Su padre se atrevía a buscar a cualquiera, a una vieja o algo así. Eso no le llamaba la atención.

—Mi hija…

Sasuke enarco una ceja.

—Ustedes pretenden que este cerca de tu mocosa las 24 horas del día…

—Tampoco es para que la insultes…

—No me vengas a decir que se te metió en la cabeza defender a tu hija, luego de haberla ignorado por todo este tiempo. Y luego de haberla vendido… como una cualquiera…

—Yo la quiero a mi manera… y por favor no lo digas en esa manera…

—Si… Claro… Recordándole que la odias y que debió nacer hombre y no mujer, esas cosas no se le dicen a nadie… Además eso es lo que ella es…

—Pensé que no hablabas con mi hija, Sasuke… Sakura no es ninguna cualquiera… Solo has sido tú…

—Ay ya, cortemos el tema… y por si no sabias yo tengo mis contactos y no lo supe de boca de ella…

—Ya… No necesito que me recuerdes a mi hija… Ahora vamos a tu empresa… Y Llama a mi hija para que venga…

—Eres un fastidio… Debería retirarte la ayuda del banco… Por fastidioso…

—Sasuke… Solo lo hago para ayudarte…

—Bueno… Ya vamos…

Sasuke se había ido junto al padre de Sakura a su empresa, y luego de esto Tezuka obligo a Sasuke a llamar a Sakura para que pudiera ir a la empresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke había llegado luego de 10 minutos y ya estaban de camino a la empresa de la familia de Sasuke. Sakura permanecía callada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar callada, cuando estaba con Sasuke era mejor estar callado que estar entablando una conversación, ya que el pelinegro no se limitaba ni siquiera a responder nada.

Cuando llegaron abandonaron el vehículo y entraron al edificio, dirigiéndose luego a los ascensores, una vez allí, cuando las puertas de este se cerraron Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Para que me necesita mi padre…?—le pregunto apoyándose el las paredes de metal del elevador.

Sasuke no se limito a responder y siguió parado como una columna con las manos en los bolsillos,

—¡Que no ves que te estoy hablando engendro del infierno!—le grito ella. Lo que mas le enfadaba era que cuando estaba hablando nadie le prestase atención.

—Hmp… ¿Que?—dijo el masajeándose con una de las manos el entrecejo—Sabes… Me hartas…

—¿Como que tu a mi no?—le dijo ella.

—Hmp…Me duele la cabeza… Tú y tu Mald… —Sasuke se callo al ver lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué dijiste?—volvió a gritar ella.

—Nada…—dijo el pelinegro—Y por favor Sakura habla mas bajo… Me duele la cabeza…

—Eso es por beber tanto…

—Que yo sepa tú no me has visto bebiendo o si… ¿Me has visto en un bar alguna vez en tu vida?—le dijo Sasuke volviéndose a ella y acercándose.

Sakura se pego más a la pared. Sasuke la miraba con una mirada que no sabia como descifrar. Sasuke sonrió de lado y coloco los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. La pelirosa lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabia de que era capaz Sasuke, el era impredecible.

—Humm…—dijo el acercando sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Sakura—Tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo que estábamos haciendo anoche… —empezó a mordisquearle la oreja.

Sakura se mantenía pegada de la pared, mientras era acariciada por Sasuke. El pelinegro bajo las manos y las puso en sus pechos masajeándolos mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

—Sasuke… Aquí no…—gimió ella.

Sasuke se separo de ella y la observo, estaba colorada y respiraba agitadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Es… Cierto…—murmuro el. Se alejo de ella y se arreglo la corbata.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron. Sasuke salió del ascensor seguido de Sakura, entraron en su despacho. El padre de la peli rosa estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de Sasuke.

—Sakura…—murmuro su padre cuando tomo asiento a su lado.

—Hola… Tezuka… ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto a su padre.

—Solo vine a visitar y ya me voy…—se volvió hacia Sasuke—Ya hablaremos luego Sasuke…

Su padre se despidió y salió del despacho dejándolos solos. Sakura observo a Sasuke sentarse en su escritorio y apoyar la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Necesito…

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo…—se coloco derechamente en la silla y miro a Sakura—Seré directo… Mi asistente… Se ha retirado por un tiempo, porque esta… Emm… Tiene depresión…

—Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo…

—Shh… Déjame hablar… Tu padre te ofreció como ayudante…

—¡Que!

—No grites Sakura…

—Y Como paso…

—Umm… Despidieron a mi asistente para ponerte a ti, eso es todo…

No le iba a decir la verdad, que la habían despedido porque Sasuke se acostaba con ella, aunque no le importaba lo que pensara la pelirosa, seguramente ella se imaginaba que Sasuke le era infiel, aunque no era del todo mentira.

—Yo no voy a trabajar para ti…

—Mira lo de esta forma…Tendrás un sueldo…

—Me dan dinero…

—Pero debes darte cuenta que ya no eres una niña Sakura…Ya estas casada, debes entrar a la universidad, trabajar y graduarte…

—¿Y quieres que yo trabajare para ti?

—Si no lo quieres hacer… Es tu decisión… No te obligare a nada… Ya estoy harto de ti…

—Entonces divórciate de mí… Es una buena propuesta… Piénsala bien…

—Lo siento… Pero no puedo… No lo pensare…

—Ni siquiera te gusto Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se levanto del sillón, se acerco a ella y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, le agarro la barbilla con una mano y la acerco a el. Le planto un beso en su boca y luego se separo de ella.

—Pervertido… Uchiha…—dijo Sakura sonrojada.

—Umm…

Sasuke se levanto y agarro a Sakura por los brazos levantándola del mueble, la levanto en brazos y la sentó en su escritorio, como no estaba tan desordenado, le resulto mas fácil sentarla. Se coloco entre sus piernas y levanto su cabeza que estaba cabizbaja por la barbilla con la mano para obligarla a mirarlo.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se perdió en los penetrantes ojos negros de el. Sasuke la volvió a besar. Sakura lo beso con el mismo ardor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de el, mientras se seguían besando ardientemente.

Las piernas de la pelirosa se abrieron mas de lo que ya estaban, invitándolo a que se pegara más a ella… Sasuke dejo su boca para poder besar su cuello, sus manos se deslizaron para atrapar sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje negro bajo la blusa. La pelirosa gimió, Sasuke siguió deslizando las manos hasta llegar a su intimidad, coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra masajeaba la entrada de la peli rosa por encima de sus braguitas.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro se echo hacia atrás levemente para poder deslizar más la mano entre sus muslos, para poder entrar la mano por dentro de sus braguitas… Deslizo sus dedos hacia su sexo húmedo, y presiono levemente con el pulgar en el mismo centro de su feminidad. Sakura volvió a gemir.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke la observo, la pelirosa tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, esperando a que el la besara, Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y la beso como hace unos minutos atrás. Adentrando la lengua en su cavidad bucal y quitando su mano de su intimidad para ponerla junto a la otra en la cintura de la pelirosa, para acercarla mas a el y para que sintiera lo mucho que el la deseaba.

Se volvió a separar de ella y la miro. Sakura esta vez lo miraba muy ruborizada…

—¿Quieres seguir? —le pregunto roncamente dando besos rápidos y mordidas en su blanquecino cuello.

Sakura asintió lentamente…

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado… Por fin se había entregado a el.

**.**

**.**


	15. En La Casa Del Demonio

**Capitulo 15: **

**En La Casa Del Demonio**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y se volvieron a abrirse para recibirlo, el volvió a explorar su boca con su lengua, el delicado interior de su boca. Tenso los brazos en torno a ella y se movió lo justo para hacer el beso más interno y duradero.

Se volvieron a separar. Sasuke empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la pelirosa, dejando ver el sujetador que ella llevaba, bajo la cabeza y mordió uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador, Sakura soltó un gemido un poco alto. Le gustaba lo que Sasuke provocaba en ella, quería que la penetrara, ahora mismo, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

El pelinegro le quito la blusa y se empeño en sacarle el sujetador que ya le estaba molestando, quería volver a tener sus pechos en la boca, saborearlos y morderlos hasta no mas poder.

—Sakura…—dijo el mirándola. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro— Quiero tomarte… Aquí mismo… No me importan las consecuencias… Solo quiero hacerlo ahora…

La pelirosa le respondió tomando la iniciativa de volver a besarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se encontraba en la planta de abajo preguntando por Sasuke, a un chico pelinegro con los ojos claros.

—Neji, el teme de verdad esta aquí… pensé que se iba de viaje hoy…

—Naruto deja de chillar…—le dijo Neji molesto.

Naruto era un cayo. Molestaba más que una urraca, Ahora podía entender al pobre de Sasuke…

Fastidioso, pensó Neji con fastidio. Entraron juntos al ascensor. Naruto hablaba como una cotorra, Neji ni le prestaba atención, estaba más metido en sus asuntos para poder hacerle caso al pelirrubio chillón.

Una vez ya en la 7mo planta del edificio, en donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke y su secretaria, la oficina del vicepresidente de la empresa que era el tío de Sasuke y su secretaria. Se dirigieron hacia allí. La secretaria de Sasuke se acerco a ellos.

—Lo siento mucho, pero el señor esta ocupado…—le dijo la mujer que era la secretaria de Sasuke, una joven pelirrubia y de ojos verdes.

—¿Que esta haciendo Sasuke?—pregunto el tonto de Naruto.

—Esta con la señorita…

—¿La señorita?—preguntaron al unisonó Neji y Naruto. Sabían que Sasuke se atrevería a invitar otra chica que no fuese su esposa al despacho.

_«Es tan estúpido»_, pensó Neji.

Los dos corrieron a la puerta del despacho y la abrieron sin ni siquiera tocar. Se encontraron con una situación no muy cómoda. Sasuke estaba besando, o mejor dicho desnudando a una chica, que no era cualquier chica si no su esposa, Sakura.

—Sasuke…—grito Sakura intentando taparse de los brechadores.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta echo furia, le habían arruinado su momento, Naruto y… ¿Neji?, Neji también había arruinado su momento, el lo esperaba de Naruto pero de Neji, nunca pensó que el ojiperla entraría en su despacho sin ni siquiera tocar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto intentando tapar a la pelirosa que se mantenía oculta en su amplio torso masculino.

Odiaba que lo interrumpieran en algo y más cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien que deseaba tanto.

_«Hmp, será para la próxima Sakura… Pero en esa próxima no te salvaras… Te hare mía de una vez por todas, no tendrás escapatoria de ninguna forma…»_

—Solo vinimos porque…porque…—empezó a decir el rubio nervioso, si las miradas hubieran matado, hubiera muerto en ese mismo momento, Sasuke le había tirado una mirada, que casi lo mata.

Miro a Neji buscando una escapatoria, solo había ido allí buscando a Sasuke para molestarlo, cuando supo por Neji, que aun se encontraba en el país, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría en un situación tan…incomoda…

—Tu sabes como es Naruto, Sasuke…—dijo muy calmado Neji como siempre—Solo vino a molestar y me trajo con el.

—Hmp… Espero que para la próxima toquen la puerta… —se dio la vuelta y los miro de frente a los dos.

Eso era obra de su secretaria, le había dicho un montón de veces que no dejara pasar a nadie sin su autorización, era como si fuese estúpida.

—Mandy… —le grito a su secretaria, esta apareció de una vez— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes pasar a nadie a mi despacho sin mi consentimiento?—le pregunto una vez que la tuvo enfrente.

—Lo siento señor Uchiha…—se disculpo la chica cabizbaja— pero…

—Nada de peros…

—Sasuke no crees que no deberías ser injusto con ella… Mandy no tuvo la culpa de que hayamos entrado sin permiso en tu despacho…—le dijo Neji.

—Es cierto teme… Entramos por nuestra propia cuenta, ella nos dijo que estabas ocupado con… —miro por detrás de Sasuke y vio que Sakura se estaba poniendo el sujetador, le vio un poco de sus blancuzcos pechos.

Ella al sentir que se sentía observada levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Naruto. Frunció el ceño. ¡Que chico tan fresco!

—Oye...—grito ella.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y Naruto dejo de mirar a la pelirosa.

Neji bufo. Naruto era incontrolable.

—Ella dijo que estabas con la señorita… no sabíamos que era Sakura, pensamos que era otra chica…

Sakura que había terminado de cambiarse se levanto y miro a Neji arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cuál señorita?—pregunto encarando a Sasuke.

Sasuke miro entonces a Neji con el ceño fruncido, que no podían cerrarse esa boca…

—Hmp…Nadie…—miro a Naruto—Lleva a Sakura a su casa… ¿Si?

El rubio asintió.

—Vamos Sakura…—le dijo el ofreciéndole su mano.

Sakura la acepto y se marcho sin mirar atrás, cuando subieron al ascensor, la peli rosa se puso enfrente de Naruto.

—Dime ¿cual señorita…?

—Nee…La ex de Sasuke…

—Ex…

—No creerás que eres las primera mujer del teme ¿verdad?—le pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Claro que no…Solo…pensé…Ay olvídalo…Ni siquiera se porque te pregunto esto…No me gusta Sasuke…

—Si…Claro…¬¬

En la oficina de Sasuke. El pelinegro se volvió a sentar. Neji también tomo asiento, para ser exactos en el mismo sitio que estaba sentada Sakura. Sasuke apoyo la cabeza entre las manos y observo a Neji.

—Lo esperaba de Naruto, pero no de ti…

—Ay ya Sasuke… Las personas cometen errores… Además pensé que estabas con Karin…A veces pienso que tu no tienes escrúpulos…

—Cuida tu boca Neji…—le advirtió el pelinegro—Si me acuesto con Karin es mi problema…Hmp…

—Como digas Sasuke…Emm…Supiste que Tsunade ha cambiado la fecha del baile de beneficencia… es para el otro sábado…

—Humm… No creo que podré ir…

—Umm…Es cierto…No vas para Washington ese día…

—En realidad me voy el lunes…Vengo el sábado…

—Ya veo…Bueno…Ya me tengo que ir… Nos veremos luego…

—De acuerdo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era lunes. Sakura entraba por las puertas de Uchiha Corp. El fin de semana había pasado rápido otra vez. Después de lo que paso el sábado en esas mismas instalaciones, pensaba tanto en aquello. No podía creer que otra vez se había dejado tocar por Sasuke y esta vez le gusto más que la otra. Y para el colmo había sido al día siguiente. Si seguía así podría tener un record, en sensaciones día tras día, como desearía que se volviera a repetir, lastima que el pelinegro no era muy comunicativo y ella no sabía si dar el primer pasó…

Entro en el despacho de Sasuke, este estaba sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio sin el saco y sin la corbata con os primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados.

—Buenos Días… Sasuke…

—Hmp… Bueno Días…—la saludo cortante.

Ella se sentó frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke la observo sentarse, esa mañana llevaba una falda como siempre, pero esta era decente, una blusa y unos tacones…el pelinegro alzo una ceja, pensaba que Sakura nunca usaba tacones.

—Llegas tarde…—le dijo Sasuke sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—Lo…Lo siento…—dijo ella.

—Hmp…

Sasuke tamborileaba los dedos encima del escritorio.

_«¿Y que tendrá este que esta de mal humor?... Aunque siempre esta de mal humor, eso no es una novedad»,_ pensó ella.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía el labio lastimado.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas herido?

—No te interesa…—le dijo.

Sasuke la miro ceñudo, si que era molesta. Recordó lo que había pasado esta mañana y lo que lo había hecho que reaccionara de esa manera con Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back:**

Salía del ascensor para dirigirse a su despacho. En uno de los muebles de la recepción, estaba la peor cucaracha asquerosa y putrefacta del mundo. Sabaku no Kankurou, el protegido de su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kankurou?—le pregunto Sasuke parándose en frente del mencionado, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

—Vine a hablarte, Sasuke…—respondió el muchacho.

—¿Sobre?

—¿Aquí…?—dijo Kankurou mirando a las personas que residían en la oficina—Vamos Uchiha, aquí no…Tu secretaria es el doble de chismosa que tu asistente…

La mencionada se levanto, dispuesta a bofetear a aquel cretino. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada para que se volviera a sentarse. Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Kankurou.

—Vamos adentro…

Kankurou sonrió. Se levanto del mueble y siguió a Sasuke hasta su despacho. Sasuke se sentó detrás del escritorio, como siempre, y Kankurou frente a el.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kankurou?—cuestiono Sasuke.

Kankurou lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. A Sasuke le molestaba que ese cretino se apareciera en su empresa, pero como protegido de su padre, era también uno de los accionistas de esta.

—Déjame decirte que tienes suerte…Y eres muy suertudo…

—¿Disculpa? ¿De que hablas?

—Si…Eres un tonto…Esa chica no te pertenece…

—¿De que hablas?—volvió a preguntar. Sasuke se estaba enfadando.

—Si que eres tonto…

—No soy tonto…Y ve sabiendo que Sakura es mía, además de donde la conoces…Ella no tiene relaciones sociales con lacras como tu…

—No creo que te pertenece…

—¿Quieres pelear?

Kankurou soltó una carcajada.

_«Maldito imbécil»_, pensó Sasuke con fastidio.

Sasuke quería lanzársele encima, quería desquitarse con el, quería enseñarle lo que era un hombre.

—¿Cómo siempre buscando pelea? ¿Eh?

—Maldito…

Antes de que Kankurou reaccionara, Sasuke salto el escritorio y agarro a este por la solapa de la chaqueta que llevaba el peli castaño.

—Cállate…

—Wow…Que carácter…Si que coges cuerda rápido… No te he dicho nada malo…

—Si lo dijiste… Dijiste que Sakura no me pertenecía…

—Pero es cierto…Ella no te pertenece, Sakura no te ama, no le agradas ni tampoco te soporta…Eres una escoria Sasuke…No entiendo como es que la gente te tolera…Además Sakura también esta perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano…

—¿Qué?—lo agarro mas fuerte de la solapa, casi apretándole el cuello.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué Kankurou venia a su despacho a hablarle de Sakura? El no la conocía ¿O si?...

_«Tal vez conoce al pelirrojo ese endemoniado… No serán familia… Tal vez el lo mando para que yo desista de Sakura y le deje el camino libre, pero si la dejo no podre realizar mi plan… Tengo que seguir sin importar… ¿Qué es esto lo que siento? ¿Serán celos? … Pero a mi no me gusta Sakura… no estoy celoso de… Ese chico…»_

—No me importa…

Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba actuando celosamente. Volvió a tomar asiento.

—No vine a molestar… Tu fuiste el que enfureció… ¿No será que amas a la chica esa?

Sasuke alzo las cejas. ¿Amar? Esa palabra ni siquiera existía en su vocabulario, no sabia lo que significaba y nunca la había sentido.

Abrieron la puerta. Era el rubio chillón quien entraba.

—Teme…—miro a Kankurou—Disculpen…Ohh… Kankurou…

—Uzumaki…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el rubio sentándose en el mueble de al lado.

—Vine a visitar…

—Y ya se va…—dijo Sasuke.

—Aun sigues molesto Sasuke…Vamos Uchiha no te sulfures…He dicho la verdad…Ya te he dicho que no te pertenece…

Sasuke otra vez se abalanzo sobre el peli castaño. Naruto lo agarro peor antes de eso, Kankurou le había soltado un golpe y le había dado en la boca.

—Maldito—iba otra vez a lanzarse encima de el, peor Naruto lo agarro fuertemente para que no lo golpeara, sabia que Sasuke era capaz de matar a alguien a golpes, en la escuela, era el quien siempre defendía a Naruto cuando esta en líos.

—Sasuke cálmate…—le dijo Naruto a Sasuke. Intentando que se "calmara".

—Suéltame Naruto…

—Bueno…Ya nos veremos luego…—dijo Kankurou.

Salió del despacho de Sasuke dejando a este enfurecido, loco por romperle los huesos, y con la boca rota.

—Da la cara cobarde…—le grito Sasuke antes de que el saliera.

Sasuke se soltó de Naruto y se arreglo el saco y la corbata, peor luego se la quito, estaba ardiendo.

—¿Estas bien, teme?—pregunto tontamente el pelirrubio.

—¡Que pregunta la tuya! ¡Que no me ves!—grito Sasuke limpiándose un poco la boca.

—Ay perdón teme…No entiendo porque te enfadaste…Ella no te gusta…al menos se que tu a ella si…Eso se le nota en la cara…

—¿Qué dices?

—Tu sabes…Le gustas a Sakura…

—Hmp…como digas…

—Ahh…Además dijiste que ella pudiera hacer lo que quiera con tal de que no se meta en tus asuntos…

Sasuke se lo pensó un momento, aun no entendía porque se había enfadado, era un tonto. Un tonto celoso…Aunque…Aun no entendía porque estaba celoso, ella no le gustaba.

—Es cierto…Que Tonto soy…

Naruto sonrió. Sabía que a su amigo empezaba a gustarle aquella chica de ojos verdes.

_«Pueda que sea tonto, pero no idiota», _pensó el rubio.

Sasuke se quito la corbata y el saco, tanto ajetreo le había dado calor. Lo dejo encima del escritorio.

—Ya me voy teme…Nos veremos cuando estés calmado…—dijo Naruto alejándose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke rio sin ganas. Naruto volvió a sonreír y se fue del despacho de Sasuke dejando al pelinegro, este solo se acomodo en su asiento a esperar a su nueva asistente.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**.**

**.**

Sakura se acerco al pelinegro.

—Te duele…—le pregunto ella poniendo una de sus suaves manos en su mejilla y observándolo atentamente.

—Ya te he dicho que no te interesa…—le volvió a repetir cortante.

—Eres un grosero yo solo trato de ayudarte…—dijo Sakura enfadándose. Sasuke era tan frio, tan grosero…No se merecía el cariño de nadie, ni siquiera el de ella.

_«¿El mío? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estoy diciendo estupideces…Yo no quiero a Sasuke, repítetelo Sakura, repítetelo…No quieres a Sasuke…»_

—De…Acuerdo…

—Bien…

Sakura se volvió a sentar frente a Sasuke. Este bufo y encendió la laptop mientras que Sakura se quedaba mirándolo con cara de disgusto…Como desearía que el pelinegro fuera mas comunicativo y no fuera tan seco.

_«Si como desearía…Es tan odioso…», _pensó ella.

Por eso le había dicho aquella vez que lo aprovechara mientras podía…No sabia que fuera tan bipolar.

Sasuke al ver que la peli rosa se queda como en el aire, decidió que tal vez la pondría a hacer cualquier cosa, la peli rosa no era muy eficiente que digamos…La pondría a hacer cualquier tontería

Saco un fajo de papeles de unas de las gavetas del escritorio y los puso encima de su escritorio.

—Toma arregla estos papeles…—dijo el. Al ver que la peli rosa no se movía—Es para ahora…

—Ah…

Ella reacciono y tomo los papeles. Se sentó en uno de los sillones alejados del escritorio de Sasuke. Empezó a hojear las hojas, si Sasuke creía que ella era estúpida se equivoco, los papeles ya estaba arreglados, que era lo que quería.

Mientras hojeaba los papeles, se dio cuenta de algo, un informe sobre una transacción de dinero a nombre de su padre y firmado por Sasuke. No sabía que la familia de Sasuke tuviera un banco. Se pregunto para que necesitaría dinero su padre…Que ella supiera ellos no estaba en quiebra. Al menos que…

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Este estaba con recostado encima de la laptop. Sakura se acerco a él, dejo la pila de papeles en el escritorio y observo a Sasuke, se veía tan lindo durmiendo. Uno de los mechones de su cabello le tapaba los ojos, ella se lo retiro y lo dejo detrás de su oreja.

—Se ve tan mono…—susurro Sakura. Beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y salió de la oficina. En la recepción estaba la secretaria de Sasuke y un hombre, paso por su lado.

—Sakura Haruno…—murmuro el hombre—Digo…Uchiha…

Sakura se volvió y observo al hombre. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que se sabía su nombre?

—Si…

—¿No me conoces?—pregunto el peli castaño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No lo conocía, ni siquiera se parecía a nadie que ella conociera. No sabía quien era. Pero lo mas extraño era… ¿Cómo diablos se sabia su nombre?

El hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella. Agarro una de sus manos y le beso el dorso de ella

—Soy Sabaku No Kankurou…Un placer…

—Disculpe señor…pero no lo conozco…

—Ni siquiera te suena el apellido…

—Emm…Creo…

—No conoces a Sabaku no Gaara…No te suena…

Sakura mostro su emoción al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—Claro que si te suena, ¿Verdad?...

—Genial…

—Si…—agarro sus manos entre las suyas—Eres muy bonita… Con razón le gustas a Gaara.

Sakura se sonrojo y siguió hablando con Kankurou.

Sasuke observaba la escena desde la puerta de su despacho. Se había levantado cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta de este, busco a Sakura con la mirada pero la peli rosa no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Había salido hacia afuera del despacho y se la encontró, hablando con la cucaracha de Kankurou.

—Después de haberme golpeado e insultado, ahora vienes a quitarme a mi esposa…—dijo Sasuke desde la puerta—Eres increíble… Kankurou… Increíble…

Sakura miro a Kankurou. Ella noto que sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas con las de Kankurou y las soltó de golpe. Se volvió a mirar al pelinegro.

—Sasuke…—murmuro Kankurou.

—Veo que aun no te has marchado…—le dijo este.

—Hmp…no…

—Largo de aquí….

Kankurou sonrió y después se acerco a Sakura, le planto tremendo beso en la mejilla.

—Nos veremos…Cerezo…—le dijo en su oído.

A Sakura se le erizo el vello de la nuca.

—Ya lárgate—grito eufórico Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba enfurecido. Nadie tocaba a su esposa y menos Kankurou.

Kankurou se dio media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo. Sasuke lo observo marcharse. Era una escoria, eso era lo que era y no podía creer que su padre había acogido a aquella escoria como su protegido… Eso significaba que si el era el protegido de su padre…También lo seria Gaara.

—No pienses estupideces Sasuke…—se dijo en voz alta.

Sakura arqueo una ceja. Sasuke ya se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Y tu que haces ahí parada todavía…? ¡A mi despacho!

Sakura bufo molesta y se dirigió con Sasuke detrás a su despacho. Una vez a dentro Sakura se volvió a sentar en donde estaba y Sasuke ocupo su puesto del jefe. Sasuke apoyo la cabeza entre las manos entrelazadas y observo a Sakura.

—Fue Kankurou quien te golpeo Sasuke…—le pregunto la peli rosada.

—Hmp…No te interesa…—dijo cortante.

Sakura se levanto de su puesto.

—Claro que me interesa… ¿Que no lo ves…? Soy tu esposa… Me preocupo por ti… Crees que no me importas, pero te equivocas, claro que me importas y mucho…

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, le interesaba a la peli rosa, no mejor aun, le importaba. Era algo que no pensaba que la peli rosa iba a decir, aunque ya sabia que ella se estaba sintiendo atraída por el…como todas las mujeres que conocía…Todas caían ante el encanto de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura al ver lo que había dicho, se tapo la boca. Era una tonta, se había confesado ante el.

—Emm… Yo no quise decir eso…

Sasuke sonrió triunfante. Sabía que iba a retractarse. Era de esperarse…

—Si… Como digas…

—¿Por que sonríes tanto? ¿No creerás que dije eso en serio verdad?

—Ohh… No... Claro que no…

—Más te vale…

Sasuke siguió observando a la peli rosa con atención. Quería volver a tocarla.

—Sabes… el baile de beneficencia… se ha cambiado…

—Si…Me di cuenta…

—Hmp…Es para el sábado que viene…

—Ah… ¿Y a que se debe?

Sasuke la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Sabía que era tonta pero no tan tonta.

—Su nombre lo dice todo…

—Si…Lo se…pero a veces se celebran para construir lugares, para donativos a escuelas y esas cosas…—dijo Sakura aclarándose para que Sasuke no creyera que ella era tonta, lastima que el pelinegro ya lo había pensado.

—Es para recaudar dinero para construir un local para niños de la calle… Van a subastar cuadros y algunos objetos valiosos.

—Ves…Eso es una explicación concreta…

—Hmp…

—Ya empezaste otra vez…

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte…Recuerda que estamos casados…

—Si…Eso me temo…

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Tenemos que ir juntos?

—Es obvio…Baka…

Sakura a veces actuaba o se hacia la tonta y eso a Sasuke le molestaba, sabia que Sakura se hacia y que no lo era.

Tonto tu estúpido…pensó Sakura. No le gustaba que la llamasen tonta, no era rubia y era muy inteligente.

—También…Hoy tengo que irme a Washington.

—¿Quieres decir que estarás fuera por…—Sakura empezó a contar con los dedos— … 5 días?—pregunto.

Sasuke la miro ceñudo.

—Si…

—Genial…—pensó emocionada la peli rosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta—Digo…Emm…que mala suerte…

—Sakura…Conmigo no tienes que fingir…Y tampoco es para que te emociones tanto…

—Ah…—dijo ella— ¿Y a que hora te vas?—pregunto.

Sasuke miro su reloj de pulsera.

—Muy pronto…

—Bueno…

Sakura se levanto del sillón, se arreglo bien la ropa.

—Que la pases bien… Sasuke…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sakura lo miro ceñudo. Sabía que cuando Sasuke sonreía así era porque algo tenía en mente y no le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Una cosa mas…

—¿Qué?

—Tu madre, tus hermanas y mi madre… Están trasladando tus cosas a mi piso…

—¡¿Que?—grito la peli rosa— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Disculpa… Pero yo no lo hice… Además ya es tiempo de que vivas conmigo…Se supone que estamos casados…Los esposos viven juntos no separados…—dijo Sasuke— También… No podrás salir del piso hasta que no venga…

—¿Por qué? ¿A que te refieres?

—Te presentare en el baile a todos para que sepan que ya estoy casado… y por eso no quiero que te vean aun…

—Pero yo siempre estoy en la calle… Siempre estoy andando… No es justo Sasuke…

—Hmp… Soy tu esposo y harás lo que te diga…

—¡Eres un aguafiestas!

—Es cierto… ¡Lo soy!

Sakura salió airada del despacho de su estúpido esposo. Estaba hecha furia. Sasuke era un aguafiestas, ya estaba pensando como iba a pasar aquellos 5 días sin Sasuke y sin su asquerosa presencia, ni sus búsquedas repentinas. Hoy trancada en el piso para opacar las apariencias, martes en la piscina todo el día con sus amigas, miércoles de chicas, jueves dándose la buena vida en el centro comercial y viernes descansando de la vida, pero todo se había ido por el retrete por culpa del tonto de Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

**Gracias por los anteriores reviews, espero que me dejen un poco en este capitulo también... ^^ **

**Sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. El Baile De Beneficencia

**Capitulo 16: **

**El Baile De Beneficencia**

**.**

**.**

La semana la había pasado tranquila, sin ninguna interrupción. No había salido del piso de Sasuke como había planeado que lo haría, ni siquiera había salido ni siquiera a tomar aire fresco al balcón, paso los días viendo tv y en su laptop en chat con las chicas.

_«Maldito»,_ pensó Sakura, de nuevo, luego de media hora maldiciéndolo una y otra vez.

Dejo la laptop a un lado y se recostó en la cama de Sasuke, estaba cansada de hacer todo lo mismo, ya se estaba volviendo enferma. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada de Sasuke, esta estaba impregnada con su olor, un olor tan masculino, tan el. Se levanto de la cama confusa y mirando a dicha cama con odio.

—¿Que diablos estoy pensando…?—se pregunto en voz alta agarrándose la cabeza. No debía de pensar en el engendro de su esposo que le había arruinado la semana.

Camino por la habitación, aun no la había inspeccionado muy bien, porque había pasado los días husmeando con la laptop en el Facebook, en el Twitter jugando a Need For Speed Undercover en el PSP o viendo la TV… y en las noches se iba a dormir en la cama de Sasuke, porque era la que tenia el aire acondicionado. Decidió que era ya tiempo de por lo menos salir un poco, tomar aire fresco, según tenia entendido, hoy iba a llegar Sasuke. Sakura miro el reloj rosa que tenia en la muñeca, este marcaba las 7:40PM…

—20 minutos… Humm… Me da tiempo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado al apartamento y en ese momento subía en el ascensor hacia su piso. El viaje había sido agotador, demasiado diría, tanta reuniones en 5 días, si se ponía a contar no acabaría. Quería llegar a su piso ya y el ascensor no cooperaba. Necesitaba descansar, darse un relajante baño, quería irse a dormir y dormir hasta que no supiera nada de él, pero para su desgracia tenia que ir a la tonta fiesta que se celebraba hoy y para el colmo tenía que ir con la molestosa de Sakura.

Ya se estaba hastiando de ella, lo tenia cansado y eso que solo llevaban menos de un mes casados y ya lo estaba volviendo loco. No se imaginaba mas meses casado con ella… Era un cayo en un pie, una urraca y esa voz molestosa que tenía era tan fuerte que sus pobres oídos sufrían cuando hablaba.

—Yo quise esto…—murmuró dando un suspiro de cansancio.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Sasuke salió de este arrastrando la maleta de rueditas por el suelo, caminando rápido a su piso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y busco las llaves en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y de la chaqueta, la encontró en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Abrió la puerta y entro al piso. La cerró de espaldas a él. Se desplomo en el sofá dejando la maleta al lado de este.

—¡Sakura…!—la llamo el pelinegro pero nadie le contesto, se sentó en el sofá y miro hacia el pasillo, además de que nadie le había contestado, nadie había aparecido por el pasillo.

Sasuke se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta nadie estaba ahí, fue al baño y nada, registro el piso entero y llego a parar de nuevo en la recamara. Ahora que lo veía, el vestido que le había comprado su madre a Sakura, estaba tirado encima de la cama.

Escucho como una puerta se abría y luego se cerraba, había sido la puerta delantera. Salió del cuarto y se encontró a Sakura a mitad de camino. Esta se asusto y se pego a la pared, como siempre, creyendo que esta la protegería de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió burlón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke en cuanto pudo hablar y cuando el pelinegro se acerco a ella.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que venia hoy…—le dijo entornando los ojos, típico de la pelirosa, se le olvidaban las cosas—¿En donde estabas?—le pregunto luego un poco curioso, creyó haber dado ordenes a uno de sus guardaespaldas de que no la dejara salir, pero mas bien, se pregunto donde estaba ese dicho guardaespaldas, no lo había visto en la entrada, acaso Sakura se había desecho de el sin su permiso.

Sakura empezó a titubear nerviosa y moviendo la cabeza para todos los lados, menos para mirarlo directamente a él. Sasuke volvió a sonreír y extendió una mano hacia el pelo de su esposa, agarrando uno de los mechones del cabello de la pelirosa que estaba suelto.

—¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?—pregunto tocándolo, tocando su textura que se encontró suave e incluso desprendía un pequeño olor a frutas o ¿acaso ese era el olor corporal de Sakura…?

—Emm…Pues…M-me lo he cortado… Estaba harta de mi pelo largo, quería hacer algo diferente, incluso pensé en teñírmelo, pero este color me identifica y pues yo…—murmuró ella nerviosa y luego se cayo para mirar como Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa burlona—¿Te gusta?

—Umm… Prefiero el cabello largo… Pero…—empezó a decir casi ruborizándose cosa rara en el, pero tenia que decir la verdad—… Se te ve bien… Supongo…

Sakura se sintió un poco desilusionada porque su rostro lo mostro.

—Emm… Y…. ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto nerviosa.

—Estoy cansado…

Sasuke se acercó mas a Sakura y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro que estaba medio desnudo, ya que llevaba una blusa holgada y solo de un hombro, claro que para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica tenia que bajarse un poco, pero eso no le importaba, estaba cansado y solo necesitaba alguien en el quien apoyarse.

—Ah… No es mi culpa…

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Necesito un masaje…

Sasuke levanto la cabeza y sonrió de lado. La agarro del brazo y la llevo dentro del cuarto. Soltó a Sakura y se acostó en la cama a boca abajo. Sasuke le hizo señas a Sakura para que se acercara. Esta mirando a su esposo confusa se acercó lentamente, Sasuke era peligroso, tenia que tener cuidado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca del pelinegro.

—Empieza…—le ordeno este.

—Yo no soy masajista Sasuke… Tienes dinero porque no contratas a una…—murmuró Sakura cruzándose de brazos, no iba a darle masajes a nadie, sus manos eran muy preciadas.

—Para que necesito una si te tengo a ti…

—¿Disculpa…?

—Sakura…Estoy cansado…No te hagas de rogar…—murmuró Sasuke volviéndose y mirándola retadoramente. No estaba para juegos hoy.

—Ja… Ja, por favor…

—¿Quieres que te obligue?—pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, que le dio un poco de miedo a Sakura, aunque no lo demostró.

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No crees que deberías darte un baño…—le dijo la peli rosada.

—Umm… Claro… Báñate conmigo…

—En tus sueños, Uchiha…

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y miro a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Le había dejado claro a la pelirosa que no lo llamara Uchiha, pero al parecer a la pelirosa le gustaba jugar con fuego, y le gustaba mucho. La miro de arriba a abajo, porque siempre se vestía tan libertinamente. Llevaba unos shorts blancos que dejaban sus piernas al descubierto y aquella blusa holgada solo hacia que él pensase en quitársela y verle lo que tenia abajo, preguntándose si llevaba sostén.

—¿Qué miras Uchiha?

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado Uchiha otra vez, aunque no le importaba, con gusto lo volvería a hacer, pero sabía que cada vez que lo decía pasaba algo malo. No quería que la volviese a tocar, porque sabia que si lo volvía a intentar, esta vez no habría escapatoria y perdería la virginidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Lo siento…

—Ya es muy tarde…

Sasuke tiro de ella con fuerza, lastimándola en el proceso, haciendo que Sakura cayera casi encima de él. Sasuke abrazándola, la beso imprudentemente, sin ninguna compasión. La pelirosa intento poner resistencia, empujando su pecho con las manos, pero tuvo que rendirse al deseo de saborear de nuevo su boca. Rindiéndose como siempre, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

El pelinegro le mordió el labio inferior a Sakura y esta gimió sobre su boca, Sasuke aprovecho su boca abierta, para deslizar su ávida lengua en su boca. El podía sentir los pechos de la pelirosa apretándose contra su torso, llenos, suaves e increíbles pechos contra su torso.

Sakura introdujo los dedos en su pelo, cerrando la mano y tirando de el. Sasuke no podía quedarse atrás empezó a deslizar sus manos por las curvas perfectas de su esposa. Llevo las manos hacia la blusa holgada y comenzó a tirar de ella, algo que le estaba resultando imposible a el, ya que al estar demasiado pegados, sus cuerpos aplastaban la blusa. Se separo un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de besarla y con una mano libre comenzó a subirla, revelando el sujetador de encaje color carne que llevaba.

Sasuke miro a Sakura con una ceja levantada, era raro que la pelirosa llevara sostén.

—Es raro que lleves sujetador…—murmuró separando sus bocas.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se coloco la blusa bien.

—No se lo que esta pasando… ¿Por que maldición tienes que tocarme…?—repuso un tanto enfadada levantándose de la cama.

Sasuke seguía con la ceja enarcada mientras estaba sentado en la cama.

—Porque te gusta... porque cada vez que te toco te excitas y porque me lo pides con tu lenguaje corporal…

—Yo no tengo ningún lenguaje corporal…

—¿A si?... Y explícame… ¿Por qué diablos nunca usas un maldito sujetador?

Sakura abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. En realidad ella no usaba sujetador… porque… ni siquiera sabia el porque de eso… Solo era una manía que había cogido por culpa de Ino.

—Porque no me gusta… Y porque… me molestan los senos… y son muy pequeños… Además, llevo uno…—murmuró ella nerviosa señalándose a si misma.

Si llevaba uno, y uno muy sexy…

Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a ella parándose le enfrente, esta retrocedió un poco y el pelinegro la agarro del brazo, con la otra mano le toco el sujetador, deslizando los largos dedos por los encajes de color piel. Los pezones de Sakura reaccionaron cuando Sasuke pasó los dedos por encima de ellos.

—Sasuke… No…

—¿De que tienes miedo? …Te recuerdo que eres tu la que me provoca… —le dijo sonriendo con las sonrisas de Uchiha que tenia.

—Eso no es cierto…

—¿Ah no?

—No… No te provoque… Yo no te provoco…

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—Umm… No me convences…—murmuró Sasuke acariciándose la barbilla.

—No lo estoy haciendo…—le dijo gruñonamente.

Ya estaba harta de que el pelinegro la molestara tanto, no podía hacer nada porque venia el idiota de Sasuke y se le abalanzaba encima, es como si no tuviera espacio para hacer lo que le venga en gana. Si se siente provocado ese es su problema no de ella.

—¿Qué tal si te bañas…?—le pregunto ella de nuevo, intentando deshacerse de él.

—Ya te dije que me iba a bañar contigo… Si tengo que llevarte a rastras… Lo hare…

—No te atrevas, Sasuke…—le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

—¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tu?

_«Piensa en algo útil, Sakura… ¡Rápido!»,_ le dijo aquella vocecita en su cabeza. Ella intento pensar en algo útil, pero no salía nada convincente.

—Emm… no puedo… —dijo aun matando a su cabeza, buscando esa cosa útil.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Sakura titubeo intentando busca una buena excusa, aun esa excusa no había llegado, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su cabeza hoy? Seguro que era culpa del chico, la tenia confundida con sus actos extraños.

—No lo creo…—dijo Sasuke cuando ella abrió la boca.

La halo llevándosela al baño a rastras. Sakura intentaba resistirse agarrándose a cualquier cosa pesada que veía. Se agarro por ultimo del pomo de la puerta y la idea llego como una canción pasada por Bluetooh. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

—No, Sasuke…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo la regla…

Sasuke la miro atónito y la soltó. Sakura cayó de culo al suelo.

—Oye…—se quejo parándose y sobándose el área adolorida.

—Lo siento…—Sasuke se paso la mano por la cara— Vete a tu baño y espero que en media hora ya estés lista… ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió. Se había salvado…pero el tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que no tenia ninguna regla.

—¿Qué hare cuando el se de cuenta de que no la tengo? Tarde o temprano lo hará… y si cuando me llegue el se de cuenta y me este esperando… ay no… porque no pensé en otra cosa… como una infección vaginal… verrugas vaginales o algo así…—se dijo en voz alta. (Sorry por la imagen =P)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran ya las 8 y 30 e iban metidos en el nuevo Ferrari de Sasuke rumbo al baile de beneficencia. Cuando llegaron al lugar en que se estaba celebrando, bajaron del coche, Sasuke le dio la llave al aparcacoches para luego adentrarse al edificio, mientras lo hacia varios flashes se dispararon. Sasuke agarro a Sakura de la mano y la llevo dentro del edificio donde en el salón donde ya hacían los empresarios y personas de la alta sociedad de Nueva York.

Un hombre se acerco a ellos, un hombre muy raro que parecía de sexo dudoso.

—Uchiha… ¿Como te va?—pregunto un rubio con el cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta con unos ojos azules delineados. Era muy raro, pensó Sakura… además de la ropa rara que llevaba… Eso era un esmoquin o era una túnica rara…

—Deidara…—el mencionado se quedo viendo a Sakura, cosa que a Sasuke le molesto un poco. Carraspeo llamando la atención del joven—Ella es **mi** esposa, Deidara…—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi"—Uchiha Sakura…

—Un placer, señora Uchiha… —dijo Deidara besándole la mano, durando unos buenos segundos con ella agarrada, a lo que Sasuke miro al hombre enfadado.

—Ya basta de formalismos—dijo Sasuke quitándole la mano de Sakura a Deidara mientras la besaba—Sakura… el es el hijo de la anfitriona de la fiesta, Tsunade…

—Me arruinas el momento, Sasuke…—murmuro entre dientes Deidara.

Sakura sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Deidara…—dijo la pelirosa.

—El gusto es mío, Señora Uchiha…

—Señorita y por favor llámame Sakura… el señora me hace sentir importante… o mejor dicho mas vieja.

—No eres vieja, eres una flor en su juventud… pero si que eres importante, eres la esposa del gran Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, Deidara siempre de libertino, coqueteando con cualquier chica sin importarle que su pareja estuviese en frente, y eso que siempre pensó que era del otro bando.

Sakura soltó una risita dirigida a Deidara y Sasuke volvió a chasquear la lengua.

—Bien… Oh… Sakura… Umm Hermosa…

Los dos rieron mientras Sasuke los miraba con una mueca de fastidio. Se despidieron del chico, para comenzar a pasear por el salón de reunión. Luego de pasearse por el salón, mientras Sasuke presentaba a su esposa a los presentes, ya era tiempo de sentarse, tomaron asiento en una mesa. Sasuke paseo la mirada por el salón y vio que en una mesa lejana estaban Kankurou, un hombre mas que por cierto estaba de espaldas, pero que a Sasuke se le pareció conocido y… Sasuke la miró con cara de pocos amigos, no le hablaba desde hace… El pelinegro movió la cabeza, no quería pensar en ella.

—Sasuke…—dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke la miro— ¿Quién es esa mujer que se acerca a nosotros?—dijo ella sin reconocerla.

—¿Qué mujer…?—pregunto al tiempo que volvía la vista al frente para toparse con esa mujer que Sakura decía.

—Hola… Sasuke…—dijo la mujer con una voz seductora, pronunciando su nombre con énfasis.

—Karin…—dijo con su voz fría y cortante de siempre levantándose de su sitio.

Sakura se levanto mirándola con odio. ¿Qué hacia esa zorra aquí?

—Ohh Sakurita… veo que andas muy pegada a Sasuke… disfrútalo mientras puedas… pueda que te hayas casado con él… pero él sabe muy bien que en el fondo sigue siendo mío…

—¿Ah si? Pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada… Sasuke es mío… y además a ti que te importa que ande con mi **MARIDO**… Ahh verdad… estas celosa de que Sasuke me haya preferido a mi antes que a ti…

Karin se iba a lanzar hacia Sakura pero Sasuke le agarro el brazo deteniéndola.

—Toca a Sakura y no respondo Karin…

—No hace falta que me defiendas, Sasuke… Me se defender sola… o es que no te acuerdas que lo hice una vez…—miro a Karin— ¿Karin, en serio quieres repetir lo que paso aquel día en la casa de Mikoto… o que?

—Sasuke, porque no calmas a tu mujerzuela…

—Mujerzuela tu abue…

—Ya basta…—dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola— Estamos en una fiesta, Sakura así que te bajas…

—Pero tú sabes que fue ella que empezó, Sasuke…—dijo Sakura.

—Estas llamando la atención... Sasuke…—dijo una voz masculina detrás de el.

Sasuke se volvió airado. Conocía esa voz donde sea.

—Kankurou…—murmuro Sasuke hecho furia.

—Gaara…—dijo Sakura mirando al pelirrojo que estaba muy guapo.

—Hola Sakura…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella.

—Pues soy el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi hermano y es obvio ¿no?—contesto el.

Gaara sonrió y Sakura se ruborizo. Kankurou se puso de lado de su hermano, mientras que Sasuke los miraba con odio a los dos.

—¿Qué sucede Uchiha? ¿Celoso…?—dijo Kankurou.

—Hmp…

—Si, celoso…

—Hermano esas cosas no se dicen—dijo Gaara. Se volvió hacia Sakura—Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Sakura… tenia tiempo sin verte… espero que disfrutes de la subasta… vamos a subastar algunas cosas que te resultaran un poco conocidas… ya lo veras…—miro a Kankurou—Nos vamos…

Kankurou sonrió y se fue junto a su hermano. Karin se quedo con ellos.

—Sasuke… por favor… necesito hablar contigo…

—Hmp… ¿Te estas oyendo, Karin…?

—¿Disculpa?

—Recuerda que estoy casado—le recordó Sasuke.

Ella murmuro una maldición y miro entonces a Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujaba en su falso rostro.

—Te lo diré delante de tu esposa…

—Karin no empieces…—le advirtió Sasuke.

—Puede que te hayas casado con él, es cierto eres su mujer, pero el sigue siendo mío, él sabe quien es quien lo maneja en la cama, quien lo hace sentir como un rey, quien lo consiente y lo hace suspirar de deseo… Oh… ¿Sasuke, por que no le dices a tu esposita que hacías en tus ratos libres en Washington?

—¡Karin cállate!—murmuro molesto.

Si pudiera estrangular mujeres lo haría con Karin, era tan bocazas. Miro a Sakura que se había quedado perpleja.

—Sakura no es lo que piensas…

Sakura le puso una mano frente a la cara mandándolo a callar.

—Así que me decides oír… Bien… así mismo como lo oyes, Sakurita, tu marido te fue infiel conmigo… ¿Sabias que lo prohibido es tan rico como dicen? Y más cuando es con un hombre casado… Son más deliciosos, el sexo es más delicioso, si era delicioso con Sasuke soltero, ahora es mil veces mejor…

Sasuke agarro a Karin del brazo lastimándola. La llevo a rastras hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando estuvieron lejos y sin nadie a la vista se volvió hacia ella.

—¿¡Estas loca!

—Si…por ti…—cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco a ella, besándolo y adentrando su lengua dentro de su boca.

El pelinegro se quedo petrificado mientras que ella lo besaba, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba que Sakura se sintiese mal…en realidad quería hacerle la vida imposible, pero…en el fondo sabia que algo estaba mal… Sasuke se olvido de todo lo que le rodeaba y acerco a Karin mas a el, mientras que seguía besándola y la abrazaba. Los besos se prolongaron mas de los esperado hasta que un flash los saco del beso.

—Señorita Slut…—dijo un paparazzi.

—No tengo nada que objetar…—dijo y desapareció dejando a un Sasuke enfurecido.

Los paparazis se acercaron a el, pero Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente de vuelta al salón.

—Esa estúpida me beso y yo me deje… si sigo así arruinare mis planes… porque soy tan idiota. Ya me estoy volviendo igual que Naruto y para el maldito colmo esos estúpidos periodistas nos vieron… ¿Por qué diablos tenia que meterme con una maldita supermodelo obsesionada conmigo? Fugaku se va a enfadar…—dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa en donde Sakura estaba sentada... sola.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa. La pelirosa estaba sentada sola y tenia la cabeza gacha, podía ver el aura de tristeza que la rodeaba. Se acercó y le toco el hombro, esta se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—Nos vamos de aquí…

—No quiero ir a ningún lado…

—No armes ningún escándalo, Sakura y levántate…

Sakura se levanto. Era cierto que no quería armar ningún escándalo que la ridiculizara, así que mantuvo la cabeza en alta hasta que salieron del edificio y el aparcacoches le trajo el automóvil a Sasuke. Su esposo era un imbécil y ella había caído rápidamente en el, en sus redes… Ella era una estúpida… Una estúpida por haber sido atrapada.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

Gracias por los anteriores reviews... Pueden visitarme en con el mismo nombre, creo que hay un par de historias que no estan publicadas aqui... ^^


	17. Mi Sensualidad

**Capitulo 17: **

**Mi Sensualidad**

**.**

**.**

En el trayecto al piso de Sasuke, Sakura observaba o mejor dicho pensaba mirando la carretera. Sasuke era un idiota como se atrevía a hacerle eso… Claro… el si podía estar con Karin revolcándose y haciendo lo que se le viniese en gana, pero ella no podía hacer nada, verdad, no podía hablar con Gaara, ni podía salir con sus amigas porque lo tenía prohibido…

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla… era tan injusta su vida… todo para ella era injusto… y cuando por fin pensó que podía salirse de las garras malvadas de su padre, viene este y le da un ultimátum… si no se casaba con Sasuke, se quedaba sin dinero, sin nombre y haría que en ningún sitio la dejaran trabajar… todo era injusto…

Sasuke miro a Sakura de reojo, no se le veía la cara muy bien, porque estaba oscuro y algunos mechones de su cabello le tapaban la cara. Pero sabía muy bien que estaba llorando.

_«No se porque, pero por alguna razón me siento mal… por Sakura… ni siquiera se que estoy pensando… debo llevar a cabo mi venganza… olvídate de Sakura, ella solo es un medio para llegar hacia mi meta…»_

Sakura miro a Sasuke que seguía concentrado en la carretera, ni siquiera le había dicho una palabra. ¿Acaso no iba a decir nada?

_«Eres un tonto Sasuke….como se atrevió a tocarme si hace como menos de 3 horas la estaba tocando a ella, pero no dejare que me toque, es asqueroso… haber sentido sus sucias manos, las mismas manos que la recorrieron a ella y yo de tonta… »_

—Sakura…

—¿Qué?—dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

_ «Si tengo que mentir para que me hable, entonces lo hare», _pensó Sasuke.

—No me acosté con ella…

—¿Y tu crees que te voy a creer? ¿Crees que soy idiota Sasuke?

—Eso depende de ti, Sakura, si no me quieres creer es tu problema…

—Eres un cochino, sucio, marrano, cromañón… ¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer eso? Debería acostarme con alguien también para que veas como se sienten que te engañen abiertamente, quede como una estúpida… Eres un imbécil, me das asco…

—Si, soy todo lo que digas…

—¿Por qué niegas que te acostaste con esa ramera? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¡Dímelo!...—exigió.

—Ya te lo dije, si no me quieres creer es tu problema…

Y no se hablo más. Llegaron al apartamento, Sakura salió de coche sin ni siquiera esperar al pelinegro. Sasuke sonrió. La pelirosa era una tonta, como quiera tenia que esperarlo si quería entrar dentro del piso. En el ascensor, Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirosa que estaba recostada en la pared de metal del ascensor con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto de repente, pero luego se golpeo mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. Solo, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba arreglar las cosas.

—¿De ti?—pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con una ceja levantada— Ja, obvio que no…

—Ja… Ja… Muy chistosa… Hablo de comida… No has comido nada…—siguió soltando cosas estúpidas, debía de callarse ya, ¿Por qué seguía intentando entablar conversación?

—¿Te estas preocupando por mi?—pregunto un poco sorprendida.

Sasuke estaba como algo pasable, estaba hablando con ella, cuando casi no lo hacia, bueno si lo hacia pero cuando intentaba llevársela a la cama de forma jocosa.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Eres una mocosa estúpida sabes…

—No encuentro por que me dices mocosa, no eres tan grande como dices… Ya porque tienes muchas mujeres te crees un gran hombre… Hmp…—murmuró esto último copiándoselo a Sasuke.

—Tengo 24, eso quiere decir mas de lo que tú tienes… te llevo 6 años, Sakura, 6 años…

—Bah… que son 6 añitos…

—Es más de un lustro, Sakura y casi se acerca a una década…

—Eres joven… Deberías dejar de ser amargado y frio… Me das pena, ¿sabes? Siempre me he preguntado sobre tu infancia, ¿fue amargada o algo? Porque yo soy la que debería ser como tu, mi infancia fue amargada, viviendo con un padre que me odia y una vida miserable, al menos tu familia a ti te ama… A mi no mucho…

Sasuke no dijo nada. No era bueno en esos temas de familia y más si se trataba de una mujer. Aunque era muy bueno en las relaciones físicas en las psicológicas no tanto, y más cuando una mujer se ponía de sentimental.

—Sigo diciendo que yo debería ser la amargada, pero soy alegre y me gusta sonreír y estar feliz, salir con mis amigas, disfrutar de la vida y de la juventud que aun poseo. Tú eres joven todavía…

—No me digas…

—Lo eres…

—¿A que viene todo esto mocosa? ¿Quieres que me muestre sentimental contigo? Porque si es así, ve borrando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, yo no soy así…

Sakura sonrió.

—Contigo es imposible… Yo que intentaba enfriar las cosas, pero tú siempre las calientas con tus comentarios crueles y con tus acciones sin razón alguna.

—Que niña más molestosa eres…

—¡Soy una niña kawaii!

—¿Entonces admites que lo eres? ¿Qué eres una niña?

—Delante de ti soy una niña, delante de otros tengo mis años…

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del piso, Sasuke abrió la puerta y entraron, Sakura se sentó en el sofá mientras que Sasuke se quitaba en saco y luego la corbata para después empezar con los botones del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!—le pregunto eufórica.

—Quitándome la ropa, ¿no ves?

—No, soy ciega… —dijo sarcásticamente.

Sasuke se rio.

—Eres patética…

—¿Disculpa?

—Has visto alguna vez un hombre desnudo…

—¡Soy lesbiana…!

—¡Ni eso tu misma te lo crees!

—Haz lo que te de la gana Sasuke…

Sasuke ahogo una maldición y se sentó a su lado, Sakura se alejo, no podía estar cerca de él. Aunque habían hablado un poco y enfriado igual las cosas, aun estaba enfadada.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo afuera?—sugirió de la nada, algo que Sakura se encontró muy extraño.

Sakura lo miro dudosa. De seguro se había tomado algunas copas y ella no se había dado cuenta, era la única forma de que Sasuke sugiriese algo así. ¿Salir con ella? Ha, esa fiesta era el único sitio donde Sasuke la había enseñado en publico, de seguro se avergonzaba de ella…

_«Pero que estoy pensando… tirándome al suelo por una mierda cagada como Sasuke… ¡Vamos, Sakura, animo!»,_ se animo ella misma.

—Emm…si quieres…—aceptó, ya que había que aprovechar las pequeñas oportunidades.

—Vamos…

—Espera no crees que es mejor que me cambie, además tu también, no tienes ropa puesta…—dijo viendo que su camisa estaba abierta y mostraba su amplio torso— El vestido no es bueno para ir a comer y se me antoja una hamburguesa.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación, Sasuke se dirigió al estudio mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Una vez que Sakura estuvo en la habitación, saco del armario algo de ropa y se quito el vestido. Salió de la habitación ya cambiada.

—Ya te cambiaste… —dijo cuando Sakura entro en el despacho. Levanto una ceja mirando la diminuta minifalda— ¿Por qué siempre usas ese tipo de ropa?

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué use ropa de vieja, faldas sueltas y blusas de manga larga?

—Oh…

Sakura enarco las cejas, aun estaba pasable… raro ¬¬

—¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos aquí? No me apetece salir hoy…

—¿Quieres que cocine? —le pregunto Sakura—Estas loco…

—No… Cocinare yo… Estoy seguro de que si cocinas, muero envenenado…

—Muy gracioso, Sasuke, muy gracioso…

Antes de Sasuke preparar la cena, fue a su habitación y se cambio la ropa, llego a la cocina de nuevo con un pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto, cuando la pelirosa lo vio frunció el ceño, y el decía que ella siempre se estaba exhibiendo, el pelinegro preparo la cena y se sentaron en el comedor a comer, luego de 15 minutos o mas ya habían terminado y habían arreglado la cocina dejándola reluciente.

Sakura se fue al salón y encendió la televisión de pantalla plana. Sasuke se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. Cosa que a la pelirosa le pareció extraño. No dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que le pasaba a Sasuke últimamente, estaba más hablador y comunicativo. Estaban viendo una película que Sakura aun no había visto. **Resident Evil: La Resurrección.** Una película de la exterminación de zombis que había por casi todo Estados Unidos y el mundo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una película ¿Que no ves o eres ciego?

Sasuke la miro ceñudo. Y Sakura sonrió para luego parpadear confusa, era increíble como se habían olvidado del problema de Karin rápidamente, volvió a sonreír, era mejor, no quería pensar en esa zorra roba hombres, aunque Sasuke no era su hombre, solo era su marido…

—Se que es una película… pero de que…—murmuró Sasuke en ese instante, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—Pues es una chica que mata zombies… Ay porque mejor no la ves…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la pantalla. Sakura lo observo detenidamente. A veces deseaba que Sasuke fuera diferente.

—Uhh… Ahh… Oh… Genial…

Sakura se rio, genial, ya se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Y tu de que de ríes?

—Lo haces a propósito…

—Hmp… Como digas…

—¿Por qué no puedes ser divertido como Naruto?

—¡Por que yo soy como soy! Acostúmbrate…

—Eres bipolar, ¿Sabias?

—Hmp, no me interesa…

—A ti nunca te interesa nada…

Sasuke la miro ceñudo, cogió el mando y apago la televisión.

—Oye yo estaba viendo eso…

—Estaba pensando… en… —comenzó a decir para luego quedarse callado pero con una sonrisa y una mirada que Sakura supo que significaban.

Sakura se ruborizo. Si Sasuke estaba pensando eso significaría en sexo. ¿Es que acaso no le bastaba que tuviera la regla? Aunque eso no era verdad… pero al menos debe de creérselo.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Yo no bebo…

—Siempre hay una primera vez…

Sakura suspiro.

—De acuerdo…

El se levanto y paso por su lado, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Sakura se quedo sentada viendo la pantalla que reflejaba su reflejo. Aun no se había quitado el maquillaje, se veía algo así diferente…Casi siempre su maquillaje se basaba en delinearse los ojos y ya… pero esa vez se había excedido un poco con su gusto… Se había puesto mascara, panqueque y sombra también se había pintado los labios de un ligero Lip Gloss tono rosa. Parecía mayor…

Vio a Sasuke por el reflejo pasar por detrás y luego sentarse a su lado. Le paso un vaso. Y la relleno con el líquido del brandi. (Ya estaba abierta la botella, pienso, digo yo, que la abrió cuando estaba en el estudio)

Se lo bebió de un tiro.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Eh?

—Creo que si… Ahora lo que necesito unos tragos… Para olvidarme de tu fea cara y tus estúpidas escenas raras… Además de lo que hiciste con esa zorra de Karin…

—¿Sigues con eso?

—¡Llénala!

Sasuke sonrió. Vería a Sakura embriagada si seguía llenándole el vaso…Aunque eso lo emociono un poco, pero no le gustaría que vomitara en su alfombra, el servicio no vendría hasta el lunes y no iba a limpiar los desperdicios de una pelirosa borracha.

Se la volvió a rellenar y otra vez se lo bajo de un tiro. El ni siquiera se había bebido el suyo.

—Espero que no te embriagues…

—No lo hare…—le quito su vaso y se lo bebió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como una noche normal para ella, estaba viendo televisión cuando sonó su móvil. Se sobresalto y miro el aparato que emitía la nueva canción de Super Junior, ¿Quién seria a esa hora? No debía de ser Ino porque hoy era su noche de juegos con su novio, ni Sakura podía ser porque estaba ocupada con su esposo. Apago la televisión de su cuarto para contestar su móvil. Cuando comprobó la pantalla se asombro. Era Naruto… se ruborizo y luego contesto.

—Di-Diga…

—¿No es muy tarde o si?—pregunto el con su chillona voz que fue como un sonido hermoso para los oídos de Hinata.

—N-No… —se aclaro la garganta. Debía dejar de tartamudear, Naruto creería que no sabia que decir aunque eso era obvio—Solo son las…—consulto su reloj—Las 10 casi y media…

—Ah… estaba pensando… Jeje… Emm… ¿Quieres salir conmigo a esta hora? Es que estaba la tarde entera ocupado… y entonces tuve que ir a una fiesta de recaudación y pues… Emm… ¿Hinata?

La estaba invitando a salir de nuevo. Otra vez… Deseaba salir con ella.

—Si… Estaré en casa de Ino en 10 minutos…

—¿En casa de Ino?

—Si… Emm… Tú sabes como es mi padre… Emm… Jeje…—murmuró nerviosa, si su padre se enteraba de que andaba con Naruto podía castigarla y no deseaba eso.

—Ahh… Verdad… De acuerdo…

Y colgó. Hinata se sonrosó. Iba a salir otra vez con Naruto y si el quería… movió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, ya se estaba volviendo pervertida como Ino. Se cambio la ropa y bajo las escaleras, se encontró a su hermana entrando por la puerta delantera.

—¿A dónde vas Hinata?—pregunto Hanabi.

—A…a casa de Ino-chan…

—Ahh…Te llevo…

—No, no gracias… Adiós…

En 10 minutos llego a la casa de Ino en un taxi. El coche de Naruto ya estaba aparcado en la acera. Pago al taxi y salió. Toco el timbre de la casa de Ino, pero luego se quedo parada como una tonta, se había olvidado de que Ino no estaba ahí, se dio la vuelto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, Ino estaba en la puerta vestida con unos shorts negros y una blusa morada, mirándola confundida.

—¿Hinata?

—Pe-pensé que estarías con Shikamaru…

—Ah… No podía hoy… Así que estoy aquí… ¿Vienes a visitarme?

—Etto…

La rubia rodo los ojos.

—Pasa, esta en el salón…—murmuró refiriéndose a Naruto, que al parecer ya había llegado.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y entro, yendo hacia el salón, en uno de los sofás, estaba Naruto sentado con un vaso en las manos, que supuso que era zumo de naranja por el color.

—Hey Hinata-chan…—dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá.

—Ho-hola…

Naruto se llevo el vaso y se bebió su contenido de un trago. Se acerco a Hinata y le agarro las manos.

—¿Nos vamos ya…?

—Ahh… Es tan lindo el amor a escondidas…—murmuró Ino desprendiendo de su cuerpo corazoncitos a lo que Hinata la miro sonrojada.

—¡Ino-chan!

—Ay ya vete Hinata, yo te cubriré… mientras tanto… ¿Bien?

Hinata asintió.

Salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el auto de Naruto, el cual no se había fijado que estaba aparcado cerca de la casa cuando llego. Ino se fue a despedirlos, cuando arrancaron, la rubia dijo en voz alta.

—¡Naruto usa protección!

—Esa Ino esta loca…—murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata solo quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Naruto la llevo a su piso y una vez allí, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta de su habitación y se volvió a ella ruborizado.

—Se que es una impertinencia mía pero… Ya no aguanto Hinata… Quiero… Emm… Quiero… Quiero que seas mi novia…No importa si no dices que si…Yo entenderé…Pero debes darte cuenta de que yo no quiero ser tu amigo…porque tanto tu como yo sentimos algo y no lo niegues…—dijo esto ultimo al ver que Hinata abría la boca— Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, Hinata…

Hinata se sentó en la cama.

—Yo…Tú también me gustas, Naruto… Y…Esto… S-si…

Naruto sonrió y se acerco a Hinata. Bajo la mirada hacia la boca de la pelinegra, sus labios temblaban, inclino la cabeza hasta que pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Hinata y la beso.

Hinata abrazo a Naruto mientras se aferraba a el, su boca era firme y cálida también tenia un ligero sabor a yerbabuena. La pelinegra sintió la candente caricia de la lengua de Naruto, este se fue colocando encima de ella, acostándola sobre el colchón. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire…

—Hinata…—murmuro con voz ronca— ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Ya ha bebido demasiado»_, pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedo observando a Sakura, 5 vasos de brandi y ya estaba rara, el por lo menos se bebía hasta 10 y no sentía ningún cosquilleo en el estomago y nunca le afectaba, pero con la pelirosa ya era todo lo contario. Ya se imaginaba si bebiera tequila o aguardiente.

—Estas ebria, Sakura…

—Ja, no soy tolerante al alcohol… Creo…—Ella le sonrió—No estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto…

—Dijiste que no bebías…

—Una mentirilla piadosa… Jeje…

—No me digas que te estas echando a perder, señorita Uchiha…

—Jaja…—rio sarcásticamente.

Sasuke miro a la pelirosa con la ceja enarcada, cuando ella se levanto y se sentó delante de la televisión frente a el.

—¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

—Eres peligroso…

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Otra pregunta…

—Ya la has hecho…

—Sakura…—le advirtió.

—Depende…

—¿Depende de que?

—De que clase de pregunta sea, si se trata sobre el sexo, olvídalo… si es de otra cosa adelante… Puedes hacerme la que quieras, con gusto te la contestare…

—Es una pena… pero es entorno al sexo… o mejor dicho a tu sexo opuesto…

Sakura frunció los labios.

—No se si te darán miedo los hombres, pero es obvio que a mi me tienes miedo…

—Eso es mentira…

Sasuke enarco las cejas de nuevo.

_«Hmp, este es lo que quiere que le pruebe si no le tengo miedo a los hombres. Humm, pues eso tendrá»,_ pensó ella. Intentaría seducirlo, aunque fuera la primera vez que lo haría, lo intentaría de todas formas. Recordó una conversación sobre aquello con Ino.

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back:**

Una semana después de su boda, en la casa de Ino. Había mantenido una conversación con la pervertida rubia sobre la seducción, que según ella era una experta.

—¡Lo sabia!—dijo Ino apuntando a Sakura con el dedo, que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de la rubia.

—¿Eh…?

—Y Yo que pensé que habías dejado de ser virgen… pero claro... seguramente te da miedo perder la estúpida virginidad, ¿verdad?

—Ay ya cállate…—le dijo ruborizada—además… No es por eso…

—Aja… ¿Y por que es según tu?

—Bueno… pues…Emm…

—¿Aja?

No encontraba que decir…Aunque la mayoría de veces que siempre estaban en algo, siempre los interrumpían o siempre ella se echaba para atrás por el miedo, no entendía como era que podía tener miedo a eso, era natural tener relaciones sexuales…tal vez era Sasuke que le daba miedo o… la pregunta era como era que estaba tan positiva en cuanto a tener relaciones con Sasuke, se suponía que no debía acostarse con el porque era un imbécil.

—Estoy esperando…

—Bueno pues…No se que hacer….cuando estoy con el…a veces pienso que se va a echar atrás… y yo pues…

—¿Sakura tu estas dispuestas a tener relaciones con el…?—pregunto Ino la misma pregunta que ella había estado haciendo desde que se caso con Sasuke.

Se ruborizo. La carne era débil, su cuerpo era débil.

—Bueno…Tengo ganas de hacerlo…creo…

—Hoho… ¡Masaka!

Sakura la miro ceñuda enarcando una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio quieres tener sexo con Sasuke, Sakura?

—Pues…Si…Pero me da miedo, tengo miedo de que me duela… ¡Tu dijiste una vez que eso dolía mucho!

—Solo estaba metiéndole miedo a Hinata, solo es un empujoncito y ya…Eso es todo… luego de ese empujoncito viene lo mejor, ese placer que te consume y te hace perder el control…

—Si, pero además…Sasuke solo me besa para fastidiarme…No lo hace porque lo desea…Sabe que me molesta que me toquetee…

—Sedúcelo… Provócalo… y tal vez si te importa déjalo con las ganas…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si, sedúcelo… Yo seduje a Shikamaru cuando el ni siquiera se volteaba a verme… Lo provoque hasta no mas poder, me acosté con el, cuando estaba ya excitado le dije que tenia que irme a cuidar a mi perro y lo deje con las ganas…Jajá…Y mira ahora como estamos…

—Si, pero tu eres atrevida por naturaleza, Ino…

—Mira atrevida yo no soy, solo soy hermosa y llamo mucho la atención… Además tu eres igual, ¿crees que no se que le coqueteas a Gaara?

Sakura rodo los ojos ignorando el último comentario de Ino. ¿Seducirlo…? ¿Cómo lograría eso? ¿Provocarlo…? Ni siquiera sabía provocar a un hombre mamita. No tenia el potencial de una Femme Fatale, ni siquiera era sexy, y era obvio que a Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres sensuales y llamativas, con muchos pechos…y piernas de jirafas… Aunque ella tuviese las piernas esbeltas, pero no flacuchentas y feas como la zorra de Karin.

Seducirlo… Sonrió… ¿Alguna vez lo intentaría?

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

Tal vez era hora de usar sus encantos para atrapar a Sasuke entre su red. Lo intentaría de todas formas aunque no diera resultado. Sin dudarlo, Sakura se levanto del suelo ágilmente y se acerco a el, sentándose a horcadas encima de su regazo y le echo los brazos al cuello.

—¿Quién teme al lobo…?—le pregunto en tono de burla. Sakura se callo al sentir su erección. Se asusto tanto que quiso apartarse, pero el la agarro por el brazo.

—No te vayas, se esta poniendo interesante…—le dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado—Empezaste esta vez… Vamos a ver lo valiente que eres… y hasta donde llegas…

Sakura quería salir corriendo del piso, Sasuke era peligroso y mas si estaba excitado, una parte de ella quería irse y no mirar atrás pero la otra parte, localizada entre el medio de sus piernas, estaba llamando al hombre que tenia debajo.

—Te sorprendería saber lo valiente que soy…—lo reto ella, preguntándose quien diablos era que estaba hablando por ella. De seguro era su parte malvada… Agachó la cabeza y presionó la boca contra su musculoso pecho.

—Kami…—gruño Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó un gemido muy alto y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, Sakura se libró y fue bajando con la boca por su pecho, nunca le había besado el estomago a alguien, pero a Sasuke deseo besárselo, pero para ello tendría que levantarse y le gustaba demasiado sentir la dureza bajo las piernas. Se meció ligeramente sobre el miembro erecto y el le puso las manos en las caderas.

Nunca se había sentido tan excitada en su vida, era la experiencia más erótica de su vida… [Como si hubiera tenido otra…¬¬]. La tela que los separaba incrementaba el placer del roce, y cuando el subió las manos hasta sus pechos, sus dedos tocaron la fina tela que los cubría, Sasuke la miro perplejo, otra vez sin sujetador, podía pensar que ella ya lo hacia a propósito… Aunque conocía mujeres que no usaban sujetador pero era porque tenían los senos pequeños, pero Sakura estaba muy equivocada si creía que los tenia pequeños. No llevar sujetador era algo normal en ella, sentía la piel ardiendo de la pelirosa bajo sus palmas. Era una barrera tan sutil como frustrante. E increíblemente excitante…

—Sakura… ¿Te gusta verdad?—Le susurro mordiéndole la oreja.

—S-si… Me encanta…

**.**

**.**


	18. Una Noche Contigo

**Capitulo 18:**

**Una Noche Contigo**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se movía hacia adelante y atrás. Sasuke con las manos en las caderas de la pelirosa guiaba los movimientos de esta mientras el le decía lo que le haría cuando la tuviera en el suelo, cuanto deseaba tocarla, saborearla, poseerla.

La pelirosa lo escuchaba ruborizada, envuelta entre la vergüenza y el deseo. Necesitaba más… Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella… No sabia porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero su cuerpo no se detenía, seguía moviéndose solo, buscando mas…

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—se pregunto ciega del deseo—No puedo… tener sexo contigo, Sasuke…—le dijo mientras se seguía meciendo sobre el.

—Si puedes, inténtalo…

Sakura sonrió y se quedo observando su torso desnudo. Se acerco a una de sus tetillas, empezó a mordisquearla mirándolo mientras seguía mordiendo. Sasuke gemía pero muy bajito, aun así lo escuchaba. Lo haría sufrir como el mismo lo hacia con ella, cada vez que jugaba.

—Ves…—dijo cuando dejo de morderlo—Eso es lo que siente una mujer cuando le muerden los pezones…

Bajo la cabeza dispuesta a seguir la acción que había ejercido sobre el pezón de Sasuke, pero este la agarro de las manos, deteniéndola.

—Ya está bien… Creo que mejor dejamos esto aquí… —dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Sasuke se estaba sintiéndose un poco raro, la pelirosa moviéndose sobre el y también chupándole las tetillas, eso lo llevaría al borde del eyaculación—Te estas pasando, Sakura…

—Solo porque te estoy tocando y me estoy prácticamente aprovechando de ti, estoy pasada…—Sakura sonrió— Además eres tu el que te estas pasando… Solo te estoy acariciando y moviéndome un poquitín, no sabia que porque una mujer se sentara encima de un hombre y empezara a balancearse, el hombre reaccionaria de la manera que tu lo haces…

—¿Qué manera?—gruño Sasuke. La pelirosa estaba haciendo que casi llegara, y el no podía hacer eso…

—Calmate…

Sasuke la miro frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué se calme? ¿Cómo haría eso? Si era ella la que estaba encima de el, moviéndose y calentándolo, haciendo que se excitara hasta que el pensara en cogérsela ahí mismo en el suelo. Aunque lo estaba haciendo muy bien, nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, ni Karin que era la zorra mas solicitada de Nueva York lo había logrado, solo Sakura.

—¿Calmarme?—murmuró soltando una carcajada.

—Pues tú sabes… Excitándote y gruñendo por una tontería…

—No juegues con fuego Sakura, que te puedes quemar…

La pelirosa se rio. Se quito la blusa de tirantes, sacándosela luego por la cabeza.

Lo beso, durando un rato besándolo. Sus dientes tiraban suavemente de los labios del pelinegro, su lengua se adentraba en la profundidad de su boca. Sasuke nunca pensó que Sakura fueran tan experimentaba en ese terreno, ella le robaba el aliento, se separaba y luego volvía a besarlo, no podía pensar con mucha claridad cuando la pelirosa se movía encima de el. Empezaba a sentirse húmedo.

Sakura separo su rostro de el, lo observaba con esos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el, estaba vez mas rápido. Sasuke sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a volverse gelatina, algo muy raro en el y eso que no había bebido nada…

—Sakura…

Sakura se detuvo y se subió un poco la falda que tenia y cogió una de las manos del pelinegro adentrándola dentro de sus bragas.

—¿Qu-Que haces?—le pregunto Sasuke con voz ronca. Si seguía con ese jueguito se arrepentiría, eso era seguro.

Sakura adentro la mano hasta que Sasuke la sintió mojada, en serio estaba excitada y húmeda. Al igual que el…

—Mostrarte lo que quiero…

Sasuke movió la mano un poco, con el dedo mayor le acaricio el clítoris, solo un poquito, pero lo suficiente, porque Sakura llego a su limite, lo siguiente que sintió el pelinegro fue la explosión del orgasmo de la pelirosa.

Y el también exploto. Ella oyó su gruñido de placer y sintió bajo sus piernas el calor y la humedad de la cúspide. Sasuke también había llegado al igual que ella. Se deslizo lentamente y apoyo la cara contra su pecho y los senos contra su vientre, dejando que su cuerpo se empapara con los restos del fluido. Cayendo luego al suelo entre las piernas del pelinegro.

—Sakura…—la llamo.

—¡No!—dijo ella—No, no hables… Yo…

—Levántate…

Sakura se levanto, se sentía vulnerable estando media desnuda frente a el. Sasuke palmeo el sofá a su lado, la pelirosa se sentó. Sujetándole la cara, el pelinegro la besó, le dio un beso prolongado y húmedo que ella estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

Dejo de besarla y se levanto, le tendió la mano a la pelirosa, esta la acepto y juntos se encaminaron hacia la habitación del pelinegro. Sakura no pensaba con claridad, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, el deseo de que Sasuke la poseyera la estaba dejando ciega, abrumada… sin control de sus emociones…

Una vez en el cuarto. Sasuke la tumbo en la cama, cayendo Sakura de espaldas en esta. Sasuke se tumbo a su lado y ella sintió su calor y su fuerza, asustada y excitada al mismo tiempo, el empezó a desabrocharle la falda antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se la saco quedando Sakura con la pequeñas bragas rosa que a la vista se veía que estaban húmedas.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, estaba húmeda, excitada por el…

_«Bueno, no era de esperarse, soy tan sexy que hasta a las mujeres mayores se derriten con tan solo mi presencia, soy irresistible…»_

—¿Estas lista…?

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se quedo de pie frente a esta, mirando a la pelirosa desde arriba, Sakura se ruborizo, Sasuke la miraba muy intensamente, comiéndosela con la mirada… tenia una mirada muy lujuriosa, llena de deseo.

—Como podrás o mejor dicho como vas a ver yo no llevo ropa interior…por eso tal vez sentías tan bien mi pene…

Sasuke empezó a desamarrar el cordón del pantalón de pijama, cuando lo soltó, el pantalón se deslizo por sus piernas quedando en el suelo y dejando la vista su miembro, tan erecto, tan fuerte, tan sensual. Sin darse cuenta Sakura se paso la lengua por los labios, sorprendiéndose, maravillándose por el tamaño y grosor del miembro de su esposo.

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Sasuke a la mirada sorprendida de la pelirosa—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Es que no pensé que fuera tan grande, pensé que seria pequeño y fláccido, como había supuesto que seria pero esta impresionantemente hinchado y firme… Es grande…—dijo esto ultimo con una risita ruborizada.

—¿Lo estabas sintiendo debajo de ti y aun así pensaste que era pequeño? ¿Fláccido?

La pelirosa asintió ruborizada. Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Eres patética…

Sasuke se inclino. La pelirosa se sonrojo. El pelinegro se separo.

—Aun sigues ruborizándote pareces una adolescente…

—Soy una adolescente…

—No dijiste que cumplías años un día de estos…

—Si, pero sigo siendo menor de edad de todas formas…

—Ah…Como quieras, pero aun así estas casada…Ya deberías dejar esas cosas de niña…

—Sigue quejándote y no tendrás nada…

Sasuke sonrió. Se volvió a inclinar y poso sus labios en la piel blanquecina y suave de sus pechos, Sakura dio un respingo. Sasuke sonrió sobre uno de sus pechos y se metió un pezón en la boca. Comenzó a mordisquearlo y a lamerlo mientras que a ella le salían pequeños gemidos de su boca. Sasuke dejo sus pechos y se arrodillo en sus piernas deshaciéndose de las braguitas.

—Sasuke…—gimió Sakura cuando sintió una de las manos del chico en su entrepierna— ¿Qué estas haciendo…? ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

—Antes tu misma cogiste mi mano y la pusiste ahí… ¿Por qué ahora te da vergüenza…? ¿Por qué estas a mi merced y tienes miedo de lo que soy capaz de hacer o por qué te da pena?

—Y-yo… N-no lo se…

—Entonces, se mujer y abre las piernas…

Sakura lo hizo lentamente, el coloco su rostro entre sus piernas, el calor de su boca se poso en la entrepierna de la pelirosa. Sasuke exploraba el diminuto capullo de su centro con la lengua.

—Sasuke…N-no…No creo que esto…Ahh…Sasuke…—dijo Sakura cuando empezó a gimotear al comenzar Sasuke a lamer esa parte de su anatomía que estaba húmeda.

Sakura agarraba la sabana con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sasuke sintió como Sakura llegaba al orgasmo por segunda vez, comenzó a ascender hasta sus pechos dejando un rastro de saliva por el camino. Sasuke se situó encima de ella, ya no aguantaba tenia que estar dentro de ella. Empezó a besarla fogosamente, sin dejarla de besarla se acomodo en sus piernas, se las aparto con una mano y se colocó entre ellas, Sakura lo miro suplicándole a que entrase en ella.

—Sakura…Yo… Yo te…—comenzó a decir pero se quedo frio al reaccionar.

_«¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué ahora que esta a mi entrega, no soy capaz de seguir adelante? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan frustrado…?»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de fogosos besos y caricias suaves, Naruto quería pasar al siguiente nivel, desnudarla, sabia que estaba mal desear a Hinata tanto, pero no podía contenerse, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

—Hinata…—gimió el rubio cuando le quito la pollera a la pelinegra, dejando a la vista un sostén negro. Se lo quito, se quedo abrumado viéndola, era tan hermosa, tan angelical e inocente...—N-no…No puedo hacerte esto, Hinata-chan…

Hinata lo miro.

—Si…Soy un monstruo…

—¿Qu-que dices?—pregunto confusa.

—Si…Es que…—Naruto resoplo—Mejor te llevo a casa…

—No, no quiero…

Naruto enarco una ceja. Era raro ver que Hinata dijera que no, siempre decía que si, a todo, hasta la mas perversa de las ideas… Bueno excepto algo totalmente descabellado.

—Quiero hacerlo, Naruto…—dijo ruborizada—Por favor…

—Me gusta cuando te ruborizas…Te ves hermosa…

Naruto se inclino hacia ella y la beso. Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, con un ligero sabor a canela, bajo la vista hacia sus pechos, se inclino hacia ellos, comenzó a acariciar uno primero con la lengua y después el otro volviéndose un tormento para la pelinegra. Una ola de calor intensa abraso su cuerpo, estremeciéndose de placer, era la primera vez que sentía aquello tan profundo.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, el le tapo los labios con la mano. La pelinegra le quito la mano.

—Estoy preparada…

—No, todavía no—le dijo Naruto—pero muy pronto lo estarás…—la siguió besando hasta que la ojiperla dejo de protestar.

El rubio adentro su lengua a la cavidad bucal de la pelinegra provocándole otra ola de calor sexual a esta. La siguió acariciando sin dejarla de besarla, deslizo la mano hacia debajo de su falda hasta llegar a la tela humedecida de sus braguitas, Hinata se mordió el labio para no gritar cuando Naruto deslizo los dedos dentro de su interior apartando la tela. Aquello hizo temblar a la pelinegra, haciendo tener pánico, pero él no presto atención y siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de ella.

La pobre Hinata se arqueaba de placer, deseando que terminara pronto porque se sentía como si se estuviera en el cielo.

Hinata llego al orgasmo, luego después de unos minutos dejo de respirar entrecortadamente calmándose, si eso iba a pasar cada vez que estuviera con Naruto, entonces desearía estar siempre con el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió ella desesperada—Por favor…—le suplico pasándole los brazos por el cuello y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, envolviéndolo con ellas y sintiéndolo en donde mas quería—Sasuke…

—No…No puedo…

Sakura lo miro atónita, ¿Cómo que no podía? ¿Por qué ahora se echaba hacia atrás? Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a ceder…

—¿Po-por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que me tienes a tu entrega, no quieres?

—Porque no estaba pensando bien en el pasado… Solo me dejaba llevar por mi maldita frustración de llevarte a la cama y enseñarte lo que es un hombre de verdad, para que no tuvieras que recurrir al idiota del demonio pelirrojo…

—¿Cómo piensas tener un hijo, sin tener sexo?

Oh dios… Se había olvidado completamente de la "razón" de su boda.

—Es… es que eres virgen…—busco alguna simple excusa.

—Siempre hay una primera vez… Sasuke-kun… ¿Quieres que sea otra persona?

Sasuke la miro ceñudo. Si intentaba convencerlo pues lo estaba logrando.

—Puedo hacerlo con Gaara y después volver a ti…—Dijo ella provocándolo—Sera mejor… Gaara es mi amigo y yo confió en el…

Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo. ¿Con Gaara? ¿Con el maldito pelirrojo endemoniado? No podía dejar que eso pasara, por encima de su cadáver.

—Hmp, me estas convenciendo, pero no lo harás con el pelirrojo endemoniado…—le dijo mirándola maliciosamente.

Se acomodo bien entre sus piernas, cuadrando su miembro en la húmeda entrada vaginal de la pelirosa. De un empujón entro en ella, llevándose consigo su virginidad. Sakura se retorció al sentirlo dentro, le dolía, Sasuke sentía como se contraía ante su miembro y como lo apretaba dentro de ella.

Sakura se retorció al sentirlo, le dolía y mucho, se sentía como si estuviera rompiéndose por dentro, destruyéndose, era una molestia insoportable.

—Sakura…—dijo observándola. Ella apretaba los labios con fuerza y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración—Me quedare dentro de ti hasta que te acostumbres…

Sakura lo miro alzando la ceja, ¿De donde había salido ese Sasuke bueno? Frunció el ceño, era raro.

Sasuke se inclino hacia ella y la beso, mientras lo hacia salía lentamente de ella, siguió besándola, en la boca, en las mejillas, en el cuello, en los hombros y en los pechos.

—Sasuke-kun…—suspiró ella.

—Hmp…—murmuro sobre sus pechos.

Empezó a tirar de sus enrojecidos y erectos pezones. Deseaba meterse por completo su pecho en la boca, pero en parte era casi imposible. Sin esperar respuesta de ella, volvió a entrar en ella, bruscamente, hasta llenar su cavidad, Sakura le mordió un hombro y Sasuke gruño. Sasuke siguió penetrándola, primero lentamente y luego apresuradamente, la pelirosa gemía descontroladamente, pidiendo más y moviéndose junto a el. El pelinegro sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de su cumbre, el empezó a jadear, cosa que nunca hacia pero que lo encontró placentero.

—Sasuke… Más rápido…

—Ah… Si…

Sasuke no hizo de rogar y siguió moviéndose más rápido dentro de ella. Su esposa gemía, lo mordía y le arañaba la espalda, el sabía que por la mañana esas marcas aparecerían, pero aun así no le importo. El sintió como el orgasmo lo consumía y como se derramaba en ella, dentro de ella. Aun así, luego del orgasmo siguió penetrándola rápidamente, sin pensar en ella, ni en las consecuencias, en las consecuencias que traería aquel acto de placer…

_«¡¿Qué?!», _grito el en su mente.

Salió de ella y se levanto de la cama, dejándola sola y confundida. Sasuke recogió su pantalón de pijama del suelo, era un idiota, que había hecho, su vida ahora estaba arruinada por la estúpida pelirosa.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto ella levantándose también de la cama.

—Vete al baño…

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te vayas al baño!—le grito alzando la voz.

Sakura se asusto. No entendía nada… porque Sasuke estaba enfadado… ella agarro la colcha de la cama, halándola hacia ella para luego envolverse en la colcha, tapando su desnudez y miro a su esposo.

—Puede que nos conozcamos desde hace algunas semanas… o un mes tal vez… aproximadamente… y no te conozco del todo… pero se cuando algo malo te pasa… se te nota en la cara…

—No voy a discutir contigo, Sakura… Vete al baño, si no quieres que te lleve yo…

—¿Y según tu, a que voy a ir? ¿A lavarme? ¿Te da asco que me hayas desvirgado? Estoy asquerosa…—murmuró abriendo la colcha y mirándose entre las piernas como algo viscoso bajaba por una de estas.

Sasuke suspiro, se sentó en la cama. Sakura tapándose de nuevo, se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo.

—Por favor… Dime…

—Lo hicimos sin protección…—dijo volviéndose y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo observándolo. No habían utilizado protección, pero no importaba, en realidad ya no le importaba quedarse embarazada de el si estaban juntos… Oh dios… Se estaba enamorando de él… todos sus intentos por no hacerlo terminaron haciendo que se enamorara de él…

—Creo… que no importa…—dijo con un nudo en la garganta tanto para el como para ella. Aun no podía tragarse el mal sabor de saber que estaba enamorada de él. Sonrió… Cuantos intentos en vano…

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Claro que importa!—dijo cortante.

—No, no importa… porque estamos casados y no importa si me quedo embarazada… tendremos un hijo… No era eso lo que querías… lo que deseabas…

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Porque yo no quiero tener un hijo tuyo!

Sakura sintió como algo se rompía. Parpadeo confundida.

—¿Que estas diciendo? Yo creí que querías casarte conmigo para tener un heredero, y heredar el imperio de tu padre…

Sasuke sonrió. Olvidándose de sus objetivos.

—Tu misma lo dijiste… creías… Pero esa no es mi meta…

Sakura se levanto furiosa. Entonces había algo detrás de aquel falso y estúpido matrimonio… ese imbécil le había dicho que quería casarse con ella para poder tener un hijo, pero no era así… y entonces… que… ¿que era aquel algo?

Sasuke se quedo sentado mientras la pelirosa dejaba caer la colcha al suelo, mostrando su desnudez. No entendía porque había dicho eso… aunque a el no le importaba lo que pensara la mocosa que tenia por esposa.

—Estúpido…

—Ilusa… Ilusionándote con cosas tontas…

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tener un hijo no es tonto… Es un regalo de Dios…

—Para mi es tonto… y yo digo lo que quiera…

—Entonces no te mereces ser padre nunca…

Ella se fue de la habitación de Sasuke, yéndose a su habitación después. Sasuke se quedo en su cuarto, salió de este y fue hacia el estudio, se tranco en el y fue hacia el mini bar, tenía que beber algo que le quemara y que le hiciera olvidar el sabor dulce de Sakura.

**.**

**.**


	19. Porque eres asi

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 19**

**¿Por que eres así?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Se levantó temprano y salió de su habitación a hurtadillas caminando hacia el bañ ducho sin hacer ningún ruido e hizo lo mismo al cambiarse. Cuando ya termino, volvió a su cuarto con pasos lentos y débiles, ya que estaba adolorida por la actividad de la noche anterior. Una vez en su cuarto, recogió sus pertenencias de la cómoda y del armario, metiendo todo lo que podía y necesitaría en una pequeña maleta que tenía debajo de la cama como "Vía de Escape" por si acaso pasaba algo y este era el momento de usarla.

Sakura suspiro y se sentó en la cama una vez que termino, ya volvería después por sus cosas, se dijo viendo como quedaban algunas de sus prendas favoritas. Se levantó rápidamente y se arqueo. Le dolían un poco las piernas y la parte entre sus muslos, era de esperarse… Volvió a suspirar, ya compraría algo para el dolor cuando se fuera de allí.

Se quedó parada en el medio del cuarto, pensando en las palabras de Sasuke, aún se sentía dolida por la noticia que le dijo Sasuke, como pudo romper sus sentimientos… Aunque aquello era extraño… iba a averiguar la verdad, ¿por qué se habían casado? Si salía del piso de Sasuke sin ser vista por este, iría a su antiguo hogar y cuestionaría a su progenitor y esta vez, Tezuka Haruno no se iba a escapar, porque ella se lo sacaría. No se quedaría ahí, él no se merecía su amor y menos su hijo, si es que llevaba uno adentro…

Salió del cuarto silenciosamente junto con la maleta, no quería arrastrarla, seguramente las rueditas haría algún tipo de ruido y ruido era lo menos que quería. Saco el móvil del abrigo que llevaba, marco rápido y espero a que Gaara contestara.

—Por favor…—susurro.

Su amigo contesto a la tercera vez.

—Sakura… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?—dijo el con voz raposa.

—Gaara… No puedo hablar mucho… quiero que vayas a casa de Ino… por favor… solo ve… y no preguntes…

—De acuerdo… estaré ahí en 10 minutos…—dijo el.

—Gaara… Gracias…

Sakura colgó y se quedó mirando su móvil. Tenía que salir rápido de allí, levanto la maleta y siguió caminando, pasó a hurtadillas por la habitación de Sasuke, cuando ya llego a la puerta delantera, bajo la maleta al suelo, para abrir la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella.

Sakura se quedó quieta como una estatua y luego comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia dónde provenía la voz. Dio un respingo al ver a Sasuke allí, cruzado de brazos, no pudo evitar imaginarse viendo un aura negra alrededor de él, como si fuera un demonio. Se rio… Era un demonio.

—Sasuke…—susurro.

—¿A dónde vas?—volvió a preguntar Sasuke sin moverse de donde estaba.

—¡Lejos de ti!

Sasuke se rio.

—Creo que no iras a ninguna parte, Sakura…

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme, no, luego de lo de anoche…

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella, la agarro por las muñecas, Sakura intento zafarse, pero el intento era en vano. Sasuke era mil veces más fuerte y más grande que ella y además ella no tenía mucha fuerza, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza, aparte de su entrepierna.

—Me voy… Así que déjame ir…

—No te iras… Tú te quedas aquí… No hemos terminado, debemos seguir…—murmuro Sasuke acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura desvió la cara.

—No me volverás a tener…

—Puedo… Te volveré a tener…

—Suéltame… Me quiero ir…

—¿Por qué?

—¡Que no fue bastante! ¡Me has robado mi virginidad! ¡Engañándome con falsos pretextos y mentiras viles…! ¡Solo te importa tu sucio dinero… tu maldita empresa…!

—Me importas tu… solo… lo de anoche… fue algo diferente… cuando…—vacilo Sasuke y luego sonrió—cuando dijiste que no te importaba quedarte embarazada… yo… no estaba pensando con coherencia… me… me estaba sintiendo atrapado… pero si eso es estar casado… entonces… no creo que importe mucho…

—¿Qué?—Sakura se quedó confundida.

No entendía lo que decía Sasuke.

—Digo que… te dije algo muy cruel anoche… yo lo…—se calló.

Su móvil en ese momento empezó a sonar. Sakura lo volvió a sacar, era Gaara. Tal vez ya había llegado donde Ino y al no verla se estaba preocupando. Escucho un gruñido por parte de Sasuke y luego este le arrebato su propio móvil de las manos. Contesto la llamada.

—Deja de llamar a mi esposa—grito por el teléfono y luego corto la llamada—Veo que intentabas escaparte con el pelirrojo del demonio ese, ¿verdad?

—A ti no te importa… Yo hago lo que me dé la gana…—le espetó a Sasuke que aún tenía su móvil entre sus manos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Mejor vuelve a tu cuarto antes de que me enfade…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—Algo mejor…

Sakura se rio.

—¿Acaso me quieres volver a violar?—inquirió.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me provoco… Yo no actuó de esa manera tan estúpida… Yo nunca pierdo el control…

—Pero lo hiciste…

—Vuelve a tu cuarto y punto…

—No me puedes obligar…

—No estoy de humor ahora… vuelve a tu cuarto, o me lamberé al idiota de tu amigo… No me conoces, Sakura…

Sakura lo miro horrorizada. ¿A Gaara? ¿Qué planearía hacerle a Gaara?

—Si le haces algo a Gaara… te juro que te demandare…

—Como si pudieras…

—Tócale un solo cabello a Gaara y hare que te arrepientas de haberte metido en mi vida…

Sasuke volvió a agarrarle el brazo, lastimándola. Sakura lo miro con miedo. Sasuke estaba enfurecido y encolerizado. Él la miro y luego la soltó con fuerza, Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—No quiero lastimarte… Sakura… Ve a tu cuarto… Hablaremos cuando estemos más calmados…

Se acercó a la maleta y la levanto como si no pesara nada. Y se fue con ella, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Sakura se quedó en el suelo, aun de rodillas, se levantó lentamente y fue a su cuarto. Será que Sasuke la estaba amenazando con hacerle daño a Gaara. ¿Se atrevería…? ¡Claro que se atrevería! El odiaba a Gaara… y él podía quitarlo del camino…

No quería que a Gaara le pasara nada malo… no por su culpa… Así que mientras tanto debía de quedarse a su lado por el bien de Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unas semanas después…**

Dos hombres estaban sentados en un despacho, bebiendo y hablando de cosas importantes.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?—dijo un hombre de cabello negro y de fracciones mayores.

Sasuke miro a su padre.

—Ya te lo dije…—murmuro.

—Lo se… si pones el plan en peligro, Sasuke… Yo…

—Ya… No lo pondré en peligro, padre… Se lo que hago…—le dijo a su padre, aunque no estaba seguro. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, no pensó que estar con Sakura sería tan difícil, era demasiado inteligente y debía de andarse con cuidado. No quería que ella descubriese la verdad antes de poder dar el paso final.

—Estuviste a punto… No creo que debería dejar que sigas con esto… Tal vez el idiota de Itachi quiera ayudarnos…

—Hmp… Itachi es un traidor… Una deshonra para la familia…—dijo Sasuke.

—Solo mantente atento a lo que está a tu alrededor, no cometas ninguna falla, Sasuke…—dijo su progenitor para luego levantarse y salir del despacho de Sasuke.

Una vez a solas Sasuke suspiro y se meció el cabello.

—No lo hare, padre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba en el centro comercial con sus amigas, dándose un respiro, ya que los días después de la pelea entre Sasuke y ella habían sido horribles, inquietantes, incomodos… Aunque se habían dirigido la palabra par de veces, no era como antes y cada vez que estaban juntos la tensión rondaba en el aire.

Sakura aún seguía durmiendo en su habitación, ya que como estaban las cosas no deseaba compartir habitación con Sasuke, además de que tenía un poco de miedo a que el chico la obligase a estar con él, ya que no confiaba en Sasuke…

Se rio bajito. Ella teniendo miedo…

—¿Sakura-san estas bien?—le pregunto Hinata.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la pelinegra.

—Un poco…—le contestó.

Ino se acercó con un par de vasos entre las manos, Sakura tomo el suyo y dio un sorbo a su café, pero luego arrugo la nariz.

—Sakura, tienes que decirnos que te pasa… si no nos dices nada, no podremos ayudarte…—dijo esta vez Ino dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Bueno, ella tampoco sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias chicas…

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ya había pasado 3 semanas y aun así seguía muy nerviosa.

—Sakura…—la llamo Ino.

Sakura miro a Ino, últimamente la protegían demasiado, tal vez era porque en esos últimos días se encontraba pálida y sin fuerzas.

—Sakura—grito Ino.

La pelirosa asintió.

—Me encuentro bien, Ino…

—No, no te encuentras bien, creo que deberíamos llevarte a que te vea un doctor…

—No, estoy segura que es el estrés…—dijo Sakura a Ino.

—¿Qué estrés? No trabajas y ni siquiera estudias…

—Créeme vivir con Sasuke es todo un estrés…

—Hmmm… espero que sea lo que digas y no lo que yo pienso, Sakura…

—Ino…

—Hablando de otras cosas… En unos días será tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué harás?

—Nada… Solo ver cómo pasa el día…

—Ay vamos… No puedes hablar enserio…

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Las tres sonrieron. Aquel día termino tranquilo y sin prejuicios, aunque había algo de lo que la pelirosa no se percataba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió feliz. Su cumpleaños, al fin tenía 19 y aunque eso no se suponía ser mayor al menos le faltaban dos años para serlo y no tres. Chillo de emoción y se levantó con alegría. Sus amigas la habían llamado hace unos minutos para desearle feliz cumpleaños y luego se reunirían para ver que harían aquel día.

Fue al baño y se limpió los dientes para luego salir e irse hacia la cocina a comer algo. Al parecer Sasuke había comido y le había dejado algo para comer, aquello era raro pero que importaba, ella tenía hambre. Comió unas tostadas y un poco de zumo de naranja.

Volvió a su cuarto y luego al baño a ducharse, termino y salió. El tiempo era oro, así que se secó rápido y salió a cambiarse, mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse se quedó quieta, tenía ganas de… ¿vomitar? Tuvo que volver al baño rápidamente otra vez, arrodillándose frente al retrete vomito parte de su desayuno.

Una vez que termino, levanto la cabeza del retrete y se limpió la boca con papel higiénico. Maldición, por andar con prisas el estómago se le había revuelto. Comenzó a levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron y volvió a donde estaba.

Escucho como la puerta delantera del piso se abría y luego se cerraba, supo por certeza que Sasuke ya había llegado. Aquello era raro, Sasuke temprano en el piso… Quizás se le había olvidado algo y había venido a buscarlo.

—Sakura…—escucho que este la llamaba.

Sakura se levantó tambaleándose, salió del baño agarrándose de cualquier sitio. Sasuke apareció ese momento en su habitación, se acercó a ella al verla tan débil. La pelirosa al verse tomada entre los brazos del pelinegro arqueo las cejas. Aquello era raro también…

—Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Sasuke y aquello asusto a Sakura. Sasuke estaba actuando extraño…

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí…?—pregunto mirándolo.

El se volvió a mirarla.

—Desde que eres mi esposa…

Sakura rodo los ojos, porque aquella respuesta no le sorprendía, esperaba otra respuesta más diferente que aquella… _«Qué diablos estás pensando… Como si Sasuke me fuera decir que me ama y que se preocupaba por mí… Ha, que ilusa soy…»_

—No me siento bien…—acepto Sakura saliendo del baño junto a Sasuke, pero se quedó pasmada, maldición, otra vez…

Se dio la vuelta corriendo y se arrodillo otra vez frente al retrete, devolviendo lo que creía que quedaba del desayuno. La toalla que cubría su desnudez se le deslizo quedando entre sus rodillas, en el suelo. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le paso la mano por la cabeza. Sakura termino de vomitar y se levantó, fue al lavabo aun desnuda y se lavó la boca.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo miro, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella recogiendo la toalla en el camino. Le coloco la toalla y Sakura la agarró poniéndosela correctamente.

—Al parecer no estás muy bien…—le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió.

—El día de mi cumpleaños… y tengo que devolver todo lo que como…

Sasuke parpadeo confuso y se llevó una mano hacia el pelo, despeinándoselo.

—Supongo que felicidades…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y luego se encogió de hombros.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y desvió la mirada, sentía las mejillas arderle. Sasuke estaba muy raro… Demasiado… Quizás estaba fingiendo ser amable solo por la pelea de antes o para que no siguiese preguntando sobre el porqué de su matrimonio. Lo volvió a mirar pero esta vez ceñuda.

—¿Así me felicitas…?—pregunto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué más quieres?—pregunto el mirándola con lujuria en sus ojos—¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso?

La pelirosa volvió a ruborizarse. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, intentando profundizar el beso. Sakura abrió la boca y dejo que el metiera su lengua dentro de su cavidad. Se abrazó a él mientras se besaban. Sasuke se separó de ella lamiéndose los labios…

—¿Contenta?

—Tsk… Estúpido…

—No me copies…

—Si… Oh… —murmuro Sakura llevándose una mano a la barriga. Maldición, que diablos tenia…

—Debes de ir a un doctor…—le dijo Sasuke.

—Estoy bien… Solo me cayó mal el desayuno…

—¿Qué fue lo que comiste?

—Unos huevos, tostadas, zumo de naranja…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Pues si… no pensé que me cayera tan mal… tal vez el jugo estaba pasado de fecha…

—Solo no intentes deshidratarte…—dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño.

_«Sasuke se está preocupando por mi… que raro… Hmmm… ha estado muy ocupado estos días… tendría que ser yo la que este preocupada…», _pensó Sakura.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke y este luego de darle una mirada pervertida salió del cuarto de la pelirosa, diciendo que tenía que volver a la empresa. Ella suspiro y se cambió para irse a la casa de Ino. Ya en la casa de su amiga, está la abrazó y le dio sus regalos. Sakura se rio, el que más le atrajo la atención, era un amuleto contra los demonios.

—Es para que te protejas de Sasuke… Lo necesitaras…—dijo Ino y las dos se rieron.

—Yo se lo muy malo que es…

Las dos volvieron a reírse.

—Es enserio…—le dijo Ino con cara seria.

Sakura le hizo un ademan y luego suspiro. Se estaba volviendo a sentirse mal, sentía el estómago revuelto y otra vez las mismas ganas de vomitar, también estaba mareada… En serio… ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Ella no era una chica que se enfermase mucho, no se había sentido así… Quizás era el periodo… Aunque a ella nunca le había bajado así.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Ino acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Umm… No… Esta mañana he estado muy mal…—admitió y miro a Ino nerviosa.

Esta abrió la boca y luego la cerró para llevarse una mano a la frente.

—Mira… yo quiero callar mis dudas…—le dijo.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Acallar sus dudas? ¿Qué dudas…? Volvió a sentir otra vez las náuseas y se sentó sobre el sofá. Ino se paró enfrente de ella.

—¿Qué dudas?—pregunto Sakura después de unos minutos.

—Mis dudas… Creo… No me mates por lo que voy a decir, Frentuda… pero creo que tu…—comenzó a decir Ino pero se acallo y se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué yo que?

—¡Qué estas embarazada!—grito Ino y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. Que… ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba embarazada… Sakura permaneció viendo la prueba de embarazo que estaba entre sus manos. Positivo… El resultado había dado positivo, debía de haber un error… No podía estar embarazada… Era imposible. No, no era imposible. Aunque Sasuke y ella lo había hecho una vez, recordó que no habían usado protección… pero…

—Mierda…

Sasuke no quería tener un hijo con ella, bueno, por ahora, como había dicho, pero… ¿Que iba a hacer? Estaba embarazada y tenía que decírselo a Sasuke, aquello no se lo podía callar… ¿Y si la mandaba a abortar? Negó con la cabeza, aunque se lo propusiera ella no lo iría a hacer. No era una asesina…

—¿Sakura?—pregunto Ino entrando al baño.

Sakura miro a Ino. Dios… ¿Por qué Ino tenía esa cara? Estaba mirándola con pena… Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Ino se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Estoy embarazada… Tengo que decírselo…

Ino le acaricio la cabeza. Sakura le había dicho lo que había pasado con Sasuke el día en que tuvieron relaciones, le había hablado sobre la negación de Sasuke al hablarle sobre hijos…

—Tiene que aceptarlo… Si no lo hace divórciate de él…—le dijo Ino.

—El me lo dijo…—murmuro sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Sakura…

Sakura se separó de Ino y se secó las lágrimas. Tiro la prueba al bote de basura y se volvió hacia la rubia.

—Tengo que irme… Ya nos veremos en la noche…

—Te llevare…

—No, yo me iré sola…

—Si digo que te llevare es porque lo hare… además, no estás en condiciones de tomar taxis… ¿Y si te desmayas, has pensado en eso? Ahora debes preocuparte más, por ese bebe que tienes dentro de ti…

—No lo menciones… por favor…

—De acuerdo… pero vamos…

Sakura asintió.

Las dos salieron de la casa de Ino. En el trayecto, Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada e Ino ni siquiera reprocho. Cosa que Sakura encontraba raro, aun así entendía el porqué, ella misma aún estaba en shock, embarazada de Sasuke, esa era una feliz noticia si Sasuke no se hubiera negado o mejor dicho si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo aquella noche cuando perdió su virginidad.

Ino la encamino hasta la puerta del piso de Sasuke. Sakura la abrió y luego despidiéndose de Ino, diciéndole que estaba bien, entro al piso. Cuando cerró la puerta camino hacia el sofá y se desplomo en él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia la puerta de su piso. Había pasado la tarde entera con el idiota de Naruto, quería un poco a su amigo, pero a veces se tornaba muy fastidioso. Aun así no le dio mente a nada de eso, estaba feliz, casi por primera vez. Por fin había cumplido su plan, todo había resultado como él había esperado, fantástico y genial.

Abrió la puerta del piso y entro. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención, Sakura estaba tendida en el sofá. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, estaba muy bien dormida. Le toco el hombro y esta se despertó al instante.

—Dormilona…

—No me molestes…—dijo gruñona escondiendo la cara entre los cojines.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí tirada?

—No se… ¿Qué hora es?

Sasuke consulto su reloj.

—Casi las 7 de la noche…

Sakura se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¡Llevo más de 5 horas durmiendo!—exclamo y en ese momento le rugió la panza. Se rio—Y tengo hambre…

—Debes tenerla… Vomitaste hoy demasiado y estoy seguro de que no has comido nada… ¿Verdad?—dijo Sasuke—¿Y cómo es eso de 5 horas? ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?

—Pues… Vine antes del almuerzo…

—Hmp…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y fue hacia los dormitorios. Sakura le siguió atrás. Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella mirándola ceñudo.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto fríamente.

—Emm…Yo… Tengo que decirte algo…

—Si es que quieres que te invite a salir, olvídalo, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de lidiar con una mocosa.

—No iba a decir eso, cretino…

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a decir molestia? Porque todo lo que sale de tu boca es pura basura…

Sakura abrió la boca. Bueno aquel era un cambio, aquella mañana era un hombre diferente y ahora era otro. Definitivamente Sasuke era bipolar.

—¿A que se viene el insulto, idiota?—le grito—No te he dicho nada malo, ni siquiera he hablado…

—Solo con respirar me molestas, molestia…

—Y tu idiota, marrano, cromañón, estúpido, mugre, alienígena, bipolar, raro y molesto… guarro…

—Con 19 años y aún no has madurado, mocosa insoportable… Ya madura… Mocosa…

—¡No soy ninguna mocosa!

—¡Si lo eres!

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Si lo eres!

—¡Que no lo soy!

Sasuke se rio.

—Por favor, eres una niña, aunque te haya hecho mujer sigues actuando como una mocosa. Nunca vas a ser una mujer… Y ya déjame en paz. Estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo… Mocosa…

—¡Basta! Deja de llamarme así. No soy una niña, soy una mujer…

—Si… claro…

—¡Soy una mujer! Si fuera una "niña" como tú dices no estaría embarazada, las "niñas" no se quedan embarazadas—le grito sulfurada pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca. Era un estúpida, se lo había dicho.

Vio como Sasuke cambiaba de una expresión de enfado a otra atónita. La miro con la boca abierta. Y Sakura se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Se lo había dicho… Le había dicho a Sasuke que estaba embarazada.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—Claro que no… Solo dije una estupidez…—murmuro mintiendo pero Sasuke se rio para luego acercarse a ella, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza, lastimándola.

—¡Dime la verdad!—dijo Sasuke zarandeándola.

—No, no lo estoy…—Sakura temblaba levemente, la mirada que Sasuke tenía posada en ella le daba miedo. Estaba eufórico.

—Dios… Si lo estás… ¿Por qué no me di cuentas antes? Con razón estabas vomitando esta mañana… Eres una mentirosa…

—¡No lo soy!

—¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—¡Eso era lo que trataba de decirte!

Sasuke soltó el agarre que tenía en Sakura.

—En serio te lo iba a decir…—siguió insistiendo Sakura.

—Sí, claro…

—Es verdad… Ino me animo a hacerlo… solo lo supe hoy…—intento abrazarlo pero Sasuke se alejó y la miro con desdén.

—Sabes muy bien que no me importa, Sakura, te lo dije…

—No digas eso… Es tu hijo… Tu sangre…

—Estas arruinando mis planes…

—Tus planes… ¿Qué planes?—quiso saber ella. No sabía que tener un hijo arruinaba sus planes.

—Mis planes…—dijo fríamente—Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos…Te dije que no andaba con rodeos. Tener un hijo no está en mis planes, al menos no ahora y menos contigo… Casarnos fue un error… Un grave error…

—¿Qué?

—Si…así como lo oyes, Sakura…—la agarro por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. Sakura estaba atónita, perpleja—Resulta que… Bueno… Antes querías saber la verdad… pues ahora la sabrás… La empresa de tu padre, este por incompetente, dejo que casi cayera en la quiebra, pensó rápido, eso es lo que cree él. Mi padre le invento la historia de que andaba buscando esposa para poder tener un heredero para mi fortuna… Tezuka decidió actuar "inteligentemente" usando a su propia hija para darme un hijo, vendiéndote para darme un hijo que nunca desee, por medio de un préstamo del banco de mi familia…

—No sabias que tu familia tenía un banco… Me Engañaste… Pero… Yo… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?

—Ahí es donde entras tú… Cariño…—dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pelirosa.

De un manotazo, Sakura le aparto la mano de su cara. Maldito, era un desgraciado, había jugado con ella. Todos habían jugado con ella. Utilizándola a su gusto y ella de idiota creyendo que ayudaba a alguien.

—Eres muy despistada e ilusa… En fin… Tu padre te vendió a mí para cumplir mis deseos y caprichos de niño rico, pero me debe más de lo que tú me puedes ofrecer… Esa es mi primera meta, ya cumplida… Desbancar y dejar fuera a tu padre, dejarlo sin un céntimo con lo que vivir… La segunda meta también está cumplida… Adueñarme de la empresa de tu familia…

Sakura se encontraba en estado de shock. ¿Por qué hacía tal monstruosidad? ¿Qué le hizo su familia para que Sasuke tanto la odiara? Salió del trance y se lo pregunto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?—las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos amenazando por salir en cualquier momento.

Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

—Porque tu familia años atrás dejo en bancarrota a la mía. Tu abuelo, Jiraiya Haruno le robo a mi abuelo Madara Uchiha, dejando a mi familia sin un centavo…

—Eso es mentira… Mi abuelo nunca haría tan barbaridad… El tuyo si haría eso, porque al parecer viene de sangre…

—Es verdad… Puedo probártelo por documentos si quieres, aunque no creo que entiendas nada de finanzas y esas cosas…—dijo sonriendo con malicia y haciendo un ademan con las manos—No sabes lo mucho que tu padre perdió jugando… y yo le ayude…

Sakura bajo la cabeza. ¿Por qué…? Aquello no podía estarle pasando… no debía de ser un sueño. Si, debía de ser eso, de seguro estaba sobre el sofá durmiendo todavía… Que maldita pesadilla…

—Estoy soñando…

—Quisieras, pero no…

Sakura soltó un sollozo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Ya te lo dije…

—¿Por esa estupidez lo hiciste?

—Es una buena razón… Después de que tu abuelo dejara en la quiebra al mío, yo mismo me cree mi propia meta…Vengar a mi abuelo… —dijo Sasuke—Fugaku no pudo hacerlo, Mi hermano Itachi dijo que no sería nuestro cómplice… y Sai ese traidor se casó con el enemigo… Y yo pues ya sabes el resto… Termine completando mi meta…

—Eres un cínico, engreído…—susurro débilmente. Las lágrimas que intento contener estaban brotando como un arroyo por sus ojos—Eres un maldito demonio… ¿Cómo diablos? ¡DEMONIO!

—¿Lo soy…? Hmp… Lo soy en verdad porque soy un Uchiha…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió del piso, corriendo hasta donde le dieran las piernas. No le importaba ya lo que pasara, que cosa más mala que esa podía pasarle. Sasuke había roto su corazón, había dañado su familia y a ella le había arrebatado la felicidad. Sakura solo quería irse, alejarse de aquel estúpido apartamento.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sorry por no actualizar… Es que mi pc estaba dañada y pues… Ya saben las vacaciones de navidad y mi flojera habitual. Pero ya volví con el capitulo y estuvo muy feo… Sasuke es cruel…<p>

Espero sus reviews… xD

**Denise**


	20. Estoy De Vuelta

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20:<strong>

**Estoy De Vuelta**

**.**

**.**

**Siete años después…**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo frente a ella… Siete años eran demasiados, había estado ahí antes, pero no tan cerca de su antigua casa. La miro con cierta desolación. Una estúpida y miserable lágrima salió de un ojo y resbaló por su maquillada mejilla. Odiaba a aquella casa… era maldita… su infancia y juventud, se vieron destruidas ahí…

Aun así… aunque odiaba la casa, tenía que hacer lo posible para arrebatársela a Sasuke y devolvérsela a lo que quedaba de su familia. Suspiro con un poco de tristeza. Su padre había muerto hace 4 años de un infarto, no había podido aguantar la miseria en la que se había visto a vivir, su madre estaba depresiva, Tenten había declinado por las drogas, Tayuya se había mudado lejos con su esposo y Shizune, su más cercana familiar, vivía con ella en Londres. Toda su familia estaba destrozada por la muerte inesperada de su padre, incluyéndola a ella, aunque no lo dijese.

—Sakura…—Shizune salió del auto en que viajaban las dos y se acercó a ella.

Sakura se volvió hacia Shizune. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma, ella había sido la única que había cambiado.

—Shh…—la mandó a callar, estaba segura que Shizune diría algo que la molestaría. Shizune soltó una risita.

—Esta casa está abandonada. Sasuke se adueño de ella solo para quitársela a nuestro padre, parece como si nunca hubiera vivido alguien aquí…

Sakura no respondió solo volvió la vista otra vez a la destartalada mansión. Las tejas del techo estaban algunas caídas y otras rotas, el jardín tenía maleza y trepadora, en el suelo crecían hierbas por debajo de las baldosas de piedra, todo era un desastre. Ya se estaba imaginando como seria la casa por dentro.

—Vámonos…—se dio la vuelta y volvió al auto con Shizune detras.

Se sentó detrás del volante y arrancó.

_«En estos 7 años que han pasado, me he vuelto un poco, no, no un poco, demasiado diría yo… Demasiado seca, sin sentimientos, una persona que no le importa nadie… y gracias a Dios que me he vuelto así… si no lo hubiera hecho no estuviera en Nueva York para recuperar lo que es de mi familia… Sasuke Uchiha pagara por todo lo que hizo.»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha miró por la ventana por enésima vez en aquel día. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar, algo raro sentía recorrerle las entrañas y hacer que por primera vez en su vida se sintiera incómodo y un poco temeroso. Era extraño, el nunca se había sentido así…

—Maldición…—murmuró dando un puñetazo al escritorio.

Su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, que estaba frente a él tamborileando los dedos sobre el brazo de donde estaba sentado, lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué pasa, teme?—preguntó sin mucha emoción.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke le hizo un ademán de manos. Naruto se había vuelto más tonto últimamente. Miro al rubio, además de tonto, se había vuelto una persona diferente a la que él conoció en el jardín de infancia, ya casi no reía como antes, no decía tonterías muy a menudo y eso le preocupaba. Por su culpa su amigo había cambiado, si no hubiera sido tan obstinado tal vez Naruto no hubiese perdido el amor de su vida.

_«Por favor, él se lo busco solo… por ser tan tonto…»,_se dijo cruzando los brazos. Recordó que Hinata se había ido del país unos meses después de que Sakura desapareció, quizás estaban juntas en este momento. Movió la cabeza, hacía tiempo que no había pensado en la mujer que había sido su esposa…

—Debo de irme ya… Tengo una cita a ciegas con una chica…—dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke saliese de sus pensamientos y levantándose del sillón.

—Al fin decidiste que hacer con tu vida, ¿Eh?—murmuró Sasuke con un poco de humor esperando que su amigo sonriera, pero lo único que se ganó del rubio fue una mueca y una mirada gélida. Naruto se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, la abrió y se fue. Sasuke suspiro cuando se encontró a solas otra vez. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Sasuke se levantó de su sillón de cuero negro y se acercó a los ventanales, que ofrecían una gran vista de la ciudad, está ya se estaba oscureciendo y las luces de algunos edificios ya estaban encendidas. Sasuke sonrió con un poco de altanería. Ahora todo estaba mejor que antes, la mayoría de las edificaciones que rodeaban al edificio de su empresa eran de él, casi todas pero algún día se adueñaría de ellas como hizo con la empresa de Tezuka Haruno. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Umm… 7 años y todo gracias al préstamo del banco y a Sakura… Me pregunto qué será de ella. Seguramente tiene que estar vendiendo su cuerpo por ahí… para poder mantener a su familia…

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué venía a arruinar su paz?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura subió en el ascensor. Estaba cansada luego de un día de arduo trabajo en la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba. Estar tratando el día entero con chicas de cabeza hueca era algo asfixiante. Le dolía la cabeza. Pero tenía que ver la cara de aquel chico tan molestoso que había sido un cayó en un pie. Salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la puerta de aquel despacho. Tocó y espero, volvió a tocar, estaba cansada y mientras más rápido terminara mejor. Escucho un pase del otro lado y abrió la puerta.

La figura detrás del escritorio la miro con las cejas arqueadas, como no creyendo que ella estaba allí frente a él, luego sonrió y se levantó. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

—Sakura…—murmuró aquella persona que no había visto en unos años. Sakura correspondió al abrazo, era el único hombre en el que confiaba, el único con el cual podía bajar su guardia.

—Gaara…—susurro Sakura a su amigo de hace más de 10 años, ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tenían conociéndose.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos…—dijo Gaara mirándola a la cara.

—3 años… Tu estas más guapo…

—Matsuri se va a enfadar…—dijo Gaara mencionando a su esposa y dejando de abrazarla.

Sakura recordó a aquella chica de cabello castaño y de ojos negros que antes la había ayudado mucho, cuando se fue a vivir con la hermana de Gaara. Hasta ese día en que conoció a Matsuri, no sabía que Gaara tenía novia y ahora estaba casado con ella.

—¿Cómo está? Me llamo y me dijo la gran noticia… Estoy feliz por ella… ¡Créeme! ¡Por los dos…! Qué tal si salimos a cenar los 3… —le sugirió y Gaara puso cara de preocupado.

—No quiero que Matsuri se exponga mucho…—dijo acariciándose la barbilla.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Era una broma? Se rio y Gaara la miro con una ceja levantada, como diciendo, que le pasara a esta. Ella había hecho un par de desarreglos durante su embarazo y su bebe había nacido sano y salvo.

—Gaara, te recuerdo que yo una vez estuve en ese estado… No le va a pasar nada… Necesita sol y aire… Ver el ambiente que le rodea, de seguro tiene que estar cansándose de ver las cuatro paredes de su cuarto.

—Estoy seguro que te dijo que el doctor le recomendó reposo…

—Sí, me lo dijo y también me dijo que ya estaba harta de estar encerrada. Sé porque te lo digo.

—Lo pensare… —Gaara la miro a los ojos—Ahora me vas a decir que haces en Nueva York… Antes me habías dicho que no volverías a pisar esta ciudad y menos tan cerca de tú sabes quién…

Sakura le sonrió. Si antes lo había dicho, pero ahora estaba en aquella ciudad para reclamar algo que era suya. Solo por eso, porque si no, no estaría allí, vivía muy bien en Londres, demasiado bien…

—Necesito un abogado, quiero que me recomiendas a tu hermano… —le dijo y Gaara la miro confuso.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Acaso tienes algún problema?

—Voy a enfrentarme a Sasuke, por eso estoy aquí…—dijo sonriendo.

Gaara la miro seriamente y luego se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se la frotaba. Genial, cuando Gaara hacia ese gesto significaba que desaprobaba lo que escuchaba.

—¿Crees que podrás?—pregunto y aquello sorprendió a Sakura. Solo iba a decir eso, no iba a decir algo más, sobre: Sakura, no creo que deberías… No vayas a hacer alguna tontería o algo así.

—¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Claro que lo hare!

—No lo sé… Ahora Sasuke es más peligroso y no podrás pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, él está de su lado ahora. Tendrás que hacerlo con otra persona…

¿Cómo? Aquel día en que el hermano de Gaara, Kankurou, golpeo a Sasuke le vino a la cabeza, como era posible que dos personas que se odiaran estuvieran del mismo lado.

—¿Qué tal tú?—pregunto pero luego recordó que Gaara no había estudiado derecho.

—Sakura, no soy abogado…—le dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Verdad—dijo sacándole la lengua.

Gaara sonrió.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía tan feliz… Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Extrañaba esa Sakura que no dudaba en sonreír.

Sakura borro la sonrisa. Solo había estado bromeando con su mejor amigo y ya este creía que había cambiado. Soltó una carcajada.

—Solo bromeaba contigo, Gaara…—le dijo, aunque Gaara era el único hombre con el que podía comportarse así.

—Sakura creo que debes olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente….

La pelirosa lo miro con una mueca y Gaara sonrió.

—No pienso dejar que Sasuke se quede con lo que me pertenece… —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del despacho de su amigo. ¿Por qué Gaara y Shizune insistían tanto en ello? Ella no iba a cambiar su nueva meta por unas palabritas baratas. Si nadie iba a ayudarle, ella lo haría sola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke recargo su barbilla sobre una mano y miro con odio a la persona que había entrado en su despacho sin tocar, su hermano Itachi. ¿Qué hacia aquel traidor en su oficina? Su hermano se había alejado de la familia desde hace mucho, tirando sus principios a la basura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto, era raro ver a Itachi allí, el no pisaba la empresa familiar desde hace años. ¿Qué lo traía por aquí?

Itachi cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y este se hizo el desentendido. Aquel traidor no se merecía entrar en su oficina y menos hablarle…

—Sal de aquí… Ahora… Antes de que llame a seguridad…

Itachi sonrió burlón.

—Te tengo malas noticias, hermanito…

—No soy tu hermano, traidor…

—¿Por favor me llamas traidor solo porque no conspire contra la familia Haruno? Papa y tu querían que me uniera a ustedes, pero déjame decirte Sasuke que no soy un tonto como tú, que arruinó su matrimonio con una linda chica solo por dinero…

—Yo me case con ella por dinero, su padre me la vendió y créeme fue muy satisfactorio jugar con ella hasta al final…—dijo Sasuke feliz. Aquella había sido su propósito por mucho tiempo y cuando al fin lo cumplió, la satisfacción que vino después aún seguía dentro de él—La seduje hasta que cayó en mis redes y si quieres te puedo decir como sabe… Muy Deliciosa, por cierto…

Itachi se rio y Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada. ¿De qué se reía? De que se estaba acordando de como sabia su esposa, Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Es una lástima… Eres una terrible escoria Sasuke, nunca pensé que acabarías siendo el títere de papa…

—¡Cállate…!

Itachi se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de irse miro a Sasuke por el hombro con una sonrisa.

—Adivina a quien acabo de ver en la ciudad…—le dijo y Sasuke se preguntó a quien había visto—Y está muy hermosa…—dijo esto y se fue del despacho con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Sasuke miro la puerta con odio. Así que ha eso había venido su hermano, a decirle que había visto a una mujer… ¿Estaba muy hermosa? ¿Quién estaba muy hermosa? ¿Quién estaba en la ciudad? No sabía de quien se trataba… Al menos que sea…

—Sakura… Está en la ciudad… Hmp… Espero que no intente nada en mi contra, si no quiere pagar lo que me falta por cobrar…—murmuró con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entró en su nueva casa en Nueva York, vivía allí con su hermana, Shizune. Era bonita, situada en un residencial muy tranquilo, cerca de la agencia de modelos en donde trabaja y que ahora era la presidenta de esta. Felizmente, cosa muy rara en ella, sacó las compras de su automóvil y su hermana salió de la casa seguida de dos niños muy hermosos.

Sakura miro a aquellos dos niños con una sonrisa radiante en su cara y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

—¡Mami!—le dijo uno de los pequeños a Sakura.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, al menos eso era lo único bueno que tenía. Sus dos hijos, sus mellizos, Sanosuke & Saaya, sus tesoros, su vida, sus dos pilares por los cuales luchar… Esperaba que Sasuke nunca se enterara de la verdad, de la existencia de aquellos dos niños porque sabía que ese desgraciado haría todo lo posible y lo imposible por quitárselos… y ella sin ellos no era nadie.

—Sanosuke…—murmuró Sakura llamando a su hijo. Sanosuke sonrió feliz y se abrazó a su pierna. Sakura le pasó las bolsas de compras a Shizune y agarró al pequeñuelo de la mano. Los 4 fueron a dentro de la casa.

Sakura y Shizune al igual que los niños, entraron en la cocina. Sakura ayudo a Shizune a sacar las compras de las bolsas y cuando termino de hacerlo, se volvió hacia sus hijos. Aunque eran muy pequeños, ya habían pasado por 5 escuelas diferentes con tan solo 7 años, todo era por su arduo trabajo, viajar constantemente le quitaba parte del tiempo que necesitaba para estar con sus hijos. Ya estaban creciendo y estaban cambiando también, una prueba de ello era su hija Saaya, que últimamente estaba comportándose un poco fría con ella, incluso las veces que hablaba no lo hacía como antes, todo era porque estaba creciendo.

—¿Cómo les fue en la nueva escuela?—pregunto a sus hijos, que hoy habían comenzado en su nueva escuela a medio año como siempre, se dijo mentalmente que tenía que cambiar eso. Si seguía así, sus hijos no echarían raíces en ningún sitio.

Saaya dudo y desvió la mirada.

—Unas niñas me robaron la mochila…—dijo la niña, una misma imagen que ella, solo que más pequeña y con el cabello negro de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a la directora?—le pregunto a Saaya.

—Lo siento… Tengo miedo de que me hagan algo…—dijo Saaya bajando la cabecita temerosa.

Sakura entendía un poco aquel sentimiento. Miro a su hermana.

—¿Shizune, podrías por favor averiguar algo?—le pregunto.

Shizune asintió.

—A mí no me molestaron… porque soy niño…—dijo Sanosuke sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

—Sanosuke…—lo regañó Sakura.

—Mama dile que no se burle de mí…—dijo Saaya escondiéndose detrás de Shizune. Sakura sonrió y miro a su hijo, esta entendió lo que quería transmitirle porque guardo silencio al rato y se sonrojo.

—Vayan a sus cuartos hasta que la cena este… ¿si…?—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Si… Mama…—dijeron los dos al unisonó y se marcharon de la cocina, cuando no es escucho sonido provenientes de ellos, Sakura suspiro de cansancio, ser madre de dos era algo difícil, pero no se arrepentía de haber dado a luz a aquellos niños—Me pregunto cómo serán cuando crezcan…—no pudo evitar susurrar, a veces soñaba con sus hermosos bebes crecidos.

Shizune se rio y Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Déjalos crecer primero. Cuando crezcan ahí sí que vendrá el real dolor de cabeza. Salidas, parejas… No me los imagino…

—Yo si…

—Es tan raro verte haciendo el papel de madre Sakura, siempre pensé que no te gustaban los niños, pero mírate ahora… Madre de dos diablillos…

—No quise que esto sucediera… Pero ya no hay nada que hacer… no es que diga que no quise haber tenido a mis hijos… pero me hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado de otra forma…—murmuró, eso era lo que siempre había pensado en aquellos siete años.

—¿Te refieres a tener al padre de tus hijos a tu lado?—le pregunto Shizune dando en el punto. Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Si… Sanosuke ya me pregunto por él…—le dijo a Shizune que aún no lo sabía, antes había omitido aquella conversación con Sanosuke con ella.

Shizune puso cara de susto.

—¿Qu-Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que cuando tuviéramos tiempo hablaríamos en familia. Desde ese día no ha seguido insistiendo, creo que se hace una idea… Es un niño muy inteligente…

Shizune se rio.

—Tus hijos salieron superdotados… ¿Me pregunto a cuál de los dos fue que salieron? A ti no será… Tenías muy malas calificaciones en el instituto…

—Por favor… Ya no hablemos más, no quiero mencionar y menos recordar a Sasuke…

Shizune se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en un hombro, mirando con una mirada triste.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres recuperar todo… Además ves todos los días a Sasuke… En tu hijo…

Sakura asintió, Sanosuke era idéntico a su padre, solo con los ojos verdes, esperaba que cuando creciera no saliera igual que Sasuke, un hombre depravado sin sentimientos y cruel, haría todo lo posible para que no fuera así.

—Shizune… Hoy fui a hablar con Gaara…

—Umm…

—me dijo que su hermano, el tipo que pensaba que me iba a ser de ayuda, esta de lado de Sasuke Uchiha… Ahora tengo que hacer las cosas solas…

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudare. Ya te lo había dicho…

—Lo se…

Sakura comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras no dejaba de preguntarse cómo diablos haría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aunque había pensado mucho y tenía una nueva oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, no sería fácil… Se metería a la boca del lobo y en vez de ser mordida, iba a cazar a aquel lobo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bueno... Esta es la segunda novela. yo en fanfic . es la había publicado como otro fic. pero aqui la voy a seguir como uno y este es el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de "Matrimonio de Conveniencia" Espero que me regalen algunos reviews<p>

**Denise**


	21. Una Tentacion

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21:<strong>

**Una Tentación**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente…**

Sasuke aparto a Karin de su lado. Aun no entendía como era que seguía acostándose con la zorra más solicitada de la cuidad, gracias a dios que utilizaba preservativos, porque si no hace tiempo que hubiera estado contagiado de alguna enfermedad por culpa de Karin.

—Sasukito…

—Karin… Crece…

—Aun sigo amarrada a ti, cariño… ¿Cómo crees que voy a crecer a tu lado?

—¿Me estas llamando niño…?

Karin se quedo callada y luego nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

—Cla-claro que no…

—Más te vale… y ya vístete…

—Claro, amor…

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

_«Que mujer tan fastidiosa, igualita a Sakura.», _pensó Sasuke con fastidio.

¿Por que diablos pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué diablos le venia aquella pelirosa de ojos verdes a la cabeza?

_Por que te gusta…_ dijo una voz en su cabeza…

—Eso es mentira… —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

Karin se termino de poner el vestido, que sinceramente parecía hecho de una cortina de lino y que tan solo estaba amarrado por un cordón dorado alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke recordó como se lo había desatado, aun la pelirroja gozaba con lo que podía hacer. Era hora de buscarse una nueva zorra, ya estaba harto de ella.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante. Sasuke recogió su saco de una silla y lo saco del bolsillo, era un numero desconocido. El no atendía llamadas desconocidas pero le dio curiosidad.

—¿Si?—dijo contestando.

—Hola…—murmuro una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke pestañeo confuso. Se oía como la voz de la pelirosa marginada. Estaba imaginando demasiado con ella, Sakura no hablaba como una mujer, solo como una niña.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto.

—_Tu pesadilla…_

—Eres tu… ¿Cierto?

—_Umm… Si soy yo… Así que me has reconocido…_

Sasuke se rio.

—Eres un incrédula, Sakura… ¿Quién te crees para que me estés llamando?

—_¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi esposo?_

—Si claro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Por si no lo sabias ya se que estas en la ciudad! ¡Así que habla!

Sakura se rio al otro lado. Y Sasuke ahogo una maldición. ¿Qué era lo que quería aquella pelirosa desgraciada? Si creía que podía llamarle y creer meterle miedo, estaba muy equivocada, nadie se metía con Sasuke Uchiha y nadie lo chantajeaba.

—¡Habla!

—_Vamos, no te pongas así… solo estoy llamando para saber como vas… como es ser rico, no millonario, no billonario… Umm… Ese menos… Multimillonario… Ese si…_

—¿Cómo que tu no?

—_Soy pobre… porque mi esposo me quito todo… Hmmm… Todo por una estúpida venganza…_

—Estúpida no, Útil… Le quite todo a tu familia porque me debía… y porque era divertido…

—_Ja… ¿Tu crees que es divertido dejar a personas inocente sin nada?_

—No me pagaste con tu cuerpo como estaba escrito… pero si…

—_¿Qué?_

—Ya escuchaste…

—_Sabes que eres una escoria… ¿Verdad?_

—¿Dónde he escuchado eso?

—_Pero me vengare… Te lo juro… Me vengare cuando menos te lo esperes… Créeme…_—y colgó.

Sasuke miro su móvil con rabia. Maldición. Ahora que era lo que iba a pasar.

Karin se acerco a el.

—¿Quién era?

—Tú escuchaste… ¿Quién crees?

—Esa mujerzuela te estaba llamando… Ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima… Eres mío…

—No soy tuyo… No soy de nadie… Soy solo mío… ¿Entendido?

—L-lo siento…

—Ahora debo de irme, tengo una reunión con los empleados…

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta de su piso. Cuando el vivía allí con Sakura, lo había querido vender, no quería nada que le recordara a la ramera que tenia por esposa, pero le gustaba demasiado, estaba en un sitio donde todo lo que le gustaba estaba cerca, no iba a renunciar a su piso solo por la pelirosa, así que este lo había usado como su sitio de encuentros sexuales y hasta ahora seguía siendo lo mismo.

Tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo, se subió a su coche y lo arranco poniendo marcha a su empresa. Hoy tenia una tonta reunión con sus empleados, varios de estos, como su secretaria que había dejado el trabajo porque estaba embarazada y otro porque tenia problemas de salud, el iba resolver eso, cualquiera que tuviera un problema de salud iba despedido. Ya encontraría otros que quisieran trabajar para Uchiha Corp.

Llego a la empresa y aparco su coche. Subió hasta el último piso donde estaba su oficina, como siempre. Y donde también estaba el salón de juntas, entro en este. Maldita sean las reunión, aunque era un empresario muy solicitado le aburrían las reuniones, todo era puro Blah… Blah… Blah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Subió el ascensor hasta (No me acuerdo en que piso estaba… bueh… digamos…) el 7mo piso de aquella empresa. Solicitaría el puesto de secretaria, esperaba que su curriculum fuera muy favorable, así podrían darle el trabajo y esperaba que su jefe fuera un hombre "bueno".

Toco la puerta.

—Entre… —escucho ella la voz de un hombre.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta lentamente. El hombre impotente detrás de su escritorio la miro a los ojos y ella sintió como la adrenalina de su cuerpo crecía. Estaba muy guapo.

—Bu-buenas…—trago nerviosa. O al menos fingió tragar nerviosa.

—Tome asiento…

Ella hizo lo que el estaba ordenando. Se sentó frente a el y lo miro.

—Veamos…

Ella le paso la carpeta con sus contables referencias y su perfecto curriculum. El lo hojeo y luego lo puso encima de la mesa.

—Es usted muy buena en lo que hace…

—Gracias…

—Bienvenida a Uchiha Corp., Señorita Ayuzawa…

—¿Eso es todo?—pregunto ella mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas.

Su jefe sonrió.

—¿Quieres más?—inquirió seductoramente.

—Esperaba que me investigara…—se mordió el labio inferior.

—No tengo tiempo para eso… Ahora mismo estoy en un proyecto, no tengo tiempo y mi tiempo es oro…

—L-lo siento… señor Uchiha…—se disculpo ella.

—Vamos a tutearnos…—el levanto la carpeta y miro la primera hoja—Mayorie…

—Si…

—Llámame Sasuke… y por favor… empieza al rato, tengo cosas que hacer…

Su jefe se levanto de atrás del escritorio y se fue. Mayorie sonrió como hacia su jefe… Ni siquiera la había reconocido, tan diferente estaba…

—Eres un tonto, Sasuke… Ahora estoy en tu territorio… y veras de lo que soy buena…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke salió de su oficina excitado. Su nueva secretaria lo había excitado… que tenía ella que hacia que se excitara… Lo único que sabía era que era muy sexy, con el cabello negro por la cintura y esas piernas…

—Parece como si estuviera faltoso…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke se volvió. Naruto estaba en el pasillo con una chica. La chica se volvió y Sasuke ahogo una exclamación. Ella también estaba aquí… entonces todo era una conspiración…

—Hinata…

—Ves lo que te dije…—dijo Naruto feliz. Abrazo a la chica y le beso la mejilla.

—Así que estas aquí también…—Sasuke se acerco a ella—¿Viniste con Sakura?

—¿Sakura?—pregunto ella confusa.

Sasuke asintió.

—No se donde esta Sakura…

—Te recuerdo Sasuke que mi novia se fue a otro sitio… ¿Verdad que no has estado viendo a Sakura?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Y-yo… Me fui porque mi padre me mando, no porque Sakura se fue. Además… A ti no te importa si me fui con ella…

Sasuke parpadeo confuso. ¿Esa era Hinata? ¿La chica tímida e inocente, que nunca decía nada malo?

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunto.

—Se-señor…—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sasuke se volvió. Era su nueva secretaria.

—Ah…—murmuro.

Su secretaria miro a Naruto con interés. Le ofreció la mano y el rubio la acepto confundido.

—Soy Mayorie…—dijo la chica.

—Es mi nueva secretaria…—explico Sasuke.

Naruto se sorprendió.

—He… Hola… soy Naruto…

—Yo Mayorie…—con un batido de pestañas se acerco a Naruto, se abrazo a su brazo.

Sasuke miro como Hinata ponía cara de enfado, cosa muy rara en ella. La tal Mayorie estaba coqueteando con su novio, era obvio que sintiera celos. Se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano, halándola y separándola de Naruto, su secretaria al parecer era una chica regalada. Se pregunto cuando esta empezaría a coquetear con el…

Naruto carraspeo.

—Emm… Mayorie, ella es mi novia… Hinata…

Mayorie le sonrió.

—Hola… Hinata…

—Emm… Creo que es mejor irnos… Adiós teme… Y un gusto conocerte Mayorie…—Naruto agarro de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo.

Sasuke se volvió enfadado hacia Mayorie. ¿Pero que diablos le pasaba?

—Por favor… Deja de coquetear con tus jefes…

—No he hecho eso…

—Si lo hiciste… Con Naruto… Y Conmigo…

—Yo no hice tal cosa… señor Uchiha… No soy de esas que andan por ahí ofreciéndoselo a cualquiera, tengo dignidad, ¿sabia?

—Pues usa esa dignidad que tanto dices y no coquetees con Naruto, Hinata es una chica muy buena y no me gustaría que ella terminara con el, no me gustaría volver a ver a Naruto ponerse triste…

—¿Desde cuando te preocupan las personas, Sasuke?—pregunto Mayorie.

Sasuke la miro con las cejas alzadas. De acuerdo le había pedido que lo tuteara, pero ella no podía juzgarlo sin conocerlo.

—Disculpa…

—Lo siento, señor…

—Que no se repita… Entendido…

Mayorie asintió. Le sonrió con los ojos y luego se dio la vuelta, caminando, alejándose de el. Sasuke observaba sus bien largas y hermosas piernas, nunca había visto unas piernas tan hermosas, como serian si se cerraban en torno a su cintura.

—¿Qué?… Maldición…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayorie observo a su jefe desde lejos. Provocándolo no iba a conseguir nada, tenia que actuar naturalmente, pero su cuerpo era demasiado sensual, demasiado provocativo y enviaba olas de calor vibrante hacia el de su jefe, sin darse cuenta, todo era inconscientemente.

Sonrió, como hacia Sasuke. A la edad de 25 años, esa sonrisa se había vuelto suya, la había copiado de el y la había manejado a su antojo, consiguiendo trabajos de modelaje aquí y allí. Seduciendo por ahí… ^^

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto alguien detrás de ella.

Mayorie se movió tan rápido que creyó que su cabello se le iba a caer.

—Oh…—murmuro.

Tenía delante de ella a Uchiha Itachi.

—Hola… Itachi…

—Veo que sabes mi nombre… ¿Quién eres?

—Soy la secretaria de tu hermano… Mayorie…

Itachi elevo una ceja.

—Me parece que te he visto antes… ¿No?

Mayorie negó con la cabeza sensualmente.

—No… no te había visto, ni tu a mí… pero antes de conseguir el trabajo, investigué cosas…

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Tu hermano estaba casado… No se que le paso a su mujer, pero se que aun no se han divorciado…

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¡Ni siquiera la prensa lo sabe! ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Lo proteges demasiado…—dijo sonriéndole.

Itachi entorno los ojos.

—En serio… ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Su secretaria… ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo y así me conoces mejor?

—Lo siento, pero no salgo con empleadas…

—Ni siquiera trabajas aquí… Vamos Itachi… Ni siquiera por los buenos tiempos…

—¿Qué?

—Di que saldrás conmigo esta noche y te dare una sorpresa…

—Umm… De acuerdo… Aunque tendrás que decirme y si averiguo que estas intentando algo malo contra mi familia… Te las veras conmigo…

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí.

Mayorie sonrió gustosa. Podría tener un aliado y ese sin duda seria Itachi Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche llego tranquila y Sakura se sentó en la mesa. Vestida con un simple vestido veraniego blanco de rosas rojas, le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y ahora con su nuevo trasero adquirido, gracias a su embarazo, le quedaba mejor que antes, enseñaba mucho su atributo comercial, sus piernas.

Su esperado invitado llego, mirando hacia todas partes. Se sentó en una mesa alejada de ella, pero cerca de la ventana. Sakura se levanto, camino hacia el y se paro enfrente. Vio como Itachi levantaba la mirada hacia ella y la miraba con la boca abierta.

—Hola… Itachi…

—Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo cenaba…

Sakura miro a Itachi, este trago nervioso, se dio cuenta por como bajaba su nuez.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien… y veo que estas bien… sexy…—murmuro esto ultimo observando su corto y sexy vestido veraniego.

—Si quieres me lo puedo levantar para ti…

—¿Qué?

Sakura hizo un ademan. Su sentido del humor había empeorado mucho con los años, ya no hacia chistes buenos… -.-

—Lo siento… Emm… ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Estoy esperando a alguien…

—¿Una cita?

—Algo así… —Itachi miro hacia la entrada y sonrió. Sakura miro hacia allá. Una chica de pelo negro ahora largo, vestida con una falda de diseño y una blusa morada. Sakura sonrió.

—Hola…

—Te he confundido… ¿Quién eres?—dijo mirando a la otra chica.

La chica sonrió.

—Itachi no debes andar por ahí preguntándole a la gente quien es…—dijo la chica de pelo negro—además ya tu me conoces… No te acuerdas de mí…

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo Shizune… ¿Estas seguro de que tu chica va a llegar?—dijo Sakura.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se… Espero que si… porque si esa guarra hizo que me sentara aquí a esperarla y no llegar a su destino, entonces tendremos grandes problemas…

—Yo seré tu chica…—Sakura se sentó a su lado y Shizune también.

Itachi la miro confundido a las dos.

—Necesito tu ayuda…

—Tengo una cita ahora, Sakura, no puede esperar…

—No mostraste emoción al verme y eso me pone furiosa…

—Ya te había visto…

—¿Dónde?

—Saliendo de un edificio, creo que es una agencia de modelos…

—Es cierto…

—Ahora si me permites, Sakura, en serio tengo una cita… con alguien…

—Si me permites Itachi, necesitamos hablar, he investigado sobre tu situación…—dijo Shizune por primera vez.

Itachi entorno los ojos.

—Por lo menos deja que te expliquemos…—dijo la pelirosa

—No se de que quieren hablar ustedes conmigo… ¿Alguna vez hablamos Sakura?—le pregunto entonces.

—No, pero tenemos tiempo ahora… Necesito que me ayudes, se que Sasuke y tu ya no se llevan tan bien como antes, y ahí es donde yo intervengo…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir la fortuna o lo que queda de ella de mi familia… la casa, la empresa…

—¿Para que quieres esa casa… y la empresa? No la necesitas…

—Si la necesito… —Sakura suspiro—La necesito para mis hijos… para que ellos tengan donde vivir… Me he mudado demasiado por mi trabajo y ellos ya se están volviendo rebelde por mi causa. Necesito un lugar como mi antigua casa para críalos, debes ayudarme…

—Espera un momento… Tú no tienes hijos…

—Yo no dije eso…

Sakura vio como Itachi se sorprendía. Ella también se sorprendió mucho al saber que estaba embarazada, el temor y la amargura de saber que Sasuke no iba a gustarle la noticia, aun así se lo había dicho y había descubierto la verdad detrás de aquel matrimonio falso y desastroso. Era una pena que todavía estaba casada con el, pero iba a mejorar eso. También se sorprendió al ver que tenia dos niños dentro de ella, engendrados por el estúpido de Sasuke. A veces deseaba que Sanosuke no se pareciera a el.

—Esto no me lo sabía… Sasuke nunca menciono…

—El no lo sabe y tú no se lo dirás… ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? Tal vez la situación hubiera cambiado, Sasuke no es tan malo como crees, Sakura…

—No entiendo como es que lo defiendes después de destrozar a mi familia y destrozarme a mí… El si lo sabe, pero no se… tal vez cree que no pude con el embarazo… Era joven y un poco ingenua… se lo dije, ese fue el inicio de la pelea, mi embarazo y luego me soltó que solo se había casado conmigo por venganza… Todo el día de mi cumpleaños…

—Yo no lo sabía…

—¿Entonces no supiste porque me fui?

—No… El dijo que te había dejado… y que por eso te fuiste… No recuerdo muy bien…

—Es un estúpido y me vengare de el… Por eso tienes que ayudarme…

—Oh…

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llego tu chica?

—Buena esa, Sakura… Tu eres la tal Mayorie verdad… Como no me di cuenta antes…—la miro—Es una buena estrategia meterte en la boca del demonio, Sakura… pero Sasuke no es tonto, algún día se dará cuenta… Y espero no estar en tus pantalones…

—No estarás en mis pantalones… Además llevo falda…

El pelinegro hizo un ademan de manos.

—Itachi…

—Veré que puedo hacer…

—Entonces me ayudaras…

—Creo que si…

Sakura sonrió y se levanto de la mesa.

—Gracias… Espero que no te retractes… Nos veremos…—le lanzo un beso y se dio la vuelta.

Shizune salió detrás de ella. Mientras Sakura pensaba en que su primer propósito estaba a la mitad de cumplido, no sabia muy bien si Itachi aceptaría aquel desafío, era como traicionar a su familia. Sakura sonrió, ya lo había hecho al no ser cómplice de su funesto matrimonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente. Sasuke observo a su despampanante secretaria llegar, poner el bolso sobre la mesa y peinarse el cabello. Sasuke sonrió, su secretaria caería a sus pies como todas las otras mujeres, era sexy, muy sexy. Hoy llevaba una falda de punto negra un poco, no, no poco, demasiado corta para el trabajo y una blusa blanca metida por la falda con los primero botones de esta abierta enseñando más de lo que Sasuke podía ver. Se le veía el sostén que era de color negro, es que acaso venia a seducir a cualquiera.

Sasuke salió de las penumbras y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Buenos días, señorita Ayuzawa…

Ella dio un respingo.

—Bu-buenos días… señor Uchiha… Hehe…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Veo que andas… muy sexy…—su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

—¿Eh?

Acerco una mano hacia su falda y la agarró por una de las puntas. Mayorie lo miro con un poco de odio. Sasuke sonrió, le estaba gustando aquel juego. Empezó a levantarle la falda poco a poco, hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura pegarle en una de las de el.

—¿No te gusto?

—No puede ir por ahí levantándole las faldas a las mujeres…

—Pero eres tu la que siempre esta coqueteando…

Mayorie lo miro a los ojos…

_«Verdes… Son verdes… Muy verdes… Me parece haber visto esos ojos antes… Umm… Sensuales…»_

—¿Tienes novio, Mayorie?

—Esa clase de preguntas no se le hace a nadie…—dijo volviendo la cara hacia otro lado.

Sasuke la agarró por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Ella pestañeo y se relamió los labios. El pelinegro llevo su mano libre a la nuca de Mayorie, para atraerla hacia el y poder besarla. Besarla era como había pensado que seria, aunque al principio solo fue un roce, Sasuke volvió otra vez a atacar su boca y Mayorie lo espero con los labios abiertos. El adentro su lengua en ella, recorriendo con ella el interior de la boca de la chica. El sintió como Mayorie se apretaba ante el, haciendo que el sintiera como sus turgentes pechos se le clavaban en su torso.

Mayorie hundió los dedos en su cabello y con la otra mano bajo hasta su vientre. Sasuke dejo de sujetarle la cabeza y deslizo las manos por su cuerpo hasta su cintura, la abrazo y la pego más a el. Sentía como su miembro cobraba fuerza e incluso le dolió, con Karin no había tenido una erección tan magnifica, ella no provocaba eso en el, la única que había hecho eso era Sakura…

Sasuke se separo rápidamente de Mayorie. Debía de estar loco para besar a su secretaria, en público, donde cualquiera podía verlos. El no juntaba los negocios con el placer… eran dos planos diferentes… miro a Mayorie y esta le correspondió mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y oscuros.

—Es-esto… No debió suceder…—dijo pareciendo lo más normal posible, ajustándose la corbata.

Ella parpadeo confusa.

—Vuelve al trabajo…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y entro a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Estaba demasiado desenfocado, que diablos le estaba pasando.

Su móvil empezó a sonar… Sasuke miro el comprobador de pantalla, era el mismo número desconocido que lo había llamado aquel día. Atendió la llamada.

—Si…

—Hola…

—¿Qué estas tramando, Sakura? Si crees que vas a salirte con la tuya, estás loca… Tengo mas contactos que tu y cuando te localice, te destruiré…

—Más de lo que me has hecho… No creo que pueda haber algo más…

Sasuke sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes otra debilidad y te atacare por ahí… Lo averiguare…

—Umm…—Sasuke escucho a Sakura bostezar al otra lado y luego la conversación se cerro.

Sasuke miro el móvil con odio. ¿Qué estaba tramando la pelirosa degenerada? ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando? Tenia que averiguarlo… salió de la oficina, Mayorie no estaba en la mesa de recepción, pero al rato apareció.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Retocándome el carmín en el servicio de señoras… ¿Quieres saber la marca que uso?

Sasuke achico los ojos. Y Mayorie sonrió.

—Covergirl…

—No juegues… Necesito que conjures una cita para hoy con alguien… estoy seguro de que Mandy dejo todo ordenado antes de irse, se llama Kabuto Yakushi, llámalo y dile que lo necesito… Ahora…—dijo esto ultimo al ver que ella no se movía.

Mayorie reacciono al instante. Sasuke maldijo, para ser una secretaria con muy buenas referencias era media lela y la lentitud le molestaba. Pero aunque en el trabajo era lenta, como mujer era rápida, le había deslizado la mano directo hacia su erección cuando estaban en pleno beso, le gustaba ese tipo de rapidez y Mayorie se acostaría con el de una forma u otra.

—Una tentación… eso es lo que eres Mayorie… Una deliciosa y tremenda tentación…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**Listen!**

**Bueno, gracias por sus anteriores reviews. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**


	22. Maldito Amor

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22:<strong>

**Maldito Amor**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto Yakushi apareció en su despacho media hora después. Alto, peliblanco y con los ojos del color del ébano, Kabuto era un detective de la CIA muy cualificado y también era un hombre que le debía muchos favores a el. Sasuke se levanto y apretó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Sasuke…

—Hmp… Digo lo mismo…

—¿Es urgente…?—pregunto. Sasuke sonrió como siempre directo.

—Recuerdas que una vez te hable de mi esposa…

—Sakura…

—Exacto… Esa zorra me esta llamando, amenazándome y diciendo estupideces… Según mi hermano, vio a Sakura en la ciudad y yo necesito que tu averigües donde esta…

—Umm…—Kabuto saco una libreta de un bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo miro— ¿Cómo es tu esposa? Tengo que tener su físico y más o menos sus relaciones para saber donde contactar… e investigar…

Sasuke se froto el ceño.

—Pelirosa… ojos verdes, tez blanca… alta, Emm… No se que más decirte… delgada… Tiene mucha conexión con la hija de Hiashi… y con el hermano de Kankurou…

—Ujum… continúa…

—No se que más decirte…

Kabuto lo miro por encima de la libreta.

—Es la primera vez que oigo esa frase salir de tu boca, Sasuke…

—Estoy un poco distorsionado…

—¿Y eso porque? Umm… Adivinare, la linda chica que esta fuera, pelinegra y con unas piernas de diosa…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Y Kabuto sonrió. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se fijaba en sus piernas? Es que no podían mirar otra cosa… ¬¬**'**

—Creo que mirare un poco por ahí…—dijo Kabuto levantándose.

—De acuerdo… Lo quiero lo antes posible…

—Claro jefe…

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. Kabuto se fue y Sasuke permaneció sentando con la menta rondándole, pensando en Sakura. No dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que estaba tramando, por lo llamaba y si ella estaba en la ciudad el averiguaría donde se escondía. Sasuke pensó en Mayorie, por alguna razón ella le llego a la cabeza, sus ojos verdes le recordaban a Sakura…

Se levanto tan rápido del mueble que casi tira su portátil. Se parecen… aunque… Sakura no tenia ninguna hermana que tuviera los ojos verdes, solo ella, su familia era una espécimen rara, casi ninguno de ellos se parecían, aun así su secretaria se parecía a ella… pero su voz, su cuerpo y su altura habían cambiado mucho… solo eran estúpidas imaginaciones.

—Esto ahora depende de mí…

Sasuke salió de su despacho y observo como Mayorie mantenía la vista clavaba en una carpeta. Se acerco a ella.

—Sal conmigo esta noche…

Mayorie levanto la mirada dejando atrás la carpeta.

No, no podía parecerse a Sakura, ella era demasiado hermosa y sensual… Sakura no era ninguna de las dos, solo era una estúpida niña tonta e ilusa.

—No… no puedo…—respondió la chica pelinegra.

—Es una cena de negocios… —intento inventarse el.

Mayorie entornó los ojos, como pensando la respuesta.

—De acuerdo…—acepto.

Sasuke sonrió esa noche ella seria toda suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la noche. Sakura se miro el vestido rojo sangre que llevaba, le quedaba bien con la peluca negra, parecía una femme fatale…

—Sexy…—murmuro a su propio reflejo.

Dio una vuelta y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Antes no le gustaba mucho verse en el, pero desde que su carrera como modelo empezó a los 19 años, luego de hacer dietas interminables para poder quitarse los kilitos que había echado durante el embarazo, un chico/chica la había visto en la recepción de el hotel en el que había trabajado en Londres y le había dado su numero de teléfono. Aquel día Sakura no quería llamar, pero Hinata e Ino habían insistido. La entrevistaron y la aceptaron como modelo de catalogo, con los años fue creciendo, hasta llegar a ser lo que era hoy, administradora de uno de los centros de la sede de Carrusso Models, en Nueva York.

Su hijo mayor por 4 minutos entro al cuarto.

—¿Vas a salir con un chico, mama?

Sakura se rio.

—Algo así… Con mi nuevo jefe…

—Ah…

Ella miro a su hijo.

—Ese ah no me resulto muy bonito…

—Se que soy solo un niño, mama… pero se más de lo que crees…

Sakura parpadeo confusa. ¿Qué sabia su hijo?

—¿Qué?

—Escuche una conversación entre la tía Shizune y tu… que intentaban quitarle algo a alguien…

—Eso no es así…—Sakura se arrodillo como pudo delante de su hijo. No quería ser mal ejemplo para ellos, ya vería como hablaría los asuntos con Shizune sin que ellos escucharan—Yo…

—No tienes que explicármelo, mama… Estoy grande y puedes decírmelo…

—Después…

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y salió de su cuarto. Sakura se pregunto que había escuchado su hijo. Ya hablaría luego con Shizune sobre eso. Cogió su bolso rojo y se miro de nuevo al espejo.

—Una sexy y hermosa dama fatale…

Salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Era una suerte que ella era la que tenía que ir al restaurant, no que Sasuke fuera buscarla, porque si sabia donde vivía, podría averiguar cualquier cosa. Shizune la llevo al restaurant indicado y cuando entro vio al final a Sasuke. Se movió hasta allí y una vez frente a él, Sasuke levanto la mirada e hizo una o con la boca. Después sonrió como era habitual.

—Veo que te sorprendes…

—Seré sincero, hoy te hare mía…

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste… Hoy serás mía…—se mordió los labios y la invito a sentarse. Quitándole la silla y dejando que ella se sentara—Algunas vez te han dicho que el rojo te queda bien…

—Si…—Sakura intento pensar quien. Aunque en la agencia cuando la veían con algún bañador del color escarlata, decían que le quedaba bien, pero solo era gays lo que los decían… aunque ellos cuentan porque son hombres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Muchos hombres… Emm… Supe que estás casado…—dijo Sakura intentando entablar una conversación que más le llamaba la atención.

—Veo que averiguas demasiado… ¬¬

—Cuéntame que paso… ¿Por qué ya no estas con ella?—Sakura supo como preguntar, cosa que antes no sabia, con el tiempo se había vuelto una mujer exacta y que daba al punto. Además tenía que fingir en el papel de Mayorie y arruinar sus planes, por eso estaba cuestionando a Sasuke, tenia que averiguar que pensaba ese perro faldero de ella.

—Solo nos dejamos…—contesto luego de un rato.

—Dudaste…

Sasuke la miro arqueando las cejas.

—Eres una mujer muy…

—¿Muy que?

—No lo se…

—¿Qué raro…? ¡Ahora dime!

—¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi matrimonio?

—Pues quiero saber en el terreno en el cual me estoy entrando… —respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—No creerás que me acostare contigo sabiendo que estas casado y que tu mujer puede aparecer en cualquier momento…

—Tengo 7 años que no veo a mi esposa… Nos separamos, no resulto como era debido… Éramos jóvenes… y estúpidos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. «_¿Estúpidos?»_ Bueno… ella había sido una estúpida por dejarse gobernar de un cretino como Sasuke… pero él no tenia derecho a llamarla estúpida, solo ella. Aunque le sorprendió mucho el que el mismo se llamara estúpido… y mucho… Algo andaba mal…

_«No… Tiene que ser algo producto de mi mente… Sasuke esta igual a como hace siete años, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de antes… No ha cambiado ni un poco…»_

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no te divorciaste de ella…?

—Preguntas demasiado…¬¬'

—Contesta…

—Espera…—dijo cuando un camarero se acerco a ellos.

Sakura permaneció viendo a Sasuke mientras este le decía al camarero la orden. Si, eran jóvenes y ella era un tonta al no darse cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo… Fue un imbécil, todo había estado en bandeja de plata y ella no lo había visto… sonrió tristemente… odiaba sentirse así, odiaba recordar su pasado, pero para poder olvidarse de el tenia que cumplir su venganza, hacer que el negocio de Sasuke se fuera a la ruina y ella poder recuperar lo suyo.

El camarero se fue y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Respóndeme…

—Ella se marcho…

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… No… —Sakura vio como Sasuke bajaba la cabeza, como si lo lamentara. Pero ella sabia muy bien que solo estaba fingiendo delante de Mayorie, no de ella—Peleamos… e hice algo de lo que no me arrepiento…

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. ¿No se arrepentía el haberle robado lo único que tenia?

_«¡Que imbécil! Y aun así después de eso, sigo hablando con el, debo de estar loca, debía dejar todo como estaba y seguir viviendo mi vida como la estaba viviendo»_

—¿La amabas?—pregunto de repente.

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke la miro. Nunca había amado a Sakura, en realidad lo único que sintió por ella fue deseo, el deseo de hacerla suya y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que lo consiguió… Cuando la hizo mujer una parte de el se sintió fatal por casi arruinar sus planes pero la otra feliz porque había sido el primer hombre de ella, y seguramente el único.

_«Hmp… no creo que sea el único… estoy seguro de que ella habrá tenido más hombres, ella tenia las hormonas demasiadas alborotadas… y además de todo eso, como se fue con el idiota del pelirrojo endemoniado ese, seguramente lo hizo con el… ¿Por qué diablos sigo pensando en esa zorra?»_

—No…

—Ohh…

—No te preocupes… Es algo de lo que me siento libremente hablar…

—¿Entonces porque se casaron? ¿Estaba embarazada?—dijo su secretaria dejando a Sasuke perplejo.

_«¿Embarazada?»_

Sasuke pensó en esa idea… Aunque no se habían casado por eso, Sakura se había ido por ello. ¿Qué había pasado con su embarazo? ¿Lo habría dado en adopción o habría abortado? Declino por la segunda, ella no tenia dinero luego de marcharse y estaba seguro de que el tal Gaara no la había acogido, por muy bueno que sea, en su casa, no sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre…

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Sabes… Aunque desee al máximo acostarme contigo, eso no significa que debas cuestionarme… tengo secretos y ese es uno de ellos… Mi matrimonio no entra en algo de lo que quiera contar…

—Pero has dicho…

—Se lo que dije… pero hay veces que me molesta… Además te invite para pasar una velada… Emm… pues una velada contigo a solas, para conocernos mejor… No para hablar de mí esposa… de mi ex esposa…

—Lo siento…

El camarero llego en ese instante dejando la comida en la mesa. Sasuke miro la ensalada que Mayorie pensaba comerse, las mujeres no cambiaban, todo era dieta, ensalada por aquí, ejercicios por allá, todo un desperdicio.

—¿Solo vas a comerte eso?

Mayorie detuvo el tenedor a medio camino y lo miro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Nada…

Mayorie también se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer su ensalada, Sasuke la miraba atentamente. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ella había sido modelo o algo, tenia un altura que casi o si no estaba en el metro ochenta y cinco, incluso casi le llegaba, pero aun así era pequeña para él, él media un metro noventa. Cuando cumplió 25 media lo mismo, había dejado ya de crecer. Al menos agradecía a Kami por eso no le hubiera gustado ser un fenómeno de circo.

—¿Eras modelo o algo así?—pregunto. La curiosidad lo estaba matando ya.

La pelinegra lo miro.

—Emm… Si…

—¿Cuándo? ¿No eres muy joven para ser modelo?

—Etto… Si… Cuando era más joven… modelaba, como puedes ver ya no…

Sasuke sonrió. Siguieron comiendo sin casi hablar, aunque Sasuke quería conocerla, no sabia como hacerlo… Con otras solo les decía, vamos a la cama y resolvían pero entonces no sabía como actuar con Mayorie. Como quien dice esta era su primera cita… formal…

Terminaron de comer y el vio como Mayorie se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y se quitaba el carmín de los labios.

—Voy al servicio…—se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Sasuke observo como movía las caderas constantemente. Seguramente era un hábito de modelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En otro sitio…**

Naruto miraba a Hinata al otro lado de la mesa de comedor de su casa. Ahora estaba más feliz porque ella estaba con el, y tal vez si se lo permitían podían casarse y tener muchos Hinatitas y Narutitos… Naruto sonrió como tonto ^^

—¿P-por qué sonríes, Naruto-kun?—le pregunto la pelinegra.

—Porque estamos juntos…

—Es un tonto…—dijo Ino llegando hacia ellos con una bandeja de bocadillos y zumo.

Naruto miro a Ino. Todos habían cambiado, hasta Ino que tenia una panza como si se hubiera comido un tiburón, era su segundo hijo y el anhelo tener uno con Hinata. Quería bebes… y… En realidad quería todo el paquete, Esposa, Casa e Hijos.

—¿Qué han sabido de Sakura?

Naruto vio como Ino y Hinata se miraban.

—Umm… Algo ocultan… Ya deje de ser tonto… por si no lo sabían…

—Pues yo creo que sigues siendo el mismo, Naruto… Y No, no hemos visto a Sakura, la última vez que nos vimos fue en Londres, ella se fue con alguien… Desde ese tiempo no hemos sabido nada de ella…

—Hasta hace poco…—murmuro Hinata.

—Te diremos, pero no le vayas con el cuento a Sasuke, se que es tu amigo pero no todas las cosas se dicen… Veras… vimos a Sakura en la ciudad…

—¿Enserio?—pregunto Naruto inquietante.

Entonces era verdad que Sakura estaba en la ciudad, cuando Itachi se lo dijo, no le creyó, pensaba que solo era la imaginación de este, pues el no la había visto mucho como la había visto Naruto. Pero ahora que sus amigas se lo decían tal vez no era ninguna imaginación.

—Estoy segura que Sasuke ya lo sabe…—murmuro Ino.

—El teme no me ha dicho nada… ¿Tu crees que lo sabe?

—Si no es así, tú no se lo dirás…—dijo la rubia—¿Entendido?

—Claro jefa… Aunque creo que ya Sasuke lo sabe… ¬¬

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se retoco el labial en el baño de mujeres. Se miro al espejo una vez más… Sabia que Sasuke nunca la había amado pero esa era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba de su boca y la hacia sentirse tan mal y triste, cosa que pensaba que ya no le preocupaba pero en realidad si le preocupaba porque todavía lo amaba.

—¿Por qué diablos te sigo amando todavía?—le pregunto a su propio reflejo.

Movió la cabeza para despejar su mente. No debía ser así, ella no podía seguir amándolo. Como podía seguir amándolo sabiendo que el la había destruido y tampoco la amaba. Sakura salió del servicio y camino hacia la mesa. Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa con la vista en su celular. Ella tomo asiento frente a el.

—Hola…

Sasuke levanto la vista de su móvil y la miro, sonrió y se guardo el móvil en la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué usas labial rojo…? ¿Has probado otro color?

—¿No te gusta?

—No…

—Bueno eso no importa porque soy tu secretaria y tú mi jefe…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Lo estuve pensando mejor, señor Uchiha… Si me acuesto con usted entonces nuestra relación ya no será muy profesional que digamos…

Sakura vio como Sasuke fruncía más el ceño.

—Sabes que dejémoslo así…¬¬ ¿Qué tal si mejor te llevo a dar una vuelta en la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor? Se que no eres de esta ciudad…

—¿Y como sabes eso?

—Tu curriculum dice Londres…

—Bueno… De acuerdo…

Sasuke pago la cuenta y al rato se fueron al auto del pelinegro. Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura, sin saber que era esta, la pelirosa se monto en el automóvil nuevo de chico, este le cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto, se sentó detrás del volante.

—Muy bonito tu auto…—dijo Sakura alias Mayorie Ayuzawa intentando entablar conversación con el.

—Supongo que gracias…—respondió el chico.

Sasuke arranco el auto y pasearon por la 5ta avenida. Sakura recordaba haber venido a la mayoría de tiendas cuando aun era una mocosa, Sasuke la llevo a un parque un poco desolado. La pelirosa arqueo las cejas, ¿Por qué diablos la traía a un parque tan deshabitado y un poco oscuro?

—Señor Uchiha…

—Sasuke… Dime Sasuke… Señor me hace sentir viejo y no lo soy… solo tengo 31…¬¬

Sakura suspiro y se desmontaron del coche. Sasuke la condujo por las desoladas y ahora un poco iluminadas calles del parque, llevándola hacia un lago oculto entre los matorrales. Sakura pensó que el lo había hecho porque parecía un poco romántico, el hecho de que la luna se reflejaba sobre las oscuras y azules aguas del lago.

_«¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto tan romántico?»_

—¿Te gusta…?—le pregunto acercándosele por detrás y abrazándole la cintura.

—Escuche… Ya le dije que…—empezó a decir volviéndose hacia el pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir Sasuke le agarro la barbilla volviendo su boca hacia la de el, haciendo que sus palabras no se escucharan por el repentino beso al que estaba siendo sometida.

El beso se volvió apasionado, la pelirosa solo lo había besado a el, solamente a el… Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias que hacia Sasuke con su lengua dentro de su calidad boca. Sasuke besaba su boca con ferocidad, como si lo deseara más que su propia vida.

—Sasuke…—murmuro cuando el levanto la cabeza y dejo de besarla por un momento—No podemos…

—Te deseo… Pensé que eras una chica rápida…

—¿Me estas llamando zorra?

—Yo no he dicho eso… Solo…—Sasuke suspiro—Dejémoslo tal y como esta… Y déjame seguir besándote…

Sakura rodo los ojos. No entendía porque deseaba besarlo, se supone que lo odiaba y que estaba en aquella ciudad para vengarse de el, solo para eso… pero deseaba tanto ser poseída por el único hombre con quien se ha acostado… se rindió y tomo la iniciativa esta vez de besarlo, le tomo el labio inferior con los dientes y Sasuke gruño. Lo beso con fiereza, adentrando ahora su lengua, si el quería jugar entonces ella también lo haría.

Sasuke la agarro de la cintura, pegándose a ella. Sakura sentía como el miembro viril de Sasuke se le clavaba en el vientre. Le paso los brazos por el cuello. Sakura se acordaba de su primer beso, de los besos que compartieron, de las experiencias a la que la sometió y todo lo demás. No podía con todo aquellos asombrosos pero tristes recuerdos.

—No…—murmuro contra su boca. Se separo de el—No podemos hacer esto…

—Otra vez te estas arrepintiendo… Se que lo quieres, tu cuerpo me lo dice…

—No… entiende… Llévame a ca… Un sitio…

—No te iras… No hasta que te toque…

—Ya lo hiciste… Eres tan obstinado, te gusta demasiado el sexo… Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales… Si no me vas a llevar me voy…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar apresuradamente, intentando encontrar la salida. Era una condena caminar rápido con los tacones que llevaba, al ser modelo se había acostumbrado a ellos, pero al ser estos de su hermana, una talla menor que la de ella. Se los había puesto porque no tenía ninguno del mismo color del vestido y para parecer mejor femme fatale que más que el color rojo.

—Mayorie… Espera por favor… Lo siento…—le agarro el brazo haciendo que ella se detuviera.

—De acuerdo, pero suéltame, me lastimas…—le dijo mirándola.

—Eres muy…—aun en la oscuridad se notaba el pequeño sonrojo que apareció extrañamente en sus mejillas—Hermosa…

Sakura se asombro mucho. No había escuchado… ¿Sasuke mostrando perdón? ¿Sasuke sonrojado? ¡Todo esto era muy raro! Nuevo por así decirlo…

—Te sonrojaste…

—¿Y que?

—Llévame… Mañana tenemos que trabajar…

—Podemos llegar tarde… Recuerda que soy tu jefe… Acuéstate conmigo, Mayorie…

Sakura lo miro. La deseaba demasiado.

—No creo que sea prudente…

—Eres demasiado responsable y yo que creía que eras rápida…

—Otra vez con eso, es que acaso crees que soy una mujerzuela…—le grito.

—No… No, claro que no… Solo… Es primera vez que me siento tan desesperado…

—¿Ah si?

—Hazlo conmigo…

—Después… Es tarde y tengo que hacer algo… Por favor… Vámonos…

Sasuke acepto de mala gana y fueron hacia el auto aparcado a un lado de la calle un poco des transitada. Se montaron en el y Sakura le pidió que la llevara a una dirección falsa. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta, no podía llevarlo a su nueva casa porque estaba muy segura de que el reconocería a Shizune… ¿Y si el la vigilaba? Los hombres deseosos hacían eso y además Sasuke tenia el poder de mandar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio… Así que era mejor que mintiera… llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos. Recordó que en uno de ellos era donde había vivido Gaara, y donde había llegado a parar luego de la desastrosa pelea el día de su cumpleaños.

**Flash Back:**

El mismo día de su cumpleaños, el día de la gran noticia que la lleno de tanta felicidad, el día en que se lo iba a decir a su esposo, su tal emocionante noticia no tan buena para algunos, se convirtió en mala, haciendo que luego huyera de casa.

Sakura después de irse corriendo del apartamento de Sasuke, estaba mareada, tenia hambre y le dolían las piernas de tanto correr. Se paro en un parada de autobús y se sentó, se tapo la cara con las manos, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, maldito Sasuke y su familia, todo eran malditos. Se monto en el ultimo autobús, gracias a dios que tenia un poco de dinero en los bolsillos.

Llego a parar al piso de Gaara. Toco la puerta con los nudillos. Esperando no desmayarse, estaba sin comer, volvió a tocar, Gaara abrió luego, sorprendiéndose al verla frente a su puerta, en una condición no muy favorable, el delineador se le había corrido y tenia rastro de sus lagrimas secas pegado a la cara, además estaba roja.

—Gaara…

—Sakura…—murmuro el—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas a estas horas en la calle?

—Deje a Sasuke…

—¿Por qué?

—Me engaño, no se caso conmigo porque quería tener un hijo, se caso conmigo para poder tener acceso a mi cuenta bancaria y a las cuentas de la empresa de mi padre… Maldición, me engaño, me mintió diciéndome mentiras viles, me quede embarazada de el…

—Espera…—la interrumpió el pelirrojo—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Estoy embarazada…—Sakura se abrazo la cintura con los brazos recordando la pequeña criaturita que crecía dentro de ella.

—Sakura…

Gaara se acerco a ella y la abrazo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel una persona? ¿Cómo pudo jugar con los sentimientos de su botón de cerezo?

—Maldito…

—Permíteme quedarme esta noche en tu apartamento… Dormiré en el sofá si es posible, mañana me iré…

—¿Cómo puedes decir esa barbaridad? No te dejare dormir en el sofá, dormirás en mi cama, y tampoco te iras… ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. En realidad no sabía, no tenia a nadie, solo a sus amigos y no podía dejar que ellos cargaran con su problema, ellos tenían también, pero tenia que alejarse de Sasuke, salir de la ciudad, era una pena que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran en el piso de Sasuke, tenía que recuperarlas.

—Necesito un teléfono, tengo que llamar a Ino… Mis cosas están en el piso de Sasuke…

—Lo haremos pero mañana… Necesitas descansar…

—No tengo tiempo… Y si me viene a buscar…

—Te protegeré aunque tenga que gastarme mi propia vida…

—Sasuke es peligroso…

—Lo se…

—No será fácil, pero gracias de todas formas.

Sakura se quedo aquella noche a dormir en el piso de Gaara. Esa noche tuvo pesadillas con su bebe, soñó que Sasuke le arrancaba el bebe de las entrañas y lo mataba luego. Se despertó varias veces por la misma corta y dolorosa pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto con pesadez, Gaara le llevo el desayuno a la cama.

—Buenos días, Sakura…

—No creo que sean muy buenos…¬¬

—Solo intento animarte…

—Lo único que me animara es salir de esta estúpida ciudad, quiero irme… Necesito hablar con Ino…

—¿Para que?

—Ella tiene que recoger mis cosas… Necesito irme hoy…

—De acuerdo…

Unos minutos luego. Sakura escucho desde el cuarto de Gaara, como la puerta se habría y hablaban las voces de sus dos amigas. Aparecieron al rato en el cuarto.

—¡Sakura!—grito Ino. Se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo—¿Qué sucedió?—le pregunto mirándola.

—Se lo dije… Es un cretino…

—Sakura…—murmuro con pesa Hinata.

—No quiere a nuestro hijo y solo estaba conmigo para adueñarse de la empresa de papa, jugo conmigo…

—Ese maldito hizo eso… Deja que le ponga las manos encima…—dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y mostrando los puños.

Sakura la detuvo.

—No, no hagas nada… Déjalo así… Si vas a verlo, no se de lo que sea capaz…

—Si se atreve a ponerme un dedo encima, le mando a Shikamaru!

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Solo te mande a llamar porque necesito que hagas algo sin perder el control… Y para eso también le dije a Hinata, ya que ella es la única que te controla… A veces…

La pelinegra la miro.

—Porque Sasuke hizo eso… N-no…

—Wow, estas dejando de titubear…—dijo Ino.

—Necesito que vayan a buscar mis cosas al piso de Sasuke… El me dejo, así que no creo que le importe que me largue…

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya al piso de Sasuke?—le pregunto Ino—tu sabes que si voy, mínimo le partiré la cara… Tiene que pagar lo que te hizo, no te puedes quedar así, tienes que decírselo a tu padre…

—Mi padre sabía todo esto… Me vendió a Sasuke por un maldito préstamo… No quiero saber nada de mi familia, estoy seguro de que todos lo sabían, incluso antes de que conociera a Sasuke… Solo era yo la estúpida… Necesito irme de aquí…

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos… Donde intente olvidar todo…—dijo la pelirosa.

—Ya veremos…

Las tres se quedaron calladas pensando, hasta que Hinata dijo.

—¿Los vas a abortar?

—¡Hinata!—le grito Ino.

—Lo siento…

Sakura sonrió. Al menos algo bueno había salido de eso. Su bebe… se puso la mano suavemente sobre su plano vientre. Aunque tenía semanas, ya sentía como era parte de ella. Ino y Hinata se volvieron hacia ella.

—Anden… Vayan… Le Diran que estoy en estado de shock y llevo horas sin comer y sin salir… Tal vez así me odie más… Algún día cuando tenga mis bebes tal vez vuelva para hacerle la vida imposible a quien me rompió el corazón…

—Humm… Esa es la Sakura que conozco…—dijo Ino feliz.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, pensando que Sasuke se las pagaría algún día.

—Maldito amor… Volveré…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**Listen!**

**Bueno, gracias por sus anteriores reviews. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**


	23. ¿Celos?

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23:<strong>

**¿Celos?**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke vio el reporte que le acababa de dar el encargado. El hotel que su constructora le estaba construyendo a un viejo amigo de su familia, Hatake Kakashi, se estaba construyendo en un área muy poblada de Nueva York, solo faltaban algunas cosas misceláneas, como el piso de cerámica, las puertas de caoba, y otras pendejadas.

—Ve lo que le estaba diciendo… señor…—le dijo uno de los trabajadores.

Sasuke se volvió hacia el encargado de la obra, un hombre un poco menudo.

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Le dije a mi secretaria que mandara el mensaje a la ferretería… Se supone que el envió tenia que llegar hoy…—Sasuke murmuro una palabrota—¿Me dirás porque no ha llegado?—le dijo enfadado.

—Humm… Tan temprano y de mal humor…—murmuro alguien a su espalda.

Sasuke se volvió airado, conocía esa voz, Kankurou…

—Umm… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… A entregarte algo… Algo que te sorprenderás al verlo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía tener Kankurou, su enemigo, que lo sorprendería? Al menos que fuera…

—Ya habla… Basura…

—¡Por Kami, Sasuke! —dijo riéndose. Saco de su chaqueta una bolsita de tela roja y se la tendió a Sasuke.

Este la miro un poco distorsionado. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Sasuke suspiro y agarro la bolsita con expresión confusa… Y si era algún tipo de drogas y había algún tipo de policía amigo del pelicastaño, esperando a que la tomara para arrestarlo y poder acusarlo de drogadicto, y poder Kankurou quedarse con su imperio…

_«Hmp… que estupidez estás pensando Sasuke, tú no eres así…»_

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrela…

Sasuke bufo, retiro el pequeño lazo que agarraba la bolsita y saco el contenido, otra fundita de tela de algodón.

—¿Esto es un juego o que? ¿Me crees tonto?

—Si lo dejaba sin protección puede que no estuviera tan reluciente…

_¿Reluciente?_

Sasuke rápidamente palpo la saquito, se sentía como algo redondo, como si fuera… Un anillo… el pelinegro desenvolvió la bolsa y contemplo con los ojos el anillo de bodas de su esposa, de Sakura…

—¿Por qué diablos tu tienes esto?

—Ella me lo entrego hace 7 años, cuando fue a buscar refugio bajo los brazos de mi hermano… No lo quería ver en su dedo y recordarte… Vine a traértelo porque me lo pidió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Umm… Hace algunos meses…

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Dile a esa estúpida que si quiere guerra la tendrá y que mejor me de la cara…

—Algún día, Sasuke… algún día…

Kankurou se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Sasuke volvió a contemplar el anillo. Era cierto aun parecía nuevo y no como si hubiera tenido 7 años… se quedo completamente enfocado mirando el aro de oro. Naruto apareció tras el y le dio una palmada en la espalda…

—¡Teme!

—Humm…

Naruto lo miro extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué no ves?

—¡Claro que si! ¿Pero porque tienes un anillo en la mano? ¿A quien le vas a pedir matrimonio? ¡No puedes hacer tal cosa! ¡Estas todavía casado con Sakura! ¿Sabias que a eso se le llama bigamia? ¿Casarse con otra persona estando casado?

Sasuke lo mato con la mirada y movió la cabeza. El rubio seguía más tonto que antes.

—Es de Sakura…

—Ohh… ¿Ella te lo dio…? ¿Sakura estaba aquí? ¿Ya se fue?

El pelinegro suspiro molesto deseando que Naruto se callara. ¿Por qué diablos ese anillo le traía recuerdos y muy buenos recuerdos? ¿Por qué deseaba ver a Sakura con el?

_«Maldición… Yo la odio, es una estúpida zorra… una ilusa… una mocosa, porque tengo que pensar en ella, hay chicas más hermosas de lo que ella algún día seria, como Mayorie, porque no pienso en Mayorie, ella si es una mujer… un autentica mujer, hecha y completica… ¡Que desgracia tengo al pensar en ti!»_

—Sakura…—sin querer su nombre le salió de los labios, dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando alejarla de su mente.

Le entrego a Naruto el anillo y le dijo.

—Desaparécelo, no quiero verlo nunca más…

—Pero…

Sasuke se volvió airado hacia el rubio.

—He dicho desaparécelo… No quiero verlo nunca más…

—Si… Claro jefe…

—No me molestes, y que diablos haces aquí… Te deje en mi oficina esperando a Yoshimoto-Sama…

—Mayorie me dijo que me estabas buscando…

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije tal cosa! ¡Genial ahora esta escuchando mal!

Se acerco al encargado.

—Resuelve el problema de las baldosas, cualquier cosa me llamas…

—Si, señor…—dijo el hombre.

Sasuke regreso a su auto, mientras se preguntaba que diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo. Últimamente las cosas estaban saliendo mal…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi miro a la esposa de su hermano. Ahora que la veía era muy bonita, No entendía porque Sasuke no se había enamorado de ella, era una chica muy alegre y hermosa… Sexy… Tenia unas piernas bien bonitas, un hermoso trasero que le daban ganas de agarrarla por allí y acercarla a el…

_«¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy mirando de esa forma a la esposa de mi hermano? Aunque, debo admitir que en serio que está requeté buenísima, Sasuke definitivamente es un estúpido y ella con esa peluca se ve más sensual…»_

El pelilargo se acerco a la chica. Sakura levanto la vista de unos papeles y lo miro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Alguna vez… Emm… Se que no esta bien, pero… ¿Irías conmigo alguna vez a cenar si te lo pidiera?—dijo nervioso. Era la primera vez que actuaba así delante de una chica, y más si la chica era la no tan esposa de su hermano.

_«Vamos Itachi deja de llamarla así, aprovecha esta oportunidad y deja las locuras… Tal vez Sakura pueda verte como un hombre algún día…», _le dijo su consciencia.

—¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?—dijo Sakura arqueando las cejas.

El pelinegro asintió con un nudo en la garganta y con el estomago revuelto. Sentía como las manos empezaban a sudarle… En serio… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Sakura se rio.

—Lo siento… En serio lo siento Itachi… pero ahora no estoy en planes de salir con nadie y lo sabes, no puedo estar atendiendo dos cosas a la vez, no, tres cosas a la vez, mis hijos, mi venganza y a un hombre…

—Tú sabes que no soy ningún cualquier hombre… Soy quien te ayudara… ¿Crees que es fácil colaborar de cómplice con alguien a quien quiere destruir a mi familia…? ¿Tu crees que es fácil para mi tener que actuar en contra de mis principios solo por ayudar a alguien a quien solo conocí por algunos meses? ¡Dime Sakura! ¿Tú crees que es fácil…?—dijo golpeando el escritorio con las dos manos.

—¿Estas amenazándome?—le pregunto Sakura. Ella salió detrás del escritorio y lo encaro— Porque si es así, olvídalo y no me ayudes… Solo quiero recuperar lo que es de mi familia…

—Te falta un dato Sakura… Tu padre le debía mucho dinero a Sasuke… Le debe todavía… Más de lo que puedes tener, tu padre hizo planes, compro cosas, cosas lujosas que ni siquiera pudo llevarse a la tumba…

—¡Basta! ¡No voy a escucharte más!

—Mejor retráctate Sakura, vete de aquí… Sigue viviendo tu vida como la vivías… Es mejor… porque si Sasuke se entera de que estas aquí, te juro que algo malo pasara…

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?—dijo una voz fuerte tras ellos.

Itachi y la chica se volvieron encontrándose con el fuerte e potente cuerpo de Sasuke. El susodicho se acerco a ellos y los miro a los dos.

—Itachi no se te permite ir andando por ahí, insultando a la gente y menos a mi secretaria…

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, Sasuke… Solo eres un hombre que todavía se aferra a la idea de querer más poder… ¿Qué no te jartas del poder? ¿Es que acaso no quieres formar una familia? Piénsalo, eres un hombre de 31 años… No te quedan muchos años de fortaleza…

—Hmp, mi padre tiene 57 años y aun sigue siendo el mismo hombre de antes… Además tu mejor metete en tus asuntos que también te estas poniendo viejo… ¿Por qué no vas por ahí y empreñas a una y te casas? Tal vez dejarías de joderme la vida de una buena vez… Me tienes harto…

—Mejor cállate Sasuke…—dijo el pelilargo furioso. Mirando con los ojos centellantes de la furia a Sasuke.

Sakura observo la situación. Los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo y por la cara que se le veía a Sasuke muy pronto los puñetazos iban a ir y venir… era mejor detenerlos. Se interpuso entre los dos. Miro a Itachi a los ojos.

—Por favor basta… No hagan esto… Se que los hermanos pelean, pero no se matan a los puños…—miro a Sasuke dándose la vuelta—Por favor por mi…

Sasuke la miro ceñudo y luego bufo molesto y se dio la vuelta yéndose a la puerta de su despacho. Antes de entrar se volvió hacia ellos.

—Itachi… Lárgate… No te quiero ver… Y tu Mayorie ven a mi despacho…—y entro al despacho cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Itachi suspiro y miro a la pelirosa disfrazada.

—Sabes que tienes suerte…

—Para la próxima deja de hablar estupideces y mejor atiende a lo que haces…

—Solo lo hare, si sales conmigo…

La pelirosa entorno los ojos y acepto asintiendo. Itachi sonrió.

—Te iré a buscar… o mejor te llamare…

Sakura asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Pensando en el camino que iba a tener una cita con la pelirosa sensual de ojos verdes. Al menos algo bueno de la pelea había salido… pero era mejor tener cuidado, si Sasuke se enteraba de que Sakura estaba en la ciudad, la destrozaría…

—Es mejor que Sakura se aleje de esto… Resultara gravemente herida…—murmuro saliendo del edificio de la sede de Uchiha Corp. Sin esperar que una chica pelirroja de ojos del color de la escarlata lo había escuchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro lentamente en el despacho de Sasuke. Había pasado un susto de muerte al escucharlo detrás de ella hace algunos minutos. Itachi se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke se levanto del sillón detrás de su escritorio y camino hacia ella que todavía estaba en la puerta.

—Entra…

La pelirosa entro e intento cerrar la puerta, pero el lo hizo más rápido y le puso el seguro. Sakura miro el seguro con miedo. ¿Por qué los estaba encerrando a los dos juntos? Era que acaso el quería…

—Nadie nos va a interrumpir, Mayorie…

La agarro de la cintura acercándola a el. Sakura lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba nerviosa… Sasuke aplasto la boca contra la suya, besándola lentamente, con una mano le agarro la nuca y Sakura temió que la peluca se le deslizara. Rezaba una y otra vez que no pasara nada… si Sasuke la descubría estaba frita… La pelirosa sintió como Sasuke la apretaba, sintió su miembro duro en su vientre, quería resistirse, pero hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez…

Respondió abrazándole el cuello con los brazos. Sasuke le soltó la nuca y la levanto en brazos, sin dejar de besarla la llevo al escritorio, sentándola en la superficie de madera dura y reluciente. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Le beso las mejillas, la hendidura del cuello, el valle ante de sus pechos… Sakura deseo haber sido ella en ese momento…

Sasuke deslizo la mano por dentro de su falda agarrando las medias, empezó a bajárselas, piernas por piernas, quitándole los tacones para sacárselas. Sakura miraba la escena con un rubor que le cubría la cara. En realidad deseaba ser poseída por el, al menos una vez más…

_«Por dios, estoy loca… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_

Sasuke en ese momento de caos empezó a morderle el cuello, moviendo las caderas hacia adentro para hacerse más espacio. Dejos de morderla y se dedico a quitarle la blusa rosada pálida que tenia puesta, botón por botón fue quitando hasta dejar la blusa abierta mostrando un sujetador de encaje blanco. Los pezones se le marcaban por debajo del sostén, estaban tan duros que a Sakura le estaban doliendo. Y Sasuke no dudo en quitarle también el sujetador que por desgracia se abría por delante… dejo sus turgentes pechos al aire…

—Eres hermosa… y eres toda mía…

Sakura reavivo los momentos en que Sasuke le había chupado los pezones, ahora se sentía mejor… muchos mejor, con una mano le agarro la cabeza, manteniendo la boca de Sasuke pegada a su pecho. Sasuke succionaba y mordía de vez en cuando. Quería que el la penetrara de nuevo y esta vez si había suerte tal vez terminarían…

—¿Qué?

Sakura empujo a Sasuke fuertemente y este cayó en el suelo. Levanto la vista hecho furia hacia ella. Sakura se pregunto de donde había sacado esa fuerza para empujar a un hombre más grande que ella, a Sasuke.

—L-lo siento…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se levanto pesadamente. Sakura se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, tal vez Itachi tenia razón, tal vez tenia que regresar a Londres, a su antigua vida. Bajo la cabeza, como había sido tan tonta, aun no había crecido todavía, era una idiota.

Sakura vio como Sasuke se acercaba de nuevo a ella. La miro con sus penetrantes ojos y sin previo aviso poso una mano e su mejilla y se la acaricio.

—He sido muy grosero… Discúlpame… Por favor discúlpame, no quise lastimarte ni hacerte sentir mal…

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos. Sasuke le estaba pidiendo perdón, pero claro no a ella, a Mayorie, a la falsa mujer que se había inventado.

—¿Mayorie? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Sabes muy bien la química que hay entre nosotros! Y créeme si no estuviera metido en el lio en el cual estoy metido, te haría mía, te haría mi mujer, pero no puedo…

—No se de que hablas…—dijo volviendo la cara.

Sasuke la agarro por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo.

—Hay algo de lo que no me he percatado desde que te conocí…

Sakura se asusto.

—Eres diferente…—continuo.

—¿Diferente a que? ¿A tu mujer?

—Es que acaso estas celosa… porque si es así, no tienes porque… Por alguna razón me siento muy extraño contigo…

—¿Extraño? ¿A que demonios te refieres? —Sakura suspiro—Tenemos que seguir trabajando y olvidar esto… ¿Entendido?

—El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo… No tu…

—Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan arrogante… ¿No te cansas?

—Como si me conocieras…

Sakura movió la cabeza poniéndose la ropa.

—Solo olvidemos lo que paso…—dijo ella cuando termino de ponerse la blusa y todo lo demás—Si…

—¿Te gusta Itachi, verdad? Por eso no quieres nada conmigo…

—Por favor, no empieces, dejemos las cosas como están y ya…

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Una vez afuera del despacho de Sasuke, suspiro tranquila. No… no podía abandonar su venganza así por así… tenia que seguir saboteando los planes de Sasuke para poder destruirlo de alguna manera, ese momento de derrota fue por culpa de Itachi. Ya se las pagaría.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bueno, yo estoy editando el fanfic y la estoy publicando Original en una pagina de libros llamada Wattpad. He estado cambiándole muchas cosas, demasiadas diría yo, ya casi ni se parecen mucho, sigue con la trama principal pero diferente. Suizas cuando la termine en dicha pagina, venga aquí y le haga una rápida editación, eso creo que haré, pero no se, cambie totalmente al personaje principal masculino y ya no se parece en si a Sasuke como era en un principio. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dure mucho para actualizar, pero era que toda mi atención estaba en dicha pagina y en la Editada Novela xD**

**Matta ne!**


	24. Errores

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24 :<strong>

****Errores****

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miro por alguna razón la foto de su boda. ¿Por qué estaba mirando tal estupidez? La tiró encima del montón que había sobre la cama de su antiguo piso, el cual usaba para acostarse con Karin y también para escaparse de sus obligaciones cuando estaba cansado.

Suspiro cansado.

—¿Por qué tengo que recordarla? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste tonta mocosa?

Un golpe en la puerta. Sasuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta delantera, cuando la abrió se quedó horrorizado al ver al rubio en su puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?

—¿Qué no puedo venir teme?

Sasuke le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

El rubio sonrió y sobándose la cabeza. Entró al piso de Sasuke y se acomodó muy bien en uno de los sofás de la sala de Sasuke. Este lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

—Solo vine a visitarte, ¿no puedo?

—Te parece que puedes…

Naruto sonrió.

—Eres muy cómico, teme… ¿Por cierto, sabes que hizo Itachi…?

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que no apareciera por el piso. Estoy seguro de que esta con una chica… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Por qué debe de interesarme donde está mi estúpido hermano? Él tiene su vida, yo la mía…

—Sí, pero es extraño, Itachi no se acuesta mucho con mujeres, que traiga una de la nada y que no me deje verla es muy extraño… Estoy seguro de que es aquella chica que vino al piso a buscarlo. Incluso le dejó un recado… Me pregunto cómo era que se llamaba… Umm…

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó, Naruto nunca lo dejaba en paz.

—¿Tú crees que eso a mí me interesa? ¡No me interesa en absoluto con las chicas que sale Itachi…!

—Ay teme… No seas tan malo. Además te lo estaba diciendo pues porque creía que tal vez la conocías…

Sasuke suspiro. Con Naruto era imposible, era mejor que le pusiera atención para que así Naruto se largase rápido de su sitio.

—¿Quién es la chica?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Entonces para que hablas si no sabes…

—Creo que era algo así como… Shana… Shipo… Shunny… Ah… Si… Shizune…

¿Shizune? El nombre le parecía conocido. Ah… Claro… No era aquel el nombre de la hermana de Sakura.

—¿Shizune?

Naruto asintió.

—¿La conoces?

—Creo que sí, si es que hablamos de la misma persona… ¿Dónde dejo el recado?

—Pues en el apartamento de Itachi. Recuerdas que me mude mientras tanto ahí con Itachi, hasta que repararan mi casa… pues ella vino, una chica pelinegra con los ojos negros, muy bonita por cierto, pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi Hinata-chan…

—No sabes para que buscaba a Itachi…

El rubio volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Solo me dijo que cuando viera a Itachi le dijera que ella lo vino buscando…

—Ah… Sabes Naruto… Algo raro esta pasando… ¿Por qué Itachi esta hablando con la hija de Tezuka Haruno? ¿Por qué diablos esta en contra de su familia? ¡Ya no es el mismo! ¡Y se que esto tiene que ver con Sakura…!

—No creo que ella tenga algo que ver.

—Si tiene que ver…—dijo el pelinegro interrumpiéndolo.

No estaba loco, sabía que algo estaba pasando y Sakura estaba metida en eso. Esperaba que también su secretaria no estuviera… ahora que lo veía…

—Itachi y Mayorie estaban hablando hoy…—recordó—¿De que estaban hablando…?—se preguntó en voz alta.

El rubio lo miro confundido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No lo sé pero espero no estar equivocándome. Hoy vi a Itachi y a Mayorie hablando, los interrumpí. Itachi dijo algo como "Te juro que algo malo pasara"

—Que sabes tú si fue porque ella se le estaba ofreciendo… Déjame decirte que cuando la vi la primera vez, coqueteo conmigo sin importarle que estuviera ahí con mi adorada Hinata…

—No creo que sea una chica tan fácil como dices, es algo retraída y seca. He intentado por todos mis medios llevármela a la cama, pero ninguno de ellos ha funcionado todavía…

—¿Intentas llevarte a una… Emm? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarla es demasiado fácil!

—Tu mejor cállate… ¿Y que si me la estoy intentando llevármela a la cama? Solo es por puro placer, la deseó demasiado…

—Así decías de Sakura y mira lo que paso…—dijo muriéndosele la voz mientras terminaba de hablar.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?—le pregunto. No le gustaba por donde iba ese comentario de Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, levantándose del sofá.

—Nada… Creo que ya me voy…

En ese momento el móvil de Sasuke empezó a sonar. Sasuke fue a su habitación seguido del molestoso rubio, lo encontró en la cama, al lado de las fotografías. Sasuke por así decirlo se sonrojo y no tuvo tiempo de ocultarlo porque el rubio lo vio.

—¿Y eso?

—Ya cállate…—contesto el móvil de una buena vez sin ni siquiera comprobar la pantalla—¿Si?

—_Sasuke…_—murmuro una voz que tanto conocía pues se había acostado con ella innumerable veces.

—¿Qué quieres Karin?

_—No me vas a creer a quien vi saliendo del restaurante de mi tío…_

Sasuke rodo los ojos mientras veía que Naruto veía las fotos con atención. Intento rebatárselas pero el rubio fue más rápido que el y consiguió escapar.

—¿A quien?

_—A Itachi y con un zorra muy resbalosa…_

—¿Qué? ¿Con quien?

_—Con tu nueva secretaria, la muy zorra quiere tenerlos a los dos…_

Sasuke le colgó a Karin. Entonces si había algo entre Itachi y Mayorie, por eso ella no se quería acostar con el…

—Maldito Itachi…

—¿Qué pasa teme?

—Itachi esta saliendo con mi secretaria…

El rubio se rio y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No puedo evitarlo, tu que intentabas acostarte con ella, mientras que Itachi ya la tenia bajo sus garras… Ese Itachi se la mantenía bien calladito, pero entonces quien era la chica que fue hoy a su apartamento, es que acaso Itachi-san tiene dos amantes… Si es así pues es un suertudo…—el rubio lo miro serenamente a los ojos y Sasuke se asusto. El rubio nada más lo miraba así cuando había algo serio de por medio— ¿Extrañas a Sakura, verdad teme?

¿Qué? Claro que no la extrañaba. ¿Quién iba a extrañar a una estúpida como ella?

—¿Qu-que… que diablos estas ha-hablando Naruto?—tartamudeo el pelinegro.

Naruto arqueo las cejas.

—La extrañas… Si no la extrañaras, no estuvieras viendo sus fotos… Se veía muy feliz el día de su boda…—dijo esto ultimo levantando una fotografía que aparecían ellos dos juntos.

Aunque ese día no había sido el mejor día de su vida. Al menos fingió serlo para sus invitados. Su boda no es uno de esos días que el prefiere recordar…

—Ya dejemos de hablar de Sakura… M-me molesta…—dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Por qué la amas? —pregunto de repente el rubio.

Sasuke levanto de un golpe la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos de la furia.

—Ya basta Naruto… Ahí no te meta si no quieres terminar golpeado…

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Dándole no importancia.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba lo mismo? ¡No estaba enamorado de Sakura! Ella era una mocosa, solo había sido un juguete, un intermedio entre su meta y su venganza…

—Solo eso…—murmuro esperando que Naruto no lo hubiera escuchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi respiro hondo temiendo que su miembro se endureciera al ver a su cita acercarse a el. Sakura llevaba esta vez una falda crema muy corta, demasiado corta diría el… un top blanco con una chaquetica también crema… muy sexy… se relamió los labios, maldición Sakura lo estaba poniendo de todas formas y ninguna de estas lo hacia parecer normal…

_«¿Por qué tuve que invitarla a salir? Debo de estar loco… ¿Por qué no deje las cosas como estaban? No creo que pueda aguantar…»,_ pensó Itachi.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola…—murmuró ella mientras apartaba la silla.

Sakura tomó asiento frente a él e Itachi sintió como sus piernas rozaban con las suyas debajo de la pequeña mesa. Tuvo que contener un poco el aliento.

—Hola…—la saludo Itachi.

_«¿Por qué estoy nervioso?», _se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué hablar contigo. Eres algo extraño y demasiado viejo para mí…

—Lo sé pero hay que intentar…

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—No estarás esperando al igual que tu hermano que me acueste contigo, ¿verdad?

Itachi sintió sus mejillas calientes, ¿tan evidente era?

—Claro que no…—movió la cabeza—¿Por qué viniste con la peluca? Podrías haber venido como Sakura…

Sakura lo mando acallar y miro por el local, al parecer pnesaba que la estaban vigilando, bueno, cualquier cosa se podría esperar de Sasuke.

—Llámame Mayorie, no sabemos si estamos siendo vigilados… Como Mayorie es mucho más seguro…

Itachi asintió y paseo la mirada por el local. No sabía de qué hablar con ella, se preguntó porque primeramente la invitó allí.

—Si así lo deseas…

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y tu hijo, Sakura?—preguntó Itachi buscando algún tema de conversación, Sakura lo miro a los ojos algo sorprendida pero luego la sorpresa se esfumó y una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

—Están muy bien, si ellos supieran que tienen un tío se volverán locos, bueno, más Sanosuke que Saaya…—murmuró ella desbordando felicidad.

Itachi sonrió pero luego repitió en su mente las palabras de Sakura. Si ellos supieran que tienen un tío… Había un pronombre raro ahí. ¿Acaso eran dos? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Es que acaso son dos? Siempre hablas en plural…

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

—Tuve mellizos…

Vaya, aquello era sorprendente.

—No sabía que ese gen andaba en mi familia…

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sé que los tuve…

—Entonces… Sanosuke es el varón… —preguntó Itachi y Sakura asintió—¿Sabías que ese iba a ser el nombre de Sasuke antes de que mi padre se lo cambiara?—Sakura arqueo las cejas—Si… El hermano de mi madre se llama así. Mi madre le puso su nombre porque mi tío la llevo al hospital cuando se puso de parto, Mikoto no sabía que Sasuke iba a ser varón, pensó que él seria hembra por razones estúpidas… como la de que cuando es niño la mujer odia a los hombres y si es niña odia a las mujeres y súper celosa, mi madre era muy celosa con mi padre. ¿Ves cual es la coincidencia?

—No sabía nada. Sasuke y yo nunca hablábamos de familias. Él cada vez que estábamos solos solo intentaba llevarme a la cama…

—Él solo piensa con el… —se interrumpió y tosió, no podía hablar de esa manera tan fea.

Sakura al parecer entendió lo que iba a decir porque se rio.

—Todos los hombres nada más piensan con eso…

—Sí, bueno como puedes ver hemos encontrado un tema de que hablar, sobre tus hijos y de lo imbécil que es mi hermano…

—Sí, eso sí es cierto.

—Me gustaría conocer a tus hijos…—dijo imaginándose a los dos pequeños.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, si se puede…

Sakura volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca les he hablado de Sasuke y menos de un posible tío, intento evitar el tema cada vez que pregunta, sé que se sienten solos pero no se que hacer…

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Nada y ese es el problema, ya tienen demasiado edad y no se como decirles la verdad, temo que me odien y…—Sakura ahogó un sollozo.

Itachi le agarro la mano por encima de la mesa. No quería hacerla llorar…

—Gracias…—murmuró Sakura sin apartar la mano.

—De nada.

—Tal vez te lleve a conocerlos algún día. Te presentare ante ellos…

Itachi le sonrió y le apretó más la mano. Deseaba besarla, aprobar esos labios carnosos. Sakura parpadeo y se pasó la lengua por los labios, el pelinegro observó el movimiento y se inclinó hacia ella, pero Sakura se echó hacia atrás. Mierda. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo allí…

—No…—negó Itachi.

Él quería más, así que haló la mano de Sakura, acercándola a él. Rápidamente cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Los labios de Sakura eran cálidos, pero ella estaba rígida mientras él la besaba precipitadamente. Cuando se separó de ella estaba esperando esa bofetada, pero Sakura estaba perpleja, como si estuviese asimilándolo que había pasado.

—Esto…—murmuró ruborizada.

—Shh…—dijo interponiendo un dedo sobre su boca—No digas nada…

Se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Sakura. Sakura miro la mano y negó conla cabeza.

—Vamos, Sakura…

Ella miro hacia otro lado.

—Estuve con tu hermano…

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Me importas…

Sakura suspiro.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que es bonito que la gente sepa que me acosté contigo? No lo hare… Tengo dignidad…—dijo y se levantó, caminando lejos de él.

Itachi maldijo y le cayó atrás. La alcanzó en la salida, tomándola de la mano, deteniéndola. Ella se giró hacia él.

—Dame una oportunidad, no soy Sasuke, puedo mostrarte más…

—No es posible, aún sigo casada con Sasuke, aunque él cometió muchos adulterios, yo no haría lo mismo.

—Pues deberías…

Sakura lo miro con la boca abierta. Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento, su deseo por ella le estaba consumiendo la cabeza, no podía pensar en nada más que Sakura entre sus brazos, pero para hacer que ella este en sus brazos tenían que pensar con la cabeza.

—Dale de su propia medicina…

Ella se quedó en silencio, como si estuviese pensándolo. Luego de unos minutos, suspiro y asintió débilmente.

—Veremos…—dijo ella.

Itachi agradeció al cielo y extendió una mano hacia ella. Sakura la acepto y juntos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. Se montaron en el todoterreno de Itachi y partieron hacia su piso. Itachi observaba a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que dijera algo, pero Sakura se mantenía en silencio, mientras estrujaba sus manos en su regazo. Al parecer lo estaba pensando demasiado o simplemente estaba nerviosa.

Él estaba esperando una negativa, pero no vino de Sakura. Llegaron a su piso y una vez en la edificación, Itachi la condujo por el lugar hacia su apartamento. Ni supo cómo abrió la puerta, pero una vez dentro se lanzó hacia Sakura, besándola con fuerza, acorralando su cuerpo entre la puerta y el suyo propio. El buen juicio de Sakura aprecio otra vez, ya que lo empujo por los hombros apartándolo de ella.

—Itachi…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me alejas?

—No sé qué estoy haciendo…—murmuró ella bajando la cabeza.

Itachi llevó una mano a su barbilla y la levanto, haciendo que lo mirase.

—Te estas arrepintiendo…

—Siempre me arrepiento…—admitió ella mientras huía de su mirada.

—¿Te arrepentiste dar a luz a tus hijos?

Ella se sobresaltó con la pregunta y se rio.

—Eso no se justifica…

—¿Tu crees que sea un error?

Sakura gruñó.

—Te pareces a Sasuke…

—No me compares con él. Somos muy diferentes, yo te trataría como una reina, no como una perra…

Ella lo miro sorprendida e Itachi aprovecho el momento de confusión para volver a besarla. La agarro por la cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella por fin le correspondió, se apretó contra su cuerpo e Itachi gimió, era delicioso y prohibido a la misma vez. Itachi llevo una de sus manos hasta la peluca y se la quito, su rosado cabello le cayó por la espalda y algunos mechones por la cara.

—Así te ves mejor… Siendo tú misma, Sakura…

Sakura no dijo nada, así que Itachi siguió. Moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, las llevó hasta su falda y localizo el cierre de esta. Lo bajó y separó la boca de Sakura para ver como la falda se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta quedar en el suelo, enredada entre sus pies.

Itachi siguió besándola mientras que con una mano la agarraba de la cintura y deslizaba la otra por dentro de sus bragas.

—Itachi…—murmuró ella moviéndose para separarse, otra vez, pero Itachi no dejó que ella lo consiguiera, la abrazó fuertemente y movió la mano por su ropa interior, hasta conseguir tocar aquel centro.

Escuchó como Sakura gemía cuando el deslizo un dedo dentro de ella.

—No, esto está muy mal…—susurró Sakura.

Itachi se rio.

—Esto está muy bien…

La volvió a besar con rudeza esta vez, sin detener sus movimientos, ella intentaba apartarlo, pero Itachi no la dejaba. Iba a tener esto, había esperado mucho tiempo para ello. Ahora que el momento estaba allí no podía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Itachi la apretó contra la puerta y con la mano libre intento bajarse los pantalones. Lo consiguió, al menos lo suficiente para sacar su miembro de su ropa interior.

Ella aprovechó que Itachi forcejeaba con su ropa para romper el beso.

—No…

—Shh…

—¡Sasuke…!—grito ella apartándolo.

Itachi se quedó quieto, pasmado, petrificado. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sakura había llamado a Sasuke. No podía ser…

—¿Qué?

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca.

—Lo siento mucho Itachi, pero esto no puede ser… Soy su esposa, todavía soy su esposa, Sasuke ha sido mi único hombre. No puedes olvidarte de eso tan fácilmente…

—¿Acaso estas todavía enamorada de él?

Ella no contestó, solo desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero…

—Es obvio que lo amas y que aun no puedes olvidarlo…

—En verdad lo siento, pero…

Itachi suspiro y se arregló la ropa, cuando terminó miro a Sakura, ella seguía pegada a la puerta, temblando, quizás de miedo. Mierda, había sido un estúpido ¿Qué había estado pensando? Casi iba a tomar a Sakura de manera impudente.

—Sakura, yo soy el que lo siente, no debí…

Sakura levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con tristeza.

—No te preocupes…—dijo ella, pero mierda, estaba muy preocupado. Sakura iba a odiarlo, se había casi aprovechado de ella.

Itachi vio como ella se agachaba y levantaba su falda, se la puso correctamente y luego lo miro.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Debes entender que…

—Que aun no lo has olvidado…—murmuró Itachi—Lo sé, mi hermano tiene ese efecto en las mujeres, cuando te olvides de él, ven a mi Sakura… Te estaré esperando…

Sakura sonrió tristemente.

—En serio lo lamento pero no creo que pueda hacer eso… Es un error…

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de apartarse de la puerta, abrirla y marcharse de allí. Itachi golpeo con el puño la puerta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué nunc apodia tener lo que quería? Siempre todo era Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bueno, yo estoy editando el fanfic y la estoy publicando Original en una pagina de libros llamada Wattpad. He estado cambiándole muchas cosas, demasiadas diría yo, ya casi ni se parecen mucho, sigue con la trama principal pero diferente. Quizas cuando la termine en dicha pagina, venga aquí y le haga una rápida editación, eso creo que haré, pero no se, cambie totalmente al personaje principal masculino y ya no se parece en si a Sasuke como era en un principio. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dure mucho para actualizar, pero era que toda mi atención estaba en dicha pagina y en la Editada Novela xD**

**Matta ne!**


	25. Fotografias

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25 :<strong>

****Fotografias****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro el lunes un poco mareada. No había desayunado esa mañana, ya que habia estado tan confundida esta mañana, que ni apetito le habia dado. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien, con una mujer pelirroja a quien conocía muy bien. Sakura la miro ceñuda y esta la mato con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas, mujerzuela?

—Así es que andas… Insultando a las personas sin ni siquiera conocerlas… Veo que tienes mucha educación…

La pelirroja achico los ojos pintados.

—Karin…

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia la masculina voz que llegaba hacia ellas. Sasuke se acerco a ellas y agarro fuertemente del brazo a Karin, separándola de Mayorie.

—Sasukito… ¿Qué pasa?

—Te dije que tienes prohibido venir a mi trabajo y ofender a las personas, pero que diablos te pasa…

—No se preocupe señor, la próxima vez no será usted que la ponga en su sitio…

—¿Qué estas diciendo ramera?—intuyo Karin mirándola con odio y dispuesta a dar la pelea.

—Karin…—murmuro Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada.

—Auch! —grito Karin. Sasuke le estaba lastimando el brazo.

Sakura observo la escena. Aunque odiara a Karin, estaba siendo casimente maltratada por Sasuke. Ella le agarro el brazo a Sasuke para que se detuviera, no soportaba que los hombres lastimaran a las mujeres, iba en contra del machismo y de los maltratos contra las mujeres.

—Déjala… No hizo nada malo…—miro a Karin a los ojos y esta se asombro—Solo que no se vuelva a repetir…

Karin se zafo del agarre de Sasuke y levanto el mentón orgullosamente, salió de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura sonrió. Esa mujer era una tonta… escucho a Sasuke carraspear, se volvió a verlo. Ahora a quien estaba fulminando con la mirada era a ella. Sakura se pregunto porque…

—Buenos días… Ahora creo que son buenos…—sonrió.

Sasuke la siguió mirando gélidamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Saliste ayer con mi hermano…—Sasuke ahora se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo. Sakura miro el agarre con odio. Solo porque era hombre se creía más que ella.

—Suéltame… Ahora…

—Disfrutaste mucho con Itachi verdad… No se que es lo que diablos pretendes… O es tener a Itachi bajo tu mando o a mi… o mejor aun para ti, a los hermanos Uchiha…

—El tercer hermano no lo tengo bajo mi mando… Y déjame decirte que lo que hice con Itachi no te interesa, el es mayor que tu y tiene una vida y si yo quiero interrumpir en ella, es el problema de Itachi y mío, no tuyo… —dijo Sakura encarándolo—Sabes que es lo que pienso…—Sasuke arqueo una ceja—Que estas celoso de tu hermano…

—Por favor… De que voy a estar celoso… De que el lo hizo primero que yo… Déjame decirte que te puedo coger en cualquier instante y te aseguro que Itachi no se compara en lo que yo te hare sentir cuando te tenga debajo de mi…

—Que engreído eres… Muy arrogante diría…

—Te gusta que me enfade… Te acuestas con mi hermano solo para darme celos… es eso acaso…

—Créeme que no te interesa…

—Solo espero que lo que paso no interfiera en el trabajo…—se dio la vuelta hacia su despacho—otra cosa, pon más atención en tu trabajo, no me gustan que den los mensajes a medio talle… —entro al despacho y Sakura le saco la lengua.

Una risa vino desde atrás de ella. La pelirosa se volvió rápidamente, era un chico rubio de ojos azules.

—Naruto…

—Hola…—dijo el rubio—Eres la secretaria del teme… Emm… ¿Mayorie…?

Sakura asintió.

—Esta el teme aquí…

—Si…

—¡Que bien! —sonrió y después se dirigió al despacho de Sasuke. Toco la puerta y espero la respuesta del pelinegro, entro al rato.

Sakura sonrió. Y se dispuso a empezar a hacer su trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miro con desdén al rubio. Solo venia a molestar, era un vago.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo al verlo entrar y sentarse frente a el.

El rubio le sonrió y saco unas fotografías de alguna parte de su chaqueta.

—Kabuto llevo esto a mi despacho el sábado…—las puso sobre el escritorio y Sasuke las levanto mirándolas una por una, detenidamente.

En una se veía a la pelirosa salir de una casa muy hermosa. No se parecía demasiado a ella, claro el pelo seguía siendo el mismo, pero el físico no tanto, se veía todo por el muy acercamiento que Kabuto le hizo a la fotografía. La pelirosa tenia más caderas, más piernas, más de todo… y le sorprendió… demasiado.

Paso a la otra y se veía ella con una mujer a la que Sasuke reconoció como Shizune, la hermana de Sakura.

—Entonces esta es la chica que fue a visitar a mi hermano…

Naruto asintió.

—Cuando vi la foto la reconocí al instante… pero aun así me pregunto que es lo que pasa entre Itachi y la hermana de tu esposa…

Sasuke levanto la mirada de las fotos y le dirigió una fría mirada.

—Digo Sakura…

—No tan solo eso… Karin me dijo que vio a Itachi con mi secretaria, no se que es lo que esta tramando Itachi, pero si averiguo que es en mi contra, te juro que con mis manos destruiré a mi hermano…

—No digas eso… Seguramente se esta acostando con la hermana de Sakura y con tu secretaria… Tú sabes que a Itachi le gusta mucho el sexo… al igual que tu…—dijo esto ultimo muriéndosele la voz.

Sasuke movió la cabeza. Siguió viendo las fotos, en algunas se le veía entrando y saliendo de una agencia de algo… de modelos tal vez… no se veía muy bien… en otra casi se le da un infarto. Era Itachi con Sakura…

—Si yo también la vi…

Sasuke se rio.

—Y así dices que no hay nada… Que no lo ves… Itachi esta metido en algo muy grande… No sabe con quien se esta metiendo…

—Ehh… teme antes que nada… cuando veas la última fotografía no te asustes… esa última fotografía si que esta fuerte.

Sasuke achico los ojos. ¿Fuerte?

—Por favor, Naruto…

—Es en serio…—dijo mirándolo seriamente.

En serio que no le gustaba que Naruto lo mirara de esa manera. ¿Qué era tan fuerte como para asustarlo? Nada lo asustaba… Sasuke paso hasta la última fotografía, casi las anteriores no le importaron, pero la última Sasuke se quedo viéndola atónito. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Que es esto…

—Yo también me lo pregunte…

Sasuke paso el dedo por la fotografía era un niño y una niña, el pequeñuelo se parecía mucho a el. Sasuke parpadeo confuso.

_«Se parece a mi… no creo que sea posible… esto no puede ser verdad… seguramente Kabuto se equivoco… estoy seguro que fue así…»_

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? —le pregunto al rubio ojiazul.

—¿Qué no ves? Es idéntico a ti cuando pequeño, tiene los ojos de tu esposa y tú cabello, que más quieres Sasuke… y la hembrita es la viva imagen de tu mama…

Sasuke se rio nervioso.

—Estas loco… Tal vez sean hijos de Sai o de Itachi con la chica esa…

—Por que le das tantas vueltas, sabiendo lo que es obvio… Tu hermano Sai nunca se acostaría con la hermana de su esposa, es muy serio… Estoy seguro de que Itachi y Sakura vinieron a hablar ahora… Sasuke… Son tus hijos…

—Déjate de estupideces…—le dijo casi gritando.

—Entonces busquemos a Kabuto, tal vez el lo aclare…

—Hmp… No… Esto queda así y ya vete de mi despacho tengo cosas que hacer…

Naruto lo miro ceñudo y salió enfadado del despacho de su amigo. Sasuke era un estúpido y no se daba cuenta de lo que era obvio, como no podía reconocer a sus propios hijos, eran idénticos a él.

—Es un tonto…—dijo en voz alta mientras se metía en el ascensor.

En el despacho de Sasuke. El pelinegro se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos. Era imposible que Sakura tuviera hijos, y de él menos… ella no tenia el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo, no podía, ella era un niñita, las niñas no tenían hijos… (Sasuke no ha visto nada… 16 & Pregnant!)

—¿Cómo pudo pasar? —Sasuke le propino un golpe a su escritorio, haciendo que se lastimara la mano—Maldición… Es imposible…—cogió la fotografía y la observo esta vez detenidamente. Tenia que admitir que había un gran parecido, pero ese hijo podía ser de la hermana de Sakura y su hermano Sai… no de Sakura y suyo…—Tal vez Naruto tenga razón… tal vez si sean hijos mío… pero porque… ¡Genial…! ¡La consciencia me esta carcomiendo por dentro!

Dejo la fotografía junto a las del montón. Tal vez era tiempo de averiguar el mismo el asunto que había entre manos, tal vez era tiempo de hacerle una visita a Sakura… sonrió ladinamente… y ahora que tenia su dirección no se le podía escapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se sentó junto a Itachi en la mesa de un café. Lo miro y este solo arqueo las cejas.

—Estas en un grave problema, Itachi-san…—murmuro.

El pelilargo sonrió de lado, como hacia su hermano pequeño.

—Lo se…

—Sabes algo que yo no se…

—¿Y desde cuando tengo que contarte las cosas Naruto… ?—dijo el chico arqueando las cejas. Que el supiera Naruto era el mejor amigo de su hermano, no de el.

El pelirrubio se encogió de hombros.

—Desde que vivo en tu piso, tal vez…—Itachi frunció el ceño—Desde que estas metido hasta el cuello en un asunto que tu y yo sabemos… Te has vuelto loco… no puedes conspirar contra tu familia…

—¿Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón? —le pregunto.

—Desde que todo esto se ha vuelto un caos y nadie escucha a nadie, Sasuke solo trata de acostarse con la secretaria de pacotilla esa y también encontrar a Sakura para hacerle más daño del que le hizo…—respondió Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por el pelinegro.

—Espera un momento… ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué Sasuke quiere acostarse con la secretaria de pacotilla?

—No, lo otro…—murmuro Itachi y acaricio lentamente el mentón—Asi que... Sasuke intenta encontrar a Sakura… Esto no esta bien…

—Ves te lo dije…—dijo Naruto.

Itachi le puso una mano frente a la cara para que guardase silencio.

—Debes distraer a Sasuke…

—Ni siquiera se lo que ustedes traman… Estas desquiciados los dos…Sasuke con Sakura y tu con la tal Mayorie esa…

—Si te cuento un secreto no se lo dirás a nadie… ¿Eh?

Naruto miro atento a Itachi y el pelinegro sonrió. Aunque no era su secreto, tal vez si se lo contaba el rubio dejaría de hablar y hablar, ya lo estaba jartando.

—Dímelo…

—No… Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Sasuke… Ni a tu linda Hinata…

—Estoy seguro de que ya se que es…

Itachi arqueo las cejas.

Naruto iba a hablar en ese momento, pero su móvil empezó a sonar. El rubio lo saco de la chaqueta y vio el número, era su adorada Hinata. Contesto.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—Etto…

Naruto sonrió. Su adorada Hinata seguía siendo muy tímida, y eso que ya habían hecho de todo y aun así no se le iba la vergüenza… aun se ruborizaba al desnudarse frente a el, aun le daba vergüenza tocarlo…Ah… era muy adorable.

—T-te…Ehh… Po-porque no vienes y hablamos…

—Ahh… De acuerdo…

—Bien…—y la chica colgó.

Naruto se volvió a guardar el móvil en la chaqueta y miro a él pelinegro.

—Tendrás que contarme ese secreto después, ahora tengo que ver a mi adorada Hinata

A Itachi le salió una vena en la frente. Naruto estaba totalmente frustrado con su novia. Como era que una persona podía obsesionarse tanto con alguien… Sakura de pronto le vino a la cabeza, Sasuke estaba obsesionado con localizar a Sakura, y si lo lograba Sakura estaría metida en un embrollo muy feo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenia que hacer que Sakura se fuera, pero no sabia como… aun así tenia que intentarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al parecer estaba obsesionado con Sakura y eso le frustraba. No podía estar frustrado con ella, el la odiaba, la despreciaba… No quería pensar en ella, pero su mente era traicionera y cada vez que ella le venia a la cabeza recordaba su primera vez, como el había sido, hostil, malo e indeseable… había sido muy grosero con ella… la había lastimado…

—Sakura… ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué diablos te sigo recordando? ¿Por qué diablos me haces pensar que cometí un terrible error?—suspiro. Aun se preguntaba si tal vez era cierto lo que le había mandado su detective… Tenia que ser mentira… Una chica joven y con virtudes como Sakura, no podía amarrarse a un bebe, más ella que Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella no tenia ningún sentido maternal…—Debería averiguar esto…

Saco su móvil de la chaqueta y marco rápido el número de Yakushi.

—Umm… Sasuke… Recibiste lo que te mande…—pregunto el chico al contestar.

—Ven a mi despacho Kabuto…—ordeno Sasuke.

—Yep…—y colgó.

Sasuke espero sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio a Kabuto unos minutos, hasta que el peliblanco paso por su puerta y se sentó frente a el.

—Dame detalles…

El chico murmuro un improperio y saco algo del bolsillo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Averigüe donde vive y algunas cosas interesantes… Tiene hijos, le dije a Naruto que te trajera algo que le deje…

—¿Por qué no me lo trajiste a mi directamente? Naruto es un cotilla…—dijo Sasuke—Me enseño las fotos…—dijo sacándolas del primer cajón del escritorio y poniéndolas sobre la brillosa madera de caoba.

Kabuto las volvió a mirar y sonrió.

—Viste que parecido tienen contigo—dijo Kabuto en tono de broma.

Sasuke lo miro ceñudo.

—No son mis hijos…

—No tienen tu apellido, pero en la cara se ven que son hijos tuyos… Además si no son tuyos de quien van a ser… Me dijiste que la hiciste mujer… ¿O no era así?

—Si la hice mujer… pero tal vez lo hizo con otro y se quedo embarazada de el…

—Apuesto a que no lo hiciste con precaución… Es raro… En el instituto tú nunca lo hacías sin protección… Muy raro…

—Basta, si… No te metas en mi vida…

—Soy tu detective e investigo a tu esposa, que todavía sigue vinculada contigo por medio de tus hijos y crees que no me puedo meter en tu vida…

—Kabuto cállate…

—¿Por qué lo sigues negando? Sabes muy bien que es así… Te respecto Sasuke, pero no aceptar a tus hijos esta mal… Muy mal… y eso me hace pensar que solo eres un despiadado patán que solo piensa en el dinero… que no te importan las familias… que no te importan ni siquiera tus hijos…

—Kabuto te vuelvo a repetir que te calles…

Kabuto guardo silencio. Su jefe era medio estúpido en algunas cosas.

—Si soy su padre no me importa… No quería tener hijos… Sakura si… Yo no… Se lo dije… Y no me escucho…

—Tu no utilizaste preservativo, este fue el camino que escogiste al no hacerlo, así que acéptalo… acepta que te equivocaste y que tienes hijos… Solo acéptalos…—le grito Kabuto.

Al otro lado de la puerta una mujer ahogo un sollozo. Era imposible…

**.**

**.**


	26. Secretos

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26 :<strong>

****Secretos****

**.**

**.**

Sakura se quito los audífonos de su Ipod, estaba escuchando la canción **I Go Crazy Because Of You de T-Ara**. Puso el reproductor sobre el amplio escritorio y miro a la mujer de cabello negro que estaba petrificada delante de la puerta del despacho de Sasuke. Seguramente había escuchado algo muy malo que la dejo en shock. Ella no escucho nada, pero al parecer la mujer si lo hizo…

La pelirosa se acerco a la mujer y le toco el hombro levemente. La señora se volvió rápidamente y Sakura ahogo una exclamación. Ella se fue rápidamente dejando a Sakura boquiabierta. ¿Por qué lloraba la madre de Sasuke? Se pego a la puerta pero solo se oía la voz de Sasuke gritando medio histérico. Sakura había visto pasar al despacho del pelinegro al tal Kabuto este, seguramente estaban discutiendo. Pero entonces…

¿Por qué lloraba la madre de Sasuke? —se pregunto Sasuke alejándose de la puerta.

En ese momento salió el chico peliblanco de la oficina de Sasuke, como alma que lleva al diablo… Sasuke se pregunto que era lo que había pasado.

—Tu que haces ahí parada como una estúpida…—le espeto Sasuke furioso.

Sakura lo miro furiosa.

—Nada…

—Vuelve a tu puesto y deja de escuchar en las puertas…

—Y tú deja de ser tan engreído…

Sasuke la miro medio perplejo y Sakura rápidamente se tapo la boca. Ya no era Sakura, no podía decirle esa cosa a su jefe, a Sasuke, Mayorie no podía hacer eso…

—L-Lo siento… No debí…

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le levanto la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Sakura sin pensarlo se ruborizo.

_«Maldición que me pasa…»_

La pelirosa le quito la mano de un manotazo.

—Me acuesto con tu hermano… ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Aunque te acuestes con el, me deseas a mi…

—Estas loco…—dijo—Había una mujer aquí… con el cabello negro…—murmuro intentando cambiar de tema.

El pelinegro arqueo las cejas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por el intercomunicador?

—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí… pero se fue llorando…

—¿De cabello negro?—dijo pensando Sasuke.

—Si… Era mayor… Se parecía mucho a ti, tal vez era tu madre…

Sasuke en ese mismo momento se puso en alerta.

—Me tengo que ir, cancela mis reuniones y ponlas para otro día… ¿Entendido?

Sasuke se marcho mientras Sakura seguía preguntándose que diablos le había pasado a la señora Uchiha.

—Espero que no sea nada malo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke condujo rápido hasta la casa de sus padres, un tanto preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? Apretó en volante con fuerza… llego a la casa y entro sin ni siquiera tocar.

—Señor Sasuke…—dijo el ama de llaves de su madre.

Sasuke sin prestarle atención subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su madre. Toco. Su padre le abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde esta mama?—pregunto entrando a la estancia.

Al ver a su madre en la cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada, corrió prácticamente hacia ella.

—Mama que pasa…

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Hace un rato llego así… Fue a visitarte… —comento su padre acercándose a su esposa y acariciándole el cabello.

—A visitarme… si lo supe, pero no la llegue a ver…—le dijo a su padre. Se volvió hacia su madre—Mama… ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres cínico e hipócrita al igual que tu padre…

Sasuke miro a Fugaku y este pestañeo confuso.

—Madre no se de que hablas…—le dijo.

Esta se levanto y le pego una bofetada a Sasuke. Sasuke se quedo sin habla… porque su madre le pegaba, que el supiera el no había hecho nada, aun… Estaba confundido…

—Mikoto…

—¿Cómo es eso que dejaste a Sakura embarazada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Ese era el gran secretito que se tenían guardadito…? Ustedes me avergüenzan… ¿Como pueden ser tan malas personas? Eso a ti te lo perdono Fugaku, pero a ti Sasuke… Se supone que te crie de una manera diferente, para que al menos no fueras como tu padre…

—Mama, escucha…

—Cállate…

—No me puedes tratar así, soy mayor de edad desde hace años, no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida…—le grito a su madre—Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, si decidí dejar a Sakura fue porque me dio la gana, no tienes que meterte en nada… Son mis asuntos…

—¡Sasuke!—le grito Fugaku—¡Basta!

—Pero…

—Cállate…

—¡Largo de mi cuarto…!—dijo— ¡Los dos…!—grito al ver que ninguno de lo dos le hacían caso.

Sasuke y su padre salieron a regañadientes del cuarto principal de la casa de los Uchiha. Bajaron hasta en estudio/despacho de Fugaku. El pelinegro mayor tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras que Sasuke se dirigía al mini bar y se servía un poco de whisky.

—¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?

El pelinegro menor lo miro y luego se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un sorbo del líquido amarillento. El liquido traspaso su garganta quemándole.

—Habla…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡No lo se! Solamente se que mi secretaria me dijo que ella estaba en la empresa y que salió corriendo, llorando… por eso vine… No se que vio o que fue lo que oyó… pero tiene que ver con Sakura… Espero que esa guarra no haya hecho algo de lo que tenga que buscarla y matarla…

—De acuerdo, aunque sea hija de Haruno y este te deba todavía dinero… No puedes pretender matarla, Sasuke… Te meterían en la prisión por asesino…

—Ella esta en la ciudad, y esta intentando cosas malas en contra mía…

—Umm…—su padre se acaricio el mentón—No era de esperarse… pero explícame eso de que esta embarazada… o estaba…

—N-No… No lo se…

—Si lo sabes…

—Yo…—Sasuke cerro los ojos, buscando las palabras exactas para confesarle a su padre el grave error que había cometido hace 7 años—Deje a Sakura embarazada…

Su padre, si se sorprendió no pareció mostrarlo. En su rostro solo tenia la misma expresión de siempre. Gélida…

—Umm…

—Cuando hablamos aquel día en el café que te confesé que Sakura por poco descubre la verdad… Yo ya me había acostado con ella… Lo hice sin pensarlo… Me deje llevar por el deseo de poseerla y tenerla debajo de mí… Fue un error… Recuerdo que me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo me enfada, me encolericé… explote… Esto es mi culpa… Pero no entiendo como mama llego a saberlo…—suspiro y miro a su padre.

—Umm…

—Solo vas a decir eso…

—La embarazaste… Solo me dijiste que ella escapo y que no la volviste a ver… ¿Eso fue cierto o es solo una mentira?

Sasuke asintió.

—Es cierto… Después de eso no supe nada más… Hasta hace algunos días… Itachi me dijo que estaba aquí… La mande a investigar y descubrí que si era verdad… Otra cosa es que… Esta aquí con su hermana y mis hijos…

—¿Hijos?

Sasuke volvió a asentir. Miro a su padre de nuevo y este ahora solo lo miro tristemente.

—Nunca pensé que tuviera nietos… Sai aun no me da nietos, Itachi por igual… pero tú… tú tienes mis nietos…

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—dijo terminándose el vaso de whisky.

Le llego una descabellada idea a la cabeza. Pero aunque por mucho que odiara a Sakura, no podía hacer esa barbaridad, sus hijos lo odiarían después…

—Umm…

—Padre…

—Ni siquiera hagan lo que están pensando esas cabeza tontas…—dijo alguien.

Sasuke y Fugaku se volvieron rápidamente. Mikoto estaba en la puerta. Ella se acerco hasta Sasuke y lo fulmino con la mirada, como hacia el con Naruto o como hacia el con otras personas.

—Mikoto… Veo que ya te recuperaste…

—Cállate Fugaku…—murmuro Mikoto. Se volvió hacia su hijo— Ni te atrevas a hacerle eso a Sakura-chan… No tienes ningún derecho sobre sus hijos…—dijo sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza hueca de su hijo.

—¿Donde escuchaste todo eso?—le pregunto Sasuke.

—Lo escuche todo Sasuke… Escuche todo detrás de tu puerta… No puedo creer que dejaras embarazada a Sakura y luego la alejaras de ti… ¿Qué clase de marido hace eso? Se supone que la amas…

Su padre se rio y Mikoto miro furiosa a su marido.

—¿De que te ríes?

—Mikoto, el muchacho es un interesado… Se caso con la hija de Haruno solo por dinero… No porque la ama… No se quien te metió eso en la cabeza, mujer…

Su madre se volvió hacia Sasuke, más enojada de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Sasuke, me mentiste… ¡Por dios que clase de monstruo he criado!

Sasuke fulmino a su padre.

—Lo siento, madre…

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal atrocidad? ¿A tu esposa? Maldición… He criado basuras incompetentes, sin sentimientos…—su madre movió la cabeza, lamentándose y luego salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Sasuke miro a su padre.

—¿Por qué dijiste que fue mi idea?

—Yo no dije eso… Solo arregla lo de tus hijos…

—No se de que hablas…

—Quiero que busques a mis nietos y los traigas aquí…

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto. Su padre quería que el hiciera lo que el no quería hacer.

**.**

**.**


	27. Impresion

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27 :<strong>

****Impresion****

**.**

**.**

Al otro día… por la mañana en el área donde se estaba construyendo el hotel del señor Hatake, Sasuke veía con frustración el informe. Aun los últimos detalles del hotel, planeados para llegar esta vez hoy, no habían llegado y ya era la hora del almuerzo y ni rastros de estos.

—Umm…—murmuro frotándose las sienes, esperando que el dolor de cabeza se le disipara un poco.

El encargado se acerco a el.

—En serio señor lo siento… llame a la surtidora hoy y le dije la hora exacta… pero…

—Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes… Es algo que esta pasando y hasta que no meta las narices en esto, el problema no se resolverá…

Sasuke le devolvió el informe al hombre y se quito el casco de protección, se fue directamente a su auto, se puso las gafas de sol, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. La tarde anterior había conseguido la dirección de la pelirosa, era tiempo de visitarla. La tarde anterior había tenido aquella conversación con su padre. El quería que recuperara a sus hijos, pero sabía que Sakura no iba a renunciar a ellos… Era imposible… Sasuke sabia lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero todo por ganarse el respeto de su padre…

Saco de la guantera la dirección escrita en un papel doblado, aunque la había conseguido con dificultad, la había conseguido. Vio el papel y sonrió con altanería, la pelirosa vivía en un barrio adinerado. Se dirigió allí sin pensárselo dos veces, hubiera llevado a alguien, pero Naruto era muy hablador y además le molestaba su presencia siempre. Deseo haber llevado a su secretaria, ni siquiera sabia el porque, pero aun así deseo llevarla, tal vez se iba a los moños con Sakura, eso desearía ver, pero su secretaria tenia el día libre hoy…

—Entonces tengo que ir solo… bueno así tal vez la estúpida pelirosa me da la cara y deja de estar saboteando mis asuntos…

No le dio trabajo encontrar la casa, esta era de dos pisos, muy hermosa por cierto, no tan llamativa, solo sencilla. Típico de la pelirosa, tener cosas sencillas, pero caras… Era una zorra…

—Seguramente se la quito a alguien…

Bajo del auto y se quito las gafas de sol que llevaba y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Levanto la vista hacia la casa, camino hacia la puerta delantera y toco el timbre. Al rato una mujer que tanto conocía le abrió la puerta.

—Sasuke…

—Así que es aquí donde vives…

Sasuke vio como Sakura fruncía el ceño. Sonrió altaneramente.

—No te esperabas que me apareciera por aquí… ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

—Largo de aquí…

Sasuke se acerco a ella, y esta se echo hacia atrás dispuesta a entrar en su hogar y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. El pelinegro le agarro el brazo, deteniéndola.

—Suéltame…

—Escuchar esa voz de nuevo me trae recuerdos… y muchos…

Sakura sonrió.

—¿Qué te va a traer? A un cretino como tu que no le importa la gente y menos su esposa, su joven y sola esposa…

—¿Sola? —Sasuke se rio irónico y Sakura lo volvió a mirar ceñudo—Por favor Sakura… seamos sinceros, no estas sola, tienes que tener algún amante por ahí… Si no como tuvieras esta casa, recuerdo que te deje sin blanca… Esta casa no es tuya, es demasiado hermosa para ti… estoy seguro que se la quitaste a tu amante…

—Yo no soy tu… —Sakura se rio—Tan seguro estas… veo que no has cambiado en nada… para tu información esta casa la compre con mi sudor… además porque tengo que darte información a ti, no te interesa… es mi vida… y si yo me acuesto con esos supuestos amantes que me pegas, es mi problema… no tuyo… y ya lárgate de aquí… si no quieres que llame a la policía por allanamiento de morada… ¡VETE!

—Ohh…—murmuro Sasuke—La pequeña niña de papi se ha puesto los pantalones… Estas más hermosa que antes… No te molestaría que me acostara de nuevo contigo… ¿No? —Sakura lo miro con odio y Sasuke sonrió— Sabes porque estoy aquí… ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sabes?

Sakura arqueo las cejas y Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Estaba seguro de que ella sabia porque. Como no darse cuenta, era ella la que estaba saboteando sus planes… estaba saboteando la construcción del nuevo hotel de la familia Hatake.

—No se que hablas…—dijo ella nerviosa.

Sasuke le apretó el brazo y vio como ella ponía mueca de dolor y lo miraba con rabia.

—Solo te lo advierto, Sakura… No te metas en mi camino… O es que no te acuerdas lo que paso hace algunos años… Te hice mujer… te tome… Eso no estaba en mis planes… pero después lo pensé un poco y me di cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que quería, alguna simple distracción en mi juego… aun así salí ganador…—Sakura volvió la cabeza intentando contener las lagrimas—Te quedaste sin nada… tu familia se quedo sin nada… pobre Tezuka Haruno…

—Cállate…—murmuro la pelirosa.

—¿Que dijiste…?

Sin previo aviso, sin Sasuke verlo venir… la pelirosa impacto su mano derecha en la cara del pelinegro, volviéndola y dejando casi los 5 dedos de su mano pintados en la mejilla izquierda del chico. Sasuke se quedo abrumado, atónito, era tan extraño la sensación de ser golpeado en la mejilla. Le había pasado, solo su madre le había pegado en la cara el día anterior, solo ella, ninguna otra mujer se había atrevido a hacerlo, ninguna mujer…

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y miro enfadado a Sakura. Nadie lo golpeaba y se quedaba tranquilo… la volvió a agarrar del brazo, y la halo hacia el, Sakura grito.

—¿Qué le haces a mi mama? —grito una voz de niño detrás de el.

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente soltando a Sakura de un tiro. Se quedo espantado al ver la figura del niño que había gritado. Al ver la figura que aparecía en la foto que el rubio le había dado… Entonces Naruto tenía toda la razón… pensó viendo con horror al pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Entonces detrás del pequeñajo apareció otro pero no era el niño que había hablado primero, era otro, una niña… Sasuke ahogo una exclamación.

—¿Qué? —apenas murmuro su mente estaba en shock. En un shock total—¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?

—Niños entren en la casa…—les ordeno Sakura.

—Pero mama…—replico Sanosuke.

—¡Entren!—grito.

Los niños entraron apresuradamente a la casa y Sasuke se quedo pasmado. Tenía hijos… Aunque había pensado que era verdad, pero al verlos su corazón acepto esa noticia con felicidad…

—Vete de aquí… O llamare a la policía… Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrás salir de la cárcel Sasuke…

Sasuke se rió.

—No seas tonta… No has cambiado en nada, Sakura… Claro que puedo salir con todo el dinero del mundo… Yo lo tengo… Además de eso, la policía esta bajo mis manos… No puedes hacer nada… Solo entregármelos…

—¿Entregarte que?—pregunto temerosa la pelirosa. Sasuke sintió su temor, olio su temor, saboreo su temor.

—Mis hijos…

—Estas loco… Vete…

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a agarrar a Sakura, lastimándola. Sakura grito. En ese momento apareció un coche y de el bajo un hombre muy conocido para Sasuke. El hombre se acerco a el y sin previo aviso lo golpeo en la mejilla, haciendo que Sasuke dejara a Sakura y se alejara de ella.

—Suéltala, desgraciado…—grito el allegado.

Sasuke sobándose la mejilla sonrió burlonamente al hombre que tenia enfrente.

—Eres un idiota… Itachi…

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Visitando a Sakura…? ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuando?

—A ti no te importa…—Itachi se acerco a el y lo agarro por la solapa de la chaqueta del traje Armani que tenia Sasuke—Vete Sasuke… Si no quieres que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta…

—¿Cómo que? ¿Acostarte con Sakura? ¿Dormir con ella? Ni siquiera se cual es peor de las dos… Me das asco…

—¡Tu me das asco! ¿Sabes por que? Por que aquel que pensé que seria una gran persona, termino siendo la peor escoria de este mundo… No sabes la mucha pena que me das, Sasuke… Arruinaste tu vida, por dejarte llevar por estupideces antiguas… Pudiste tener un matrimonio sano, con tus hijos a tu lado, pero no… quisiste el dinero antes que a todo…

—Cállate…

—Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que intentas quitarles tus hijos a tu esposa, a su madre… ¿Cómo diablos piensas hacer tal barbaridad? ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón…?

—Itachi… Ya… —dijo Sakura acercándose a el y tocándole el brazo. El pelilargo la miro y le sonrió.

Sasuke maldijo por todo lo que hizo, pero no era un buen tiempo para arrepentirse… No se iba a arrepentir… se arreglo la ropa y sin mirar hacia atrás se dirigió a su auto, cerro la puerta de un portazo. Y se alejo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura respiro tranquila cuando entro a la casa. Se sentó en el sofá, aun temblando, no esperaba que el encuentro iba a hacer tan abrumador. Itachi se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a el. Sakura se quedo apoyada en su amplio pecho… los temblores de su cuerpo poco a poco fueron calmándose, hasta que dejo de temblar y entonces las lagrimas hicieron su aparición y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Sakura… Cálmate… Ya paso… —murmuro Itachi suavemente consolándola. Dándole suaves besos en las mejillas, en la frente e incluso la beso en la boca.

La pelirosa se dejo besar por el y lo abrazo mientras seguían besándose. Itachi no le exigió nada, solo permaneció allí, moviendo los labios sobre los de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Sakura aquí esta tu te…—dijo Shizune.

Itachi se separo de Sakura y volvió a mirarla tiernamente.

—Bébetelo…

—Estoy bien… Solo fue un susto…

Itachi le sonrió y cogió la taza. Se la acerco a la boca de la chica y esta la agarro con la mano.

—Me dio un susto de muerte… Enserio…

—Y yo que pensé que eras más valiente…

Sakura le tiro un cojín del sofá.

—No te burles… No entiendo como lo supo… Hice todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta…

—Sasuke tiene mucha gente poderosa bajo su mando… Eso incluye detectives, policías y todo lo demás…

—Argh! Maldición… Shizune…—dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana—¿Y los niños?

—Sanosuke quiere que subas ahora mismo…—dijo Shizune.

—Genial… Ahora viene lo duro…—suspiro—Necesito apoyo moral…

Sakura se levanto y subió hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor por 3 minutos. Su hijo, Sanosuke, estaba sentado en la cama mirándola. Sakura suspiro y cerró la puerta, se apoyo en ella y miro a Sanosuke. No sabía como decirle lo que había presenciado, el era el mayor, y aunque Saaya también se preocupaba por ella, no lo hacia tanto como lo hacia su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién era ese hombre mama? ¿Por qué te maltrataba? ¿Eh?

Para ser un niño de 7 años, era muy inteligente y eso le mortificaba un poco a la pelirosa. Tenia que buscar las palabras exactas para explicar lo sucedido.

_«Genial, no espere que esto pasara… Ahora tendré que pagar el precio…»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sanosuke Pov:**

Mire a mi madre con tristeza. Se que ha sufrido mucho por lo que le hizo mi padre, que por cierto no lo conozco, pero algún día deseo hacerlo. Antes había atacado mucho a mi madre con preguntas como: ¿Dónde estaba papa? O ¿Por qué papa no esta con nosotros? Cada vez que lo hacia mi madre me miraba con tristeza y aunque era un niño y se demasiado para mi edad, pero me molestaba ver a mi progenitora así, mal… Desde aquella vez deje de preguntar y le pedí a mi hermana melliza que no lo hiciera hasta que mama tuviera las ganas suficientes para decírnoslo.

Aquella vez que pregunte tenía 5… Era pequeño, pero ahora ya estoy grande… Al menos lo estoy para entenderlo… En mi cabeza se me hace la idea de que papa nos abandono y se fue… A veces pienso que tal vez se fue sin saberlo… y que no sabe nada de nosotros… hasta hoy…

**.**

**Flash back:**

Como siempre el amigo de mama, que por cierto desearía que fuera más que amigo, pero era una lastima, estaba casado con una tal Matsuri que muy pronto tendría un bebe, nos dejo en la puerta de inmensa de hierro de mi casa. Era muy extraño que estuviera abierto, pero bueh…

Mi hermana y yo caminamos hasta la casa que no estaba tan lejos, pero no tan cerca… Además de eso estaba cansado. Cuando llegamos, había un hombre, no tan mayor, pero no tan joven, vi como le gritaba a mi mama, corrí hasta ellos y mire con furia al hombre.

—¿Qué le haces a mi mama? —grite con toda mi fuerza.

El tipo se volvió rápidamente soltando a mama. Se me quedo viendo como espantado y confundido a la misma vez. No sabia quien era, pero por la forma en que como me miraba sabia que tenia que conocer a mi madre, además ellos estaba discutiendo, mama nunca discute y si lo ha hecho no ha sido delante de nosotros. El hombre se espanto más al ver que Saaya salía detrás de mí.

—¿Qué? —Dijo el hombre—¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?—nos dijo.

Lo mire ceñudo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a maltratar a mi madre? ¿Cómo?

—Niños entren en la casa…—nos ordeno mama.

La mire, no quería entrar y dejarla con el hombre malo. No…

—Pero mama…—replique.

—¡Entren!—grito.

Me asuste mama nunca me había gritado, si lo había hecho, pero no de esa manera, mama me miraba con miedo y eso me asustaba. Agarre del brazo a Saaya y entramos a la casa juntos. Rápidamente me dirigí al teléfono y marque el numero rápido de la única persona que se que defendería a mi madre con su propia vida.

Itachi…

Le dije rápidamente lo que pasaba y me dijo que en un santiamén iba a estar allí porque estaba cerca. Lo que no espere fue que llegase tan rápido, cuando escuche el chirrido de llantas y escuchar la voz de Itachi, me calme. Y sonríe… Estaba nervioso, temía por mi mama. Mi tía Shizune apareció y nos dijo que subiéramos. Subí a regañadientes y me encerré en mi habitación a esperar…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Mi mama se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Me vas a decir…

—Yo…—suspiro—Lo siento… No quería que presenciaras tal cosa… Lo siento…

—¿Quién era ese hombre, mama?—le pregunte.

La curiosidad me carcomía… Necesitaba saberlo… mis sospechas eran tal vez ciertas, solo tenia que escuchar lo que iba a decir mi madre para comprobarlo.

—El es un viejo conocido… Yo… Hace 7 años me case con el…

Arquee las cejas sorprendido. ¿Mi madre estaba casada? ¿Y el había sido su esposo? No entendía como el que era su esposo la trataba así… y ahí fue que pude comprender algo… El si era esposo de mi madre, entonces el era…

—Es mi padre… ¿Verdad?

Mi madre asintió.

—Lo siento…—por el bello rostro de mi madre, una lágrima se deslizo—En serio lo siento…

—¿Por qué te estaba gritando? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

—Si… Enamorarme de el fue mi perdición… Y volver también…

—Pero…

—Yo me case con tu padre porque tu abuelo así lo quiso… Lo hice como buena tonta que era, creí que mejoraría con el tiempo… Tu padre era algo grosero y a veces dulce conmigo, bipolar…—ella me sonrió—Entonces yo no sabia porque mi padre había decidido por si solo casar a su hija menor con un depravado hombre… hasta que supe que estaba embarazada de ustedes… Eres un niño pequeño… Nunca vas a entender… No quiero que sufras… Quiero que vivas tu niñez feliz… ¿Me lo prometes?

Asentí sin ganas… Mi madre me pedía que no pensara en mi padre, pero como no hacerlo, cuando se que el le hizo daño a mi mama y se que intenta hacernos daño a nosotros. ¿Por qué lo hacia? Se suponía que era nuestro padre, sangre de su sangre… No debía ilusionarme con el… Siempre pensé que el algún día aparecería y nos abrazaría, diciéndonos que necesitaba ser perdonado… eso nunca va a suceder, porque desde este mismo instante lo odio…

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias...**

**Bye, bye**


	28. Llegada

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28 :<strong>

****Llegada****

**.**

**.**

Alto, pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos. Salió de la terminal del aeropuerto y se monto en su todoterreno. Puso marcha hasta la ciudad. Había viajado desde Londres a Nueva York, en un viaje de 6 horas, estaba cansado, deseaba llegar rápido a su piso, para poder dormir las horas perdidas pero tenia, necesitaba, deseaba que hacer una parada antes.

Se detuvo en un semáforo y saco su billetera. Miro la foto de la mujer de su vida, la llevaba siempre consigo…

Paso el dedo por el contorno de su ovalada y hermosa cara. Antes no podía tenerla, pero ahora era un hecho, el tendría a esa mujer, esa mujer era para el y nadie podía evitar que lo fuese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado unos días desde el encuentro inoportuno de Sasuke y sus hijos. Aun se sentía tensa, en el trabajo, en la casa, en la calle. No era que tuviese miedo, pero se sentía tensa… Y odiaba sentirse así. Suspiro y miro el reloj, las 6 de la tarde… Ya era hora de salir. Cogió su bolso y recogió sus cosas, organizo su escritorio y cuando estaba esperando al ascensor. Sintió la presencia dominante del Uchiha detrás de ella.

Maldijo.

Se volvió y se encontró con el pelinegro. Se ruborizo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que revises unos informes, Mayorie…

—No puedo, ya es la hora de irse… —dijo apuntándole el reloj con un dedo.

—Solo unos minutos, estoy seguro de que Itachi lo entenderá…—dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Sakura lo maldijo, solo lo hacia para fastidiarla, todo lo hacia para fastidiarla.

—¿No puede ser después…? Y para tu información, lo que haga no te interesa, tengo mi vida y hago lo que quiera… Solo te pertenezco en el ámbito de la oficina, nada más…

—Como quieras, Mayorie… No estoy de humor…—murmuro Sasuke—Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, mejor hazlo…

—Eres un fastidio…

La "pelinegra" volvió a su escritorio y se puso a revisar los estúpidos informes, para transcribirlos luego al ordenador. Pasó el tiempo, ya eran las 7, al parecer, el idiota de Sasuke deseaba dejarla para "arruinar" su cita con Itachi. Ella sabia que no tenía ninguna cita con Itachi, pero según el si la había. Dejo que el pensara en eso.

Su celular tomo ese momento para sonar y sacar de sus pensamientos. Miro la pantalla para comprobar, un número desconocido, aun así contesto.

—¿Si?

_—Sakura…—dijo una voz grave, que ella no pudo identificar._

—¿Quién es?

_—Ya no me conoces…_

—Emm… No… Puede decirme quien es…

_—Soy yo…_

—Mire, ahora mismo no puedo atender la llamada, estoy trabajando, si puede llámeme después… ¿Si?

_—De acuerdo, mi flor de cerezo…_

—¿Gaara?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica rio. Y Sakura se pregunto quien era. Tenia que ser Gaara, el era el único que la llamaba de ese modo, solo el la llamaba así.

_—Dime que ese idiota no te llama así también…—dijo el hombre riendo._

—¿Eres tu Sasuke? Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, mejor déjala…

—¿Con quien hablas, Mayorie?—dijo el mismísimo Sasuke parado en la puerta, con su maletín en la mano. Se acerco a ella—puedes irte ya… Y no, no soy yo… Estoy aquí como puedes ver…

—Ah…—se colocó bien el móvil—Señor, quien sea… Sera mejor que se identifique…—no se escucho nada del otro lado—¿Señor?—maldijo y apago el móvil—Un idiota bromista… Que tonta es la gente…

—Si quieres te llevo a tu casa…—le sugirió el chico con buenos modales.

—No gracias, tengo planes…—dijo recogiendo de nuevo sus cosas y apagando el ordenador.

Se levanto y rodeo la mesa, intentando no acercarse al chico. Quería mantener las distancias con el para poder ejecutar su plan, si seguía así, lo arruinaría muy pronto, y no quería eso.

—¿Con Itachi?

—¿Es que acaso estas celoso…?

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a ella. Poniéndola en una situación no muy buena para la chica. Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Es eso verdad? Estas celoso de tu hermanito…

—Basta, puedo tenerte cuando quiera… Y lo sabes…

—¿Cuando me has tenido? Ah si… Nunca, déjame dejarle algo claro, señor Uchiha, tengo mi vida y su hermano mayor esta metida en ella, no quiero que se meta en mis relaciones amorosas, esas cosas no le incumben a usted, si tanto me desea, vaya a divertirse con otra, no conmigo…

—Solo quieres su dinero…

La chica lo miro perpleja. Sasuke al parecer solo pensaba en dinero. ¿Qué diablos tenia en la cabeza?

—No creo que quiera eso…—se rio—Solo piensa en dinero… ¿Sabe que? No tengo porque tener esta conversación con usted… Hasta el lunes…—se alejo de el y camino hacia el ascensor que en ese momento empezó a cerrarse.

Le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, antes de cerrarse por completo. Suspiro cuando empezó a bajar el ascensor hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo. Esta vez tuvo la decencia de traer su coche, ya que casi no lo llevaba al trabajo. Se monto en el coche deportivo rojo y arranco, se mantuvo dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad antes de llegar a su casa. Metió el auto en la cochera y entro a la casa. Primero paso por el cuarto de los niños.

—Hola chicos…

—Mama…—dijo Sanosuke dejando su videojuego en el suelo y acercarse a ella, abrazándola luego. Saaya dejo sus muñecas y también se acerco a su madre.

Entre el abrazo de los niños, Sakura se dijo a si misma, que lucharía por ellos, no dejaría que Sasuke se los arrancara de las manos, el no podía hacer eso… Nunca pensó que Sasuke llegaría si quiera a pensarlo, estaba claro que el Uchiha tenia una mente totalmente retorcida y fuera de la realidad.

—Se te ve bien la peluca, mama, casi no te pareces a nuestra mama…—dijo Saaya.

—¿Casi? O sea que me parezco…

—Mama, solo es como si te hubiese teñido el cabello de otro color, aunque con esa ropa no te pareces a mi mama…—dijo Sanosuke viéndola.

Sakura sonrió. No solía llevar faldas de punto tan cortas como aquella, ni blusas tan ajustadas y los sostenes, que después del parto, sus pechos habían crecido una talla más de la que tenía antes, los usaba grandes y acolchados, pero para su papel solía llevar encaje negro o blanco… Algo que diera el aspecto que deseaba dar…

—Si…—dijo ella dándole la razón a su hijo—Ahora me voy a cambiar, tal vez queréis salir a la pizzería o comer helado, tal vez…

—Yupi… Entonces no tardes, ma'…

—De acuerdo, Sano… Nos vemos al rato…—dijo y salió de la habitación de sus hijos.

Cuando se iba dirigiendo a la suya, sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada… Se detuvo, sin saber que hacer. ¿Y si era Sasuke de nuevo? No podía abrir la puerta con la ropa y la peluca puesta, se daría cuenta al instante… O tal vez la siguió, y eso que ella había dado tantas vueltas para despistar… ¿Acaso no lo había logrado?

Se mando huyendo a su cuarto, se deshizo de la peluca y la ropa. Era una maldición que Shizune no estuviera cuando la necesitaba. Su hermana se había ido temprano hacia alguna parte… que hablando de eso, eso mismo había ocurrido con Itachi… ¿Es que acaso…? Se puso un vestido amarillo rápido y unas sandalias. Bajo… Seguramente, la persona que estaba tocando el timbre ya se habrá ido… Se dispuso a darse la vuelta, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiro, si era Sasuke, le diría unas cuantas cositas… una orden de alejamiento para el Uchiha, era lo único que más deseaba en la vida…

Abrió la puerta y se quedo media pasmada en el umbral. La persona que estaba frente a ella, no se parecía en absoluto a Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se llevo la copa con sidra de cereza a la boca y se bebió el último sorbo. Dejo la copa sobre la mesita y miro a su abogado. El hombre con la coleta también lo miro.

—Es obvio que son tus hijos… El chico es idéntico a ti… No hay duda de ello…—dijo Neji Hyuuga.

—¿No crees que pueden ser de Itachi?—dijo el Uchiha observando de nuevo las fotos.

—Sasuke…—dijo otro hombre llamado Suigetsu Hozuki— ¿Es que acaso compartías a tu mujer con Itachi?

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. Obvio que no lo hacia, pero al parecer Itachi si deseaba hacerlo… Tan envidioso de el estaba… y el que siempre había idolatrado a su hermano mayor.

—Tengo que irme…—dijo levantándose y recogiendo las fotos, para después meterla en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje—Ya hablaremos luego…

—Es que acaso visitas la gente para pedir opiniones… Antes no lo hacías…—dijo Suigetsu riéndose.

—Ya largo de mi casa, Mi esposa vendrá pronto…

—¿Te casaste?—pregunto Sasuke.

No sabia que su abogado se había casado, ni siquiera le llego una invitación.

—¿Cuándo te casaste?—siguió cuestionando.

Aunque no era muy curioso, deseaba saber que mujer le había hecho caso al sangrón del Hyuuga, tendría que ser mínimo, una loca.

El hombre de ojos perlados sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

—No te creerás con quien me he casado…

—Oho… Ahora solo falto yo por casarme… Tendré que apurarme…—-murmuro el chico peliblanco.

Los dos otros hombres lo ignoraron. El hombre en si no había madurado todavía. Sasuke miro al Hyuuga de nuevo.

—Me case con la mujer que nunca pensé que me casaría… y yo que estaba planeando en contra de su familia…—sonrió—¿Recuerdas la hermana de tu esposa…? ¿La del cabello castaño? ¿Ten-ten?

—¿Qué? ¿Te casaste con una Haruno? ¿Es que estas loco?

—En realidad… Si…

—¿Cómo diablos se conocieron?—pregunto el Uchiha enfadado. Su abogado estaba casado con una Haruno, al igual que el, aunque el lo había hecho por venganza, el Hyuuga lo había hecho por amor…—Me vas a decir…

El Hyuuga lo pensó un momento antes de comenzar a hablar.

—La conocí en un balneario… Estaba en rehabilitación…

—¿Te casaste con una drogadicta?

El Hyuuga lo miro con odio.

—Respétala… Lo era antes, ya no… En fin, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, nos acostamos y después me entere de que era una de las hijas de Tezuka Haruno… —suspiro—No sabes la impresión que me lleve, aun así, no soy quien para juzgarla, no es tan mala como crees… Además de todo, ella recurrió a las drogas por problemas económicos… Por la soledad…

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Sabes, soy tu abogado solamente, no tu hermano, no debes meterte en mi vida personal… si estoy casado con una Haruno es mi problema, por si no sabias tu también estas casado con una… Aun no te has divorciado…

—No me lo recuerdes…

—Por fin, alguien que pone a Sasuke en su puesto…—-dijo Suigetsu.

Neji bufo molesto.

—Mi esposa esta por llegar… Váyanse…

La puerta delantera tomo ese momento para abrirse y entrar una mujer alta de pelo castaño que le llegaba a la cintura. Sasuke vio a la misma Sakura, solo que con los ojos y el cabello diferente. La chica cerró la puerta y se volvió, se sorprendió. Paso la mirada por su esposo, luego por el peliblanco molesto de Suigetsu y después la puso en Sasuke a quien le sorprendió mucho ver.

—¿Qué hace **_él_** en mi casa, Neji?—dijo la mujer.

—No te preocupes. Ya me iba…—dijo Sasuke.

Pasó por delante de ella y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo y se volvió.

—Te diré algo… O al menos que ya lo sepas…

Ten-ten lo observo.

—Tus hermanas Sakura y Shizune, están en la ciudad, deberías probar en llamarlas… Si es que te quieren ver… Todavía…—sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Se acerco al ascensor y lo llamo. Espero, una vez adentro de el, se recostó en la pared de metal. ¿Cómo era posible que su abogado lo hubiese traicionado? Otro traidor… Es que acaso estaba el mundo lleno de traidores…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se tiro a los brazos del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Lo había extrañado mucho. El la había ayudado a poder sobrevivir en otra ciudad diferente a la que la vio nacer. Se apretó más contra el, el había sido su luz, la había ayudado a sacar a sus hijos adelante, la había ayudado con su carrera.

—Sasori…

—Sakura…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo separándose de el. Observo al chico. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y estaba más alto que antes.

—Vine a visitar… Llame a tu casa cuando salí del aeropuerto, pero nadie contesto, después llame a Shizune, ella me dio tu número del móvil y te llame.

—¿Fuiste tu el de hace unas horas, verdad?

—Si…

—Maldito… Pero dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti… Se que me dijiste que no teníamos ningún futuro juntos… Pero yo creo que si, Sakura… He venido por tu amor, y luchare contra quien tenga que luchar por el…

—Eso me sonó a novela… Sasori, te he dicho que solo somos amigos, no…—suspiro—Mejor entra, siento que estoy siendo observada…

El chico se encogió de hombros. Entro junto con ella y se sentaron en los sofás.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Tu amor…

—Basta…

—Vamos, Sakura… ¿Por los viejos tiempos?—dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió los brazos del pelicastaño abrazarla y apretarla contra el. Le había dado muchas esperanzas antes, solo había querido un amigo, no un amante. Recordó el día en que se conocieron. Cuando fue a casa de Gaara, aquel día en que descubrió la verdad de su desgracia. El pelirrojo le había dicho que tenia un amigo suyo, que por cierto era su primo, que la ayudaría con solo el abrir la boca.

**Flash Back:**

Sakura se levanto y organizo sus pocas pertenencias. Ya que Ino y Hinata escogieron pocas cosas. Gaara subió al rato y la ayudo a bajar la maleta. Con sus amigas y Gaara fueron al aeropuerto, allí se encontraron con el misterioso miembro cercano a la familia de Gaara, un chico de su edad, alto, pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos, llamado Sasori Suna.

—Ella es Sakura, Sasori…—dijo Gaara haciendo las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto…—dijo el chico sonriendo a la pelirosa.

Sakura se sintió intimidada por el chico, pues no hablaba y era demasiado serio, así como Sasuke. En el avión, intento entablar conversación y nada. Seguía tranquilo, serio. Una vez, en Londres, Sakura se encontró rodeada de gente extraña. Sasori la llevo a la casa en la cual a partir de ese momento viviría.

—Si necesitas algo, me llamas al móvil que esta en el refrigerador…—dijo el chico—La hermana de Sabaku llegara muy pronto, no tienes porque desesperarte… Duerme un poco, ya nos veremos al otro día…

Con esas frases se despidió de ella.

La hermana de Gaara, resulto ser una chica rubia, que nunca había visto. No sabía que Gaara tenía una hermana, esta se presento como Temari, que estudiaba en la universidad derecho. Se dio cuenta de que los meses estaban pasando, recibía de vez en cuando llamadas de Gaara y sus amigas, cosa que la animaba más. También recibía las visitas del Suna, que estaba cambiando al ver su avanzado estado.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

.

Recordó aquella tarde, que se llego a encontrar sola en la casa, ya que Temari se había ido de parranda. Sasori había ido a visitarla, Sakura se había sorprendido, no lo esperaba. Pero el pelirrojo resulto ser una buena compañía. Al final del día, cuando se despidieron. Sasori la había besado y eso no le había gustado a ella.

_«Creo que desde ese día sigue colado por mí. ¿Qué tengo yo? ¿Qué me ve? Soy una mujer normal… Con dos hijos de otro hombre… Hmp, pero es obvio que Sasori ve algo más…»_

—Que tal si salimos esta noche con los niños… Tengo mucho que no hablo con ellos…—dijo Sasori interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió. Así tal vez se ponían al día.

Ya en la noche, sentados todos alrededor de una mesa en una heladería. Se pusieron al día. La pelirosa seguía pensando en que Sasori veía en ella. Era rara con una frente muy amplia, a quien su esposo había dejado, a quien todos habían traicionado.

_«¿Por que no lo ves Sakura? ¡Es perfecto para ti! Ese es el hombre que necesitas en tu vida… Un hombre que cuide de tus hijos, que se preocupe por ti, un hombre que te ame por lo que eres… ¿Por qué no le haces caso, Sakura? ¡Todo esta en bandeja de plata!»_

—Me pregunto porque…—susurro.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada…—dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Mama…—la llamo Sanosuke llamando su atención.

—¿Si?

El chico señalo hacia la entrada del local y Sakura se quedo perpleja. Era increíble como su mala suerte afectaba a todo el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias...**

**Bye, bye**


	29. Enfrentamiento Entre 2 Almas Enamoradas

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29 :<strong>

**Enfrentamiento Entre Dos Almas Enamoradas**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se quedo mirando hacia la entrada estupefacta. No podía creer la muy mala suerte que tenia. Vio como la persona se acercaba a ella con aire de prepotencia. Se quedo mirándolos a todos, antes de posar la mirada definitivamente en Sasori, quien se levanto y lo encaro.

—¿Y tu quien eres? ¿No ves que estamos en familia?—dijo el pelirrojo juntando las cejas.

—Es cierto…—dijo muy tranquilo el hombre—¿Me puedo sentar?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ¿Qué no te hartas de fastidiar?—dijo Sakura levantándose también.

—Tienes a mis hijos, los quiero en mi casa, ahora… ¿Te gustaría pelear por ellos en un juicio, Sakurita?—siguió Sasuke diciendo muy tranquilo—Por que si es así, entonces nos encontraremos con nuestros abogados…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Estamos en un lugar público, Sasuke…—-dijo Sakura, fijándose en que algunas personas cerca de ellos, los miraban con las cejas arqueadas.

Sakura suspiro y vio como Sasori apretaba los puños. Le gustaría ver a Sasuke en el piso con el labio roto, pero no podía dejar que el pelirrojo golpeara al Uchiha en un lugar público y menos delante de sus hijos.

—Sasori cálmate…

—Este es el engendro que te hizo daño… —se rio irónicamente—Y para rematar tenia que ser un Uchiha…

—¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos?—pregunto Sasuke fulminándolo con los ojos.

Sasori dio un paso adelante y le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke.

—Basta… Aquí no… Por favor…—no quería una riña en medio de la multitud—Vámonos… A otro lugar…

—Así que al fin me vas a dar la cara… Haha… Tienes guardaespaldas o algo así…

—¿Y que si lo tiene?—replico el pelirrojo.

—Apuesto a que eres familia de Sabaku… Tenéis el mismo asqueroso color de pelo… Iugh…

—Vamos…—Sakura cogió a sus dos hijos de las manos y los saco del local, se dirigió a su todoterreno—Estúpido, Sasuke…

—¿Mama, por que papa, es así?—pregunto su hija subiendose al todoterreno con su hermano.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, ignorando la pregunta de su hija, ni ella misma lo sabía. Miro hacia el local, para fijarse que Sasori salía en ese momento y se dirigía hacia ellos.

—No me habías dicho que el padre de tus hijos era un Uchiha…

—Lo siento… Pero no me gusta hablar de ello… Vámonos…

—Es un maldito cretino… ¿Qué diablos le viste a ese energúmeno?

—Es una larga historia…—murmuro.

—Tengo tiempo… Por que para que sepas, a mi nadie me dijo porque Gaara te mando con Temari y conmigo a Londres… Pensé que estabas huyendo de tu familia… De tus padres… Pensé que te habías metido en un lio grande…

—Y lo hacia…

—Viene hacia aquí…—dijo Sanosuke por la ventanilla del vehiculo, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

Sakura miro sobre su hombro. Genial, ahora que estaban fuera del local, Sasori no se contendría.

—¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? ¿Pelea?

—¡No te los llevaras!

—Son mis hijos Sasuke, yo los parí… Tu solo pusiste tu esperma en…

—¡Sakura! No se porque tienes que darle explicaciones a una basura como esta…—dijo Sasori—Llévate a los niños, yo le enseñare al Uchiha quien manda a quien…—murmuro esto ultimo, enrollándose las mangas de la camisa.

Sakura se acerco a Sasori y le puso una mano en el brazo, deteniéndolo. No le gustaban las peleas…

—Por favor… Vámonos…

—¿A que le tienes miedo, Sakura? ¿A que le parta la cara a tu amante? Dime una cosa, será que este es el hombre que te mantiene… —se rio—¿No era Itachi? Ni se cuantos tienes…

—No hables así de mi mama…—dijo su hijo saliendo del coche.

—Le has enseñado malos modales a mis hijos… Mira que interrumpir en las conversaciones de mayores, es una falta de respeto…

—¿Qué sabes tu de respeto? Si vienes a un lugar publico y te pones a gritar como loco…

—Sakura, veo que ahí te tienes a ti misma…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—Vuelve al auto y deja que los mayores hablen…—dijo con dulzura su hijo posando su mano sobre la cabeza morena de Sanosuke.

Sakura y Sasori arquearon las cejas. ¿A que viene esa dulzura? ¿Y ese pasamiento?

—Deja esa falsedad para después, señor…—dijo su hijo dándole un manotazo— Se quien es usted, por si no lo sabia… No me cae bien…

—Pero soy tu padre…—replico Sasuke mirándolo extrañado.

Sakura soltó una risita. Si Sasuke cree que se va a ganar a Sanosuke mostrándose dulce con el, estaba equivocado. El pequeño ya había visto lo granuja que podía ser su padre y también lo que le había hecho a su madre.

—Arruinaste nuestro día y vienes como si nada hubiese pasado, que te quede claro que no me iré contigo… Te odio…—y dicho esto entro en el todoterreno y se cruzo de brazos.

—Pero…

—Sasuke estas armando un escándalo…—-dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

Los 3 se volvieron y vieron al rubio acompañado de Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espeto el Uchiha al Uzumaki.

—Se nos ha escapado de casa, esta ebrio… Por eso esta actuando de esta manera…—-dijo Naruto a Sakura, ignorando a Sasuke—Estábamos reunidos en su piso, cuando recibió una llamada y salió como alma que lleva al diablo… Los seguimos y mira donde llego a parar, a una heladería… ¿Sasuke en que diablos piensas…?

—No te metas en esto, dobe… No te incumbe…—dijo Sasuke.

—Mejor vámonos, ¿si? O dime… ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche en una celda?—dijo mirando a unos guardias que se acercaban a ellos.

El chico refunfuño y se resigno.

—Vámonos… —dijo dándose la vuelta. Por encima del hombro miro a Sakura—Pero créeme que esto no ha terminado… Y no estoy ebrio…—le dijo esto ultimo a Naruto.

Sakura vio como Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata se marchaban. Suspiro tranquila y se subió al todoterreno, Sasori ocupo el asiento del conductor y los dos se miraron.

—Vamos a tener que hablar cuando lleguemos… ¿Escuchaste?

—Si, papa…

Sasori se rio.

—Bien…

Arranco el vehículo y puso marcha devuelta a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—A veces pienso que estas mal del coco, Sasuke…—dijo Naruto una vez en el piso de Sasuke.

El pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada y se subió la sabana hasta la barbilla. Ok, no se sentía bien, y se había pasado un chin de los tragos. Cuando escucho la voz de Kabuto decirle, que Sakura estaba con un hombre pelirrojo y sus hijos, había creído que era el pelirrojo endemoniado de Sabaku. Admitía que sentía celos por ella… Ella era suya y lo seguiría siendo hasta que se divorciaran…

_«No me entiendo… Digo que la odio… pero no puedo vivir sin pensar en ella… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Cuándo la veo con otro siento que mi corazón se estruja y se llena de ira… No entiendo nada…»_

—Ay Sasuke… Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer tonterías… eres un hombre viejo, ya… No eres un adolescente… y no eres como antes… No entiendo que es lo que te pasa… Me dijiste que no querías tener nada que ver con Sakura…Pero aun sigues acosándola y molestándola…

—¿Y a ti que diablos te importa lo que haga?

—Solo madura y deja que Sakura se vaya… Ya le hiciste daño… Deja que sea feliz…

—No si tiene a mis hijos bajo su mando…

—No puedes quitárselos, Sasuke…

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Ya me estas hartando…—vocifero Sasuke—En vez te estar de mi lado, te haces un traidor solo por un par de piernas…

—En serio que estas borracho…

—¡Vete!

Naruto suspiro. Su amigo se estaba volviendo loco. Ya no era el Sasuke de antes, este era peor… Era prepotente, arrogante, cínico… ¿Qué había pasado con el Sasuke Uchiha que el conocía? ¿Acaso los celos lo volvían ciego? Era obvio lo mucho que Sasuke sufría por Sakura… Entonces… ¿Por que no hacerle caso al corazón y dejar esa patrañas baratas de odio y volvía con ella? ¿Por qué no lo hacia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era de noche cuando Sakura bajo al salón. Sasori se había quedado esa noche a dormir en la casa, por si las moscas… Y en ese momento estaba apurando el vaso de whisky que tenia en la mano. Sakura lo observo… Era más guapo que antes… Seguía preguntándose porque no se llevaba de la razón y se enamoraba de Sasori…

_«Porque no es fácil enamorarse… y lo sabes…»_

Sasori como si hubiera escuchado su nombre la miro con sus ojos ámbar reflejando lujuria.

—Siempre me he preguntado como seria hacer el amor contigo…

—Emm… Yo… no tenias que darme una retahíla…—dijo cambiando de tema y recordando la escena en el parqueo de la heladería con Sasuke.

—Quien iba a decir que el padre de mis bambinos era Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Estabas ebria?

—Nunca te conté la verdadera razón de mi huida… No huí de mis padres si no de mi marido…

—¿Te pegaba?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces…

—Mi padre concertó un _matrimonio de conveniencia_ con Sasuke para poder pedir apoyo financiero… Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la familia de Sasuke estaba detrás de su empresa desde hace mucho… Papa perdió dinero en apuestas… Por eso pidió el apoyo al banco de la familia de Sasuke... —hizo una pausa y bufo—No me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando… Se que las familias adineradas casan a sus hijos por dinero… pero la insistencia de Sasuke por casarse conmigo me hizo idiota… Estaba deseoso de casarse conmigo, solo pasaron semanas y en un momento a otro nos encontramos casados…

Sasori mascullo una maldición.

—Así son los Uchiha…

—Me quede embarazada de el… y creí que me amaba… Era una chiquilla ilusionada… Se lo dije y me dijo la verdad detrás de aquel matrimonio falso pero verdadero… Aun sigo casada con Sasuke… Por desgracia...

—Gaara me dijo que te fuiste porque tus padres…

—Le dije que no te dijera hasta que yo misma te lo dijera…—dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

Sasori sonrió y dejo el vaso vacío en la mesita, se levanto y se acerco a ella. La abrazo y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

—No dejare que ese tonto Uchiha se te acerque… pero quiero que entiendas y tengas claro lo que siento por ti, Sakura… Te amo… y no puedo dejar que Uchiha siga haciéndote daño… Me duele…

—Creo que estoy acostumbrada…

—Lo que necesitas es un hombre que te proteja…

—Ya tengo uno…

—¿Quién?—pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es el tío de mis hijos… Es muy protector conmigo… Me defendió de Sasuke cuando vino a esta casa…

Sasori frunció más el ceño. Sakura sonrió. Sasori era sumamente posesivo…

—Itachi Uchiha…

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es un Uchiha!

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar sonó el timbre. Ella se separo de Sasori y este al momento la haló hacia el. Le susurro en el oído que no fuera, Sakura intento zafarse pero él la agarro por la cintura. La pelirosa sabía lo que iba a venir después, era como si tuviese un imán… el pelirrojo bajo la cabeza y rozo los labios con los de ella, esperando una respuesta.

—Sakura…—murmuro para después besarla de verdad. La apretó contra el mientras saboreaba sus labios.

La pelirosa sintió la lengua de Sasori acariciarle el labio inferior antes de mordérselo y hacer que abriera la boca para deslizar sus lengua dentro de ellos. Sakura elevo las manos hacia sus hombros para después agarrarle el cabello con ellas y tirar de el hacia ella. El respondió apretándola más y levantándola del suelo. Al rato sintió como Sasori se sentaba en el sofa en el que habia estado pero con ella encima.

Sakura se separo de Sasori para poder coger aire. Lo miro con las mejillas arreboladas y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

—Sabia que detrás de toda esa negativa se escondía una mujer de fuego…—dijo con voz ronca por el deseo, mientras deslizaba la boca por sus mejillas y por su cuello.

Sintió sus manos sobre su blusa acariciándole los pechos turgentes.

—Sasori… No…

—Déjate ir… Necesitas un hombre que te haga sentir lo que nunca has sentido…

Y se dejo ir… el pelirrojo le quito la blusa holgada que llevaba dejando al descubierto un pequeño sujetador de encaje que no cubría toda la masa de sus senos. Poso la boca sobre uno de ellos y empezó a succionarlo por encima del sostén.

Sakura gimió. Parecía una adolescente… ¿Cómo podía hacer eso en su propia casa? Bajo el mismo techo que sus hijos…

—Aquí no…

—¿Dónde?

Sin pensarlo la frase salió de sus labios.

—En mi habitación…

El se levanto con ella en brazos cuando iban a subir la escalera. Sasori se detuvo y Sakura saco su cabeza del hueco de su cuello para mirar al chico, lo que vio en su cara fue pura sorpresa.

—Sasori…

—Sakura…—dijo una voz conocida para ella.

Sakura miro hacia el pasillo de la entrada, la impotente figura del poseedor de la voz estaba frente a ella...

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias...**

**Bye, bye**


	30. Tres Hombres y Una Rosa

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30 :<strong>

**Tres Hombres y Una Rosa**

**.**

**.**

Sakura siguió mirando la dominante figura que yacía frente a ella. La figura fue avanzando hasta que se situó frente a ellos. Sasori bajo a Sakura al suelo y esta se cubrió los pechos con las manos. La habían agarrado_ in fraganti_... Aunque no estaba desnuda del todo, se le marcaban los pezones humedecidos por debajo del sostén. Todo por culpa de Sasori. Miro al hombre que acababa de entrar.

—Oh por dios…

—Así es que andas… Haciendo estas cosas obscenas bajo el mismo techo que tus hijos…

—Itachi Uchiha… Hmp… Increíble pero cierto…—dijo Sasori con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

El pelinegro sin hacerle caso miro a Sakura a los ojos. Esta se cruzo de brazos y levantando la barbilla pregunto:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre te visito a esta hora, pero es obvio que ya estabas ocupada…—murmuro enfadado viendo con ojos llenos de furia a el pelirrojo—¿Qué hace el aquí?

—Soy su amigo, Uchiha… Es increíble como es que te relacionas con gente de mala vibra, Sakura… No te basta bastante con que te hayas metido con uno de ellos, tenias que meterte con otro…

—Sasori basta…—dijo la pelirosa volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo. La sentía en el aire, la tensión…

—¡Sakura!—grito alguien.

Sakura se volvió. Detrás de Itachi estaba Shizune con unas bolsas que dejo caer al verla en sostén, con la boca como una O, se acerco a ella y la cogió del brazo, llevándosela hasta de vuelta al salón. Una vez en el, Sakura recogió la blusa del sofá y mientras se la iba poniendo se volvió, al tiempo que recibía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—¡Shizune!—vocifero llevándose la mano a la mejilla herida.

La miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de lo idiota y estúpida que había sido. Se había estado prostituyéndose bajo el mismo techo que sus hijos, besándose con Sasori sin importarle nada, sin importarle que ellos hubiesen bajado y hubiesen visto a su madre en una situación incomoda.

_«Una zorra… Actué como una zorra… Me deje llevar por…»_

—Lo siento…—se disculpo antes su hermana, bajando la cabeza—Fui una tonta…

—Así que te diste cuenta…

—Lo se…

—Eso es lo que quieres enseñarles a mis sobrinos… Enseñarles…

—Ya lo se—dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a su hermana—Lo siento… Ya dije que lo siento… No lo volveré a hacer…

Shizune se rio.

—Pareces una niña, disculpándote… No te digo que no lo hagas… Solo que seas más discreta… En tu habitación hubiese sido mejor, no en el pasillo o mejor dicho en el salón… ¿En que pensabas?

—Yo…

—Vamos… Te disculparas con Itachi y le dirás a Sasori que es mejor que se vaya, que hablaran mañana con más tranquilidad… Si el quiere tener algo contigo lo entenderá, si no que se vaya a la mierda…

—Eres rara…

—No sabes la envidia que te tengo…

Sakura sonrió. Juntas volvieron de nuevo junto a los chicos, para darse cuenta de otra nueva presencia, otro macho alfa en su entrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?—pregunto Sakura viendolo fijamente.

—No es obvio… Pero mira que bien, mi hermano, tu amante y tu esposo… Juntos en un mismo sitio… Interesante…—dijo mirando a Itachi y luego al pelirrojo que lo miraba fulminante.

—De acuerdo…—Shizune se volvió a reír —¿Es una reunión familiar?—pregunto viendo a los tres hombres dominantes que había en aquel pequeño espacio, miro al ultimo individuo que había entrado—Debería darte vergüenza, Sasuke… Pisar nuestra casa, luego te tu triste episodio de hace unas semanas…

A Sasori pareció importarle aquel episodio porque pregunto sobre ello:

—¿Qué episodio?

—No te interesa, Suna…—le espeto Sasuke.

—Voy a golpearlo…—le dijo el pelirrojo a Sakura, siguiendo mirando al pelinegro menor con rabia—Si no me detienes lo golpeare…

—Nadie te va a detener…—murmuro Sasuke tranquilo mirándose las uñas.

—Esperen un momento… Nadie va a pelear aquí… Sakura es que acaso no tienes boca o que…—dijo Shizune a su hermana que permanecía callada mientras los hombres batallaban—Largaos todos de mi casa, si no quieren que llame a la policía…

—Esto no te incumbe, Shizune…—le dijo Sasuke—Esto es entre tu hermana y nosotros…

La pelinegra no le hizo caso y se acerco a su hermana.

—Sakura…

—Debo de estar loca…

—¿Y esta vez porque lo dices? Ya se que lo estas…

—Sasuke, no se que haces aquí…—dijo Itachi que estaba callado a su hermano—Es mejor que te vayas… No se que es lo tramas, viniendo aquí y molestarnos, si crees que presionando a Sakura vas a conseguir la custodia de tus hijos, estas equivocado… No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Sakura…

Sasuke se rio.

—Adivinare… Porque amas a Sakura… ¿Es por eso?

—A ti no te importa lo que haga, Sasuke…—le respondió Itachi.

El pelirrojo se acerco a Sasuke y lo miro con los ojos centellantes de furia.

—No te quedo claro que no quiero que te le acerques…

—Es mi esposa, Suna… **_Mi_** esposa… Déjame decirte que ella y yo tenemos algo en común y sabes muy bien que es…

—Ellos no te merecen como padre, eres una deshonra…

—Dile eso a mi hermano, Suna…—dijo el Uchiha menor burlándose de su hermano.

—¡Basta!—chilló Sakura.

Al parecer habían hecho tanto escándalo que sus hijos aparecieron al rato, vestidos con el pijama. Sakura vio como Sasuke miraba a sus hijos detenidamente.

—Ustedes dos vuelvan a su cuarto, aquí no esta pasando nada del otro mundo…—dijo Shizune a los pequeñuelos.

—Pero escuchamos gritos…

—Suban les dije…—le grito Sakura a sus hijos.

—No le hables así a mis hijos…

—Serás imbécil, Sasuke…—dijo Sasori.

—Tú no te metas…

—Basta, por favor… Vete de mi casa, Sasuke…

—No hasta que me entregues a mis hijos…

—Yo nunca me iría con un hombre como usted…—dijo Sanosuke a Sasuke.

—Soy tu padre…

—Crees que mi importa…

Ignorando a Sanosuke se acerco a Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que le has enseñado a mis hijos, zorra?—dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Sin vérselo venir. Como una luz centellante. Sakura vio como yacía Sasuke en el suelo con Sasori encima de él. No quería presenciar una matanza en el piso de su casa, el moreno seguía sobre el piso, la pelirosa veía las manos de Sasori o mejor dicho puños empotrándose con el Uchiha. Vio como Itachi agarraba a Sasori del brazo y lo halaba hacia el, intentando detener la pelea entre los dos hombres, pero el pelirrojo siguió forcejeando, incluso le soltó un puñetazo a Itachi que se alejo de el. Era increíble como la furia de un hombre hacia que su mente se obstaculizara, volviéndolo ciego.

—Basta por favor…

—¡Llama a la policía, Shizune!—le grito Itachi mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio lastimado—Puede que así recapaciten…

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke tomo el mando de la pequeña riña, golpeo a Sasori y este lo empujo, los dos quedaron en el suelo, sentados, cuando se iban abalanzar uno contra el otro, Sanosuke se puso entre el medio de los dos. Sakura vio la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke al ver a su hijo mirarlo con furia.

—Y dicen que son adultos…

—Vuelve a tu cama…—le dijo Sasuke.

—Lárgate de nuestra casa…—le respondió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De acuerdo. Había hecho una estupidez, de eso estaba seguro. Ir a la casa de Sakura a esas horas de la noche, solo para ver si el idiota de Sasori Suna seguía en su casa, había sido una completa idiotez. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Al ver como su hijo lo había mirado con odio, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que…

—Lo mucho que me odia…

¿Cómo no iba odiarlo? Si el abandono a su familia solo por una venganza, si el los abandono sin pensárselos dos veces… Tenia que odiarlo… Y el lo había oído…

Al darse cuenta de que no era bien recibido allí, luego de armar un altercado frente a su hijo, se levanto, con la manga de la camisa se limpio la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido por Sasori.

—Luchare por ellos Sakura, aunque me gaste todo el dinero…—le dijo a la pelirosa.

—Si crees que esta sola, te has equivocado, Sasuke…—le dijo Sasori.

—No te molestes en luchar por nosotros…—dijo su hijo mirándolo con odio—Aunque hagas lo que hagas no tendrás nuestro cariño nunca… Yo te odio… Heriste a mi madre y arruinaste nuestra vida…

Haberlo odio de sus labios le dolió, de unos labios de un niño como el. ¿Es que acaso su madre había plantado malas semillas dentro de su cerebro?

_«Sabes que no es eso… El te odia por todo el daño que les has hecho a todos ellos…» _ le dijo una voz… la voz de su conciencia…

Sasuke apoyo la cabeza en el guía del coche. ¿Qué le pasaba? A el no le importaba nada de esas cosas sentimentales, era un hombre frio, sin sentimientos, que vivía solo para trabajar, para conseguir dinero… para vengarse…

Movió la cabeza olvidándose del altercado en casa de Sakura y arranco el vehículo, de vuelta a su piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos estaban en el salón, sentados en los muebles de este. Sus hijos estaban a cada lado de ella, en el sofá grande, casi frente a ellos estaba Itachi y Shizune, esta se había levantado a buscar té, y Sasori estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá. Después de que Sasuke se fuera, ella había llevado a Sasori y a Itachi a su cuarto y habían hablado, al bajar al salón de nuevo, encontraron a sus hijos esperándola junto a Shizune…

La morena se había levantado y había dicho que iba a hacer te y desde que se había ido ala cocina habían permanecido el salón en silencio, Sakura empezó a acariciarle la cabeza a Sanosuke, que tanto se parecía a su padre. Sonrió. Para ser un niño de su edad, tenía una mente de un adulto… Aun así Sanosuke estuvo genial, no es solo un niño, es un niño que ha sufrido al ver a su madre lamiéndose las lágrimas por un sufrimiento más viejo que el, ha crecido viendo a su madre fingir ser feliz cuando por dentro sabe lo mucho que sufre…

—Sanosuke…

Su hijo levanto la cabeza y la miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, claro heredados de ella, muy abiertos.

—Lo siento…

—No…

Sakura negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo.

—Hice mal a traerlos de vuelta aquí… No sabía que su padre se volvería tan…

—No importa… Yo quería venir a conocer la ciudad en que naciste… Además dijiste que tenías que arreglar unos soldados sueltos…

—Cabos…

—Ah… Si… —dijo el que volvió a recostarse sobre el muslo de su madre.

Sakura siguió acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

—Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que odiabas a tu padre, Sanosuke…

Sanosuke se removió inquieto sobre su muslo.

—Yo no lo odio…—dijo Saaya mirando a su madre—Solo que nos ha hecho daño y es difícil quererlo…

—Recuerdas lo que hablamos Sakura… Te dije que era mejor que volvieses a Londres… Sasuke es peligroso…—dijo Itachi metiéndose en la conversación.

—El no le hará nada…—replico Sasori—Sobre mi cadáver…

—Eres muy impulsivo, Suna… No conoces a Sasuke cuando tiene algo entre manos, puede ser lo más difícil, pero créeme que lo consigue…Es mejor que vuelvas a Londres… Es más seguro allí…

—Vine a buscar a Ten-Ten… Y a devolverle la empresa a mi madre… a mi familia…

—No seas tonta… Fue un trámite legal, lo único que puedes hacer es comprársela a Sasuke y no creo que te la venda… Tu padre puso a la empresa como referencia para el préstamo del banco, tu padre tenia muchos cobradores detrás de el, por culpa de sus jueguitos en las maquinas tragaperras, las apuestas y la ruleta…

—Eso que dices tiene que ser mentira…

—No, no lo es…—dijo Shizune que había vuelto con una bandeja.

Se acerco a la mesita y dejo la bandeja. Repartió el te y fue a sentarse al lado de Itachi. Bebió un largo trago de la infusión, se despego la taza de los labios y miro a Sakura por encima de la vasija.

—Es verdad todo lo que dijo Itachi… antes de irme a vivir contigo a Londres… Recogí las cosas de papa… en la pequeña casa que habíamos alquilado luego de la muerte de papa. Resulta que tenia varias cartas de sus cobradores con insultos y recibos de pago, y otros documentos… Los deje en Londres…

—¿Por qué no me los enseñaste?

Shizune se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento…

—No voy a perder la esperanza, hare que mama vuelva a ser la misma de antes… Y para eso debo reclamar o hacer lo que sea, con lo que me corresponde…

Aunque sabia que no podía hacer más que eso… que era imposible… Tenia que hacerlo por su madre y por Ten-Ten que todavía seguía desaparecida… ella se lo prometió a su madre y se lo prometió a si misma… Si era cierto lo que Itachi decía, entonces se la compraría a Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	31. Un Error

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31 :<strong>

**Un Error**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro nerviosa a la oficina de su jefe. Este sentado tras su escritorio levanto la mirada hacia ella y sonrió perversamente. La pelirosa lo miro, ya estaba mejor que ayer, aunque seguía teniendo el labio rojo por la pelea de ayer. Suspiro. Estaba pensando desde anoche que debería hacerle caso a Itachi y a Sasori; olvidarse de su estúpida venganza. Ahora veía que no tenía los cojones o mejor dicho, los ovarios para hacerlo… No pudo enfrentar a Sasuke… y ahora temía…

Y mucho…

Se apretó las manos. Tenia que hacerlo por sus hijos.

—Quiero que me despidas…—le dijo.

Sasuke enarco las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste… Quiero renunciar…—dijo nerviosa.

—¿Y eso por que?

—Por que me quiero marchar del país…—explico aunque en parte era verdad.

—No hablaras en serio… No hace ni dos meses que te contrate… Tienes un contrato… ¿Sabias?

—Yo no firme ninguno…

—Pues lo has hecho al querer ser mi secretaria… Sabes cuantas secretarias he tenido…

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No le importaba… Lo único que le importaba era largarse de ahí… volver a su vida normal…

—12 y si te vas cuando busque a la nueva serán 13… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?—dijo esto ultimo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia ella.

Sakura retrocedió. Él venia duro hacia ella. Trago nerviosa, como era posible que se excitara tan rápido y lo peor de todo fue cuando el la agarro y la estampo contra el escritorio. La pelirosa quedo a su merced, de espaldas a el… Sakura sintió como el le subía la falda y empezaba a acariciarla por encima de las bragas. Ella ahogo un gemido, Sasuke empezó a intentar adentrar los dedos por encima de la tela que al instante ya se estaba poniendo húmeda.

—Ah…—murmuro sin querer y maldijo sentirse atraída por el tonto de Sasuke. Maldijo por desearlo todavía.

—¿Umm te gusta?

—Si…—respondió sin pensar.

—A mi también… Sabes… lo que más deseo es tener mi miembro dentro de ti… Llenándote entera… ¿no te gustaría?—le pregunto apartando la tela y adentro un dedo dentro de ella. Sakura gimió en respuesta.

Rápidamente Sasuke la voltio y la sentó en el escritorio. Sakura quedo con las piernas abiertas. El pelinegro la beso sin pudor… (Ahh Sexo, pudor y lagrimas…) adentrando su deliciosa lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica. La beso intensamente, devorando su boca con fervor. Sakura se agarro a las solapas de su chaqueta, dejándose llevar por el deseo de ser poseída por su gran amor.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke le quito la blusa y el sostén. La volvió a besar y llevo sus juguetonas manos hacia sus pechos. Una le acariciaba un pezón y la otra pasaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura. Moviéndose hacia el cierre lateral de su falda… Sasuke le mordió los labios y desde su boca trazo el camino hacia su pecho abandonado. Sus pezones se irguieron cuando Sasuke poso su húmeda boca en uno de ellos.

Comenzó a lamerle un pezón, mientras que su otra mano intentaba bajar el cierre de la falda, acertando al primer intento. Sasuke dejo de lamer su pezón y empezó a bajarle la falda. Se deshizo de ella y la tiró al suelo. Sakura no se quería quedar atrás. Movió las manos hacia la chaqueta del traje de Sasuke y este comprendiendo lo que la "pelinegra" quería hacer, se la quito. Dejándola en uno de los sillones detrás de el.

Sasuke volvió a atacar su boca mientras que una mano se adentraba a las bragas de la chica, acariciando su intimidad. Sakura sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo empezando desde allí y expandiéndose. Miro a la cara a Sasuke, que estaba muy afanado en su trabajo y levemente tembló. El se agacho y empezó a deslizar las braguitas por sus piernas, hasta que "Mayorie" quedo completamente desnuda. Sasuke se inclino hacia su intimidad y Sakura se tapo la boca para no gemir cuando el empezó a lamerla.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Por Favor!

—Ajam… Grita mi nombre… Mayorie…

Siguió lamiéndola hasta que Sakura sintió como sus paredes se cerraban y llegaba al mejor orgasmo de su vida (¿Cuántos habían sido…? Ah… ¡Si! Uno Sakura! No… 2! ¬¬ Como si hubiera mucha diferencia…)

Sasuke rápidamente se bajo un poco el pantalón y saco su endurecido miembro. La penetro con fuerza y "Mayorie" se arqueo hacia el. Se movía rápidamente… sus embestidas aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba y Sakura cada vez más se sentía exasperada, sin sentido alguna, sin razón… No le importaba, lo único que ahora en ese preciso instante le importaba era que Sasuke la siguiera haciendo suya.

Sentirlo dentro de ella era fascinante. Sakura estaba al poco de llegar al orgasmo, al poco de tener su segundo orgasmo del día. No tardo mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, se le escaparon y rodaron por su maquillada mejilla. Sasuke al rato lo hizo y eso le preocupo a la pelirosa.

Sasuke salió de ella como si no le hubiera importado, como si solo hubiera ensartado una aguja y ya, como siempre al idiota de su "jefe" no le importaba nada.

—Esto ha sido un error…—murmuro cuando pudo recuperar la compostura. Se sentía dolida, como su primera vez… Era de la misma forma que había actuado.

—Si… Opino lo mismo…—dijo Sasuke calmado, no como ella que tenia los nervios en la boca.

—No debí venir aquí… No debimos…

—Ya esta hecho, Mayorie…—murmuro Sasuke, un poco furioso—Vuelve al trabajo…

Sakura bajo del escritorio. Ese había sido al menos una de sus fantasías sexuales, con la que había soñado toda su vida… No con Sasuke, pero había deseado que algún día se cumpliera y lo había hecho, la había cumplido… y ahora no le parecía demasiado genial. Sasuke era un idiota que solo pensaba en si mismo, incluso en su forma de Mayorie la trataba igual, es que acaso el trataba así a las mujeres… No entendía como después de que intimara con una mujer la trataba como un trapo sucio… Era un machista egoísta…

La pelirosa empezó a recoger su ropa esparcida rápidamente colocándosela como pudo, tenia que salir de ahí, la cara se le iba a caer de vergüenza. Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer… no quería llorar delante de el…

—Sal… Si… Necesito terminar de revisar unos papeles…

—Si, señor…—Sakura termino de vestirse y salió apresuradamente del despacho.

Rápidamente se dirigió a los baños, entro al de mujeres y se miro al espejo. ¿Por qué todavía Sasuke le afectaba? Y ella que pensaba que era dura y que Sasuke no podía hacerle daño de nuevo, pero se había equivocado… Sasuke si volvió a hacerle daño, si volvió a burlarse de ella, a su manera… pero lo hizo.

—Maldito… Sasuke…—murmuro para si.

—Ha… No tienes ningún derecho de maldecir a mi Sasukito… Ramera…

—No estoy de humor Karin…

—Ni yo tampoco… Te acostaste con el… ¿Verdad?—Sakura la miro por el espejo.

La pelirroja estaba detrás de ella con un vestido escandaloso, rojo, como siempre y con esas gafas de tonta. La pelirosa no le contesto, para que… si ya sabia que ella lo sabia… solo buscaba que ella se lo dijera.

Karin se rio.

—Los escuche… Eres una zorra… —sin previo aviso de la pelirosa la zorra de Karin la agarro por el falso cabello, domándola por ahí, Sakura rezaba para que no le halara la peluca más de lo que estaba—Sasuke es mío… Mío… ¿Entiendes o tengo que repetírtelo?

—Suéltame sino quieres que te golpe… O es que no te acuerdas de cómo barrí el piso contigo…

Karin la miro con las cejas arqueadas y después cayo en cuenta. Sakura se maldijo a si misma por abrir la bocota.

—Sasuke definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza por ti… Y para que lo sepas… Si lo recuerdo… Sa-ku-ra…

Sakura la miro petrificada.

_«Oh por dios… No puede ser…»_

—¿Qué crees que no me había dado cuenta? No entiendo como Sasuke no lo hizo… —sonrió maliciosamente—No hay mucha diferencia, solo que con tu cuerpo seduces hasta al más astuto… Muy buena, mujerzuela… Muy buena y te felicito por meterte a trabajar con mi Sasukito pasando de incógnita…

—Suéltame…

Karin lo hizo pero le quito la peluca y el cabello de Sakura le cayó por la espalda.

—Ahh… Como odio ese pelo de chicle… No entiendo que ven los hombres en ti, no lo entiendo…—se rio mordazmente y Sakura la miro con odio.

—Ahora que harás… Ve con Sasuke y cuéntale que su querida esposa esta aquí en su territorio…—le dijo Sakura sin pensar.

—Lo hare… Créeme… Pero todo a su debido tiempo…—le tiro la peluca y salió del servicio de mujeres.

Cuando lo hizo Sakura respiro tranquila. ¿Qué había hecho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana y a cada rato miraba el escritorio. Había sido demasiado impulsivo… Lo había arruinado ¿Por qué no había podido controlarse? No… Claro que no pudo controlarse… tenia que hacer lo que su cuerpo deseara… lo había hecho otra vez… Sin ni siquiera usar algún método anticonceptivo… su mala suerte había empezado al conocer a la despistada pelirosa… todo había sido su culpa, ella lo volvió loco, sin sentido de la razón… todo por su culpa…

—Maldita…

Se sentó en el escritorio. Se toco el labio herido de la pelea del día anterior, ese maldito Sasori se las pagaría y Sakura también, ella había arruinado su vida… Suspiro e intento calmar su cuerpo, aun estaba excitado, necesitaba satisfacerse más… necesitaba…

—No… No necesito a esa pelirosa estúpida… ¿Por qué diablos sigo pensando en ella? ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

_—Lo que pasa es que la amas y no puedes sacártela de la cabeza…—murmuro alguien en su cabeza._

—¿Qué?—grito.

_—No te hagas el tonto…—dijo su conciencia como burlándose._

—¡Basta!

_—No lo hare hasta que lo admitas… La amas y deseas tanto estar con ella y con tus hijos… admítelo_…

—¡No! ¡Es mentira!

No, no podía ser verdad, no amaba a Sakura, la odiaba… con todo su ser… Además como podía amar a una estúpida que solo le interesaba el dinero.

—No, no la amo y te vas a meter eso en la cabeza, Sasuke…

—Y dicen que yo soy el loco…

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente hacia la voz. El rubio tontón estaba dentro de su despacho, sonriéndole y burlándose de el.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo vine a visitar… ¿quieres saber la noticia del día?

—No…

—Ahh… Sasuke… por favor…

—¿Qué?

—Mi Hinata esta embarazada… ¿No es genial…?

Pero Sasuke solo se quedo callado. Recordando aquel día que Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada, había sido un día tétrico y fatal… Y definitivamente un día de perros. Recordó lo feliz que ella se veía aquel día, irradiaba luz pero en cuanto supo la verdad, su luz se apago.

—Fui a ver a Sakura…—le confeso a su amigo.

Naruto se asombro.

—¿En serio? Cuéntame…

—Tenías razón… Si tengo hijos…

—¿Los vistes?—pregunto emocionado Naruto.

Sasuke asintió débilmente.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué hiciste?

—Pareces mi padre, no te metas en mi vida…

—Si tengo que hacerlo, porque te estas destruyendo a ti mismo… Con algo estúpido y sin ninguna razón… Ese hecho paso hace años, Sasuke… Tal vez tu abuelo exagero… Nunca le creía nada a Madara, era algo hablador… Además eso es cosa de viejos, ellos mismos debieron resolverlos, no tu…

—Me alegro de tu noticia…—dijo tristemente cambiando de tema—Supongo que felicidades…

—Yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero arruinaste tu vida, Sasuke… solo te enfrascaste en tu estúpida venganza contra los Harunos, eso claro… ayudado y envenenado por tu padre…

—Era mi meta…

—Una meta que te impuso tu padre… Tu solo te dejaste llevar por falsos hechos, Sasuke…

—Cállate…

—Es cierto y lo sabes…

—Basta… Si… No quiero pensar en nada… Solo quiero estar solo…

—Bien… Pero por favor, prométeme que serás el padrino de mi boda y sabes muy bien que Sakura va a estar ahí…

—¿Desde cuando planeaste que te ibas a casar?

—Desde que Hiashi nos sorprendió y me ha dicho que tengo que casarme con ella antes de que se enteren del embarazo…

—¿Hiashi te dio su permiso? —pregunto Sasuke confundió. Naruto asintió—Ohh… no era de esperarse… al menos tu serás feliz…

—¿Desde cuando te importa ser feliz…? Ahh si… ya se desde que te enamoraste de Sakura…

—Ya deja el tema dobe…

—Bien… También me entere de un numerito que hiciste en casa de Sakura…

—¿Es que me vigilas?

Naruto se rio.

—Si ya sabias lo que hice porque me miraste para que te lo dijera…

—Yo no dije nada Sasuke, no te lo saque… Me lo confesaste tu solito…—sonrió el rubio.

—Eres una escoria…

—Y tu mi mejor amigo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?—pregunto volviendo al tema.

—Hinata… Me dijo que te peleaste en una heladería con un tal Sasori… y que fuiste a la casa de Sakura… Te peleaste otra vez con el y al parecer no ganaste…—dijo señalando su labio herido. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada—¿Ganaste?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. El rubio sonrió con los ojos.

—Bueh… Al parecer no ganaste… En fin… Ya te avisare sobre la boda… Nos vemos…—se despidió Naruto. Y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse se volvió—Y no hagas ninguna estupidez… dices que soy el tonto pero mírate en un espejo Sasuke… ¿Armar una pelea en un sitio publico lleno de familias? ¿Un hombre de tu posición? Debes de estar loco…—sonrió y se fue.

Sasuke se quedo otra vez solo. Con sus pensamientos remordiéndolos. Maldito Sasori y maldita Sakura… Ellos hacían que el perdieran los estribos, el no era así, el no era un hombre que armara revueltos… ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto así? Ah, si… Desde que esa estúpida de pelo de chicle se había metido en su vida… El le enseñaría quien era Sasuke Uchiha… El le enseñaría a no meterse con un Uchiha…

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	32. El Secuestro

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32 :<strong>

**El Secuestro**

**.**

**.**

**-*Sanosuke Pov's**

Salí de la escuela junto a mi hermana melliza, Saaya. Como habíamos empezado a mitad del año escolar, aun no teníamos muchos amigos… nos miraban raro y nos hacían pendejadas maldades… A mi hermana es a la que más bromas pesadas le hacen, a cada rato tengo que meterme para defenderla… Se que cuando sea grande, seré un servidor del mundo, un policía del FBI… Así como en las series de la tele…

Mire mi reloj verde de Ben 10 la hora… Eran las 3 de la tarde, en unos minutos la tía Shizune nos vendría a recoger, ya que mama trabajaba en una empresa que ni yo sabia donde, se mantenía ocupada a esa hora y salía a las 6, entonces la tía Shizune nos recogía a ambos para llevarnos a casa.

—¿Crees que la tía se atraso, sano?—me pregunto mi hermana.

La mire y consulte de nuevo el reloj digital, había pasado 10 minutos y la tía no llegaba… Era extraño… La tía nunca se retrasaba. Me encogí de hombros y le señale un banco que había cerca de la escuela de niños. Nos dirigimos hacia ahí… esperamos y esperamos…

Saaya se recostó en mi hombro porque estaba cansada y yo solamente me quede observando el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de gris… el cielo amenazaba con llover, era de esperarse, había hecho mucho calor el día entero…con el brazo libre que tenia, ya que Saaya hacia presión sobre el izquierdo, empecé a abanicarme la cara.

Seguí mirando a cielo hasta que pude darme cuenta de que una camioneta o furgoneta negra se paraba frente a nosotros. Arquee las cejas. Era extraño… moví mi brazo izquierdo intentando despertar a mi hermana, esta se despertó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vámonos de aquí…—le susurre.

Nos levantamos y al tiempo de girarnos, sentí como alguien que no era mi hermana me agarraba el brazo.

—Oiga…—dije mirando hacia atrás.

Me di cuenta de que la persona que me estaba agarrando, deteniendo, tenía la cara camuflada, como si fuese un ladrón o peor aun un secuestrador… Tire de mi brazo, pero me era imposible la presión de la persona me estaba lastimando mi pobre brazo.

—Suélteme…—dije a la persona.

—Vienen con nosotros…—dijo la persona con voz de hombre.

—¿Qué?

El hombre me levanto como si fuese un saco de papa y me puso sobre su hombro con su fuerte brazo me inmovilizo, yo empecé a patalear y a gritar, o nadie nos oyó o no quiso oírnos. El fortachón me llevo a la furgoneta junto con mi hermana, el fortachón que me traía como un saco, subió a la furgoneta conmigo y cuando el otro hombre fornido iba a subir con mi hermana.

—¿Qué haces?—le dijo el hombre que estaba amarrándome los pies y las manos al otro—No es a ella a quien buscamos… Es al hijo de Sasuke tonto… Suelta a la mocosa… Ya vámonos…

Vi como mi hermana era tirada sobre la acera, y el hombre que había tirado a mi hermana se subía rápidamente en la furgoneta, empezó a cerrar las puertas mientras el vehículo comenzaba a correr.

Me quede pasmado… ¿Es que acaso me estaba pasando como en una serie policiaca…? ¿Era secuestrado? ¿Y mi hermana que? ¿La dejarían tirada en el suelo?

Cuando la última rendija de la puerta que me dejaba ver a mi hermana se cerraba, sentí como un paño con un olor extraño era postrado en mi boca. ¿Acaso el hombre iba a asfixiarme? Me sentí al rato mareado… no podía respirar bien… ¿Me estaba muriendo?

—Sanosuke…—escuchaba mi hermana gritarme.

Solo oía los gritos de mi hermana después todo se puso negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*Sakura Pov's**

Llegue a la casa luego del trabajo… entre por el portón con el auto, frente a la casa había varios autos parados. ¿Es que acaso Shizune estaba dando una fiesta? Sonríe… Shizune no era de esas… Algo me llamo la atención, un coche de patrulla en mi casa… ¿Es que acaso?

Ni bien parqueé el auto, Salí disparada de el hacia la casa, oía voces provenientes del salón, corriendo como los tacones me daban, entre al salón. Ví a mi hermana sentada en un sofá con Itachi a un lado y Sasori al otro. Un hombre vestido de civil estaba agachado a su altura mientras otros estaban en un grupo hablando.

Al parecer Itachi se fijo en mi presencia, porque levanto la mirada y se sorprendió luego me miro con esa mirada que decía que no había buenas noticias.

—Itachi… ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Sasori se levanto y se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me dijo que no perdiera la calma… ¿Qué calma? No entendía nada… Vi que Shizune se tapaba la cara con las manos. La vi llorar enloquecidamente, no entendía nada… seguía sin entender… ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por qué mi salón estaba lleno de policías? ¿Por qué lloraba Shizune? ¿Dónde estaban Sanosuke y Saaya?

—Shizune…—susurre.

—Usted es Haruno Sakura…—dijo un hombre pelicastaño de ojos negros acercándose a mí. Sasori dejo de abrazarme y se mantuvo a mi lado.

—Si soy yo…—respondí.

—Soy el detective Inuzuka…

—¿En que puedo ayudarle detective Inuzuka? —pregunte, me era extraño que hubiese un detective en mi salón y un par de policías.

—Mama…—escuche a mi espalda. Me volví para darme cuenta de que mi hija estaba frente a mí con un brazo escayolado y con un chichón en la frente.

—Saaya… ¿Qué te paso?

—Secuestraron a Sanosuke, Sakura…—dijo Sasori soltó a si sin más. Lo mire incrédula…

—¿Qué? Es mentira… ¿Verdad?

El detective Inuzuka negó con la cabeza. Me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Déjeme decirle que no… Recibimos una llamada de la escuela de sus hijos, una maestra vio como se llevaban a sus hijos, ella corrió hacia ellos, pero no llego a tiempo, solo llego a tiempo para asegurarse de que la pequeña estuviese bien… y ver quien se llevaba a su otro hijo… ¿Puede decirnos si tiene algún problema con alguien? Puede que este secuestro este vinculado…

—El único problema que tiene es una rata de mierda llamada Sasuke Uchiha…—dijo Sasori.

—Cuida tu vocabulario…—dijo el detective.

—Gomen…

—El único problema que tengo ahora es con mi esposo… Pero no creo que el llegue a estos extremos… El no haría eso… El nunca haría eso…—le respondí.

—Se ve que no lo conoces, Sakura…—siguió Sasori.

—Puede darnos su dirección…—continuo el detective preguntándome.

—¿Cómo es posible que no conozca a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Dueño del imperio Uchiha? Por dios…

—Ya Sasori… No ves que Sanosuke lo han secuestrado… Como es posible que…—le grite al Sasori.

Ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Mi pequeño bebe estaba en un lugar frio… lo sentía… Mi pobre niño… No quería llorar delante de toda esa gente… Deseaba estar sola… pero tenía que colaborar… Esto tal vez era culpa de Sasuke, el había dicho que quería quitarme a los niños… ¿Qué mejor que secuestrar a uno y luego al otro?

—No creo que fue Sasuke, Sasori… Yo…

—No lo quieres ver, pero Sasuke te amenazo con quitártelos…

—Cállate…

—Solo esta alterado al igual que tu, Sakura…—le dijo Itachi mientras seguía consolando a Shizune.

—Es mi culpa…—dijo en ese momento Shizune—Si no hubiese ido tarde a buscarlos esto nunca hubiese pasado…

—Shizune…—murmure.

—Si no me hubiese entretenido en el centro comercial, esto no hubiese pasado…

—Shizune… Es obvio que detrás de todo esto Sasuke esta… Debemos buscarlo… No puedo imaginar que torturas le estará haciendo a mi hijo…

—Aunque no lo creas yo tengo corazón…—dijo una voz.

Me volví. La silueta dominante de Sasuke entro en el salón, seguido del abogado de Sasuke, el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga y… ¿Ten-ten? Vi como la castaña sonreía y se acercaba a mi, me abrazo y me quedo como en shock… Era imposible… ¿Ten-Ten allí? ¿En mi casa?

—Ten-Ten…

—Sakura…

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunte media ida. Ten-ten mi hermana desaparecida estaba en mi salón, tranquila y bien…—¿Ten-ten?

—Lo siento… Siento haber hecho todo lo que hice…—me sonrió—Con ayuda de alguien fui a rehabilitación y ahora estoy bien…

—Pero como es que…

Ten-ten sonrió y entrelazo la mano con la del sangrón primo de Hinata, este sonrió.

—Yo me case… con Neji… El me ayudo a terminar de salir de las drogas, gracias a el estoy aquí…

—Gracias… Neji…

—No hay de que…—dijo este.

—Ya basta de lloriqueo, es obvio que me acusan de algo que no hice…—dijo Sasuke entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—¿Quieres que te creamos, Uchiha?—dijo Sasori—Seguramente le pagaste a alguien para que hiciera todo esto… Saaya fue gravemente herida y quien sabe que le hicieron a Sanosuke.

Sasuke lo miro ceñudo, antes de meterse la mano en la chaqueta del traje. Me sonrojo, maldición no me había dado cuenta de que traía la misma ropa de hace rato, gracias a dios que no llevaba la peluca, me la había quitado en el auto… Espero que no se de cuenta.

De la chaqueta Sasuke extrajo un papel doblado, se lo paso al detective Inuzuka, este lo leyó brevemente. Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado antes de darme el papel a mí.

_«Uchiha, Sasuke…_

_Lamento decirte que se ya tu secreto… Te lo tenias muy callado… Haha, al fin ya lo se… No tenias porque ocultarlo, los niños son preciosos y más los tuyos…_

_Te preguntarás que quiero, te acuerdas del dinero que perdí por tu culpa, pues quiero ese dinero de nuevo, secuestre a tu hijo, un heredero varón es más importante que una heredera… Creo que por eso ordene que dejaran a la mocosa… ^^ Se que en tu familia los herederos tienen que ser varones para poder hacerse del imperio Uchiha… ¿No querrás que le pase nada malo al chico o si?_

_Si quieres volver a verlo, solo tienes que buscar $500, 000,000 de dólares y ponerlo a mi cuenta, pero no te saldrá tan fácil, nada de policías, no contactes con nadie, solos tú y yo… Ten siempre tu móvil a mano, porque puede que recibas noticias de tu hijo… puede…_

_Solo te digo que si no consigues el dinero, que se que tienes, para mañana a las 5. Veras a tu hijo flotando en el río a las 6 de la tarde, para que duerma con los peces…_

_Con amor, te quiere…_

_T, O._

_P.D: Te llamare y arreglaremos los trámites si no quieres que tu hijo perezca como hiciste con mi empresa. Y se que no quieres eso… ^^»_

Deje caer la nota al suelo, era mucho dinero, incluso para Sasuke… ¿Para que quería tanto dinero el tal T, O ese? Mire a Sasuke.

—Se que fue tu culpa…—dije—Esto es tu culpa…

—Estas demente… Que iba a saber que ese maniaco iba enterarse de que tenia hijos…—miro a Saaya—¿Estas bien?

Saaya se sonrojo y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—No le hables, todo es por tu culpa, mira lo que le paso a Saaya y ahora un maniaco quiere matar a mi hijo sino consigues los malditos US$500, 000,000… ¿Por dios que voy a hacer?—grite. Si no conseguíamos el dinero, mi pequeño iba a morir, mi hermoso Sanosuke.

—¿Crees que no hare nada? Es mi hijo también, no eres la única que esta pasando por esta desgracia… ¿Crees que no me duele? Pues te equivocas… Me duele, no quiero que le pase nada a ellos, el problema solo lo tenemos nosotros, no ellos…

—Por tu culpa van a matarlo…

—Si me permiten… —dijo el policía—¿Quién es T, O.

—Orochimaru Takahashi…

—Oh…—solo dijo el detective. Le paso la nota a uno de sus camaradas—Investigaremos en la base de datos, mientras tanto, usted señor Uchiha, vendrá con nosotros, queremos saber cual es el problema que hay entre el señor Takahashi y usted…

—Entiendo…

Varios policías fueron abandonando el salón, incluso Ten-ten, Neji, Shizune, Itachi, Sasori y Saaya se fueron. Mire de nuevo a Sasuke.

—Se que me odias, pero no quiero que le pase nada malo a nuestro hijo…

—**Mi** Hijo… Puede que hayas puesto tu esperma dentro de mí y los hayas engendrado, pero créeme que son solo míos…

—Cuando veo a Sanosuke me veo a mí de niño…—dijo—Me gusta verlo… Es tan…—se rio y me pregunte si estaría drogado—Son tan hermosos, mis hijos…

Arquee las cejas…

**.**

**.**

**-*Sasuke Pov's**

Mire a Sakura. Jure que la había visto antes… pero seguramente mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto… A mi… Se que es culpa mía de que mi hijo haya sido secuestrado, quien iba a creer que el idiota de Orochimaru haría esto… Solo se que si encuentro a Orochimaru lo matare con mis manos por causarle este sufrimiento a mis hijos…

—Aunque no me creas… Yo… A mi…—suspire. Era difícil confesar algo que me hacia débil, pero si quería que Sakura confiara en mi para recuperar nuestro hijo, tenia que ser sincero—Quiero a mis hijos… Cuando los veo sonrío como un tonto… Hare todo lo posible por rescatarlo… Después de ir a la comisaria, hablare con mi abogado y con el gerente del banco, sacara la cantidad de mi cuenta y mañana me reuniré en el lugar que me encontrare con Orochimaru…

—Te hare una pregunta… Una sola pregunta… ¿Acaso le hiciste lo mismo a ese tal Orochimaru lo mismo que a mi familia?

—El banco se la cobro… no tengo nada que ver con los prestamos…

—¡Que mentiroso eres!

—Ya me voy… Hablaremos luego…—dije dándome la vuelta.

Sentí la mano cálida de Sakura en mi brazo, deteniéndome. Me volví y la mire, sus ojos llorosos me miraban atentamente, se acerco a mi y me abrazo por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Mis brazos se movieron solos y rodearon su cintura, apretándola contra mí, Sakura estaba llorando y yo quería… quería…

—Quiero consolarte…

—Me gustaría que fuese diferente… Pero sabes muy bien que… que lo que paso no se puede borrar, me hiciste daño y a mis hijos…

—Lo siento… Yo lo arreglare… Te lo prometo…—deshice el abrazo y la mire.

Le sonreí, se parecía mucho a la Sakura de hace 7 años a la chica que… negué con la cabeza, en serio que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma, no tenia control sobre mi mente. Me aleje de ella y cuando iba saliendo del salón, lo escuche.

—Gracias…—su voz dulce entro en mi cuerpo. Sonreí de nuevo. Al menos por ahora todo estaba bien… Todo iba a estar bien…

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	33. Amor de Padre

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33:<strong>

**Amor de Padre**

**.**

**.**

**-*Sanosuke Pov's**

Me dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca reseca. En realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada, intente levantarme, pero la presión de algo me impedía moverme, entonces como un flash recordé lo poco que recordaba. Escuela, Salida, Furgoneta, Hombres, Saaya, Saco de Papas, Saaya en el suelo, Secuestro…

Me senté rápidamente, ni se muy bien como lo hice. Intente fijar mi vista, al fin estoy viendo… Era una especie de almacén y la poca luz que entraba era de una ventana rota del techo. Todavía había luz del sol… o no había pasado el tiempo mientras había estado inconsciente o era el día siguiente. Cuando mi vista pudo acostumbrarse y dejar de ser borrosa, ví lo que me rodeaba, además de ser un almacén, era un surtidora o algo así, había cajas de golosinas por todas partes. ¿Qué secuestrador era aquel? Uno aficionado a las golosinas como un niño…

—Así que ya has despertado…—escuche.

Volví la cabeza hacia la voz. Un hombre con el cabello negro por la cintura y de ojos tenebrosos, estaba frente a mí. Con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro se iba acercando a mí, hasta tenerlo de rodilla al frente. Una de sus manos se puso en mi barbilla y me obligo mirarlo a la cara.

—Eres idéntico a tu padre… Quien iba a decir que Sasuke Uchiha iba a tener hijos… Tu padre es muy suertudo… Es una lastima que si no consigue el dinero… Creo que iras a dormir con los peces…

¿Dormir con los peces?

El pareció notar mi sorpresa, porque se rió.

—Si, dormir con los peces… Pero no dormirás con ellos si tu papi consigue el dinero… y hablando de eso… Ya ha amanecido… Es hora de que llame a tu papi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*Sasuke Pov's**

Como acordamos el día de ayer el detective Inuzuka y yo, unos expertos en secuestro, rastrearían la llamada cuando llamara Orochimaru para darme las indicaciones. Estábamos en mi piso, cuando Sakura llego con Sasori, Itachi, Shizune y mi hija Saaya.

—Buenos días…

—Hola… Sakura…—mire a Saaya—Hola, como te encuentras hoy…

—Etto… Bien…—murmuro ella abrazándose al brazo de su madre.

Mire a Sakura y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos hablar…—dije observándola.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Si…—dijo ella.

**.**

**.**

**-*Sakura Pov's**

Sasuke me llevo hacia la habitación que había sido mía cuando estábamos juntos hace 7 años, era increíble como seguía estando igual, incluso… la cama estaba igual como la deje, el armario tenia las puertas abiertas, los cajones de la cómoda por igual y todavía seguían teniendo ropa, mi ropa.

—¿Te preguntaras porque deje todo igual, no? ¿Es eso?

—Yo…—lo mire a través del espejo del tocador, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama frente a mi—Si… ¿Es que acaso nunca entraste a mi cuarto?

—No… Sinceramente, la última vez que entre… fue… el día de tu cumpleaños aquí… Ni siquiera cuando vinieron tus amigas a recoger tus cosas…

—No se llevaron casi nada, lo dejaron todo aquí…

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dándole no importancia. Lo mire y luego sonreí. Sabia que a Sasuke le había importado al menos algo, claro… Fui la primera mujer que lo dejo… y no al revés…

—Ya tengo el dinero…—dijo el interrumpiendo el silencio que se hizo en la habitación.

—Te lo devolveré…—le dije volviéndome hacia el.

Sasuke me frunció el ceño y se levanto, acercándose a mí y acorralándome en la cómoda.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta… Es mi hijo también… No se que diablos pasa por esa cabeza tuya, Sakura… Como crees que te pediré que me devuelvas el dinero, sabiendo que con ese dinero rescato a mi hijo… No soy tan perverso, Sakura… No lo soy…

—L-lo siento… Yo solo…

Sasuke suspiro y ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Es difícil tratarnos bien… O al menos se que no quieres que nos tratemos bien… No le hare nada a mis hijos… Te lo prometo…

—Es difícil creerte cuando has hecho de todo, Sasuke… Me has humillado, y por si no lo recuerdas, me has dicho de todo delante de mis hijos…

—Nuestros…

—Mis… —suspire—Ya dejémoslo… ¿Si?

Sasuke permaneció callado mientras me seguía mirando, una de sus manos voló hacia mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. Lo mire a los ojos y lo que ví en ellos no me sorprendió. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo hijo de puta de hace 7 años, solo pensaba en el sexo como único recurso en la vida.

—Sigues siendo tan suave…—susurro el.

—Y tu un pervertido…

—Que desee tener sexo contigo, no quiere decir que sea pervertido…—me beso en la mejilla—Umm…

—Como es posible que pienses en sexo cuando nuestro hijo esta secuestrado por un maniático…

Sasuke pareció reaccionar y se alejo de ella, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para yo poder respirar tranquilamente. ¿Es que acaso los nervios tenían a Sasuke descontrolado? Me toque la mejilla aun ardiéndome por su suave beso. Sasuke me sonrío y volvió a acercarse. Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Aun no he olvidado su textura… ¿Puedes creerlo…?

—Lo siento… pero eso a mi no me int…

—¡Sasuke!—grito alguien desde afuera.

Sasuke me sonrió y fue a la puerta, la abrió. Y entro el detective.

—El móvil sonó, un número privado…

—¿Podrán localizar a Orochimaru?

—Estamos en eso… Ven, volverá a sonar de nuevo…

Los tres salimos del cuarto hacia la sala, en ese momento el móvil de Sasuke volvió a sonar, uno de los ayudantes del detective, que tenia unos auriculares puestos, con la cabeza le indico a Sasuke que atendiera. Sasuke agarro el móvil y contesto.

**.**

**.**

**-*Sasuke Pov's**

Trague nervioso, era extraño que estuviese nervioso, yo nunca me ponía nervioso, pero era obvio en la situación en la que estaba estuviera de ese modo. Agarre el móvil y conteste:

—¿Si?

—Donde estabas…-—escuche la voz siniestra de Orochimaru—Porque no contestaste la primera vez, te dije que si contactabas…

—Ya lo se…—lo interrumpí—Solo… Estaba teniendo sexo… sobre mi mesa…—respondí mintiendo.

No había contestado, porque además de que había estado con Sakura en el cuarto, tenía que esperar para que los investigadores pudiesen rastrear la llamada.

—¿Tienes el dinero?

—Si…

—Bien… Así me gusta… ¿Quieres escuchar a tu hijo?

—Si, por favor…—pedí. Quería escucharlo, al menos su voz, para saber que estaba bien.

—Espera… Haha...

Se escucho como si el se estuviese moviendo y luego algo rompiendo, o algo así…

—Aquí lo tienes… Dile hola a tu papi…—escuche la sucia voz de Orochimaru.

—Sálvame…—oí la voz rota de Sanosuke.

—Sanosuke…

—Quiero a mi mama…—lloro el antes de que Orochimaru le quitase el teléfono.

—Ya basta mocoso…—dijo Orochimaru—Esta tarde a las 5 debajo del puente Brooklyn… A las 5, con el dinero, sin policías, solo tu… y si quieres a tu mujer… El dinero lo quiero completito, si no quieres que a tu hijito le haga un oyó en la cabeza… Adiós…

—Espera…

Pero Orochimaru ya había colgado. Me quede con el móvil en la mano un minuto antes de pasárselo de nuevo al rastreador.

—¿Qué dijo, Aburame? —le pregunto el detective al hombre de cabello pincho negro y de anteojos del mismo color.

—Lo que esperábamos…

—Bien… Preparen todo para las 4 y media…

—¿Ya se van?—pregunto Sakura.

—Hemos encontrado el lugar de donde llamaba el individuo…—dijo el de los lentes—Con un poco de suerte, lo atraparemos antes de la hora planeada… ^^

—¿Irán detrás de el?

—Umm… Si…

Arquee las cejas, iban a ir detrás de el, sin tener un plan, que clase de investigadores eran… o acosa tenia un plan y nosotros no lo sabíamos…

—Si le sucede algo a mi bebe, les juro…—empezó a decir Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por el Inuzuka.

—Señora, somos profesionales en secuestro… No se preocupe…

—Esta bien, Sakura…—-le dije.

—¿No podemos ir con ustedes…?—siguió Sakura.

—Sakura deja que ellos hagan su trabajo, para eso les pagan, son profesionales, si uno de sus planes hubiesen fallado créeme que no estuviesen aquí…—dijo Sasori poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Fruncí el ceño… Y aun así seguía fastidiando… ¿Por qué tuvo Sakura que invitarlo a mi casa? Le perdono que Itachi estuviese bajo mi techo, pero no el hombre que me había…

—Tsk…

—¿Qué, Sasuke?—dijo sonriendo altaneramente el idiota del Suna—¿Te molesta…?

—Sabes muy bien que si…

Sasori se rio y yo desee romperle la cara (Te la rompieron a ti Sasuke, Haha), pero sabia que no debía armar un pelea en medio de la situación en la que estábamos, era mejor dejarlo. Me encogí de hombros, dándole no importancia. Los investigadores abandonaron mi piso, y solo quedábamos nosotros 3, Itachi, Shizune y Saaya.

Volví la cabeza hacia el maletín que había encima de la mesilla. Si podía salvar a mi hijo sin dar el dinero, ese dinero iba a ir hacia el fideicomiso de mis hijos. Tal vez con eso… ayudaba en algo como un padre… aunque se que nunca seria el padre que ellos quisiesen, porque se el daño que les hice, pero saber que ayudaba a salir sano y salvo a mi hijo de esta me llenaba de satisfacción…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-*Sanosuke Pov's**

Yo quería hablar con mama, pero solo había escuchado la voz del hombre por el que estaba aquí, amarrado, amordazado y con hambre. No quería llorar, los hombres no lloran, pero… tengo miedo… El hombre ese estaba limpiando una pistola con un pañuelo y de vez en cuando me sonreía apuntándome con esta.

Le había escuchado decirle al hombre que era mi padre, que a las 5 de la tarde, ellos iban a reunirse. Incluso mi madre podría estar allí… deseaba que mi madre estuviese allí, yo no conocía a mi padre y además de todo eso, lo odiaba.

—Sabes tu papaíto te va a salvar… Va a pagarme mi dinero, pero aun así…—se rio—No te devolveré a el… —se volvió a reír con esa risa que identificaba a la gente mala—Contigo ganare tanto dinero… Tu padre es riquísimo… Tiene bancos, empresas de construcción, de inversiones, juega en la bolsa… El hace de todo… Y tiene tanto dinero… Hare que pague lo que le hizo a mi empresa… Es un estafador…—me miro y sonrió—Tu papi es un estafador…

Bueno, si era estafador o no, no me importaba, el hombre que decía que era mi padre, no era nadie para mí… El nos abandono antes de nacer, ni siquiera se inmuto en buscarnos… Entonces porque tenía que preocuparme por lo que decía este señor de ese hombre… Solo deseaba que mi madre me rescatase…

**.**

**.**

**-*Sasuke Pov's**

Estaba esperando sentado en un banco debajo del puente, al parecer Orochimaru sabia que el sitio donde iba a recoger su dinero, era un sitio algo abandonado, parece ser que en un tiempo fue un pequeño parque de niños, aun así. Había algunos policías camuflados, podía parecer que estaba solo allí, pero no lo estaba.

Mire el reloj de pulsera, eran las 4:50PM, solo faltaban minutos para el encuentro, esperaba que Orochimaru no se diese cuenta de la emboscada, estaba demasiado tranquilo y yo estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta…

Negué con la cabeza. ¿De donde había salido ese Sasuke miedoso? Yo no era así… suspire, era obvio que Sakura me hacia sentir de esa manera… y mis hijos… Sonreí… sucedía cada vez que pensaba en ellos, era difícil no hacerlo. Eran mis hijos, quien iba a decir que un hombre como yo iba a tener unas hermosuras como esas… Ahora sueno como el baka de Naruto.

Escuche el ruido de un motor y volví la cabeza, un todoterreno negro acababa de entrar en la estancia del pequeño parque. Me levante del banco, dos hombres vestidos de negro salieron del vehículo. Uno de ellos fue hacia la parte del asiento trasero y abrieron la puerta, vi como el imbécil de Orochimaru salía del todoterreno.

**|N/A:** La escena viene siendo como Hangover 1: Cuando el chino (Ken Jeong) trae de regreso al falso Doug (Haha) con sus dos hombres mastodontes… Imagínense a Orochimaru… como si fuese el chinito raro ese… y MY Lovely Sanosuke, El Doug Negro… Para los que la han visto ^^

—Sasuke…—dijo el. Poso la mirada sobre el maletín que traía en la mano y sonrío—Trajiste mi vida…

Lo fulmine con la mirada, el siguió sonriendo con esa sonrisa cínica, mientras se acercaba a mi. Cuando estuvo frente a mi acerco las manos hacia el maletín. Lo quite de su vista.

—Mi dinero…

—Primero mi hijo…—le dije.

—Ah, verdad… se me estaba olvidando…—aplaudió.

Uno de los hombres fue hacia la parte trasera del todoterreno y abría la portezuela, extrajo de el un saco crema y se lo calo al hombro. Mire a Orochimaru furioso, ese imbécil había maltratado a mi hijo. El hombretón dejo el saco detrás de Orochimaru y se agacho a su altura, quitando la soga que estaba enrollada sobre la boca del costal.

Vi como la cabeza encapuchada de mi hijo salía de el. Estaba amarrado y sucio.

—Destápale la cabeza…—dije quería asegurarme de ello.

—Sabes que Sasuke estas jodiendo mucho…—dijo Orochimaru antes de sacar una pistola de su espalda.

**.**

**.**

**-*Denisetkm**

(Ya me harte…¬_¬)

Orochimaru sonrío y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era un maldito, iba a quedarse con su hijo e iba a matarlo allí mismo.

—Dame el dinero…

—Primero a mi hijo…

—No estoy para negociar, Sasuke…—murmuro mientras seguía apuntándolo con la pistola.

Sasuke apretó el maletín contra si… En estos momentos no sabia que hacer, se miro una mano… le estaba temblando. Volvió a mirar al pelilargo.

—Yo si… Te daré el dinero… si me das a mi hijo…

Orochimaru se rió.

—Quiero verlo…—exigió Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir… sabia que había algunos policías camuflados y cualquier movimiento en falso de Orochimaru, este terminaría derribado en el suelo. No podía creer que fuese tan entupido para venir solo con dos hombres como refuerzo.

_«Mejor cállate y alarga la espera…»_ se dijo así mismo.

—Enséñamelo…—siguió el Uchiha.

OrochiGay… (Digo Orochimaru =P) chasqueo los dedos y el hombre que estaba arrodillado junto a Sanosuke, los destapo por completo y luego le quito la capucha que llevaba rebelando su rostro sucio y mojado por las lagrimas.

—Sanosuke…

—Um…—dijo pero el trapo que le tapaba la boca le impedía hablar.

—Suéltalo y te daré el dinero…

—Primero una cosita, Sasuke… Te olvidas de algo…

—Me pediste en la carta que buscara el dinero., ya lo tengo ahora devuélveme a mi hijo…

—Ese no es el Sasuke que yo conozco… ¿Quién eres, su hermano?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo de nuevo, estaba sucio todo por culpa de Orochimaru. Si lo agarraban le iba a dar la paliza de su vida… Lo mataría con sus propias manos por hacerle daño a su hijo.

—Ok, hagamos un intercambio… Se que no estas armado porque si estuvieses armado hace rato que hubiera un muerto aquí… Aunque obvio que va a ver un muerto de todos modos… Yo me llevare el dinero y a tu hijo, luego intentare sacarle mas dinero a tu solitaria, deprimida y viuda mujer, que por cierto nunca he visto… Ay… Ya me lo imagino, su esposo muerto, su hijo desaparecido y un hombre que quiere quitarle el dinero de la herencia de sus hijos…—se carcajeo—No te parece bien…

—Si yo conseguía el dinero, me ibas a dar a mi hijo… Ya lo tengo… Devuélveme a mi hijo…

—No sabes decir otra cosa que: Devuélveme, Hijo, Dinero… Ya estoy harto de que repitas lo mismo, Uchiha…

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaban los policías que no hacían nada? El no era un hombre de combate… Era un hombre de negocios, nunca se vio apuntado con un arma en toda su vida… y ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello tampoco tenia que salvar a su hijo, cueste lo que cueste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se mordió el labio. Había obligado a Kiba llevarla, no podía estar tranquila sentada en un sofá tomando el te mientras la vida de su hijo y del padre de este estaban en peligro, no señor… Pero ahora que veía a Sasuke y al hombre que se hacia llamar Orochimaru, no estaba tan segura… Tenia miedo por ellos, claro que lo tenia, su bebe no tenia la culpa de tener un papa despistado, si ella hubiese tenido enemigos de esa magnitud, como era el hombre de cabello largo, no andará por ahí a sus andanzas y mantendría a sus hijos bajo una vigilancia estricta… Eso, claro que lo hará después de eso… si es que salen sanos y salvos de esta…

—Uhh…

—No quería que vinieses por esto mismo… No queremos que presencies esto…—dijo Kiba a su lado.

En cierto modo ya le había cogido un poco de cariño al detective, era una persona humilde, amable y se había entendido muy bien con el… Debería haber mas hombres como el, aunque fuese un mujeriego pues por encima de la ropa se le veía, además de que ella lo había visto coquetear con Shizune y con ella no se quedo atrás. Le cayo bien… (Odio A Sakura, se me esta pareciéndose a Karin, solo que Sakura es una mujer de clase alta, o sea una Marilyn Monroe y Karin una Snooki de baja categoría).

Sakura volvió la vista hacia la pequeña disputa entre los dos hombres y vio a Sasuke acercarse mas a Orochimaru, mientras le acercaba el maletín con intención de dárselo.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?—pregunto Sakura a Kiba.

—Ganar tiempo, con el Orochimaru, tengo un francotirador apuntando su cabeza… Cualquier cosa que haga…—una sonrisa maquiavélica aprecio en su rostro.

—Pensé que…

—Uchiha me pago lo suficiente para salvarle la vida… Si ese energúmeno intenta algo… Bang…

—No pareces profesional… No quiero que mi bebe…

—Deja que me ocupe de esto, señorita…—dijo el regalándole una sonrisa esta vez de puro coqueteo.

Sakura entorno los ojos y siguió mirando. A esa distancia de donde estaba ella, solo se veían las siluetas inconfundibles de los dos hombres, de Sasuke, de su pequeño tirado en el suelo y del hombre que pagaría por sus pecados.

—¿Qué va a hacer Sasuke? ¿Esta loco?—pregunto retóricamente al ver que Sasuke se acercaba mas y le ofrecía otra vez el maletín.

—Creo que por su hijo… Ya se esta hartando…

—Haz algo…

Kiba sonrío y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que le hacia una seña a alguien. Sakura se pregunto que clase de juego jugaba el detective aquel. La pelirosa volvió rápidamente la vista hacia los hombres, Sasuke ya tenia a Sanosuke entre sus brazos y lo desamarraba, mientras que el tal Orochimaru estaba con sus dos hombres revisando el maletín, para ver si no era un gancho para caer en la trampa.

_«Hubiese sido mejor si hubiesen puesto dinero falso, seguramente no se daría cuenta… ¬¬»_

Al ver que Orochimaru después de intercambiar Sanosuke por el dinero, se acercaba a ellos y le volvía apuntar con la pistola, y esta era disparada hacia Sasuke. Pero un rápido disparo de uno de los hombres de Inuzuka y Orochimaru cayó al piso. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia un Sasuke inerte en el suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yacía en el suelo con su pequeño hijo bajo su cuerpo protegiéndolo. Había escuchado el sonido de la pistola al disparar, y rápidamente había cogido a Sanosuke, abrazándolo, sentía un agudo dolor el brazo izquierdo y el dolor mientras seguía en el piso se intensificaba más.

—¡Sasuke!—gritó Sakura al tiempo que se agachaba delante de el.

—Estoy bien…—dijo el levantándose. Miro a su hijo que estaba sentado a su lado. Se agarro el brazo adolorido, de acuerdo, no estaba bien, pero podía aguantar.

—No lo estas, estas sangrando…

Sin prestar atención a la gritona de Sakura, le acaricio el cabello negro como el de él, revolviéndoselo.

—¿Tu estas bien?

Sanosuke lo miro.

—Si… Pero tu no…

—No te preocupes pequeño, a tu papi lo llevaran ya al hospital—dijo Kiba viendo como se acercaban a los paramédicos.

—Pero solo tienen que curarme el brazo y ya… No voy a ir a un hospital… Odio los hospitales…¬¬

—Tienes que ir papa…—dijo su hijo.

Sasuke sonrío. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Sonrío como tonto, sentía una gran calidez inundando todo su ser.

—Hay que sacarte la bala, Uchiha…—dijo Kiba mirándolo con burla.

—Pensé que solo me había rozado…

Kiba arqueo las cejas.

—Tienes un hoyo en el antebrazo, acaso eres ciego…

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Los dos paramédicos se acercaron y lo montaron en la camilla, Sakura fue con el hasta la ambulancia, donde se encontró con Naruto.

—Yo me iré con el… quédate con el chico, ha pasado un gran susto…

—No es necesario, estoy bien…—dijo Sasuke desde adentro del vehículo.

—Ya, Teme… Eso lo sabemos… Si no, no estuvieses refunfuñando como un niño… Adiós Sakura, nos veremos…—-dijo el rubio y subió a la ambulancia, esta se alejo.

Sakura volvió con su hijo.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho… Todo esto es…

—Esta bien… Casi me hago en los pantalones…—sonrío—¿Tu crees que estará bien?

—¿Quién?

—Papa… Sabes… No es tan malo… Si el hubiese sido un malo papa, no me hubiese rescatado… No hubiese hecho todo eso por mí… Le importamos, aunque nos haya hecho daño, aunque no lo admita mucho…

—Sanosuke…

—Si, lo se… No debemos meternos en asuntos de adultos, ya… —volvió a sonreír—Aprenderé a quererlo… Y tu también mama… Si es que no has dejado de…

—Shh… Cosas de adultos., recuerdas…

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros.

Sakura sonrío. Sasuke era un tonto, Sanosuke se daba cuenta de todo, si el iba a aprender a quererlo, era una lastima, porque ya no podían quedarse allí. Tenían que irse de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, porque si no se vería otra vez bajo el efecto enfermizo del enamoramiento de Sasuke…

_«Otra vez me esta volviendo loca… Aun me pregunto porque sigo enamorada de el…»_

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	34. Un dia con papa

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34:<strong>

**Un Dia Con Papa**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro a la habitación de Sasuke en el hospital con Sanosuke, Saaya se había quedado afuera con su tío Itachi, diciendo que entraría después, Sakura se preguntaba que le pasaba, su hija no era así tan fría, y era obvio que había cambiado.

Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana, estaba sentado en la cama, con una bata del hospital y el brazo escayolado. Cuando ella cerro la puerta, el miro hacia ellos. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro pálido.

—Hola…

—Hola…—dijo ella—Sanosuke quería venir…

—Ahh… Hola Sanosuke…—dijo sonriendo hacia su hijo.

—Hola papa…—el niño se acerco a el—Ya estas mejor…

—Un poco, solo tengo esto…—dijo el Uchiha mostrándole el brazo izquierdo—¿Y tu?

—Etto… Yo me voy… Te esperare fuera, bebe…—dijo Sakura yendo hacia la puerta.

—No te vayas… Debemos hablar…

—Hablaremos después, Sasuke… Mientras tanto disfruta todo lo que puedas…—dijo ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

Sakura salió por la puerta y Sasuke se pregunto que quería decir con aquello. ¿Es que acaso ella iba a…? No, no lo iba a permitir…

—Que quiso decir con eso…—se pregunto el voz alta.

—No lo se…—dijo Sanosuke encogiéndose los hombros—¿Cuándo saldrás?

—En unos días…

—Ah… Yo… Etto…

—¿Si?

Sanosuke bajo la cabeza.

—Estaba preguntándome que cuando salieras de aquí… tu… yo… digo… nos…

—Yo también estaba preguntándome si cuando saliera de aquí, dejarías que tu y tu hermana pasaran un día conmigo, con este mal hombre que tienen como padre…—dijo interrumpiendo al chico.

Tenia que intentar al menos poder estar con ellos. Sakura no podía negarle aquel derecho de ser padre…

_«Quien iba creer que un hombre como yo se estuviese preocupando por lo que dijesen sus hijos… No voy a negar que me gusten, para que si son mis hijos y el que más se parece a mí de ellos, es el que mas me hace caso ahora…»_

—No eres malo…

Sasuke sonrío.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo… Y acepto, pero debo hablar con mi hermana, ella no le gusta mucho esta situación.

—¿Situación?

—Si, que te estés metiendo en nuestras vidas, eso fue lo que dijo…

—¿Qué?

—Ohh… Oops! Lo lamento, pero mi hermana… Creo que intercambiamos papeles… Yo era el que no quería tener nada que ver contigo y mira ahora… Creo que esta celosa, tal vez por eso actúa así…

—No lo se… pero me harías el favor de intentar preguntarle…

—Claro…—dijo su hijo dándole un abrazo y luego yéndose del cuarto.

Sasuke sonrío. Se miro el brazo izquierdo, como iba a trabajar así, o peor aun, no podía aguantar estar postrado en una cama… bueno gracias a eso al menos ya su hijo no lo odiaba…^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke en dos días salió del hospital. Quería ver a sus hijos de nuevo. Era domingo y tenía planeado pasar el día con sus hijos. Toco el timbre del piso de Naruto, necesitaba ayuda y quien mejor que su mejor amigo. Este abrió la puerta, vestido con tan solo un pantalón de pijama. Sasuke arqueo las cejas, eran ya las 2 de la tarde y Naruto todavía seguía en la cama…

—Teme…—dijo este estregándose los ojos, bostezo y luego se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

—Oye… ¿Que crees que haces?

—Teme, ya me estas visitando… al fin… Vamos entra…

Naruto dejo de abrazar a Sasuke y lo invito a pasar. El pelinegro entro. Casi todo estaba regado y algunas cosas en cajas.

—¿Te mudas?

—Eh… Algo, me mudare con Itachi… y venderé el piso…

—¿Y eso por que?

—Emm… porque ya que me casare con Hinata… no es necesario vivir en un piso, además he compadro una casa y la están reparando… así que mientras tanto viviré con tu hermano…

—Este será el ultimo día que me veras…

—Teme ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te vas a ir de la cuidad?

—No te iré a visitar a la casa de mi hermano…

—Ah… si, como digas…—dijo el rubio— ¿Y que haces aquí? Sabes aunque somos amigos es raro verte visitándome al menos que quieras un favor, o que necesites que te haga algo…

—Si… Ya… Veras… Yo quiero invitar a mis hijos a salir hoy… Pero no puedo ir a su casa así por así, tocar el timbre y hablar con Sakura normalmente…

—¿Y por que no?

—Naruto…

—Ya entendí…—dijo Naruto riéndose—¿Quieres que te acompañe…?

—Si…

—De acuerdo… Iré… ¿Me esperas a que me bañe? Huelo a cama…

—Si, como quieras…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no podía creer que había aceptado que Sasuke se llevara a sus hijos toda la tarde, debía de estar demente.

—Uff… Shizune que piensas sobre esto…

Shizune que estaba sentada en el sofá con una revista en la mano, la miro.

—¿Sobre que?

—Sasuke va a venir a buscar a los chicos… Yo…

—Sabes, creo que estas haciendo bien dejándole un espacio… no es tan mala persona… Mira que buscar tanto dinero para un rescate y además de proteger a Sanosuke para que no saliese herido es mucho… aunque sabemos que ha hecho cosas malas, lo hace porque seguramente se siente dolido…

—¿Y eso por que? Creo que debería ser al revés…

Shizune hizo un ademán de manos, restándole importancia.

—Quiero decir que tal vez haya tenido una infancia solitaria…

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Ya olvídalo… Lo que quiero decir es que deberías darle una oportunidad, creo que se la merece… solo la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos… Como si fuesen una familia separada…

—Somos una familia separada…

—Aun estas casada con el… pero el caso es que lo dejes que los conozcas, que tengan un lazo juntos, ya viste a Sanosuke, es increíble como haya cambiado su actitud…

—Si pero ahora Saaya es la de la mala actitud…

—Tal vez se sienta celosa, porque todo el mundo le pone atención a Sanosuke y a ella no…

—¿Tu crees?

Shizune no contesto y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, interrumpiendo su conversación. Sakura bufo y fue hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió descubrió al rubio revoltoso novio de su amiga, apoyado en un columna.

—Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio señalo hacia un todoterreno negro que estaba aparcado cerca.

—Es Sasuke… Ya sabes a que vino…

—Y no podía venir el a tocar la puerta…

—El dijo que seguramente le estamparías la puerta en las narices…

—Bueno… Si lo haría…

Naruto sonrío.

—Si… Voy a ir con el para que veas que no intentara robarte a sus hijos, solo quiere estar con ellos…

—No digas palabras que otros han puesto en tu boca, Naruto…

—No soy tan tonto, se decir una frase entera, Sakura…

—Lo siento…

Naruto volvió a sonreír. Y se fue hacia el vehículo, Sakura entro a la casa y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de sus hijos, fue primero a la de su hijo, pero antes de tocar este abrió la puerta.

—Ah…

—Ya no tienes que llamar, nos vemos a bajo…—y salió como si hubiera sido perseguido por el demonio.

Sakura suspiro y fue hacia la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta y entro, Saaya estaba sentada a los pies de la cama. La pelirosa se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿Por qué es tan amable? No entiendo nada…

—Y no intentes hacerlo… Yo te explicare… Le estamos dando una oportunidad para que se muestre como el hombre "bueno" que dice ser… y que sus amigos dicen que es…

—Pero tú lo odias…

—Saaya, no lo odio… solo que me hizo daño y no puedo hacer como si nada pasase, pero esto es ente nosotros dos, no entre nosotros 4 y más… Es solo entre tu papa y yo… Nosotros mismo debemos resolver nuestros problemas… No quiero que lo odies por lo que paso…

—Pero tú dijiste que también debíamos odiarlo…

—Eso fue hace mucho… Ahora es el presente… y…—suspiro. No sabía como hablar con su hija para que no entendiera las cosas mal, debía tomar las palabras con cuidado—Ahora quiero que bajes y que te muestres como eres en realidad, no finjas cosas que no sientas…

—Pero lo odio…

—Claro que no lo odias… Vi como lo mirabas aquel día… Te conozco…

—Bueno… No lo odio… Pero tengo miedo… y si se va otra vez… y si…

—Entonces vivirás con la duda, pero vive el presente… Conócelo… Sanosuke ya lo esta intentando…

Saaya suspiro.

—De acuerdo, lo hare…

Se levantaron las dos de la cama y juntas bajaron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaba parado Sasuke con Naruto y Sanosuke revoloteando a su lado. Sakura le sonrió.

—Hola…

—Espero que no hagas una tontería Sasuke, porque te juro que te arrepentirás…

—Ya lo se…

Sakura volvió a sonreír y vio como su hija se acercaba a u padre y lo saludaba. Los 4 se despidieron de ella y partieron a su destino. Sakura se dijo a si misma que tenia que vigilarlos, no era que… bueno si desconfiaba de Sasuke, era obvio hacerlo, luego después de todo lo que hizo y sabia muy bien que el imbécil de Naruto se vendía, pero era mejor asegurarse de ello. Se saco el móvil del bolsillo y busco el número de Kiba. Quería estar segura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto tarde la habían pasado en el parque de diversiones, yendo de una a otra atracciones, ya le dolían los pies, no entendía como era que los niños tenian tanta energía, el ya no daba para más, era como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Pero aun así se había divertido y había pasado unas horas con sus hijos que estaba seguro que en un futuro próximo no volvería a tener, sino arreglaba las cosas con Sakura.

Suspiro y Naruto que es ese momento esta degustando un cono de helado, ya que habían ido a la heladería luego del parque, lo miro.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

—No crees que es raro todo esto…

—Créeme, nunca te había visto reír…

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—En serio… Ya no lo haces, solo piensas en planos, en dinero, en empresas, en sexo, en mujeres…

—Ya entendí, no tienes que dar un resumen detallado de mi vida, delante de mis hijos…

Naruto sonrió y fijo la mirada en donde estaban sus hijos, Sasuke miro hacia allí también, estaban esperando la segunda ronda de helado frente al mostrador de la heladería y hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos. Incluso Saaya ya no era tan reservada como se había mostrado en un principio con el…

—Parecen muy unidos… Cuando tenga hijos, quiero que sean como ellos dos…—se rio—Debes sentirte muy orgulloso…

—Ya…

—¿No te sientes orgulloso?

—Si…

Los chicos volvieron a la mesa. Sasuke apoyo la cara en una mano y miro a Sanosuke, estaba seguro de cuando creciera iba a ser igual que el. Esperaba ver como crecían, como asistían a clase, como se enamoraban, como daban su primer beso y tendrían su primera novia o novio…

_«Que estoy pensando… No me puedo poner negativo… Se que los veré crecer…»_

—Papa…

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y miro a Sanosuke que casi el helado le tapaba la cara de tan grande que era el envase.

—Dime…

—¿Como se conocieron mama y tu?

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido.

—Bueno… Eso te lo diré cuando seas más grande… y podéis comprender el porque…

—Soy inteligente… Se que puedo entenderlo ahora… ¿Verdad que si tío Naruto?—dijo Sanosuke mirando al rubio.

Naruto chillo tan alto que algunas cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos y miraron al rubio con desaprobación.

— ¡Me llamo tío! ¡Me llamo tío!—grito Naruto eufórico—¡Soy tío!

—Basta, Naruto… La gente te mira como si fuese loco… y se que no lo eres… al menos que me guardes un secreto y no quieras decírmelo…

—Estoy feliz…

—Ya…—Sasuke miro a su hijo—Y como ya dije te lo diré en un futuro, si te lo digo ahora no comprenderás nada… aun tu mente no esta tan abierta…

—De acuerdo… Tengo un juego nuevo, me lo trajo tío Sasori… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Yo si quiero…—grito Naruto.

Sasuke lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada. Naruto nunca cambiaria…

—Tal vez otro día… —se miro el reloj, eran las 8 y media—Si no os llevo a la casa, su madre de seguro me mata… así que vamos…

—Pero no he terminado mi helado…—replico Saaya que había estado callada.

—Podemos llevárnoslo…

—Bueno… Entonces vámonos… Tengo que ver a iCarly…—-dijo la niña.

Se levantaron y luego de recoger los tarros y envolverlos en una funda, se fueron hacia el vehículo. Ya en el camino, Naruto se mantenía hablando sobre juegos de guerra con Sanosuke y Saaya cantaba una canción de un idioma raro a quien Sasuke le pareció más coreano que español. Llegaron a la casa y Sasuke se bajo del todoterreno junto a sus hijos. Los llevo a la puerta y toco. Shizune abrió la puerta.

—Hola…—dijo a sus sobrinos—¿Se divirtieron?

—Mira—dijo Sanosuke ensenándole la bolsa de la heladería y Saaya levanto otra con unos juguetes que se habían ganado en el parque—todo nuestro…

—Oh que bien…

—¿Y Sakura?—cuestiono Sasuke.

—Ahora no esta… Pero no tarda en venir… ¿Vas a esperarla?

—No tengo que llevar al imbécil que esta en el asiento del copiloto… Es una ladilla…

—Bien… Ya nos veremos luego, Sasuke… Niños no duren mucho…

Shizune se marcho con las bolsas de los niños. Sasuke se arrodillo a l altura de sus hijos.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver…?—pregunto Sasuke a sus hijos.

—Claro…—dijo Saaya.

Sasuke sonrió y se vio abrazado por los dos cuerpos delgados y pequeños de sus hijos. Sintió tanta emoción que incluso estaba viendo empañado. Siguió abrazando a sus hijos casi por 10 minutos, hasta que alguien carraspeo. Se separo de sus hijos para ver a Shizune otra vez.

—Ya es tarde para ellos y mañana hay escuela…—dijo ella.

—Si lo siento…—dijo Sasuke levantándose—Que pasen buenas noches…

—Igual tu papa…—dijo Saaya.

—Sueña conmigo…—dijo Sanosuke y luego entraron a la casa.

Shizune se quedo parada en la entrada mirándolo.

—Sabes, tienes mucha suerte… hubiese sido yo y créeme… que esto no estuviese siendo así…

—¿Qué harías?

—Bueno 1ero te golpearía hasta que entrases en razón… ^^

—No lo intentes…

—Tienes una oportunidad, Sasuke… No la desaproveches… Si amas a tus hijos, piensas bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, piensa bien tus palabras antes de soltarlas… Las palabras duelen… Bueh… que pases buenas noches y dile a ese imbécil que tienes en el asiento del copiloto que tenga cuidado con mis sobrinos… Es muy extraño…

—Ni que lo digas…

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches…—repitió el.

Shizune sonrió y entro a la casa. Sasuke volvió a su vehículo y arranco. En el trayecto entero Naruto no paraba de hablar de sus hijos e incluso el no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero ya Naruto exageraba. Se detuvo en un semáforo y vio un destello rosa que le hizo volver la cabeza. Sakura estaba saliendo en ese momento de lo que parecía un restaurant. Afino la vista y reconoció al hombre que estaba a su lado. Un ataque de algo que no supo identificar lo ataco en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa, luego de pasarse la tarde entera vigilando a Sasuke junto a Kiba. Había sido agotador, luego de que lo vigilara en el parque y luego en la heladería, Kiba había sugerido cenar en un restaurant que prefería. Había comido tanto que le dolía la panza… incluso tenia nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Se sentó en la sala, Shizune apareció.

—Sasori se presento aquí hace unos minutos… Después de que Sasuke viniera…

—Ah… ¿Cómo fue?

—No estaba con ellos y eras tu la que los estaba vigilando…

—Me refiero a la despedida…

—Ah… Bien… Luego de cuento… Ahora lo importante es ir al aeropuerto…

—¿Y eso?

—Sasori regresa hoy a Londres…

—Pero son las 9 y 30…

Shizune arqueo las cejas.

—Espera un momento que acabas de decir…—dijo poniendo mas atención a las palabras de su hermana.

—Sasori se regresa hoy a Londres…—repitió Shizune.

—Pero eso... ¿Por que…?

—Porque no vas al aeropuerto y le preguntas… Si no vas rápido, no podrás verlo…

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Sakura se levantase como un resorte y saliera como un demonio de la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un trayecto al aeropuerto luego…

Hoy había sido el día mas largo de toda su vida y como siempre todos los días terminaban mal para ella. Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto con Sasori… y este a punto de abordar un avión con destino a Londres.

Sakura miro a Sasori.

—No quiero que te vayas, Sasori… Porque no me dijiste que te ibas… Hubiera…

—Shh…—dijo posando un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola—Sabes, yo tampoco quiero irme… Pero que gano yo quedándome, sabiendo que no soy correspondido…

—Pero… tú me agradas…

—Compartimos unos besos, Sakura… Se que para ti es mucho, pero para mi es poco… Yo lo quiero todo y tu no me lo puedes dar, porque todavía estas amarrada a tu esposo…

—Eso es mentira.

Sasori sonrío. Le acaricio una mejilla.

—Todavía te gusta y no lo niegues… Y no te avergüences por ello… No es malo enamorarse, Sakura…

—Pero el me hizo daño y yo de tonta sigo amándolo…

—Si, es cierto, eres una tonta, pero estoy seguro de que el también lo es… Solo un hombre enamorado y celoso como el hace todo lo que el hizo, no te has dado cuenta, Sakura…

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Pues tiene una forma muy extraña de expresarlo…

—Hazme un favor… ¿Quieres?

—No quiero que te vayas…

—¿Me harás el favor?

La pelirosa asintió.

—Prométeme que no dejaras que te vuelva a hacer daño, si le das una segunda oportunidad, asegúrate que esta sea la última… Solo dos son necesaria, Sakura… No tres…

—No me meteré con el… Me llamo zorra de nuevo…

—Si, estaba ahí, recuerdas…—Sasori miro su reloj y sonó el altavoz anunciando su vuelo—Ya tengo que irme, Sakura…

—Si… Te extrañare…

—Lo se…

—Cuídate y en serio piensas las cosas…

—¿Tienes que irte?—dijo Sakura.

—Claro que me iré, no hay nadie que te meta en esa cabecita tuya, que no puedes hacer nada Sakura… al menos me iré con la conciencia tranquila, se que vas a estar bien, si estas con tus hermanas y con el tío Itachi…

—No te burles…

—Cuídate… Hazlo, Sakura, si ves que tienes un oportunidad para irte, no te lo pienses dos veces…

—¿Quien te entiende?

—Tu lo harás cuando estés en la comodidad de tu casa, pensando en lo que te estoy diciendo ahora…—los altavoces volvieron a anunciar su vuelo—Ya me voy… Te llamare…

Sasori sonrió y recogió su maleta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo hasta que desapareció por la zona de embarque. Sakura suspiro, de acuerdo, si hubiese sido más inteligente, y no hubiese vuelto, hubiese estado bien y no hubiese estado pensando en Sasuke, bueno si hubiese estado pensando en el, pero no como ahora… Era extraño como ese día se había comportado, tan bueno, tan respetuoso y atento con sus hijos… ¿Acaso el podía ser diferente?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos minutos después…

Sakura estaba cómodamente sentada sobre su cama, con el brazo tapándole los ojos totalmente enrojecidos de tanto llorar, odiaba sentirse confundida, Sasori decía una cosa, Shizune otra, Itachi otra más… no sabia a quien poder hacerle caso… estaba totalmente confundida y no sabia que hacer en realidad.

Su móvil tomo ese momento para sonar. Vio el número… Por alguna razón aquel número le parecía conocido. Contesto.

—¿Si?

—Sakura…

—Oh… Sasuke…

—Gracias por… Emm…

—Sabes no tienes que fingir conmigo, Sasuke…

—Yo no estoy fingiendo…

—Como digas… ¿Qué quieres? Si crees que dejare que mis hijos salgan contigo otra vez, tendrás que redactar un documento y hablar con mi abogado…

—Si, tengo que hablar con todo el mundo… Con Itachi, con tu hermana, con el pelirrojo endemoniado de Sabaku, con el imbécil de Suna y ahora con tu detective Inuzuka…

—¿De que hablas?

—Me vas a negar que saliste con el hoy…

—¿Qué?

—Te vi, saliendo de aquel restaurant, luego de llevar a los chicos a tu casa…

—Estas loco, Sasuke… Todo lo que ves lo tiras por el lado que no es, búscate un psicólogo… Es una amigo y solo estaba hablando con el sobre unas cosas… cosas que no te incumben…

—Ya dejaste de tirarte a mi hermano, a Sabaku, a Suna y ahora te tiraras al detective Inuzuka, mas zorra no puedes ser Sakura…—le dijo por teléfono.

—¿Que?

—Te vi con el salir de un restaurante, muy acaramelados por cierto… No tienes que negármelo…

—Bueno, yo tengo mi vida y tus no estas en ella, yo hago lo que quiera… Ha, y yo que pensé que después del susto de muerte que nos dio tu "amiguito" ibas a despertar y dejar de juzgarme, pero creo que árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza, solo vives para juzgar… La pregunta es porque diablos no te juzgas a ti mismo y a tus estúpidas acciones…

—Lo haré cuando me des a mis hijos, estas rodeada de hombres pervertidos todos… solo se enseñas a mis hijos como buscar placer en otros brazos, es que acaso nunca te enseñe lo que era el placer, Sakura…

—Eres totalmente extraño Sasuke, hace unas horas eras una persona diferente y ahora eres otra… ¿Tienes un doble o que?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe…

—Igual para ti… Si salgo con el o con cualquiera, es mi maldita decisión… yo hago lo que se me venga en gana, acaso estas loco o que…—y le cerro el teléfono.

Lo tiro sobre la cama. Estaba decidida, enfrentaría a Sasuke. Ya estaba hastiada de que ese imbécil la juzgara tanto, que se creía el… ¿Dios?

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	35. Masoquismo

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35:<strong>

**Masoquismo**

**.**

**.**

**Unas semanas después…**

Sasuke ya había salido del hospital hace mucho, le habían quitado la escayola y se lo habían vendado con una venda. Le dolía un poco todavía pero aun así tenia que volver al trabajo, dos semanas era mucho y estaba harto de estar en su piso viendo televisión y haciendo nada… Así que cuando cruzo las puertas del ascensor hacia su oficina, un sábado, se sorprendió no ver a su eficiente secretaria en su escritorio, el área de esta estaba desolada como si nadie hubiese estado allí por días…

—¿Me pregunto donde diablos estará?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi se asusto al ver a Sakura en su piso, había tenido muchos días sin verla, desde el secuestro y rescate de Sanosuke y la heroica hazaña de Sasuke. Tenia que mantener las distancia, tenia que dejar su encaprichamiento con ella.

—Sakura—dijo, no, básicamente grito el rubio levantándose a toda prisa del sofá y caminado a la puerta viendo a Sakura—¿Cómo estas?

—Serás tonto… Bien… Por que ibas a estar mal…

—Pues una hermosa madre como tu, luego de aquel episodio espantoso con tu hijo y el padre de este, tendría que estar con los nervios de punta…

—Eso fue hace ya unas semanas… estoy bien… Deberías preguntarle a mi hijo…

—Si, creo que lo esta sobrellevando muy bien… Cuando Sasuke y yo fuimos a llevarlos a comer, me pareció un niño muy inteligente… increíble que el teme hubiese creado una cosa así…—siguió Naruto.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Salió a mí…

—Hoho… Un poco, ese niño es idéntico a Sasuke, tu porque no lo conociste de pequeño, pero pregúntale a Itachi como era… No te enojes, si…

Sakura sonrío. Miro a Itachi y le sonrió.

—Hola… siento ser tan impetuosa… Naruto llamo toda mi atención… —dijo ella rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido.

Itachi la abrazo y le beso la mejilla. Desde hace algunos días había dejado de acosarla y eso le gustaba a la pelirosa. Pero aun así, de dejaba hacer mimos por el y los había extrañado, el pelinegro no la había ido a visitar en mas de una semana.

—Oigan estoy aquí…—reprocho el rubio.

—¿Cómo estas?—pregunto Itachi ignorando al rubio.

—Bien… ¿y tu?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No me quejo…

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro que puedes… —grito el rubio.

—Sabes Naruto… Estoy aquí mismo, puedo escucharte…

—Gomen…—se disculpo Naruto—pero ya entra… No te vas a quedar en la puerta hablando o si…

La chica entro y se sentó en el medio de los dos chicos en el sofá.

—Hinata me dijo la gran noticia, Naruto… Felicidades…

—Jeje… Gracias…—dijo sobándose la nuca—Oye hay algo que te tengo que decir…

—¿Ah si?

—Naruto…—lo reto Itachi con la mirada pero el rubio no hizo caso.

—Sabes el teme… te mando a investigar… Itachi y Hinata me contaron los episodios que hizo Sasuke en tu casa, fui a regañarlo por ello… Es muy torpe… En fin… por eso creo que supo tu dirección y esas cosas así… Aun no me puedo creer que el teme haya tenido hijos… Aunque eso nunca lo dude, le gusta demasiado el sexo… pero no me espere que a la primera te haya embarazado… aunque sabia que te deseaba más que el agua en un desierto… si… aunque no decía mucho sabia que estaba pensando que quería llevarte a la cama y lo hizo… aunque…

—Naruto…—Itachi miro al rubio.

El rubio de dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho.

—Gomen… Pero ya no importa, Sasuke ya conoció a sus hijos, sabes que salió con ellos y todo…

—Lo se…

—Muy bonitos, solo había tenido oportunidad de verlos, el día en la heladería… Me encontré raro que Sanosuke supiera tanto…

—Es un niño muy inteligente…

—Estas orgullosa…

—Claro, imbécil… ¿Qué crees? ¡Son mis hijos!

—Haha, incluso le robe una foto a Sasuke de las que le dio el detective Kabuto Yakushi…

—¿Que? ¿Qué fotos?

A Itachi se le había olvidado mencionar ese otro detallito.

—Si… Mi hermano le pago a Kabuto para hacer el trabajo sucio, Kabuto es un detective de la CIA y tiene muchos contactos, con el Sasuke averiguo todo sobre ti, incluyendo cosas de tus hijos… No me esperaba que hiciera tal cosa, hay veces que algunas cosas se le escapan a Sasuke… pero veo que esta no fue así… Esta frustrado y estoy seguro de que fue a tu casa porque mi padre se lo ordeno, el único que ahora le tiene herederos a mi padre es Sasuke…

—Bueno, mis hijos aunque lleven la sangre de los Uchiha, sin ofender, Itachi, no serán uno de ellos, son malos… y tu padre es el peor…

—Siempre lo he sabido…

—Fugaku hizo cambiar a Sasuke… Enserio que no era así, Sakura-chan…—dijo el rubio.

—Se que es tu amigo, pero no lo defiendas… Es vil… mentiroso y manipulador… Aunque el haya congeniado con ellos, haya salvado a mi hijo y haya hecho todo lo que ha hecho… No lo perdonare…

—Lo se, pero cambio…—intento Naruto defender al ingrato de Sasuke.

—Naruto… Ya… Es Sakura quien decide que hacer… Sasuke solo tiene una oportunidad para cambiar y es ahora… con Sanosuke y Saaya… Si no lo hace será porque es idiota…

—Sigo diciendo que Sanosuke es tan hermoso… Llamare a mi hijo así… Espero que salga con el pelo negro…—dijo Naruto soñando despierto.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Estas frustrado con mi hijo, pedófilo…—le dijo al rubio.

—Entonces que salga como Saaya…

Los 3 sonrieron. Sanosuke era amable pero Saaya era algo parecida a su padre, un poco ermitaña, pero aun así quería a su madre a su manera.

—¿Sakura a que viniste a mi piso?—pregunto Itachi cambiando de tema.

Además de eso, Sakura lo había venido a visitar, pero estaba seguro de que detrás de aquella visita había algún asunto detrás. Así que decidió ir al grano. Observo como Sakura se rascaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba, esperaba que fuera una cita.

—Es que… Sanosuke me pidió que viniera para que te pidiera algo… ^^U

—¿Para que? ¿Le sucede algo?

—Pues… Vine porque el me pidió que te dijera que si querías ir al cine a ver una película… Una ahí que se estrena… No se…

—¿Puedo ir yo?—pregunto Naruto.

Sakura lo miro con una vena en la frente.

—No…

—Ahh… Que mala, si hubiese sido Sasuke me invita, fui con ellos, recuerdas…

Itachi ignoro al rubio y se volvió hacia la pelirosa.

—Bien, dile que iré… ¿En que andas?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Sakura se rió e Itachi la miro embobado.

—No… Tengo que ir a hacer algo… Ya sabes que…

—Ah… Suerte y cuidado…

—Lo tendré en cuenta…

Sakura se despidió de los dos hombres y se fue. Se monto en su coche y puso trayecto al piso de Sasuke. Nerviosa… esperaba mostrarse fuerte como había sido hace antaño, no como era ahora… Iba a decirle lo que pensaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke salió del baño un poco enfurecido, se había tomado ese sábado libre, ya que su secretaria no había asistido hoy al trabajo y trabajar sin ella todo era incomodo y tedioso, ya que prefería verles las endemoniadas y sexys piernas… en vez de trabajar…

Maldijo al que estaba tocando su maldito timbre. Que no entendían que era un día libre.

_«Tonto nadie sabe que tomaste el día libre… »_

Se enrollo rápidamente una toalla a la cintura y salió al pasillo directo hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta, cuando la abrió, no se sorprendió solo sonrió.

—Mira que bien… Mi querida esposa me visita… Hola, Sakura…

Sakura solo lo miro de arriba a abajo y entro sin ser invitada. Sasuke sonrió y cerró la puerta. La pelirosa miro la estancia como buscando algo. Sasuke se fijo en las curvitas nuevas que tenia su esposa… Era como si antes hubiera visto y tocado ese cuerpo, claro que lo había hecho, pero no después del embarazo. Le miro el trasero indiscretamente, aunque en el pasado no había sido plana de ahí, ahora tenia más masa.

Estiro una mano hacia allí, pero antes de tocar la carne se retracto. Sakura se volvió y se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de hacer.

—No me toques, Aléjateme…

—No te preocupes, estamos solos… — dijo Sasuke como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

La pelirosa se volvió.

—De acuerdo… seré clara y dejare mis puntos aclarados… —inhalo aire—Que no se te ocurra volver a visitarme… Que no se te ocurra volver a ver a mis hijos, quiero que dejes de fastidiarlos… ¿Entendido?

—¿Desde cuando me mandas?—le pregunto sonriendo cínicamente—Además si yo quiero verlos es mi problema y de ellos…

—Que te hayas ganado un poco de su cariño, no significa que te quieren a su lado… Sanosuke no olvida la escoria que eres… Y te digo que hacer respecto a **Mis Hijos **desde que me abandonaste y ahora piensas que puedes meterte en mi vida, joder a mis hijos, buscarte un lado con ellos… Déjame dejarte algo claro, Uchiha… Si vuelves a aparecer en mi casa te demandare, no tienes ningún derecho de hacer todo lo que has hecho…

—Tu tampoco… Ocultaste completamente la existencia de mis hijos… **Mis Hijos!**

—¿Hijos? ¡Por dios Sasuke! Los excluiste de tu vida… Al igual que lo hiciste conmigo… O que es que crees que soy estúpida… No te importaron ni siquiera antes de nacer… Y ahora vienes con ese cuentecito de que te importan… De que ya que los has conocido quieres tenerlos a tu lado…

—¡Si me importan…! ¡Tú no me conoces para decir que no lo hacen!

—¡Estamos casados! Crees que no te conozco…

Sasuke suspiro.

—¿Que haces aquí…? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Sasuke movió la cabeza—Es una lastima… no te lo voy a dar…

—Yo vivo de mi trabajo y de un sueldo extra… No vivo de ningún hombre…

—Eso fue porque te tronche el plan al dejarte… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Vivir mantenida?

—Tú no me conoces Sasuke…

—Ni tu a mi tampoco… —dijo el acercándose a ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No se que crees que haces, pero detente… Ya no hay nada entre nosotros Sasuke…

—Eso es lo que dices…—dijo siguiendo acercándose hasta que la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Sakura chocaron contra el sofá de cuero negro.

Sasuke sonrió era el mismo sofá en donde había empezado todo. El mismo sofá donde casi la hace mujer… se inclino hacia ella posesionando las palmas de sus manos al lado de sus muslos. Sakura lo miro a la cara y Sasuke miro sus ojos verdes. Los mismos de siempre, pero le pareció haberlos visto en otro lado.

—No lo que tu cuerpo dice…—continuo— Yo te hice mujer, Sakura… Aunque lo hayas hecho con miles de hombres, mi marca, mi esencia quedo impregnada en tu sensual cuerpo… Yo me derrame en ti… Y fue tan delicioso… Te diré que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacia… Fuiste tan deliciosa… y creo que aun lo sigues siendo…

—Estas demente…

—No lo se… Tal vez lo este por seguir deseándote…—Sasuke se inclino hacia ella y le beso el cuello. Sakura ahogo un gemido e intento apartarse de el, pero Sasuke la tenia aprisionada contra el sofá—Tal vez lo este por seguir ama…—-se callo.

Y Sakura arqueo las cejas.

Estaba ardiendo… No entendía como era que seguía deseándolo… Se había hecho esa misma pregunta cuando se acostó con el hace unos días… Solo que no era Sakura…

—Umm… —murmuro Sasuke en su cuello.

¿Por qué me dejo?, se pregunto Sakura a si misma. Dos Sakuras batallaban dentro de su cabeza.

_«Porque te gusta… No lo niegues… Te gusta…», _dijo la que deseaba ser poseída por el mismísimo demonio.

No creo que sea verdad…

_«Pero lo es… Que tienes que perder, disfruta… Es tu última oportunidad…»_

—No se que crees que haces Sasuke…

—Se ha vuelto en tu frase favorita, Sakura… ¿Tú que crees que hago? Te voy a poseer como nunca lo han hecho otros hombres… Eres mía y seguirás siéndolo…

—Estas equivocado…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso te acostaste con Itachi? El te defiende mucho…

—Si me acosté con el, ese es mi problema no tuyo…

—Te acostaste con el… Con razón te defiende… No lo niegues, no soy estúpido… Bueno… Te diré que aunque te hayas acostado con Itachi, el no se compara conmigo… ¿O es que no te acuerdas o tengo que recordártelo…?

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke estampo sus labios contra los de ella, y la beso fieramente. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, empezó a empujar al pelinegro, algo que no tuvo mucho efecto que digamos, Sasuke era fuerte. El adentro su lengua en su boca y Sakura por alguna razón empezó a gustarle. ¿O era muy estúpida o definitivamente había perdido la cabeza?

Sasuke sonrió cuando la pelirosa al fin se rindió. Lo había estado esperando, ella era muy débil… y sabía que aunque dijera lo que dijera lo seguía deseando… y también lo seguía amando. El pelinegro dejo su boca y espero a que viniera una bofetada pero Sakura solo se quedo tranquila en el sofá, como ida… Sasuke tomo ese momento para levantarla del sofá por el trasero y llevársela a la cama.

La pelirosa no podía controlar su cuerpo, era como si Sasuke le hubiera tirado un hechizo que la dejo sin fuerza y sin ganas de pelear. Sintió como Sasuke la dejaba sobre el suave colchón y la miraba desde arriba. Sentía como su todo se volviera a repetir…

—Sasuke…

—Eres mía y seguirás siéndolo… —dijo altaneramente—Solo mía… Mía…

Sakura reaccionó.

—Eres un idiota…—intento levantarse pero las manos de Sasuke le interpusieron el paso, agarrándola por los hombros y devolviéndola a la cama—Suéltame… ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Cogerme a la fuerza?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Yo no lo hice aquella vez, tú viniste por tu sola a mí…—Sasuke comenzó a devorarle el cuello sin importarle la opinión de la pelirosa (Aww la va a violar)

Sakura intentaba resistirse.

—Sasuke no…

—Si quisieras irte me golpearías y te irías… Pero mírate Sakura, estas acostada sobre mi colchón, excitada y deseosa de que te haga el amor otra vez…—Sasuke sonrió—¿Quieres irte?

Por muy idiota y estúpido que sonara, Sakura deseaba hacerlo con el. Aun con todo el daño que le había hecho, aun con todas las lagrimas que hizo que ella derrama, ella aun como tonta que era, lo amaba y lo deseaba. Sasuke en ese momento sonrió. Sakura estaba cayendo otra vez a sus pies, o mejor dicho todavía estaba en ellos…

Sasuke la siguió besando, la pelirosa de todos modos se dejaba, así que no tenía que obligarla… Le beso el cuello, deslizo su lengua por sus hombros, después al pequeño escote que dejaba al descubierto su blusa. El pelinegro se la quito y bajo la boca hacia uno de sus pechos cubiertos por un simple sujetador de encaje blanco.

El pelinegro podía verle los pezones erectos marcándosele por debajo del sujetador. Sasuke abrió la boca y le chupo el pezón henchido sin importarle la tela del sostén. Sakura gimió en respuesta. Sasuke le arranco el sostén y se inclino de nuevo sobre sus pechos descubiertos. Mientras le chupaba los senos, bajaba una mano hacia la intimidad de la pelirosa, metió la mano debajo de la falda y con los dedos aparto la tela de las braguitas. Sakura se arqueo al momento de Sasuke penetrarla con dos de sus dedos, estaba húmeda y a Sasuke se le puso más dura de que la tenía. Mientras le chupaba los pechos seguía moviendo los dedos dentro de Sakura, más rápido y algunas veces despacio para que Sakura suplicara y lo hacia.

Saco los dedos de ella y se los llevo a la boca, saboreo su esencia. Sabia deliciosa, Sakura lo miro mientras el se relamía los dedos.

—Dime que quieres que te penetre, Sakura… y no durare en hacerlo… ¡dímelo!

—Déjame…—murmuro Sakura.

—Si hubieras querido que te dejara, ya te hubieras ido… Me deseas aunque lo niegues… Dilo… y te daré el placer que nunca has sentido en toda tu vida…

Ella se quedo con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir. Sasuke tomo eso como un si. Le aparto la tela de las bragas con los dedos, mientras seguía acariciando su húmeda cavidad.

Sonrió y volvió a atacar sus pechos con la boca, mientras se posesionaba en su entrada. Sin preámbulos, la penetro y Sakura se arqueo en su recibimiento. Sasuke la miro mientras la penetraba más profundo e iba aumentando las embestidas. Se sentía como en el cielo, de nuevo. En realidad siempre recordaba la vez que la había hecho mujer, había sido tan gratificante que duro par de días con la escena en la cabeza, sin poder trabajar bien, soñando con ella todo el tiempo. Era como si Sakura se le hubiera colado en la piel y estuviera manejando su cuerpo, le hacia sentir cosas que el nunca había sentido y que no deseaba sentir…

—Sasuke…

—Kun… Dilo…

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió ella después. (Si, se entrego fácil otra vez. Incluso parece una Harlequín Bianca… pero así es más sexy la historia…º¬º)

Sasuke se sintió feliz por oír a su esposa decir su nombre. Cuantas veces había soñado siempre con el momento de tomar a Sakura, volver a repetir aquella sensación de placer y ternura otra vez. El pelinegro siguió moviéndose, hasta el fondo, ella era solo de el, ni su hermano, ni el estúpido pelirrojo endemoniado, ni del Suna, ni de ese detective de mala paga, haría que Sakura recordara lo que era sentir ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura llego al orgasmo al tiempo que él se derramaba en ella, Sasuke se desplomo encima de la chica, cansado y un poco atormentado. Lo había hecho de nuevo, es que acaso deseaba dejar embarazada a cualquier chica que se le pasara por delante. Ya lo había hecho con Mayorie, y deseaba en lo profundo que no hubiera estado en los días de ovulación.

—Sakura…

—Eres un engendro, usas el sexo para usar a las personas, a las mujeres a tu alrededor… Con eso no ganas nada…

—Como si no te hubiera gustado… —Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura. Algo en el deseaba que ella lo siguiera amando… algo en el… deseaba… movió la cabeza, el amor volvía estúpidos a los hombres, ciegos.

Sakura tomo ese momento de distracción de Sasuke para levantarse y acomodarse la ropa, le dio una última mirada a Sasuke. Parecía una mujerzuela barata, acostándose con todo el mundo, aunque solo había tenido dos amantes.

—Eres un estúpido…

—Ay… Sakura, sígueme insultando y acabaras en la cama de nuevo… esta vez conmigo dentro de tu trasero…

Vio como Sakura se ruborizaba hasta la raíz. Era raro que no hubiera practicado sexo anal todavía, muy raro… con lo extraño que era Itachi, debía de al menos haberlo practicado con el. Ese pensamiento le molesto. ¿Por que pensaba los que hacia su hermano con su esposa?

—Lárgate…

Sakura no se hizo de rogar y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hasta la puerta delantera, Sasuke le siguió los pasos. Cuando la pelirosa abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse. Algo la hizo detenerse.

—¿Tomas la píldora?—dijo deteniéndola con el brazo.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—No…

—Lo que me faltaba dejar a mi esposa de nuevo embarazada… Bueno, ya que te quitare los otros dos, también me quedare con el que llevas dentro…

—Estas loco… Como puedes despojar a una madre de sus hijos… Eso es insano…

—No para mi, a mi no me importa, quiero a mis hijos a mi lado y si para ello tengo que gastarme todo el dinero que tengo en la custodia, los conseguiré.

—Ningún tonto juez le dejaría los hijos de una madre cariñosa a un padre depravado, malo y arrogante. Son niños, no trofeos Sasuke…

—Eso ya veremos, cuando nos divorciemos, porque no pienso seguir casado contigo… Pediré a mi abogado que redacte los documentos, quiero dejar de ser tu marido, para poder así acostarme con mi hermosa secretaria… sin que ningún acuerdo me detenga… Odio estar casado…

Sakura no le puso atención porque se fue. Era una masoquista, al parecer disfrutaba sufrir por Sasuke... ¿Por que había ido allá? Esa era la pregunta del año. Todo estaba afectando su pobre cerebro, odiaba sentirse usada, pero con Sasuke todo era así. No entendía como era que todavía deseaba ser tocada de nuevo por el, como diablos era que lo deseaba tanto.

—Soy masoquista… Me gusta estar a su lado porque lo amo… Y deseo tanto que el sienta lo mismo por mi… eso nunca va a pasar, si el no lo sintió en el pasado, menos lo va a sentir ahora… El solo deseaba jugar conmigo… y ahora quiere quitarme a mis hijos… Pero no lo dejare, antes me largo de aquí…

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	36. Revelaciones

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36:<strong>

**Revelaciones**

**.**

**.**

**3 días después…**

Sasuke miro a Kakashi Hatake, un empresario hotelero a quien Sasuke le estaba construyendo el hotel. Había convocado aquella reunión en la sala de juntas para poder hablar de pequeño problema que amenazaba con el hotel de la familia Hatake. Era la primera vez en su vida que algo le salía mal en el trabajo, nunca había fallado en algo, nunca… pero era obvio que desde que la pelirosa volvió a la ciudad otra vez, había algunos inconvenientes inoportunos.

—La entrega del hotel, será aplazada… Ha habido algunos inconvenientes… pero lo solucionaremos…—murmuro Sasuke al hombre unos 6 más mayor que el, peliblanco y de ojos negros.

El hombre sonrió y le dedico una rápida mirada a su asistente que estaba parada a su lado. Sasuke frunció el ceño… ¿Por qué todos miraban así a Mayorie?

Sasuke carraspeo y Kakashi lo volvió a mirar. Sonriendo.

—Es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra salir de tu boca, Sasuke…

—Créeme, yo también…—suspiro.

Tenia que explicarle a Kakashi lo que pasaba, cuando Sasuke adquirió la empresa de su padre hace 10 años, Kakashi lo había ayudado mucho y ahora le agradecía mucho. Siempre había sido su amigo y confidente, el hombre que le daba consejos empresariales.

—Resulta que ya que confió en ti… —dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Kakashi—Me están saboteando…—soltó.

—¿Quien es tan tonto para hacer esa estupidez?

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo a alguien en la mira…—dijo mirando a su asistente.

—¿A quien?

—A mi esposa…

Kakashi se reclino sobre el asiento y lo miro ampliamente.

—No sabía que estuvieras separado de tu esposa…

—Desde hace años…

—Y ella se esta vengando Sasuke… —se rio—Te ama, las mujeres hacen eso porque nos aman… Recuerdo que mi esposa se enfado conmigo porque pensó que estaba engañándola con mi secretaria… Destruyo el piso de Kurenai…

—¿Cómo entro, Anko?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Solo se que lo hizo… Le dije que pasaba más tiempo con ella, porque quería ayudar a su marido que es un hombre bueno que esta en silla de ruedas a pagar la operación, al final, se tuvo que disculpar y le obsequió una casa a Kurenai y a su esposo Azuma, para que la ocuparan después de la operación… Toda una fiera, mi mujer…

—Debes de quererla mucho para no saltar en un arrebato de rabia… Hablas de ella como si la amaras…

—No, estas equivocado… No es como... Es que la amo… con todo mi cuerpo y mi ser… Es la mujer de mi vida, tu mujer también es la tuya, aunque lo niegues… Cuando la vi en la boda me di cuenta que esa chica es la única que puede manejarte a su antojo, Sasuke… Esta haciendo esto por que te ama y le duele que tu la hayas apartado de tu vida… Seguramente es eso… ¿A que vino la separación?

—Prefiero hablar en privado…—dijo el pelinegro.

Con la cabeza le señalo a su asistente que estaba quieta como una piedra de pie a su lado, tomando notas.

—Mayorie, me permites…

Esta levanto la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke se quedo perdidos en esos posos verdes, porque la mujer a la que ahora amaba tenía que parecerse tanto a su esposa. ¿Por qué?

—Si, señor…

Mayorie abandono la sala de juntas y Sasuke se pregunto porque diablos estaba tan tensa. Desde el día en que lo hicieron, lo esquivaba algunas veces, no hablaba mucho. Bueno, que ella quería, que el se casara con ella. Aunque la deseara hasta morir, no le daban las ganas de volverse a casar.

—Bien… ¿Me vas a decir en realidad que es lo que pasa?

—Ya te lo dije, mi esposa sabotea mis planes, no se como lo hace, pero lo hace…

—¿Crees que tal vez haya alguien infiltrado?

—Itachi es el único que puede ser soplón, todos en mi empresa son leales a mí…

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla.

—¿Qué me dices de tu nueva secretaria?—intuyo Kakashi—Nunca la había visto…

—No lo había visto de ese modo… No creo que se atrevería a hacerme algo así, ella sabe que si hace algo indebido me lo pagara… No creo que sea ella, tiene que ser mi hermano… El y mi esposa son muy buenos amigos… Tiene que ser el…

—¿Estas seguro? Deberías investigar a fondo…

—Exacto… Y lo hare…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin Sluter entro en Uchiha Corp. contoneando las caderas sensualmente. Algunos de los hombres que estaban en el vestíbulo del edificio, se la quedaban mirando. Era obvio ella era una modelo, muy sensual y deseable, hacia ese efecto en los hombres. Se dirigió al ascensor y espero. Entro en este. Hoy seria el día en que su Sasukito descubriría la verdad de la zorra que se ocultaba bajo la peluca negra. Salió del ascensor haciendo lo mismo de hace unos minutos.

Se acerco a la secretaria "pelinegra" de su hombre.

—Hola zorra…

La chica levanto la mirada de unos papeles y la miro ceñuda. Karin sonrió.

_«Hoy será tu fin, mujerzuela…»_

—¿Sasuke esta? Tengo que darle una noticia bien jugosa…

—No puede atenderte en estos momento, señorita Sluter…

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Sakura… Se quien eres, lo que me molesta es que mi Sasukito. que es tan inteligente y astuto, no se de cuenta de que la zorra de su mujer esta en sus misma narices…

—¿A que vienes Karin? ¿A soltar tu asquerosa lengua?—Sakura se rio— ¿O a abrir tus piernas para que Sasuke te haga suya?

—Eso lo hace todos lo días… Y si me quiero acostar con el aquí… A ti no te importa, zorra… Se lo diré, le diré que eres su esposa… digo, ex-esposa… Se lo diré todo a Sasuke…

—¿Qué me dirás?—pregunto el mismo Sasuke saliendo de la sala de juntas seguido de Kakashi.

Karin sonrió. Hoy era su día. La estúpida mujerzuela quedaría hundida en las profundidades del infierno cuando Sasuke se enterara de la gran noticia. Jugosa y deliciosa. Karin sonrió maliciosamente y miro a él gran amor de su vida. Era tan sexy, nadie lo había disfrutado tanto como ella, cuando le soltara la bomba tendría el amor de Sasukito… para siempre.

—¿A que no sabes Sasuke?

—¿Qué no se?—dijo enojado.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices… _Mayorie…_—insistió Karin.

Vio como la "pelinegra" tragaba nerviosa. Era su fin…

—Mayorie, ¿Qué sucede?

—Na-nada…—miro a Karin y la fulmino con la mirada—¿Verdad, Karin?

—No…—se volvió hacia Sasuke—No le creas nada a esta mujerzuela, es una zorra, te esta engañando no es lo que dice ser, es una impostora…

—¿Qué?

—Si…

—Creo que el sexo te tiene la cabeza afectada, Karin…-murmuro Sasuke sin prestarle atención. A veces la chica decía incoherencias.

—Sasuke debes creerme… ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

Sasuke la miro fijo y se rio.

—Cuando dijiste que estabas embarazada de mí… —le dijo Sasuke recordando aquella vez, que se dio el susto más grande de su vida. No se imaginaba su vida amarrada a la de Karin. Demasiado tenebroso y asqueroso.

—Si, es cierto mentí, pero esto es verdad… Mírala bien y dime que no la conoces…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miro a Karin. Mayorie tenia razón el sexo le estaba afectando el cerebro. Porque decir que Mayorie no era lo que decía ser… estaba loca. Por culpa de Karin no perdería a una secretaria tan valiosa como Mayorie. Era obvio que la pelirroja odiaba tanto a la pelinegra por lo que el sentía hacia la chica de ojos verdes, se estaba inventado todas esas patrañas para ponerla en su contra.

—Vete de aquí, Karin, si no quieres que llame a seguridad…

—¡Es una peluca…!—grito eufórica Karin—Yo misma se lo vi, le vi ese asqueroso cabello de chicle … Te esta mintiendo…

—Karin, ya te dije que te vayas de aquí. No voy a escuchar tus tonterías…—se volvió hacia Mayorie—Llama a seguridad… No quiero estas clases de escándalos… Y menos en mi empresa...

—Eres un estúpido, esta en tus narices… ¿Por qué crees que entro al mismo tiempo que la sucia de tu esposa vino a la ciudad? ¿Las dos son amigas de Itachi? ¡Son coincidencias!

—Karin, te vuelvo a repetir que te calles y que te largues de mi empresa, si no quieres que llame a la policía… Es tu última advertencia…

—La seguridad vendrá en seguida…—dijo Mayorie interrumpiéndolo.

Sasuke miro a Mayorie. Como Karin podía decir que Mayorie y Sakura eran las mismas personas eran muy diferentes. Con Mayorie tenia que luchar para que le abriera las piernas, con Sakura no. Ella las abría sin importarle las consecuencias.

_«Que habrá pasado… Se lo hice otra vez sin protección… La habré dejado embarazada… No, creo que no… Aunque ella no me dijo si utilizaba la píldora… Genial, otro embarazo no deseado, si sigo así con ella, llenare mi casa de hijos… pero entonces también con Mayorie… yo también lo hice con ella sin protección… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy volviéndome un desastre... todo por tu culpa Sakura...»_

—…Debes de creerme, Sasuke…—escucho decir Karin antes de que llegara seguridad y se acercaran a ellos. No le gustaban los escándalos. ¿Por qué todo con Karin era un escándalo?—Es Sakura… Dile que se quite el cabello o mejor tú tócaselo… Quítale la peluca…

—¡Ya! ¡Maldición! —Miró a Mayorie—¿Es una peluca?

—N-no… Es mi cabello—dijo mirándolo atentamente.

—Hay algo de ti que se me hace conocido, Mayorie… ¿Y quieres saber que es?

La chica negó con la cabeza. Y Sasuke al fin lo supo. Sus ojos, sabia que los había visto en algún sitio, eran del mismo color de Sakura, era ella. Alargo la mano rápidamente y la agarro por el cabello que al instante descubrió que no era su cabello. El largo cabello rosa le cayó por el rostro a la chica. Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto, entonces Karin no estaba loca ni tampoco demente… era Sakura… en su empresa... A su vista.

—Puedo explicarlo…—dijo ella rápidamente.

No podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba mudo por así decirlo, la peluca se le resbalo por las manos y termino cayendo al suelo. Se quedo mirando a Sakura. Pero si se habían acostado hace algunos días, conocía el cuerpo de Sakura, era imposible que fuera Mayorie, ella era muy diferente a ella.

_«No lo quieres ver… Es ella, mírala… Eres un idiota, Sasuke… ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Claro, solo querías meter tu polla dentro de ella y ya… solo pensabas con una cabeza sin cerebro…»_

—¡Ves…! —le dijo Karin acercándose a el y posesionándose a su lado—Te lo dije…—miro a Sakura—Ves, ahora estas descubierta…

Sakura sonrió.

—Lo que me pregunto es que… Tu ya lo sabias Karin… ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho a Sasuke todavía?—dijo ella todavía sonriendo.

Sasuke se preguntaba porque ella sonreía. La iba a arruinar eso era seguro.

—Entonces lo sabias Karin…—le dijo a la pelirroja—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡Dime!—exigió a la chica.

—Yo solo estaba esperando…—murmuro Karin.

Se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Eras tu… la que saboteaba todo… y yo defendiendo a mi secretaria… No se como hiciste para convencerme Sakura, pero lo hiciste… Muy bueno…

—Vine a vengarme… Le arrebataste todo a mi familia… Y yo le quitare a la tuya todo... con mis hijos… Sabes que un juez competente les daría los bienes del padre depravado a sus hijos bondadosos y pobres…

—Lo que no entiendo es como me engañaste… Tan estúpido fui…

—Solo pensaste con lo que tienes entre las piernas… Tan centrado en poseer a Mayorie… que no te diste cuenta de nada… Karin tenía razón, era una coincidencia que yo llegara y que Mayorie quisiera trabajar contigo, además de mis ojos, como pudiste olvidarte de ellos…

—Eres una zorra, manipuladora… jugaste conmigo…—le espeto el pelinegro enojado. Se había dejado gobernar y manipular por su cuerpo de zorra asquerosa.

—Te di un poco de tu medicina…—dijo la chica pelirosa mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Sasuke…—murmuro Kakashi que se mantenía al margen observando todo, al igual que los guardias de seguridad y Naruto, que había llegado hace un rato.

Sasuke miro como Naruto se acercaba a el. El seguramente también lo sabía, era novio de la amiga de su esposa, algo tenía que haberle comentado. Todos los sabían menos el.

—Tu también lo sabias…

—No… En realidad estoy sorprendido… Eso explica algunas cosas…—el rubio miro a Sakura—Bueh… No me lo esperaba… ^^

—Ahora quiero que te vayas tu… ¡Vete! ¡Largo!—le espeto a la pelirosa.

—Quiero el divorcio…

—Con gusto te lo daré…—le espeto—Ahora lárgate antes de que me enfurezca más y haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

—Yo me pregunto que le harías a Sakura…

Sasuke miro hacia el ascensor airado. Seguía llegando gente. Sus padres, Itachi también, este se estaba acercándose también a ellos. Miro a su hermano mayor con odio.

—Tú también puedes irte por donde viniste, Itachi…

—No, hasta que me digas que le harás a Sakura que hará que te arrepientas… No creo que puedas hacerle más daño del que tú le has hecho, Sasuke…

—Nadie te ha mandado a meter tus narices en este asunto… Estoy hablando con mi esposa… no contigo…

—Si, me meto… por que la hieres con tus estúpidas palabras de niño inmaduro. Crees que porque pasas los días dentro de una mujer ya eres todo un hombre. Tu nunca has sufrido como se sufre en la vida Sasuke, eso hace a un hombre, no sus riquezas.

—Ya dejen de discutir…—dijo la madre de Sasuke.

—No hasta que estos traidores se larguen de aquí… Ibiki, sácalos de aquí…

—Pero señor…—replico el hombre.

—¡Es una orden!

El hombre asintió y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Esta suspiro y lo miro una última vez antes de sonreírle e irse de allí con Itachi. Cuando los traidores abandonaron la estancia Sasuke entro echando fuego por la boca al despacho. Sus padres entraron con el.

—¿A que vienen?—les pregunto un poco más calmado. Cuando llegara a su piso entonces lo destruiría.

—Solo vinimos a ver como estabas…—murmuro el padre de Sasuke—Veo que no muy bien…

—Mi secretaria era Sakura… Estaba encubierta… Maldita zorra…

—Controlo ese vocabulario jovencito…

—Lo siento mama, pero ahora diré todas las palabrotas que sirvan para desahogarme… Esa ramera jugo conmigo… Se hizo pasar por una persona que no era… Y yo de tonto… me enamore de una ilusión… Esa zorra… No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de Sakura… Que tonto…

—Bueno, prácticamente estas enamorado de tu secretaria…—dijo su padre.

—Si pero es Sakura… no hay mucha diferencia entre ellas… Solo que mi secretaria sabia como manejarme bien… sabía como excitarme como loco… hasta con tan solo respirar… Sakura solo… Solo…

Naruto apareció en la puerta junto con Karin. Sasuke los fulmino a los dos con la mirada, al primero porque estaba seguro de que el tonto rubio lo sabia y a Karin porque ella si lo sabia y no había usado su lealtad hacia el, se lo había mantenido calladito, como una zorra.

—Recuerdo que me decías que estabas desesperado por cogerte a tu esposa hace un tiempo… No hay diferencia Sasuke… tu no te diste cuenta, porque no quisiste ver… Karin es más idiota que tu y se dio cuenta de ello…

—Oye…—se quejo esta, haciendo un puchero.

Naruto se rio.

—Nadie te mando a entrar, dobe… Largo de aquí…

—Quiero ayudar, soy tu amigo…

—¡Que amigo me gasto contigo! ¡Tu lo sabias! Sabias que Sakura era Mayorie… y tu también Karin… ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

La chica pelirroja abrió la boca nerviosa.

—Yo… Te lo iba a decir, pero quería mantener a Sakura bajo mis manos… Solo quería jugar con ella, no pretendía… Yo en serio que te lo iba a decir… Naruto también debió decírtelo…

—Bueno… Si… Pero Hinata me dijo que guardara el secreto…

—¿Ah, si? Entonces confías más en la zorra angelical de tu novia a tu amigo…—le espeto el chico.

—¡Oye! ¡A Hinata la respetas!—le espeto Naruto—No eres nadie para hablar así de ella…

—Sasuke eso estuvo mal…—objeto Fugaku acariciándose el mentón mientras contemplaba a su hijo encolerizado.

Sasuke no le presto atención a su padre y siguió atacando a su amigo.

—Lo sabias, porque tu mujercita hablaba con la mía… Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo…

—Hinata me lo conto y me dijo que no podía decírtelo… Y te lo iba a decir pero después de mi boda… Yo quiero que asistas a ella…

—No iré… Maldito traidor… No iré a tu estúpida y fracasada boda…

—No es estúpida… Y menos fracasada… Yo me voy a casar porque amo a Hinata y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…

—Eso sonó a novela… Eres un idiota, los matrimonios no duran toda la vida…

—Es cierto puede que algunos no duren toda la vida, aquellos que no tienen lazo que los unan solo dinero y poder, cosas superficiales… Yo no tengo eso con Hinata porque la amo, y si tú no te hubieras llevado por la estúpida venganza esa, podrías haber tenido a alguien que te quisiera por lo que eres…

—No me digas… A las mujeres les gusta el dinero… No hay ninguna diferente… Hinata no es la excepción…

—Te has vuelto un cínico…—le dijo el rubio rojo del enfado.

—Oye a mi Sasukito lo respetas…

—¿Por qué no te largas mujerzuela?—dijo Mikoto a la pelirroja—Solo eres un estorbo, no se como mi hijo te soporta…

Sasuke se rio.

—Naruto... Ya que soy cínico... Tu un idiota… aunque naciste así… No creo que puedas cambiar… ni porque tengas a la zorra más inocente de todas…—dijo sin hacer casos a la discusión ahora entre su madre y Karin.

—¿Crees que todos los matrimonios son iguales? ¿Qué las mujeres también? Has cambiado mucho Sasuke…

—Yo siempre he sido así…

—No… No eras así… El matrimonio de tus padres fue muy bien, aun están juntos… ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar junto a Hinata?

—Porque todas las mujeres son iguales… No hay diferencia… vuelvo a repetir… Ya vete, Naruto… estoy de malhumor… Y tú haces que incremente… Lárgate…

—Solo quiero ayudarte…

—No quiero tu ayuda… Traidor… Itachi y tú estaban bien conspiraditos… Muy bien… Se amigo de Itachi, porque ya no lo serás mío… Lárgate…

—Como puedes decirme eso… Siempre he sido tu amigo…

—El peor de todos…

—Sasuke…—Naruto lo observo. Sabía que su amigo no era así. El estaba enfadado...—Espero que cambies… Aun serás mi amigo, después de esta estúpida pelea… Cuando estés de mejor humor hablaremos…

—No hay nada de que hablar…

—Ya veo…—murmuro bajo.

Naruto lo miro y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse le dirigió otra mirada a Sasuke. El pelinegro menor vio como se marchaba el único amigo en el que había confiado.

—Lárgate tú también Karin… No te quiero ver más…—Sasuke miro a la pelirroja que había dejado ya de discutir con su madre.

—Pero…

—Esto queda por terminado, Karin… Haz me caso…

—Pero yo te amo…

—Como si me importara…

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Largo!

La chica lo miro con los ojos llorosos antes de bajar la cabeza y luego alzarla como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miro a Sasuke.

—Hare como si esto no hubiera pasado… Eres mío, aunque te niegues… Ya veras que volverás a mí, como siempre…

—Te crees demasiado Karin, solo quiero sexo de ti… como la prostituta que eres… Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas más

La pelirroja lo miro abrumada para echarse luego a llorar desconsoladamente y salir huyendo de ahí.

El despacho quedo en silencio. Se sentía muy extraño estar enamorado. Como no se había dad cuenta antes, llevaba años enamorado de ella, pero no se daba cuenta. La sed de venganza y poder lo tenia prácticamente ciego.

_«Es imposible, los Uchihas no aman, no se enamoran… El amor es estúpido… El amor hace tonto a la gente, hacen que se vuelvan ciegos… yo no estoy ciego, tengo que escapar… No la amo, la odio con todo mí ser. Es una mentirosa y manipuladora zorra.»_

Tenía que llamar a su abogado. No iba a seguir casado con esa mujer de pacotilla. Con esa mujer que hacia que el se sintiese débil… saco su móvil de la chaqueta y llamo a su abogado. En unos días se divorciaría de la zorra de su esposa.

_«Me las cobrare, Sakura… Ya veras… Esta me la pagas…»._

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	37. Obsesion

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37:<strong>

**Obsesion**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se puso a contar bien… No podía estar embarazada. Aunque la prueba de embarazo lo demostraba todo. La tiro a la basura. ¿Por qué nunca le hizo caso a Itachi? Tenia que haberse ido cuando pudo, no quedarse… y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias… otro embarazo… al menos este no lo pasaría sola… lo pasaría con sus hijos… aunque sola de todos modos… sin nadie que la cuide como ella deseaba que hicieran. Había deseado tanto que Sasuke se enamorara de ella esta vez. Pero no había conseguido nada. Solo el odio duplicado de Sasuke, del amor de su vida. Aun seguía pensando como una joven inmadura…

—Tal vez lo sea…

Era estúpido pero ahora se sentía peor, un primer rechazo era doloroso, un segundo rechazo no era divertido. Sonrió un poco. En unos meses su vientre crecería de nuevo y daría a luz otro Uchiha. Esperaba que este saliera como ella. ¿De donde venia aquella actitud positiva?

La semana pasada luego de la escena que no quería recordar en la empresa de Sasuke, el abogado de este la había llamado para concretar el día en que firmarían los papeles del divorcio y la separación de bienes. Ya no quería nada, lo único que deseaba era el divorcio y un boleto de avión para irse donde nunca recordara a Sasuke.

—Lo amo… Que tonta… Aun lo amo…

Se toco el vientre. Esta vez empezó a acariciárselo. Había soñado mucho en el pasado con que Sasuke y ella volverían y tendrían un nuevo bebe y lo criarían juntos, pero no iba a ser… Sasuke la odiaba de nuevo… Como si hubiera dejado de odiarla… pero ahora la odiaba más que antes… mientras que ella todavía lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Sasuke la amara?

_«Que diablos estoy pensando... Las hormonas me están volviendo loca acaso... Eso nunca va a suceder… El nunca me querrá…»_  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dejo a Karin de un lado y se sentó en la cama, tapándose su desnudez con la sabana. Por alguna estúpida razón no se venia, no se le ponía a 100, estaba defectuoso y todo por su esposa que muy pronto seria ex esposa… solo podía pensar en ella. Soñaba con ella, cuando tenía relaciones con Karin solo de su boca salía su nombre. ¿Por qué? Era una obsesión con ella…

—Sasuke… Vamos vuelve… puede que esta vez despierte…

—No va a despertar… ¿Sabes por que? Porque mi cuerpo se acostumbro a solo 3 secciones de sexo con Sakura… Es increíble… increíble…

Después de años y años acostándome con las mujeres más sexys del mundo, solo mi cuerpo responde a una sola mujer, a mi esposa que dejara de serlo en unos días…

—Ya veras que se te va a pasar… Yo hare que se te pase…—murmuro la pelirroja quitándole la sabana a Sasuke dejándolo desnudo.

Acerco su rostro al miembro impotente de Sasuke y con la lengua lo delineo. Sasuke no sintió nada. La chica se metió toda la longitud de su miembro en la boca, chupándoselo como si el mundo se fuera acabar mañana y Sasuke seguía sin sentir nada. Era extraño, pero Sakura nunca se lo había chupado, solo tocado y el solo deseaba que fuera ella quien estuviera lamiéndoselo y no Karin.

Deseaba que fuera Sakura quien tuviera su miembro en su boca, se lo imagino que tan placentero pudiera ser, su cabello rosa cayéndole por el rostro mientras lo seguía saboreando y el con las manos en ese cabello que aunque fuera horrible para otros, para el era como su luz...

—Sakura…—sin querer su nombre había escapado de sus labios otra vez. Como un nombre normal… estaba obsesionado ahora.

—¡Sasuke!

—No me molestes…—le grito.

Se levanto de la cama y se cambio a toda prisa. Tenia que salir de allí, iba a volverse loco. Condujo por la ciudad como loco hasta un lugar que le llamo mucho la atención. Era aquella discoteca de hace años, en la cual encontró a Sakura con sus amigas y el idiota pelirrojo endemoniado ese amigo de ella. Entro. Estaba vacía, obvio solo eras las 3 de la tarde, se dijo comprobando su reloj. Volvería esa noche…

El día entero lo pasó andando por las calles tan transitadas de Nueva York, medio ido, volvió de nuevo a su piso. Comprobó que Karin no estaba ahí, era mejor, ya no quería estar con nadie. El había dado un cambio radical, de la noche a la mañana descubrir que llevaba años enamorado de la pelirosa sin darse cuenta era un golpe duro para el, demasiado. (Como no se dio cuenta… ¬¬)

Ya en la noche, Sasuke se puso una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Fue hacia la discoteca de hace unas horas y entro. El lugar estaba como siempre atestado de gente, se dirigió a la barra a pedir una bebida, tal vez debería ahogarse en el alcohol, aunque este no llevaba nunca a nadie por el buen camino, solo servía para ahogar las penas y el sufrimiento. Minutos y minutos después, Sasuke se encontraba mareado. Era la primera vez en su vida adulta que bebía más de la cuenta. Sentía todo dar vueltas. Se arrellano en la barra. No podía conducir de vuelta a su piso así.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke lentamente, como pudo volvió la cabeza hacia la voz que conocía tan bien. No se sorprendió al verlo. El frecuentaba esos sitios, lo que le asombro fue que estuviera con una mujer, y no con cualquier mujer, con la hermana de Sakura.

—Itachi…—susurro.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo este.

—Si…

—No creo que se vea muy bien…—murmuro Shizune muy bajo, pero aun en su estado de ebriedad Sasuke lo escucho.

—¡Estoy bien!—le grito a la metomentodo de la hermana de su esposa.

Estaba bien, podía hacer el 4 y se mantendría en pie. No estaba ebrio. Tenía sus sentidos coherentes. Esta perfectamente, solo que había bebido un poco de más, eso estaba claro.

—Estas bebido… Debo llevarte a tu casa, hermano…—dijo el pelilargo acercándose a su hermano. Sasuke le dio un manotazo para que se alejara de el. No quería ayuda y menos la suya.

—No somos hermanos… Eres una escoria…

Itachi rodo los ojos.

—Basta… Deja de actuar como un inmaduro… Ya estás viejo y no estas en condiciones de discutir…—le espeto.

Sasuke achico los ojos. No le gustaba que lo obligaran, además de eso. No era viejo, estaba en los treinta… Eso no quería decir que el fuera viejo. Si fuera por eso, Itachi también estaba viejo. (Damn… He's so drunk! )

—No crees que deberíamos llamar a alguien…—dijo Shizune.

¿A quien? Lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos, era verla. Genial, estaba más ebrio de lo que creía estar.

—Llévame donde Sakura… Por favor…

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… pero no se va a poder…—dijo Itachi agarrándolo de un brazo.

Shizune le agarro el brazo sobrante de Sasuke y juntos lo sacaron hasta la puerta. En la entrada se encontraron con cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes mirándolos.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el chico mirando la condición de Sasuke.

—Hmp… No e intelesa… E…moniado…

—¿Qué?—dijo el chico pelirrojo pues no había entendido lo que dijo Sasuke.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito que me ayudes a levarlo a su piso.

El pelilargo metió la mano en la chaqueta de Sasuke y saco las llaves, se las paso a Shizune.

—Síguenos…

Gaara se monto en el auto con Itachi, para llevar al pelinegro menor a su piso. Shizune los seguía de detrás, en eso la pelinegra llamo a su hermana.

_—Que pasa…—pregunto la pelirosa al contestar el teléfono._

—No vas a creerme… Nos encontramos a Sasuke borracho en la discoteca…

_—¿Encontramos…?—pregunto su hermana._

Shizune ahogo una palabrota. Por estar de cotilla le pasaba.

—Etto… Estoy con Itachi…—dijo Shizune ruborizada. Gracias a dios que era una comunicación telefónica así su hermana no podía ver el color carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas—Voy en el auto de Sasuke… Itachi y Gaara lo están llevando a su piso…

_—¿Enserio?—dijo asombrado al otro lado de la línea._

—Si… Se que se odian, pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto así… Estaba destruido y ya sabes porque….

Se oyó un bufido.

_—¿Tu crees que eso a mi me importa, Shizune? Lo odio… Estoy embarazada de él otra vez… y sigue doliéndome todo el daño que me hizo… Por mí que se muera…_

—¡Sakura! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!

_—Eso es lo que se merece… Recuerda que el le produjo la muerte a nuestro padre… Destruyo a nuestra familia… Se merece eso y mucho más…_

—Hmmm… Sakura, nuestro padre se busco todo lo que paso el mismo… Jugaba… Le pidió miles de préstamos a Sasuke, su empresa estaba hipotecada… Además de eso, te uso… No defiendas a papa… Tuvo sus buenos momentos es cierto pero luego se daño el mismo… Sasuke también tuvo motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Y ahora creo que esta muy mal…

_—¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Nos dirigimos a otro sitio… Creo que lo van a llevar al hospital…

_—Tal vez empeoro…—murmuro la chica._

—Bueno te dejo…

_—Si…_

—Sabes puedes venir, Sakura… Es el padre de tus hijos… No te gustaría que Sasuke muriera y que sus hijos no se despidieran de el.

_—¿Qué estas tramando Shizune? No llevare mis hijos a la boca del lobo… Tuvo su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y la gasto…_

Shizune suspiro. Su hermana era tan terca, Sasuke era tan estúpido, los dos eran testarudos y estúpidos. Ella desearía tener un esposo como Sasuke. De acuerdo el destruyo un poco a su familia, pero quien se había encargado de ello fue su padre. El solo había hecho lo que creyó que era su meta, pero lo había hecho por su familia, ella haría lo mismo, cualquiera lo haría.

Ella sabía lo mucho que Sakura se moría por el pelinegro. Siempre la había oído llorando en su cuarto porque lo amaba. El había sucumbido al alcohol por amor. Era una estupidez que estuvieran tan ciegos… tenia que hacer algo…

—Sasuke esta muy mal Sakura…—dijo Shizune. Dios que la perdonara pero si mentir haría que Sakura apareciera en aquel hospital, entonces mentiría con mucho gusto—Se lo están llevando a emergencias… esta pasando algo raro…

Se oyó un suspiro en el otro lado de la línea. Shizune sonrió, su hermana era predecible y todavía era la chica de hace antaño.

_—Shizune voy para allá…—dijo Sakura antes de colgar._

Shizune sonrió otra vez. Tonta de su hermana. ^^

Aparco el auto de Sasuke y salió se dirigió a la entrada y busco a Itachi. Lo vio hablando con un hombre enfundado en una bata blanca con Gaara al lado. Se acerco a Gaara y le toco el hombro. Este se volvió y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo esta Sasuke?—pregunto.

—Lo acaban de ingresar… Una intoxicación etílica…

—Que mal… Se pondrá bien…

—Si… Eso veremos… Están suministrándole un suero en estos momentos… Vomito demasiado, creo que todavía sigue vomitando… si sigue así se deshidratara…

—¿Vomito en el auto?

Gaara asintió sonriendo.

—Pero a Itachi no le importo… Dijo que haría cualquier cosa para que su hermanito se pusiera bien… si lo hubieras visto…

Shizune observo un poco ruborizada a Itachi. Era un hombre muy bueno… deseaba ese hombre para ella. El dejo de hablar con el doctor y se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto el chico pelirrojo ya que Shizune se mantenía como una boba mirando embobada a el pelinegro.

—Como dijiste Gaara… si mejora esta noche en la mañana puede que le den el alta…

—Pero no esta deshidratado…

—No, por poco… ^^

—¿A que no saben que hice?—pregunto la pelinegra a los dos chicos. Ni ella misma se lo creía.

Los dos hombres miraron a Shizune.

—Llame a Sakura y le informe… Viene para acá…

—¿Qué? ¿Sakura viene para acá?

—Creo que no tarda en llegar…—dijo la chica.

Al rato de decir esto. La chica apareció con sus hijos detrás de ella.

Shizune sonrió. Su hermana era tan predecible…

—Itachi… —miro al pelirrojo—Gaara… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo ayudaba…

—Emm…

—Sasuke esta bien…—dijo Itachi sabiendo lo que la pelirosa quería preguntar—Solo se intoxico…

—Ahh… Espero que este bien… Y-yo… Esperare… en la sala de espera un rato… si…

Sonrió y se fue con sus hijos. Itachi se volvió hacia Shizune.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No me creerás si te lo digo…

—¡Dime!

—Esta embarazada…—soltó la chica dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos y estupefactos.

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y pasen por Wattpad para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	38. Intoxicacion de Amor

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38:<strong>

**Intoxicación De Amor**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se mordió el labio. Era impulsiva sin remedio. Por alguna razón había cogido el bolso y sus hijos y había ido al hospital. Al hospital… Donde Sasuke estaba internado por intoxicación. Sanosuke le estaba preguntando en ese momento por que estaban allí.

—Mama…—le grito su hijo llamando su atención.

—Sanosuke, es un hospital… ten educación…—le dijo. Decidió que tenia que responderle—Estamos aquí… por tu padre…

—¿Mi padre?—pregunto el niño sorprendiéndose.

—Si… veras…Emm… esta muy mal…

—¿En serio?

—Si…

Suspiro y miro a Sanosuke.

—Esta aquí, pero ya esta mejor…

—¿Y podemos verlo? ¡Quiero ver a papa!

—Sanosuke…

—¿Y porque estamos aquí? Se supone que el no nos quiere otra vez… Y que nosotros lo odiamos...—dijo Saaya.

Había olvidado que su hija había escuchado una conversación privada de Shizune y ella, luego del episodio en el despacho de la empresa, de la revelación que hubo en aquel día. Y luego de oír lo que oyó, ahora volvía a odiar a su padre.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso… No te he dicho eso, Saaya...

—¡Te escuche recuerdas!

—Saaya que estas hablando—dijo Sanosuke.

En ese momento Itachi apareció y se sentó con Sakura.

—Hola pequeñuelos…—le dijo a sus sobrinos acariciando la cabeza de Sanosuke.

—Tío…—dijo Sanosuke abrazando a su tío.

—Sakura…—murmuro Itachi—Me alegra de que estés aquí…

—Pensé que odiabas a sabes quien…

—Es mi hermano después de todo y lo esta pasando mal. Créeme que te digo que es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke tan mal…

—El se lo busco…

—No digas eso…

—Shh… No me molestes…

—¿Qué tal si pasas a verlo?

—No… Nunca… Solo vine porque me sentí mal… de acuerdo… y ya me voy…

—Como digas…

Shizune apareció en la sala de espera. Se acerco a ellos.

—Estoy un poco cansada… ¿Me prestas tu coche, hermana…?

—Ya me voy…

—Pensé que ibas a pasar a ver a Sasuke…

—Lo siento… Otro día será…

—Pero quiero ver a papa…—replico Sanosuke.

—Ya es tarde… Mañana lo veras…

—No es justo… ¡Quiero estar con papa!

—Sanosuke…

Itachi sonrió.

—Sanosuke… Mañana, te traeremos para que lo veas, pero debes de irte, porque es tarde y a tu papi no le gustara saber que su hijo se enfermo por su culpa…

—Esta bien..

Cogió a sus pequeños y se fue. Shizune le dirigió una última mirada a Itachi antes de irse detrás de su hermana. En la casa nadie dijo nada. Había sido una tontería ir al hospital… una tontería…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se despertó lentamente. Observando con sus ojos borrosos la estancia. Olía a medicina… desinfectante… olía como si estuviera en un hospital. Abrió los ojos e intento frotárselos con la mano, pero una vía le impedía el movimiento. Si, estaba en un hospital, otra vez, intento recordar lo último que había hecho, sin éxito.

—Has despertado…—murmuro una voz de mujer…

Miro a su derecha y se sorprendió. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado. Sonrió.

—Madre…

—Dime mami… Zuzu… (Haha…^^)

—No…

—Vamos, Sasuke… Dilo…

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Ya acepto al cumplido de su madre.

—Mami… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Itachi nos dijo lo que te sucedió… Sasuke, ya no eres un jovencito para hacer estas locuras, el alcohol daña el organismo… tu nunca le haces caso a tu madre…

—Lo siento… Estoy perdido…

—Lo se… y también estas enamorado… Recuerdo que cuando no quise hacerle caso a Fugaku se volvió obsesivo conmigo… El amor hace cosas…

—¿Por qué me dices esto, mama?

Su madre sonrió y le tomo la mano.

—Estas enamorado… de Sakura… Lo sabia… aunque te negabas, se que te gustaba… —su madre se rio y lo miro atentamente—A una madre no se le escapa nada… tenemos ojos en la nuca y en sitios que ustedes los hijos no se dan cuenta… Aun así… te perdonare lo que le hiciste a la familia de Sakura si haces lo correcto…

—¿Lo correcto?

Mikoto asintió.

—Sabes que es lo correcto…

—No, no se…

—Debes volver con tu familia Sasuke… olvidándote de estúpidas venganzas… Recurrir al amor...

—Puede… Solo quiero hablar con ella…

—Así que ya has aceptado que estas enamorado…—su madre sonrió— ¡Que bien!—comenzó a acariciarse la mano que llevaba el anillo de casada—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? En unas semanas firmas el divorcio con Sakura… o ¿Deseas hablar antes con ella para no divorciarte? Se que la quieres Sasuke, no hagas una estupidez…

—Solo… No se… Estoy muy confundido… Me duele la cabeza…

—Llamare a una enfermera…

Su madre se levanto y se fue de la habitación, al rato entro una enfermera que le dio una aspirina. Sasuke se durmió a los minutos y cuando volvió a despertar la habitación se encontraba un poco oscura. Vio la silueta de alguien sentado a su lado, en el mismo sitio donde había estado su madre antes.

—Mama…

Por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana Sasuke pudo ver que la silueta se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Se oyó el sonido de un tic tac y la luz de la bombilla ilumino todo la habitación dejando a Sasuke medio ciego. Se fijo en la silueta que ahora revelaba el cuerpo de una mujer ya madura, de pelo rosa que le llegaba casi a la cintura.

—Sakura…—murmuro al verla.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría por la boca. Sakura había ido a visitarlo… su madre seguramente se lo había comentado. Se sonrojo, escondió la cabeza, no quería que Sakura viera lo que ella provocaba en el, un sonrojo de débiles.

_«Basta ya Sasuke, sabes que estas enamorado hasta le cuello de esa chica… deja de fingir que no la amas, que no te importa… La amas, métetelo en la cabeza», l_e dijo aquella voz que siempre lo torturaba.

—Tu madre me llamo y me dijo que querías hablar conmigo… Yo sinceramente no quiero hablar contigo… sabes muy bien lo mucho que te odio… y estoy loca que llegue el día de firmar el divorcio… Te odio…

—Como si no lo supiera…—murmuro el melancólicamente—Se que no es verdad, Sakura... No me odias...

—Sasuke ve al grano… Que no tengo todo el tiempo…

—No me sale…—dijo sonrojado.

A su edad los hombres no se sonrojaban. Estaba actuando como un maldito adolescente de 15 años. Estaba actuando infantilmente.

—¿Qué no te sale?—Sakura soltó una carcajada irónico—No me hagas reír…

—Creí que yo era el arrogante, grosero, frio e irónico…

—Tu mismo lo dijiste… Creías…—dijo ella.

—Sakura…

—Al grano… tengo que volver a casa… solo accedí a venir porque Mikoto me lo pidió…

—Yo…

—¿Tu que?

—Basta…

Sakura se rió y luego sonrió.

—Continúa…

El quería seguir pero las palabras no querían salir. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que quería volver con ella, pero ase de simple esas estúpidas y torpes palabras tontas no salían de su boca. Sasuke quería dejar el orgullo fuera de su corazón, necesitaba intentarlo.

—Yo te amo…

Sakura se quedo viéndolo. Antes de soltar una risotada.

—¿Qué?

—Que te amo… Sakura… y perdóname por todo lo que hice… estaba ciego por la venganza de mi familia… No debía hacer lo que te hice, no debí hacer todo lo que hice, me arrepiento de ello… Lo siento… Quiero que vuelvas conmigo… Quiero estar a tu lado de nuevo…—sonrió como un niño pequeño, pero la cara de burla que tenia Sakura plasmada en el rostro hizo que el pelinegro dejara de sonreír.

—En serio lo siento, Sasuke… Pero no puedo darte el lujo de volverme a lastimar…

—No lograre convencerte ¿Verdad?

—No…—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke se sintió un poco desilusionado.

—No te perdonare, no lo hare por lo que me hiciste… Le quitaste todo a mi padre… Arruinaste a mi familia… Y de encima me querías quitar a mis hijos… ¡Ha! Y seguramente gozabas tu victoria con la sucia de tu amante…

—¿Amante?

—¿Lo vas a negar?

—Bueno… No… Yo…

—Cierra la boca, Uchiha… Ahora quiero que me escuches… Yo pensé que serias diferente, por eso no seguí insistiendo contigo, Sasuke… pensaba que eras diferente a lo que la gente decía…

—¿Lo que la gente decía?

—Decían que eras un rebelde sin causa, te acostabas con todas y luego las dejabas… que no te importaban las mujeres, solo complacer a tu ego…

—Yo nunca…—intento explicarse el.

—¡Que no ves la televisión!—le grito ella.

—Para que si solo dicen palabrerías y mentiras…

—Quiero que dejes de buscarme y molestarme… haz tu vida y yo hare la mía. Firmaremos el divorcio y cada uno por su camino…

Sasuke se la quedo viendo pensativo. No quería firmar el divorcio por eso la había mandado a buscar.

—No quiero firmar el divorcio… Te amo Sakura… Amo a mis hijos…

—Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer todo lo que hiciste… Me voy…—dijo la chica recogiendo su bolso de la silla.

—Se supone que tengo que luchar por la mujer que amo… Sakura, en serio que te amo… Yo nunca había amado a nadie… y nunca le he dicho que lo siento a nadie… Tú eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir estas cosas, estas cosas que no puedo controlar…

—Deberías practicar más… Con otras… no conmigo… Lo nuestro termino…—dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ya era inevitable… Sakura lo odiaba hasta la muerte, lo odiaba tanto… que a el le dolía… amaba a Sakura, y es cierto tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo evidente, pero eso era porque estaba más centrado en la empresa que en si mismo.

_«Ya Sasuke desiste… Al menos lo intentaste… e hiciste lo que pudiste… en unas semanas firmaras el divorcio y tu vida quedara vacía…_»

—No si lo permito…

_«Vamos… Vas a seguir… Sakura te odia, te detesta… incluso tus hijos seguramente te odian…»_

—Un Uchiha nunca se rinde…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Vamos a ver como acaba Itachi) ^^

Itachi miro a Shizune con las cejas arqueadas. Le había pedido esta vez ir al cine con el. Aunque eran viejos, no importaba. Shizune se mantenía muy entretenida mirando la película, la cual era **Fast Five**, una película de carros de carrera. A el le gustaban los carros y la acción como cualquier hombre, pero no sabia que a las mujeres le gustaran eso. El para una cita con una chica prefería las películas románticas o de terror, así la chica tomaba confianza… pero una de acción…

—Shizune…—murmuro bajito. Ella lo miro.

De acuerdo había dejado de sentirse atraído por Sakura, para luego sentirse atraído hacia la hermana de esta. Se había acostado con Sakura y deseaba hacerlo con Shizune. Era de locos…

—Shizune…—ella lo volvió a mirar y esta vez lo miro con en el entrecejo fruncido.

—Vámonos…—dijo la chica. Ya que no quería estar allí, en ese momento. Solo quería estar en un solo sitio...

—Pero si no ha terminado la película…

—Shhhh…—murmuraron algunas personas cerca de ellos.

Itachi sonrió y cogió la mano de la chica del pelo negro, halándola se levantaron y salieron de la sala. Afuera no había casi nadie, la mayoría de las funciones ya habían comenzado y todas las salas estaban ocupadas. Menos los baños. Era estúpido, impulsivo y de adolescentes lo que iba a hacer, un hombre mayor como el con 36 años, no podía hacer aquello, pero lo haría…

La llevo al servicio de mujeres, ella no puso resistencia. La mayoría de chicas no lo hacían… el era irresistible. (¬¬ Creído). Solo al llegar al baño, cuando Itachi cerró la puerta con seguro, ella alzo las cejas.

—Es para estar solos…

—Ah…

Itachi la acorralo en la puerta y bajo la cabeza aspirando el perfume de rosas que llevaba. Así era ella una rosa negra, frágil y exótica… hermosa… bajo más la cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios los de ella.

Desde ese momento supo que la amaba más de lo que creía. No solo era simpatía, ni que le gustaba, era algo más… y desearía descubrirlo con el tiempo…

—Se mi novia, Shizune…

—A tu edad hubiera escuchado otra propuesta…

—¿Qué?

—Si, no somos muy jóvenes para andarnos de noviecitos…

—No entiendo…

—Pídeme que sea tu esposa…

Itachi se ruborizo y Shizune sonrió.

—Pensé que querías ir lento…

—Me gustas mucho y me gustaría tener lo que tiene mi hermana… Hijos, estoy casi en la treintena… Mi reloj biológico esta llegando al final, necesito tener hijos y tú y yo haremos juntos un par…

—¿Me amas? No podemos dar ese paso sin que…

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi…—lo interrumpió ella sonriendo— Cuando fuiste a conocer a Sakura… Me sentí un poco celosa, cuando empezaste a salir con ella y cuando te acostaste con ella… Celos eran lo único que me atacaba… Siento ser celosa y un poco envidiosa… Pero me gustabas mucho y mi hermana al parecer tiene a los chicos más guapos bajo sus pies… Mira a Sasuke… y a Gaara… A Sasori… Y si hubieras estado con nosotras en Londres te hubieses dado cuenta de lo mucho que gusta… Es toda una amazona… hermosa y agresiva…

—Pero yo te quiero a ti… Es cierto, estaba obsesionado como mi hermano con Sakura… pero solo era una obsesión… contigo es otra cosa diferente… Te amo Shizune... Al menos a mi manera, tenemos que aprender a amarnos de verdad... Deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… y tener un par de hijos juntos…

Shizune sonrió y se abrazo al hombre que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella. No podía estar más feliz…

(Love Sucks! ¬¬)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Vamos a ver como acaba Naruto & el asuntito de Sasuke…)

Naruto miro a su esposa embarazada de unos 2 meses… el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa… hace unos meses, el estaba desesperado y desolado… el amor de su vida lo había abandonado… sus familias lo obligaron a estar separados… el había sufrido mucho y ella también, los dos habían sufrido muchos pero ahora no había nada ni nadie que los separara. Se había casado hace unas semanas y se sintió fatal porque su mejor amigo no había asistido por problemas. El padrino de la boda, Sasuke, ni siquiera se acordó y tuvo que buscar en el último momento a otro chico que fuera el padrino, aunque habían asistido la mayoría de sus amigos, incluyendo la amiga de su ahora esposa, Sakura, deseaba o había deseado que Sasuke apareciera en el último minuto, pero eso no paso.

Miro la foto de su boda donde todos sus amigos estaban. Solo faltaba  
>Sasuke…<p>

—Naruto-kun…—dijo alguien con una voz melodiosa.

Naruto se volvió su esposa entro en el dormitorio principal de su nueva casa, se mudaron unos días después de la luna de miel. Se levanto dejando el álbum de fotos y fue al llamado de su esposa. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, la abrazó.

—Naruto… ¿Pasa algo?

—No me gusta estar peleado con Sasuke…

—Pero si no están peleados…

—Discutí con Sasuke antes de la boda… Resulta que Karin descubrió que Sakura era la secretaria de Sasuke… ahí se armo el revuelto…

—Sakura no me dijo nada de eso… Para ser sincera, tengo días que no hablo con ella…

—Todo este revuelto fue antes de la boda… ¿Por qué crees que Sasuke no estaba?

—No lo se, pero Sakura en serio no me dijo nada… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que se fue que Sasuke me culpo a mi de todo…

—No te preocupes, Naruto… Sasuke…—suspiro— Sabes que es difícil… Es idéntico a mi primo… ^^

—Lo se…

—Alguien te busca abajo… ¿Por qué no bajas?

—¿Quién?

Su esposa se encogió de hombros. Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar hasta la sala. Cuando se asomo en la puerta sus ojos deslumbraron… tenia que ser mentira…

—Sasuke…—dijo feliz.

—Dobe…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto cambiando de cara al instante. Sasuke lo había herido y el no sabia porque estaba allí… ¿A disculparse tal vez?

—Yo… Naruto…—el chico se acerco a el y le puso una mano sobre el hombro—Lo siento… Fui grosero contigo… Yo… Sabes que estaba muy enfadado… Ver a Sakura otra vez y para el colmo trabajando para mí fue un golpe muy duro… No sabes lo mucho que siento pelearme contigo… Siento el no haber ido a tu boda también… No sabes las muchas vueltas que le di, pero sabia que si iba no me aceptarías…

—No sabes lo mucho que desee que aparecieras, teme… Me hiciste falta ¿lo sabias? Te comprendo… Cuando estas enfadado eres intratable… Nee… Me sentí muy solo en mi boda sin ti… ¿Amigos otra vez?

—¿Me perdonas?

—Si… Eres mi mejor amigo, teme… El que me comprende y el único con el que siempre he estado… Esta ha sido nuestra peor pelea…

—Si…—acepto el chico.

Naruto miro a su amigo y luego lo abrazo.

—No te pases…—se quejo este.

—Lo se…

Se separo de el y sonriendo le dio un puñetazo. Sasuke se echo hacia atrás mientras se agarraba la mejilla adolorida, miro con odio a Naruto, este seguía sonriendo.

—Maldito…

—Eso fue por todo lo que dijiste… Me gusta estar casado… Sabes lo bueno que es… aunque Hinata este embarazada, créeme que por las noches la paso de maravilla…^^ Tu hubieras gozado de eso, si no hubieras sido tan estúpido…

—Lo arruine… y ahora me siento solo y vacio… Mama esta enfadada conmigo… Mi hermano a quien siempre había admirado y que luego empecé a odiar por pura venganza… Me odia… Mi esposa… por igual… Mis hijos me odian… Duele estar solo…

—No estas solo… Me tienes a mí… Y a tu hermano. Estas a tiempo de recuperar todo lo perdido…

—No creo… —dijo tristemente.

Naruto bufo. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke tan triste.

—Sasuke… Si se puede…

—Sakura me dijo que me odiaba y que estaba loca por divorciarse de mí… Yo me le declare y aun así me odia…

—Es que lo que hiciste fue muy atroz… Sakura te amaba… y le rompiste el corazón… ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando la despreciaste a ella y a tus propios hijos?

—Mal, lo se…. Pero debo de arreglarlo… ¿Verdad? Tengo que volver a recuperar a mis hijos y esposa… Yo estaba ciego, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que la amaba pero el odio hacia la familia de Sakura me hizo sentir que ella era como su abuelo, como el ambicioso de su padre… pero ella no es así…

—Claro que no… No se como creíste que era igual que su padre o abuelo… Hinata me conto varias cosas de Sakura… Sabias que su padre odiaba más a Sakura que a sus otras hijas… Solo porque no salió varón… Que estupidez…

—Una vez Sakura me conto de ello… Pensé que eran estupideces de niña con problemas de atención…

—Pues ya ves que no… ¿Qué harás para recuperar a tu mujer?

—No lo se pero intentare lo que sea… Hare lo imposible, ya veras...

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y si quieren pueden pasarse por ( Wattpad . com ) para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, solo que sin el SasuSaku. Busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


	39. ¿Final Feliz?

**Matrimonio de Conveniencia**

**(Segunda Parte)**

**La "Venganza" de Sakura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Sakura Haruno volvió a la ciudad donde había hecho tantos malos recuerdos. Siete años han pasado desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños donde se dio cuenta de la vil persona que era el hombre con el que se había casado. Su vida y todo lo que conocía se vio perturbado por aquella ave de mal agüero solo por la sed de venganza que Sasuke Uchiha tenía. Ahora esa sed de venganza ella la tomaría entre sus manos y haría justicia para destrozarlo y quedarse con lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Excitante una pelea entre hermanos por la misma mujer… Aunque al final cada quien tiene lo suyo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 39:<strong>

**¿Final Feliz?**

**.**

**.**

**Una semana despué****s…**

Sabaku No Temari. Rubia ojos verdes miro con una ceja levantada a Neji Hyuuga. Todos estaban reunidos en un despacho, que según su clienta era de su casi ex esposo. Tenía años que no veía a aquel individuo odioso y prepotente. Chasqueo la lengua, no debía pensar en el idiota ojiperla que tenia enfrente.

—Bien…—le dijo a su clienta—¿Sakura?—le pregunto bajo.

—Si…

—¿Estas nerviosa?—pregunto la rubia.

Su clienta estaba haciendo cosas que parecían de una persona que estaba con los nervios de punta. Ella lo entendía, había sido siempre defensora de mujeres, cuando necesitaban una abogada para divorciarse o otra cosa parecida que tuviera que ver con un hombre, ella acudía sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por que tu esposo es guapísimo… yo soy tú y lo pienso…—dijo mirando al espécimen de hombre de pelo negro que estaba mirando por el ventanal. Además de tener un trasero de su madre, era muy guapo.

Sakura miro con las cejas alzadas a Temari.

—Te lo regalo…—le dijo ella sonriendo.

Temari se rio y el cretino del Hyuuga la miro con las cejas arqueadas. La rubia miro a su clienta.

—No era por eso… Es que se que ustedes no se llevan bien… pero aun lo amas… Se ve que no es tan mala persona… Tiene la cara como que si en realidad se arrepintiera… Créeme se de estas cosas…He visto muchos casos extraños…

—Eso es mentira… Es para que le tengas pena…

—Sakura, me vas a mentir… Te conozco… mucho… se que todavía lo amas, por eso volviste… ¿En serio que te quieres divorciar de el?

Sakura la miro frunciendo el ceño. Recorrió con la mirada en lugar donde las habían citado el abogado de Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga. La pelirosa se fijo en que Sasuke ya había llegado y estaba mirando por el ventanal. Se quedo mirándolo hasta que al parecer este sintió que lo miraban pues al rato se volvió encontrándose con su mirada verde.

La pelirosa trago nerviosa, porque todavía seguía amándolo… estabas más guapo que nunca, se veía lo mucho que había sufrido.

_«Eso es lo que el quiere que veas… que él sufre… para que tu no firmes el divorcio y te quedes con él… es un egoísta…»_—dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Sakura movió la cabeza, era cierto, el quería aparentar que estaba herido. Ella no se dejaría engañar de nuevo… Firmaría el divorcio y se marcharía a Londres luego. Su billete ya estaba comprado, las maletas listas y sus hijos deseando volver a la cuna que los vio nacer. No se echaría hacia atrás ni por mucho que lo amara, había sufrido a su lado, seria una estúpida si volviese caer en esa misma trampa otra vez…

—Bueno… ya que están aquí… porque no empezamos…—dijo Neji haciendo que Sakura y Temari tomaran asiento—Tengo otro asunto que resolver…

—Tú siempre tienes algo que hacer, Neji… Relájate…—dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Sakura vio como Neji fruncía el entrecejo. El hombre era un sangrón… no podía creer como era que las mujeres se decidían por ese tipo de hombres, hostiles, sangrones, arrogantes… el tipo de hombre que odiaba… y aunque Sasuke estaba cortado por el mismo patrón, y ella de tonta, lo amaba.

—Sasuke…—susurro. El nombre había salido sin ella detenerlo.

El pelinegro dueño del nombre la miro con sus ojos negros sin brillo, sin vida. Sakura se mordió el labio. Debería sentirse feliz que ya se divorciaría del hombre que le arruino la vida, pero estaba triste, sentía pena por aquel individuo.

—Hmp…—murmuro el chico.

—Sasuke…

—Es mejor que empecemos…—dijo Sasuke.

—Bien…—murmuro el chico de la coleta castaña.

Neji Hyuuga saco unos papeles de un maletín negro y los puso encima del escritorio. Temari se acerco y miro los papeles. Sakura supo con certeza que eran los papeles del divorcio, algún acuerdo Sasuke había hecho…

—Ohh…—murmuro la rubia—A mi clienta le gustara esto… Cuando firmes, se te concederá la empresa de tu padre, Haruno… Además de un fideicomiso para tus hijos… una cuenta bancaria sin limite para ti… Pero… Se le concederán a Sasuke visitas para sus hijos…

—Eso lo decide un juez, no ustedes…

—Pero es mejor tratarlo como personas normales que llevarlo a juicio, no crees…—dijo Neji—Sasuke solo quiere estar con sus hijos, Haruno…

—Soy Sakura…

—Sakura…

—Sasuke porque haces esto…—dijo mirando a Sasuke—Odias a tus hijos…

—Yo nunca he dicho eso… Viste como nos tratabamos…

—Como si eso te importara… me lo dijiste cuando me quede embarazada…—dijo levantándose y encarándolo. El chico permanecía de pie frente a ella.

—Eso no es cierto… Si te lo dije era por pura venganza y no estaba pensando con el corazón…—Sakura rodo los ojos, sin creer lo que decía y Sasuke continuo—Ya que no voy a poder estar con mis hijos, me gustaría que por lo menos me dejaras verlos… Solo pido eso… Nada más…

—Muy bonito de tu parte… El devolverme por decisión propia la empresa de mi padre… Una cuenta bancaria sin límite… Dinero para mis hijos… Haha… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Comprarme? No soy tan tonta…

—Solo quiero que te quedes y me perdones… Que te quedes a mi lado y hagamos la vida juntos, de nuevo… En serio que fui tonto y estúpido… Estaba furioso con todo el mundo, con tu padre por ser tan tonto… Se que me metieron basura en la cabeza, pero hice lo que pensé que era bien… Yo lo hice por mi abuelo… No pensé que me enamoraría de la hija de mi enemigo…

—No estas enamorado, solo obsesionado y encaprichado conmigo… Déjalo ya… Búscate una de tus zorras, como Karin… y disfruta de tu vida… Y déjame en paz…

—No puedo… ¿Tu crees que es fácil para mi olvidarte? Esta bien… Yo hice cosas malas, lo admito… pero no me puedes condenar así… Yo nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que siento, sabes como soy…

—No te conozco…

—Mentirosa… Créeme que no quise hacerlo… Estaba ciego… No me hagas esto… Perdóname…

—¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme que te perdone después de todo lo que hiciste? ¿Es que acaso el daño que me hiciste no vale? ¿Crees que las lagrimas que derrame por tu culpa, no son nada…? ¡Eres increíble Sasuke…! Solo importas tú, ¿Verdad?... Solo tú… Sasuke ya déjalo estar, acepta de una buena vez tus errores, que te equivocaste, que lo dañaste… Esto te servirá para el futuro…

—No quiero un futuro sin ti, Sakura…

—¡Que bonito! Me parece treatro...

—Te has vuelto cínica…

—Aprendí del mejor…—le espeto sonriendo.

—No quiero firmar el divorcio… Ya hice todo lo que querías… Te devolví todo… ahora quédate conmigo…

—¿Es acaso eso chantaje? No te va a servir… —Sakura se rio—Estas dando una buena escena de novela, Sasuke… ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Sakura…—dijo Temari mirándola.

La pelirosa observo a su abogada. Ella sabía que se estaba pasando, pero quería hacer sentir mal al pelinegro por todo lo que hizo, un poco de dolor no hace daño a nadie… Se sentó de nuevo y contemplo a Sasuke mirándola tristemente… de acuerdo la persona buena que creyó que había desechado con los años estaba todavía en ella, Sasuke le daba pena…

—No quiero… que me lastimes…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero le fue inútil, sintió como se humedecían sus mejillas. Agacho la cabeza no quería llorar… sintió una mano sobre su rodilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke de rodillas frente a ella.

—Lo siento… Perdóname… Yo…

—No quiero perdonarte… pero se que si no lo hago no viviré con la conciencia tranquila y no podre volver a Londres… Así que te perdono… pero firma el divorcio, Sasuke… solo te pido eso…

—No quiero…

—Hazlo… Aunque no lo hagas… me iré de todos modos… Es más fácil si lo haces…

—De acuerdo…

Sakura sonrió.

No se hablo más. Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra después. Sakura firmo el documento con las lágrimas aun deslizándose por sus mejillas, observando a Sasuke mientras firmaba por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría sus riñas, aquel pelo negro, su piel de porcelana, su boca… Todo lo de el… pero tenia que ser fuerte por el bien de sus hijos, por el bien de ella.

Se despidieron como si no hubiese pasado nada… Sakura salió con la cabeza alta y antes de meterse al ascensor miro hacia el despacho de Sasuke, el en ese mismo momento estaba saliendo con su abogado, miro hacia donde estaba ella. Antes de cerrarse las puertas, Sakura sonrió y con los labios le dijo que lo amaba. El se quedo viéndola asombrado hasta que se cerro la puerta.

(Aww… So Sad… Sorry… ~Tears~)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura esperaba sentada a que la llamaran para el vuelo siguiente destinado a Londres. Miraba una revista de moda, sin ver nada. Su mente se mantenía ocupada, pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas dias. Sasuke había peleado y discutido con ella, por su amor, por que se quedara a su lado. Sonrió… por la cara que el había puesto Sasuke cuando había movido sus labios formando una palabra tan simple pero complicada como **"**Te Amo**".**

—Mama…—murmuro su hijo sentado a su lado.

En ese viaje solo irían ellos tres. Ya que Shizune se había quedado con el ahora amor de su vida, Itachi. Sakura volvió a sonreír, antes creía que Itachi también estaba obsesionado con ella como Sasuke, pero solo era un enamoramiento de adolescente que pronto se le había pasado. Al igual que con Gaara y con Sasori.

—Dime…—dijo dulcemente.

—Emm… Yo… Estaba pensando y creo que…—se interrumpió y la miro con sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de ella abiertos, inocentes.

—Dime, no tengas miedo… Sanosuke…

—Quiero ver a papa…—soltó.

Sakura se sorprendió y su hijo lo noto. Así que empezó a explicarse

—El tío Itachi me dijo antes de irnos que papa no era mala persona, solo que estaba mal influenciado… Que estaba ciego metafóricamente… y que nos quería mucho… por eso aquel día el y tu habían discutido... Yo… Si no te importa me gustaría verlo por ultima vez antes de irnos, mama…

La pelirosa sonrió.

—Debiste decirlo antes…Apenas quedan unos minutitos para que nos llamen, Sanosuke…—diji. Le había concedido las visitas a Sasuke por su propio bien. No deseaba ser mala persona, y no podía prohibir a sus hijos que vieran a su padre.

—Ahh… Etto… Emm…

—Atención... A los pasajeros del vuelo 195 con destino a Londres por favor embarcar sus pertenencias y abordar el avión…

Sakura se levanto.

—Debemos irnos…

—Pero yo no me quiero ir…—replico su hija haciendo un puchero.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo…

—¡Quiero quedarme con el tío Itachi!—grito Saaya—¡Quiero ver a papa!

—Saaya… —le llamo la atención. Era la primera vez que veía a su hija no obedecerle, Sanosuke era el que siempre se pasaba de la línea, no Saaya—Vamos…

—¡No! No quiero irme mama…—Saaya la agarro de la mano, llorando. Sakura suspiro. Genial una escenita en el aeropuerto era lo que estaba intentando no crear—Mama…—siguió llorando la niña.

—¡No! Nos vamos a ir y ya déjate de ñoñerías, Saaya…—le grito.

Luego al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con la mano. Nunca les había gritado a sus hijos. Algunas personas que pasaban a su lado, se quedaban mirándolos y hablaban entre ellos. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus propios asuntos?

—¿Por qué deja que llore así señorita Uchiha?—pregunto alguien.

Sakura abrió la boca. ¿Uchiha? Ya no firmaba ese apellido, ahora era Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Se volvió dispuesta a aclararle al señor su nombre, pero se sorprendió tanto que quedo como una estúpida con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Viene al llamado de mi hijo…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke señalo a Sanosuke y Sakura lo miro. Su hijo saco un celular del bolsillo, que por cierto era el de ella. Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Que hijo tan irrespetuoso, ¿Pero cuando se había hecho de su móvil…?

—Sanosuke…—le regaño.

—Me llamo…—dijo Sasuke.

—Se nota… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me voy…digo… Ya nos vamos, nos están llamando…

—No te puedes ir…—le dijo así sin más.

—¿Otra vez con la escenita del despacho?—inquirió al chica.

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a ella. Le agarro las manos y se arrodillo frente a ella, otra vez. Sakura rodo los ojos. Ahora quería conseguir ridiculizarse a si mismo para que ella sintiese lastima, de nuevo.

_«No, no, no… Te equivocaste Sasuke…»_

—No intentes ridiculizarte a ti mismo, Sasuke… No funcionara...

—Señorita Sakura, déjeme decirle que si lo hare… pero no será muy ridículo porque la gente que esta a nuestro alrededor observándonos se alegrara tanto como nosotros…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír de lado y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Saco de el una cajita azul de terciopelo. Sakura se quedo perpleja, no iba a hacer lo que ella no quería que hiciese… no…

—Señorita Haruno… Antes de Uchiha… Déjeme decirle… Que desde el fondo de este solo, triste y pobre corazón, que lo siento… Que siento mucho el daño causado tras estos 7 años… Se que fui grosero, malvado y frio con usted, señorita Haruno… Pero déjeme decir que lo hice sin pensar… Yo no creía en el amor hasta que la conocí, Señorita Haruno… Hasta que me di cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba a cierta pelirosa… A cierta chica agresiva, exótica, mala palabrona pelirosa… Este Uchiha la ama… Señorita Haruno…

—Sasuke ya te perdone… ¿Qué más quieres?—murmuro la chica rodando los ojos. Ahora esta escenita iba a ser peor, estaban en un aeropuerto atestado hasta el cuello de gente. (¿Los aeropuertos tienen cuello?)

—Que me acepte de nuevo como su esposo… ¿Señorita Haruno desea ser mi esposa para calmar y domar a este estúpido Uchiha que esta frente a usted de rodillas pidiéndole de nuevo que sea su esposa?—dijo abriendo la caja mostrando una anillo de diamantes, con un diamante blanco grande en el medio de la banda de oro, con dos más diamantes rosas a su lado.

Sakura abrió la boca. Recordó que antes solo la habían obligado a casarse con ella, recordó el simple anillo de compromiso que le había entregado su padre. Un anillo sin sentimientos…

—Sasuke…

—A este Uchiha que necesita mucho de usted y de sus hijos… A este Uchiha que desea olvidar el pasado… un poco… para empezar de nuevo desde cero con su familia…—dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras seguía ofreciéndole el anillo.

Sakura sonrió.

—La señorita Haruno esta confundida… No sabe que decir…

—Ya perdono a este tonto Uchiha… Este Uchiha se acaba de declarar como un loco enamorado delante de gente que ni siquiera conoce… Este Uchiha desea que la señorita Haruno diga que si…

—Sí…

—¿Cómo?

—Que sí tontón… Cometimos muchos errores… Más tu que yo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Pero aun así te sigo amando… Tal vez porque fuiste mi primer hombre y esas cosas… O porque sentía que no eras como te describían… Que tal vez en el fondo de tu ser estaba aquella persona que siempre pensé que eras…

—Sakura…

—Te sigo amando… Quiero volver a ser tu esposa… Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia… con los gemelos… y tal vez… con el que viene en camino…

—¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada…

—Muy bien hecho, Mayorie…

—No te burles… Cretino… ¬¬ —dijo recordando como se había quedado embarazada. Resulta que fue cuando tenia la peluca negra tapando su cabellera rosa.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Luego se levanto y cerró el episodio de amor con un beso, algunas personas aplaudieron alrededor de ellos, Sasuke termino de besar a Sakura y la miro.

—Esto será algo que querrán contar a sus parejas en el futuro… El amor de sus padres…—le dijo Sasuke a sus hijos.

—Hemos visto demasiado…—dijo Sanosuke sonrojado.

Sakura se rio.

—Se que es cursi para ti… pero te amo, Sasuke…

—Yo también… Pero vámonos de aquí…

Sakura sonrió y con Sasuke, cancelaron sus billetes, recogieron las maletas y las llevaron al todoterreno del pelinegro. Sasuke condujo hacia la casa de Sakura. Una vez en esta, sus hijos se fueron a sus cuartos alegrándose secretamente de que su plan hubiera funcionado. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a su respectiva habitación.

—Ahora es más fácil que estamos solos… ¿Verdad?—lo beso de nuevo en los labios—Umm…

—Si…—dijo Sasuke entre el beso. Comenzó a devorar la boca de su amada, ferozmente. Había extrañado esos fogosos besos que habían hecho que siempre perdiera el control, su boca dulce, su aroma, el cuerpo acomodándose con el de él… La estrecho más contra si, sintiendo sus pechos llenos apretados sobre su torso—Tienes los pechos más grandes…

—Tuve dos hijos, estúpido… y viene otro en camino, imbecil…

—Molesta… Fastidiosa…

—Pero soy tu molestia…

—Hmp…

—Dime que me amas…

—Hmp…

—Sasuke si quieres que esto funcione, tengo que oírlo… Deja de ser frio y di lo que sientes por mí…

—¿No vale que te lo dije en un aeropuerto atestado de gente?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se que me lo dijiste antes, pero quiero oírlo ahora… Quiero que me lo digas y quien sabe si de eso pasamos a otra cosa…—dijo la chica deslizando un dedo por su hermoso rostro mientras se mantenía agarrada a su cuello.

Cuando Sakura pasó su dedo por encima de sus labios, Sasuke los abrió y el dedo de Sakura se deslizo dentro de su boca. El pelinegro se lo mordió y ella lo saco al instante.

—Pedazo de animal…—dijo ella sobándose el dedo lastimado.

—Ya me lo estoy imaginando…

—Dímelo…

Sasuke sonrió de lado y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Te amo… Eso era lo que querías escuchar…

—No escuche bien…

—Te amo…—dijo más alto el chico.

Sakura sonrió imitando la sonrisa ladina de su hombre.

—Así me gusta…—y lo volvió a besar…

—¿Sabes algo?—dijo Sasuke separando su boca de la de su mujer—Tengo casi unas 3 semanas sin sexo… No crees que deberías en serio compensarme…

—Umm… Creo que después… Estoy cansada…

—Sakura…

—Solo bromeaba… Te compensare…

—Te amo, Sakura…

—Y yo a ti…

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura como para no soltarla nunca, nunca la soltaría, bueno si la soltaría, pero nunca la dejaría ir y menos a los brazos del pelirrojo endemoniado. Sonrió. El sabia que Gaara estaba casado, pero en el pasado cuando ella se marcho había pensado que se había quedado con el. Descubrir que el chico pelirrojo estaba casado y con un bebe en el camino, hizo que se alegrara.

—¿Qué piensas?—pregunto ella luego de un rato.

—Nunca te voy a dejar ir, Sakura… Mi cerezo…

La chica frunció el entrecejo. Y Sasuke la miro con las cejas alzadas.

—Sabes eso siempre me dice, Gaara…

—Ahh… Teníamos que mencionarlo…¬¬

La pelirosa se rio y abrazo más a su amado.

—Eres mío Uchiha… Mío…

—Soy tuyo… Pero…

Sakura lo miro a su todavía esposo con ojos inocentes.

—No me vuelvas a llamar Uchiha…

La pelirosa sonrió. No podía estar más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Había perdonado a Sasuke porque lo amaba y el la amaba a ella, era un amor reciproco. Un gran futuro juntos les deparaba a los dos, un futuro lleno de gracias y emociones claro con sus hijos y con el que venia en camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miro a su niño. Había deseado que este naciera con el pelo rosa. ¿Pero que niño iba a nacer con el pelo rosa? Sonrío y se lo acuno mas en los brazos, su pelo poco negro estaba tan suavecito, y esos deditos tan fuertecitos pero débiles y frágiles, le agarraban la mano, y esa carita… Sakura tuvo un choque emocional con su propio hijo.

Aun no había decidido que nombre ponerle a su hijo, eran tantos… tantas opciones… Se abrió la puerta lentamente y la pelirosa volvió su vista a la vez que entraba la enfermera con Sasuke detrás.

Volvió a sonreír como tonta, como una mujer primeriza que acababa de tener su primer hijo, cosa que no era cierta. Sasuke se acerco a ella y Sakura noto lo cansado que estaba. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando había pasado la madrugada entera con ella? Había roto fuente a la 1 y 30 de la madrugada y de una vez habia sido trasladada al hospital, para luego empezar con las contracciones. Aun recordaba como la enfermera se habia llevado a Sasuke del área de parto, luego de haberle lastimado la mano al borde de casi rompérsela al instante de parir a su bebe.

—¿Cómo esta tu mano?

Sasuke sonrío y levanto la mano derecha cubierta con un vendaje.

—Bien… ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Veo que ya tienes el bebe…

—Le dio hambre muy rápido…—dijo ella observando al bebe.

La enfermera se acerco a ella y le dijo a Sakura que amamantara a su bebe. Sakura con Sasuke comiéndosela con los ojos, se saco uno de los pechos totalmente engrandecido y su bebe llevo la boca hasta el pezón y comenzó a succionar.

Sasuke se quedo completamente embelesado antes de decir:

—Me gustaría tener más hijos… Quiero la casa repleta de niños…

Sakura lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Nadie hubiera escuchado eso de tu boca, Sasuke…

—Quiero tener muchos hijos…

—Cállate, no sabes lo duro que es…

—¿Crees que podrías tener otro…?—dijo Sasuke sin ponerle atención y Sakura frunció el ceño—digo, no quieres que una niña salga igual que ti…

—Mejor cállate…

Y así siguieron discutiendo sabiendo que tal vez podrían tener uno o dos mas, no tantos como quería Sasuke… Sonrío. Era un podría… de tal vez… de algún día, no era seguro, pero aun así no le importaba tener todos esos niños si Sasuke estaba a su lado, junto a ella…

**.**

**.**

**Estoy publicandola rapido, porque pienso ya que se deberia terminar.**

** Pasen por mis otras historias... y si quieren pueden pasarse por ( Wattpad . com ) para que lean una mejorada historia de Matrimonio de Conveniencia, solo que sin el SasuSaku. Busquenme: MizzDeedeeBaby  
><strong>

**Bye, bye**


End file.
